Slayers For the Future: The Prophecy of Inverse
by Vanessa St. Cloud
Summary: (Completed!) After Try, Lina and Zelgadis reunite and have a son, but he's more powerful than they can imagine. Everyone evil and good wants him, an insane reborn sorcerer destined to decide the fate of the world, to preserve or destroy!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story **__**

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story. I don't own **Gamma Ray**'s 'Wings of Destiny.' I do own Hiero Vendetta, Justin Saillune and Delphine, so ask permission if you wish to use them.****

Slayers for the Future: 

****

The Prophecy of Inverse

Note: This -Opening Sequence- can be considered the same as any of the openings in the "Slayers" series, but in writing, I guess this is a songfic as it has the lyrics for you to see, not to hear. The song is from **Gamma Ray** entitled "**Wings of Destiny**."

__

*Opening Sequence*

****

Lina Inverse walking alone through the forest during the day, she stares up to the morning sky and smiles. She sighs after that, pulling out a pouch to pour some dream tears she took from Zelgadis into her hand, to remember him by. She is looking rather wistful now and clutches the crystal tears tightly, one shimmering unnaturally blue and bright at her. 

Do you remember the days,

When living was meant to be free?

Not looking for fortune, 

Not looking for fame….

__

The beauty of life was the key….

__

We lived as one to conquer the world,

A thousand dreams to come true.

****

The light dims as Zelgadis' face takes it place, but not near Lina. He is also traveling alone, without his mask or hood on. He is stiff faced and walking through a grassy valley, the wind blowing so strongly the grass looks like the waves on an emerald sea. Zelgadis stops a moment, the moonlight shining down upon him to make his hair sparkle silver. He sighs, wondering as the world spins around him if he'll ever find his cure. Then a cardinal flies at him and he allows it to land on his finger. He suddenly thinks of Lina, her image filling his mind with her bright smile. He smiles lightly. Then his world fades into the red of the bird.

We knew in the end we'll find 

The meaning of life and the truth.

Once proud and full of passion,

We formed a better world. 

We fought against oppression 

And wisdom was our sword.

On the path of glory, we searched the rainbow's end.

Lives meant to share, where's the sign that we'd sent?

****

Hiero appears floating within the colorful and empty dimension of Limbo, his arms spread out at each side and his legs tight together. His eyes are shut gently and his mouth is looking rather calm. Bright golden tendrils of light started to swirl around him and make him twirl gracefully in mid-air, making him look angelic and supreme. His eyes remain shut, the tendrils of holy light encircling him. He opens his sapphire eyes as his face is focused on. 

On sad wings of destiny,

We're kings without a throne.

If you believe in unity….

__

Believe, 'cause you're not alone.

Sad wings of destiny,

The haunting thoughts of pain.

The world's a patient majesty, but believe

The time, the time will take its toll 

****

The eyes become red, they are now Lina's eyes, narrowed and angered. She and Zelgadis fighting bravely against and onslaught of bandits. They cast numerous fire and wind spells before they stand alone in triumph over their fallen foes. They turn to look at each other, then begin staring at one another in loving and admiring ways. They lean in to kiss.… A soft blue light blocks them from sight before their lips meet.

Now it's the time for a change

The days of your childhood are gone.

The fool and the wise man will burn at the stake.

Confusion remaining too long….

****

The new heroes, Val, Filia, and Prince Justin are forced into the sequence with attacks of their own. Val becomes ancient green dragon with glowing gold eyes after he slashes his sword once in human form. Filia whips out her mace and sits proudly on Val's dragon form, raising her mace up high in victory. Justin is seen separately, standing on a cliff holding his sword out defensively, his blue eyes gleaming with pride. 

Violence and hate I won't see anymore.

The innocent victims of fate.

The prophets have written their words on the wall.

Wake up before it's too late….

**__**

Then the villains enter, Deep Sea Dolphin smiling on her throne, looking a bit crazy. Then Xellas and Xellos Metallium _appear together on the dark shores of Wolf Pack Island, Xellas long white hair billowing in the wind and a cigarette held tight in her grinning teeth. Xellos stands in front of her, his eyes shut tight and his mouth in a crooked grin._

On the path of glory we searched the rainbows end.

Lives meant to share, where's the sign that we'd sent?

On sad wings of destiny,

We're kings without a throne.

If you believe in unity,

Believe, 'cause you're not alone.

****

Shabranigdo overlaps Xellos and Xellas with a dark wave, a transparent image of Lei Magnus appearing to be floating in front of him, dark power flowing from them both.

Sad wings of destiny,

The haunting thoughts of pain.

The world's a patient majesty, but believe,

Believe, if you won't change your mind.

All will remain the same,

And soon, we'll find a common end.

On the path of glory we'll search the rainbows end.

Lives meant to share, 

Where's the sign that we'd sent? 

****

Xellas, Xellos, Deep Sea Dolphin and Shabranigdo are all above and in the background of the heroes who are in the foreground. Lina and Zelgadis side by side and looking triumphant and smug with Filia, Justin, and Val looking ready for battle. Hiero is sitting cross-legged in front of them all, in the center, grinning. The villains are looking as malevolent as possible.

On sad wings of destiny,

We're kings without a throne.

If you believe in unity,

Believe, 'cause you're not alone…. 

**__**

Hiero is focused on fully, sitting there in front of the whole thing with a casual smile on his face. He winks and then extends his hand filled with holy light.

Sweet child of innocence,

Are you drowning in your tears? 

The time has come for you my friend.

Don't hide from evil made by your own hands.

Let us try to fly again,

One day we'll rise again,

On wings of hope to be free....

**__**

"Slayers For the Future: The Prophecy of Inverse" title overlaps the screen once again and comes alive with dark energy.

****

----End of opening sequence.


	2. Limbo Dance With Destiny

Prologue:  **__**

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story. I do own Hiero Vendetta and Delphine, so ask permission if you wish to use them.

****

Prologue: 

Limbo Dance with Destiny

Am I dead? At last, has my wish been granted?

He could hear his voice echoing throughout his mind, the dulled sensation of floating. He couldn't see much but weird lights, maybe heaven, maybe hell. He didn't know, he'd never had the luck of seeing either. All the times his life had been taken, blackness welcomed him, a painful darkness, then he'd wake up, perfect and healthy, never dead.

"No, you're not dead. I won't let you die." A hazy, yet familiar masculine voice told him, making him groan. 

__

Why not? It wasn't my fault that I went through the gateway. That stupid woman grabbed me…._I did what you asked_…._You promised me death! _Even though he now knew it was his astral voice, it could sound as annoyed as his true voice, loud and smooth at the same time. He'd liked hearing himself talk for a while, for the first 1,000 years, but then when that became more than he could stand, a terrible reminder that it would never change, he changed his appearance, his voice, life after life, it had been a small comfort for his sanity.

"You can't die….you should have been less impulsive. For a bratty ten-year-old, you had great power….the fact that you wanted more to make people stop bothering you still surprises me. Dear Hiero, my beautiful disciple….heh, my only disciple. I was sloppy in taking your challenge seriously, you were just a child. I am glad you did….then I wouldn't have been able to influence your world so greatly and protect it from my overbearing mother. Gods, at times, need help, even from one so frail and young." The voice said.

Hiero remained in place, blinking his sapphire eyes gently, his similarly colored hair cradling his angelic face. "I know, however, that it was not your fault that you were pulled through the gateway. If you were not so baby-faced and beautiful, the women would not be so attracted to you. You never minded it, unless it was like that girl that did this to you….one you did not love. Funny how 10,000 years of life can turn your heart to stone, burying so many wives and children, yet you will never follow. Very funny….took you all those years to grow sick of losing people, to become a jerk and cold to others. You can't blame me for that….and I can't let you die, I am one with you. I will always be that way since you and I merged. That was quite a night, wasn't it?" the voice continued, the lights about Hiero beginning to spin wildly, tendrils of thick mists swirling about him. Hiero closed his eyes, taking a small breath from the void, this Limbo he was in.

'Where did I go wrong….I was a good kid. I was smart, becoming a mage, my mother…as narcissistic as she was, she loved me. She thought I was an angel from heaven. But I got greedy, even for a child, for attention, good attention from all. They hated me, I looked weird, my hair, my weird eyes…a demon they called me, with the body and face of an angel.' He thought, biting his lip, then the memories took hold again.

'Ah yes, heaven and hell….together. That was me. I went after Delphine, the son of our goddess, Moriun, the great mother of creation. I went after her son when I was just a child. The great goddess created him with her own body, her great holy power….and I desecrated his temple to challenge him for power, so people would respect me….and look where it got me. Neither heaven nor hell would take me. Death shied away from my still form. Eternal life, eternal beauty instilled in me the day I was killed for the first time. I wish I could recall how old I was then….maybe in my early 20's, or late teens….does it matter? I'm in Limbo, trapped forever with this annoying god in my soul.' He thought harshly.

__

Then what are we going to do here…._since you obviously lied to me about giving me some relief. Huh? Torment me for eternity in this void of empty space?_

Delphine laughed, like silver bells being grated against slate. It made Hiero cringe, grabbing at his ears to blot it out. "No, I have live in your body for all times. I'd get pretty bored wasting my valuable time berating you on things I've already finished saying. I am going to give you a choice though….you'll find they are very reasonable." The god said, laughing again.

__

Yeah, whatever, just stop laughing, I'd rather be able to hear for what little it's worth. Your voice gives me a headache. Spill….

"Tsk, why can't you be nice once in a while? Ah well, all right, listen up, you only get to hear this once….every hundred years. Heh. You can either spend the rest of eternity here whining and complaining, with no hope of relief, your immortality making that very difficult to stand or be reborn on another world into a new life. This will grant one of your many wishes….to have a real family, one to hold onto. Choose now, my pretty disciple." The god replied chuckling, almost as if the choices amused him.

__

Gee, let me think…._what kind of dumb choices are those? Go insane or get a chance to start over_. _Heh, a new body, not an immortal body_, _that'd be perfect. I'd rather be reborn_…._anything but this_….

Hiero smiled at this choice, there was no way Delphine could make him eternal if he was reborn in a new body. He was sure of it when he said it, then frowned as the young god's laughter reverberated through his mind. "Good choice, glad you see it my way. You'll thank me in the long run….the world and mother I have chosen for you are superb. She will never have children on her own, so this will go unnoticed, scraped off as something divine, a miracle really. Who would suspect such a deadly package would be hidden inside a deadly woman? Looks can be deceiving….you'll see that, eventually. Hah, you know that, look at yourself for instance." The god laughed.

__

How much worse can that be compared to floating around and listening to you? Hell, I don't care anymore. Send me for rebirth already and stop gloating. _Lies, all lies, you told me if I protected those you deemed worthy of survival that you'd give me death. You can't give me death, can you? Can you?!_

"You should know that by now. We are one, Hiero Vendetta. We are forever, even if you control your own body. Not to worry, you can live your own life in this new world, not for others I deem fit. This will be your world, your life….your existence, your choices….and above all, yours. I will always be with you, but this world is not mine, the families I wanted to protect are all very much alive, thanks to you. You've done your part. Now you can just live….live for yourself and your family and friends. If you choose that, it is your life now….-sigh- Time to go….beautiful Hiero. Time to meet a new destiny." Delphine told him, the light within Limbo growing brighter.

Hiero tensed a bit, his stomach heaving as the light grabbed at him, his slender body draped in black jerking back forth against the force of Limbo. He could hear his clothing rip, his skin tighten at every pour as his clenched his teeth and eyes hard. His eyes snapped open as the light became a stabbing pain, his sapphire blues seeming to shatter as the light infected him.

Faintly Hiero could hear Delphine speaking, almost in a whisper. "Go across, Hiero Vendetta, to the realm where the creator is the Lord of Nightmares. She is your goddess, she reigns supreme, until you face her yourself….in due time….even rebirth has a price. Enjoy." Delphine mused, laughing still.

__

Hmph, maybe I was better off going insane in Limbo…._too late. Dammit! I'm cursed!_


	3. Ch. 1-Oh Heavens! Lina and Zelgadis Reun...

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story **__**

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story. I do own Hiero Vendetta and Delphine, so ask permission if you wish to use them.

****

Chapter 1

Oh Heavens! Lina and Zelgadis Reunited!

"**_Fireball_**!! Hah….hah! Chew on that, bandits!" Lina Inverse shouted proudly, launching a large fireball at the few remaining bandits that stood in her way. Treasure, as always, is what she craved and bandits were the best way to get it and a few extra items that could be worth more if sold to the right person, or sucker. The bandits she hit with her spell fell over quickly, charred and dumbstruck from the small woman's actions. 

She'd looked like the perfect score to them, all alone, fancy clothes, and short. Their leader had threatened her, calling her a child. When Lina had said she was well over 15 years of age, he made a comment on how small her breasts were and laughed. He'd gotten a fireball in the face for it and had been the first of the bandit group to topple over burnt and bleeding.

Now they didn't think much of anything except about the great pain they were in, vaguely aware of the young, flat-chested woman robbing them. All of their treasure was hers, and a few artifacts they'd pilfered from an elderly couple traveling to years back. They were dead now, so none of the thieves really cared about having the statues and the pendants. Secretly, they regretted it now that all that stalking the couple had gone to waste in under a minute by insulting some girl. The bandits just hoped she'd get caught with the items and get blamed for what they did.

"Villains have no rights, boys….you'd do well to remember that. No one makes fun of Lina Inverse and gets away with it." She told the twitching bodies, giving them a sad victory sign as one of them moaned. She didn't feel like enjoying this, sure they had insulted her, but her heart wasn't in it. She was alone, all alone, no one to tell her she fought a good fight. No Gourry to pound for agreeing that she was flat-chested, no Amelia to speak of the justice she had done in stopping the bandits. No one….not even the pain in the ass trickster priest Xellos to smile constantly and talk of secrets, his closed eyes mocking them all in their silent grace.

"Being alone sucks. L-sama, no offense, but this lone wolf crap that a practitioner of Nightmare magic lives really bites. You made this world, why do people think that those that can wield your great magic are evil?" she said aloud, leaving the charred bandits behind as she walked back towards the path they chased her off of," No, Gourry and Amelia didn't leave because of my power. They left because of me….the immature Lina Inverse, the violent Chaos child. I can't help being the way I am, is it so wrong to be me? To be around me….hell, even Zelgadis left, but that's to be expected. The chimera wants his cure bad, we'd only slow him down, his exact words I believe. The outside world holds a lot of possibilities for him. I hope he found his cure, not that he needs it. But, if it makes him happy….oh shut up Lina, you're being crazy now, talking to yourself. Just walk!" 

She shivered as she scolded herself, knowing how insane she might have looked to a normal person, someone not affiliated with L-sama's powers, with Lina Inverse who could summon them. She missed her comrades, her friends. It had been terrible being all alone. It had been five long years without Gourry to attempt to talk to. 

He never really had anything intelligent to say, having jellyfish for brains, but having someone around was nice. It comforted Lina to have the stupid lug around, even the hyper active princess Amelia was missed by her. The long speeches about truth and justice were gone since Amelia went back home, never to return to where Lina roamed. She didn't follow Amelia back to the place where it all began for them or Gourry. He was with Sylphielnow, content she gathered. 

They'd sent her a letter by carrier pigeon to tell her he was healed up, but he wanted to stay and protect the land he was born on, not the confusing outside world. "Its too far from Sylphiel'swonderful cooking and besides, you can take care of yourself, Lina. I can get fireballed by evil sorceresses and stuff here. Being famous right here works for me. I want to start off where I'm familiar being….the outside world is confusing." Were the words scribbled onto the parchment, in Sylphiel'shandwriting and Gourry's idiotic ramblings. 

It was bit painful to read at first, Gourry actually admitting he didn't want to be around her because she fireballed him occasionally, but it wasn't her fault he was so dense, repeating her obvious lack of a supple chest and height over and over again. He never learned, so she retaliated. He was stout, that's all she could give him, but even getting kicked in the groin, hit, punched, slapped, and burned never lit anything up in that empty head of his that she was really hurt by his words. He didn't get it, he didn't think enough to understand how much his words, true as they were, hurt.

She proved how insulting the letter was to her by setting it on fire and stomping on the ashes. It had been childish, but it made her feel better for a day or two, then loneliness set in once more, when Amelia never sent her a letter. She never got anything from Little Miss Justice, and that hurt worse. 

At least Gourry and Zel had the common decency to tell her that they were leaving, though Zel had done the best job. He left for his cure, not because of Lina. She respected him for going out gracefully. If the blue-skinned chimera had gone back to their homeland, she wouldn't know. She suspected he would once the outside world was fully searched, but then he'd be even more depressed. He'd already searched their homeland as well, and this would crush his hopes. 

'Bet that fruitcake Xellos would love that. He's the one that kept ruining Zel's chances at getting the Claire Bible for his cure. I hope Zel has found one, for the sake of his sanity. That guy doesn't deserve to suffer anymore….none of us do, but we manage, don't we L-sama? We always manage to be hurt.' Lina thought with a baneful expression, her frown deepening.

Her thoughts were blown away when she heard a snapping sound, like someone had stepped on a branch. She whirled towards it, readying a fireball, then froze, the spell fading back into her fingertips. "ZEL!? Zelgadis, is that you?" she piped, seeing the familiar beige cloaked figure, wearing the gloves with blue fingers sticking out, the cloak clip of red a ways under his masked chin and mouth. The figure nodded and she thought that his right hand had moved. It had, he was holding his sword stiffly, looking at her with his sparkling, blue slit eyes. The expression they held was guarded for a moment, then it softened to his usual pensive expression.

"Hello Lina. Funny meeting you here, but I should have expected it. Those bandits back there, I might have known that it was your handiwork. I was tracking them myself." He said, his husky tone drab with seriousness. 'His cure again. They must have had a cure lead he's been tracking. Well, if it'll keep me from being alone, let him look. You're friends, right? Right…..ack, there I go again.' She thought, shaking herself mentally to focus on him again. His sword was away and he was just standing there across from her, arms crossed over his chest.

"Cure stuff, right? Well, I guess it'd be ok if I showed you what those jerks had. Hmm, you liked my work, Zel?" she put towards him, watching him with a sudden smile as he approached. He shrugged and gave off a slight nod. She knelt down with him on the path dumping the contents. He inspected the pendants and statue, tapping the statue lightly with his stone fingers, then shook his head. 

"No magic, its just a plain silver statue, normal as anything….except me. The pendant registers some power….but its only for magic amplification, healing and the like. Nothing to undo my curse. I've hit another false lead, Lina. I'm getting good at this bad habit of mine." He mumbled, no emotion whatsoever in any of the words. He sat back on heels, pushing off his mask and hood to let out a breath. His eyes were shut, the dark scale-like pebbles on his face glittering slightly in the sunlight. 

Lina just watched him, trying to think up something to make him smile, laugh, anything. She'd succeeded when they were alone for the first time as allies, just over slapping him on the back and hurting her hand. Maybe it was her giggling afterwards, she'd never asked him, but he had laughed, a very nice sounding one. He looked even better when he was smiling, even if it smug. She sighed peacefully at the memory, then realized she was staring right into Zelgadis' eyes, and he was staring right back with a puzzled expression.

"What?" she said dumbly, blushing as she found she'd been leaning on her hand and staring at him for five long minutes. "Gourry and Amelia? I asked you where they are. It's not like you to be all alone slaying bandits. You feel all right? You…uh, drifted off for a second." He said, his expression never changing.

"Oh, me? No, I just, was thinking about something else. Its….private really. Um, Gourry and Amelia went home. They….had better things to do than rob bandits out here. Amelia got homesick after Gourry did. Gourry got hurt five years back by a big nasty dragon we were trying to get some ancient treasure from. We only got out with our lives, a few gold coins and burnt rear ends, but not Gourry. He got batted out of the cave by the dragon real hard. Me and Amelia healed him as best we could, but Amelia said he should be taken back to Saillune for proper treatment…." Lina told him, then her voice faltered, her eyes growing sad as she looked away. Zelgadis kept looking at her trying to look into her eyes. "And?" he asked.

"Ah Zel….can't we talk about this in the next town? Those bandits won't twitch forever. I'd rather not have to fight them all over again. Please." She asked, her voice cracking a bit, but she was sure he hadn't heard it. She was thankful when he nodded, helping her put all the items back in her sack. He put his hood and mask back on as they started walking, never uttering a word the entire trip.

**_~ Blanden Village ~_**

"Sorry." Lina piped as they sat down in the inn room. Zelgadis had been deep in thought at the time, but one would never actually pick up on it. He casually raised his now unmasked face towards her, puzzled. "Why are you apologizing? The inn isn't that bad." He said. She shook her head, raising her hand as if to hit him, but it didn't fall through. She just rubbed her forehead and tried smiling, failing miserably. 

"Sorry that the lead didn't meet to your expectations. I know how bad you want that cure of yours. Its gotta be out there somewhere, Zel. Where there's a curse, there's always a cure. Hmph, like where there's a Dragon Slave, there's just Lina Inverse." She mumbled out, Zelgadis catching it. He looked at her thoughtfully before speaking. 

"They ditched you, didn't they? Amelia and Gourry….is that why you got so sad when I asked? I'm used to you being a lot more energetic and temperamental, not like me. I know, I am a bit of a serious person, so I'd know how I look to others and when they resemble me." He said lightly, all too knowingly.

'Zel….you always have to be so damn smart. Such a stick in the mud sometimes, but still you know me better than most people.' She thought, nodding. "Yeah, after the dragon thing….Amelia and Gourry headed back for our homeland and never came back. I waited for a year, maybe a little less, but I waited. I finally got a carrier pigeon with a letter from jellyfish for brains. He said Amelia was home safe and sound, being princess-like and all and he was with Sylphiel, making a name for himself back home. He kept saying this outside world was too confusing for him. He said he'd rather get fireballed by evil mages than be fireballed for speaking. Like I'm the bad guy, he never learned to stop making fun of my chest, my height, everything. I know he was too dense to know he was being truthful, but it still hurt, Zel. The letter was worse than him telling me himself. He didn't have enough balls to say it to my face. And Amelia….she….she never even wrote….absolutely nothing. It really hurt Zel….you know?" she said quietly, fighting back the pain filled tears. 

Zelgadis was just looking at her, looking a little pained by what she'd told him. Amelia, she'd always had a huge and loud crush on Zelgadis and he'd always told her to stop it, yet the princess persisted. Perhaps hearing that she'd cut and run back home hurt him too. Like the crush was just for attention or a phase Amelia was going through. 

'Don't see it that way, I don't need to hear the "I'm a freak" speech….You're not a freak. She left because of me. You left for your cure, Zel….' She thought, pleading at him with her ruby-red eyes. 

"So we're alone here….our friends abandoned us. Typical." he said quietly, sneering. "They left because of me…."she blurted rather loudly, making Zel 's eyes widen a bit," Gourry….he was sick of being around an immature and old brat with no chest. He's probably helping some 'babe' sorceress like Naga or some shit and Amelia is living the high and safe life of always being right and just in her private princess world with all her servants and riches and stuff. They just didn't want to be around me anymore. I guess I yelled and fireballed them one time to many. Heh, all powerful and I can't even hold onto a few friends. People I trusted with my life just ditch me the first chance they get."

Zelgadis' face soured a bit, his eyes narrowing. 'Oops…he's my friend too. Dammit, I was so pissed off I forgot he might take it the wrong way, him being so sensitive.' Her mind screamed.

"No Zel, you're a good friend, you left because of your cure. I know that, we all did. Its what keeps you going. I know you didn't ditch me because you think I'm a rude, flat kid….they did. Not you, don't look at me like that." She balked, crossing her own arms across her slight chest.

"Ah, sorry, I….I just misunderstood, Lina, my being an ugly monster and all. And you're not a rude flat kid, a brat, or even a bitch. Maybe you have a bit of a temper and have a tendency to show your distaste with painful spells, but you're not any of those things you seem to think you are. You're a very smart young woman, powerful as well. You're selling yourself short, Lina, so did our so-called friends. If they were your real friends, they would have told you they wanted to stop traveling to your face, taken the consequences bravely and walked off with some dignity. What they did to you…that was an act of cowardice." Zel stated, his features starting to relax a bit.

"You're selling yourself short as well, Zelgadis Greywords. You're not a monster or a freak. You look just fine to me….even Amelia didn't say that when she first met you, then she gets a crush on you suddenly. She was weird, but….to get back on the subject, thanks, Zel. Thanks for….well, you know, being honest. You always seem to do that." She told him, getting a cute pink blush to form on his blue, stony cheeks.

"Well….I….well, that is to say, uh, yeah, your welcome. And thank you for being honest too. Uh, heh….so um….you still exploring the outside world? You're not going back home?" he asked, deliberately trying to change the subject and still blushing.

"Yeah….why would I want to go back to that grubby place now when I'm just getting started here? There are so few mages and stuff around, I'm like a dark avenger, well, when things go my way. I think I might stay here, its kind of nice….lots of variety in food, treasure, and the weather too. Good escape….from other things," She said, faltering on her last words," What about you, Zel? You going to head back when you get your cure? See your family? Anyone in particular?" 

She knew she sounded a bit corny asking him that, he was very private about his past to everyone. He probably wouldn't answer her about all that and whether there was someone special, she wondered if deep down, behind all that shoving Amelia away, if it hadn't interested him at all.

"No….I'll probably stay here. There's nothing back there I'd be interested in. Just a lot of bad memories….the evil chimera that worked for the nutcase Rezo. Forget it, I'll stay where no one will know me, well, aside from you. At least we'd….um, eh heh, we'd have each other…..I mean we'd be near each other, geographically speaking. You need someone to keep you out of trouble since Gourry isn't around. Right?" he said, stuttering briefly, then rubbed the back of his neck and ducked his head slightly.

It had been to hide his blushing from her, now bright red staining his cheeks, but she'd seen it. He was still cute, blushing or not, he was the cutest guy she'd ever known. For a chimera, that was a first she had to conclude. Zel pulled it off with style, his angelic face taking her and Amelia in, his voice doing a number their hearts. He sounded so smooth and cool, Mr. Calm and Collected all the way, calling himself a freak and a monster. Lina had never voiced how cute she thought he was, but he had called her cute. It had been a nice thing to hear.

"Ok, Zel, I guess its official. We're going cure and treasure hunting again. Hooray….now it won't be so lonely for use to be traveling in the outside world. Isn't that great, Zel?" she said, giving him a light pat on the shoulder. He nodded rather rapidly, looking up slightly as the blushing had begun to cease. "Yeah, just wonderful Lina, two heads are better than one….right? We can check around town for new leads tomorrow. It's pretty late already. I'll just head for my room, just promise not to fireball me when I come to wake you up." He chuckled, his rare and heart melting smile appearing on his face. She smiled back, giving him a big hug as he stood up. 

"I'll try….just no stealing the sheets or dropping water on me like Gourry used to. Then I will not be responsible for what happens to you. Deal?" she laughed lightly, noting he had begun blushing again in the hug. He hugged her back nonetheless, nodding to her as she let him go. "No water and no stealing sheets. I think the conventional shaking your shoulder will be tolerated. Huh, Lina?" he replied, backing politely out of her room.

"Sounds good, see you in the morning, Zel. Pleasant dreams!" she chirped, giving him a perky victory sign as he waved to her. Then he left her room, shutting the door quietly. Lina plopped onto her bed, shucking her clothing off swiftly before burrowing under her covers. 'Yes….I won't be alone anymore, neither of us will be. Thank you, L-sama, thank you for proving me wrong. I can have people near me….I can.' She silently prayed, her smile staying planted on her face as she drifted to sleep.

**_~ Four Weeks Later ~_**

"This lead had better work, that guy seemed a bit slimy back Blanden, but he had some authentic knowledge, Zel. If he was lying just so he could get away with that statue and the pendant I'm Dragon Slaving his wrinkled butt to L-sama herself." Lina said harshly, her face scrunched up determined and tough. Zel nodded, his mask now off since they'd left the village three days ago. 

He smiled slightly, casting Lina a sidelong glance. 'The sun makes her hair look like liquid ruby….so pretty. I'm glad she's staying here, I thought I'd go crazy going this alone all over again. No Amelia to bother me….Gourry wasn't so bad, but talking to him was like talking to a bag of sticks. Nothing really intelligent. At least with Lina we can have intelligent conversations, even though she talks non-stop about bandit killing and treasure. So carefree, except when we met up again. She looked about ready to cry, what I wouldn't give to have been able to hold her and tell her….Ah, no, not me. I'm a freak, no matter what she says. I'm still a freakish monster who doesn't deserve love, let alone Lina's friendship. I should have said I was going elsewhere, to save myself the agony of being with her. She's so pretty….and I'm so ugly. What could she ever see in me?' he thought. As much as Lina said he wasn't a monster, he never quite believed it. He thought she was sparing his feelings. Amelia had called him strange and evil looking at first, then quickly fell in love. He still found that disturbing.

Lina had never done that, she was only miffed that he defeated her and had been smart enough to realize it was "that time of the month" for her when they'd first clashed. He really hadn't wanted to hurt her too badly or keep her prisoner for very long. He just wanted that damn Philosopher's Stone so he could kill Rezo. Now Rezo was dead, and he kept bumping into pretty, little Lina and friends, now it was just Lina. It was quiet actually, without Gourry to antagonize her or Amelia to make her ill, she was happier looking now than he'd ever seen her, but just as sassy and tough talking as always.

It was always easy to talk to Lina, the one who never judged him for his looks, only yelling at him when he was too serious or later on she'd be teasing him or praising him about his skills. He'd do it right back at her, getting her cute little giggle in response. Amelia didn't have that effect on him, as good a friend the young princess became to him, she was just too pushy and loud, more hyper than a sugar sucking Mazuko. 

Amelia was always way too cheerful and always thinking her ways were the only ways, like some energetic preacher jamming justice and faith in your face, whether you liked it or not. He didn't like that at all, and Lina could be pushy as well, but she knew when to leave Zelgadis alone and when he needed to talk. Amelia never let up, she was always doing or saying something when she felt like it.

"Hey Zel?" Lina's voice finally piped, making him turn his head a bit. "Yes?" he asked, cringing a bit at the evil grin on her face. "I think we're here….get down." She commanded, dragging him into the forest beside them. "I don't see anything up ahead….Lina?" he asked, but she shushed him.

"Its not ahead of the path, silly Zel, its next to us. Look hard into the forest across from us. Don't you see it?" she said, more quietly now. Zelgadis shrugged and did so, his eyes widening as he saw some kind of structure deep within the dark, emerald depths of the forest. "It looks like ruins….then why are you whispering, Lina?" Zel put to her and watched her point a ways to the left of the ruins, at a bunch of men approaching it. 

"Bandits….I'd know their lousy odor anywhere. They must be using the ruins as a hideout or something. They're not the same ones I beat a month ago, these guys look really buff." Lina told him quietly, and he nodded in unison. The last bandits had been mostly skinny, young guys. These bandits were very muscular and dirty looking, no hair on their heads. He couldn't tell if they were human or not, the forest was too dark where the bandits were moving. 

"They could be ogres, Lina, or trolls. There's no telling. From the size of them, they might be just very strong humans, but then again, ogres can be that size too….I say we wait until nightfall, until they are asleep. Its better to survey the situation, that way you won't….I mean we won't get hurt." He whispered back, cursing himself for his slip of the tongue.

Lina didn't seem to notice, her brow furrowing at the now grunting bandits. "Whatever Zel….I'd rather go in and blow them to smithereens, but one of them might know if your cure is in there or they know where it is and how to get to it, or all of the above. I wouldn't want to send your chances smoldering with those creeps. What kind of friend would I be then?" she replied quietly, placing her hand on his unconsciously. He tensed under the sudden warmth of her skin. 

'Soft, like sakura blossoms, like the way she smells, so sweet. She's so close…..Ack, wake up, Zel-boy, she'd never want you. She's so pretty and talented, why would she want a freak job like you? Focus, your cure could be in there!' he silently screamed, slipping his shaking hand out from under hers.

"Then its agreed, we wait here until nightfall, then we take them by surprise." Zel stated coolly hearing a "yes" come from Lina's mouth as then pushed themselves down further behind the brush.

~

Night came quickly, the only light for Zelgadis and Lina being the moon high above glistening down on them. It made Zelgadis' hair sparkle pure silver, and it made Lina sad that Zel put his mask and hood back on. He wanted to be inconspicuous and if his head was a living light spell in the moonlight now, the bandits would see them coming. She half-heartedly agreed, keeping the image of his silver-blue head in her mind as they crept out of their hiding place and ventured into the opposing forest. 

The bandits weren't outside, they had long since entered the ruins. It all looked rather small upon inspection, crumbling every few minutes, but the doorway on them lead down. That meant the ruins were actually underground, a good hiding place for wonderful treasures and spells, and even dirty thieves as she had put it.

"Those chimera ears of yours hear anything? Even them breaking wind might be a good sign…."Lina half-chuckled, but she was actually pretty nervous. Dark, underground placed usually had a lot of gross things in them, maybe even slimy, putrid slugs. How she hated those things, she prayed that there weren't any down there as they quietly walked down the dark stairway.

"I hear snoring….someone sniffling, or sniffing something. I don't smell much but decay and mold. This must be tomb or something. Shush now, Lina, even whispers carry in places like these." He whispered back, taking the lead with soundless steps. Lina didn't say anything, then he looked back at her and she mouthed a silent "Ok" to him, nodding. He smiled, holding in a laugh. She had listened to him, and she could see in his eyes that he was appreciative. It was as if he found it amusing that she got his own words to haunt him.

Their decent continued, quiet as a pair of mice as they moved. When they reached the bottom, Lina shivered. It was so cold so deep down in the ground. Zelgadis didn't look cold, he was made of stone so it was understandable. Lina just kept following him, now down a torch lit hallway, wrapping her cloak about her tightly to keep in her warmth. She ducked her head down, forcing her chattering teeth down against her hands.

Then she felt something wrap about her, like silk draping about her. She looked up to see Zelgadis' face inches from her own. He looked startled at her movement, blushing. She looked about herself and found he was wrapping his hooded cloak about her shoulders, his slender stone fingers in the middle of fastening the ruby clasp. 

"You….Uh, I heard you shivering, its not hard with my hearing. I don't need it….stone body and all. Sorry if I scared you." He whispered, backing up as he fastened the ruby clip.

"No….I was just shocked. I wasn't really paying attention, the cold and all. Thanks, Zel, you're sweet." She whispered back, seeing him blush another shade of red, bringing his finger up to his chin and closing his eyes gently before turning around again.

'And cute….I can actually see his body when he doesn't have this nasty thing on, covering himself up with this ugly hood and his mask. He doesn't need it. Why won't he ever listen to me? Stubborn….so stubborn.' She thought, following him yet again with his soft cloak, smelling only of Zel, a perfect smell, keeping her body warm.

When Zelgadis stopped short, she thought to question it, but recalled he had said no talking. 'They must be around the bend….damn, don't poke your head around the corner….you might get a face full of bullets or spells, or worse, boulders!' She thought, quietly getting up behind him as he peered around the corner.

He pulled back a few minutes later, nothing happening all the while. He made a pointing motion for her to do the same and she obeyed, peering around to corner to see a shoddy wooden door at the end of the shorter hallway, light coming out from under it. She looked up at him and gave a nod, which he returned, then show her three fingers counting down. 'The old "on three" bit. Well, have to start somewhere….' She thought, following him around the corner to creep up to the door.

There was nothing to peer through, so Zelgadis opened the door slightly, pulling as gently and slowly as possible on the handle. Lina looked inside with him, grimacing. 'Drunks….they're all over the top drunk and drooling ogres!' she thought, wanting to laugh at how terrible the group actually looked, also wanting to puke her guts up at the horrendous odor the room gave off. 

It had to be killing Zel by now, his senses far more acute than hers. She could swear she heard him heave. All of the ogres were passed out on the floors, snoring and sleeping in their own vomit or the other's vomit. The entire place wreaked of their own terrible odor and their half-digested food and ale.

Zelgadis walked inside, Lina following in tow close behind, both of them pinching their noses closed to keep the smell out. It wasn't helping Lina one bit, she herself felt like throwing up from the terrible stench, and she'd eaten a lot the day before. She was sure she'd be sick for hours if she couldn't hold it down. 

'Yeah that'll get Zel to stick around. Throwing up all over his back is real ladylike. Yuck, why'd these guys have to have so much to drink? Not that I'm ungrateful, I'd rather these dorks be sleeping and drunk rather than awake and coherent about what we're doing here. This stink aside, we're actually pretty lucky.' She thought, smiling to herself as another wave of nausea was forced back.

Zelgadis had successfully maneuvered them around the sleeping drunks, but their boots were pretty soaked with puke and ale, so they would probably smell bad until they got them cleaned in the next town. She doubted Zel would really care until they were outside again, right now he was in seriousness overdrive, nothing would deter him from going on until he found a his cure or this turned out to be another wild goose chase. Lina just followed quietly, pretty sure her nose would be bruised by the time they left. 

Zelgadis got them to the other side of the room, where an another door was, sealed tight with very large lock. "Not a problem…."he whispered, almost inaudible as he knelt down slight and pulls something out from his cloak. 'Thieves' tools, picks and pins, all for picking locks and keyholes, treasure chests, I wonder how long he was stealing before he became a chimera, or if he started after. Like you'll get much of an answer. It'd be like asking Xellos pretty much anything at all. So many secrets, Zel, why won't you let me in? I can help….I'll show you.' She thought, watching him quietly pick the lock. 

Then it hit her, if he made a noise, something loud enough to wake up any one of the sleeping, drunken ogres, that one would awake the others and they'd be surrounded. She turned around and faced the vomit stained drunks, still laying in hazardous ways all over the floor. She lifted her hands up, just in case any of them decided waking up was something they had to do.

She heard a click a few minutes later, then the low creak of a door. 'Fast at everything, I bet….Oh, don't think that. Not now. Jeez, Lina, you're trying to help Zel, not fantasize about him.' She thought. 

"You go on ahead, Zel, I'll watch your back up here….just try to keep quiet. I can't Dragon Slave this place with us in it. Who knows how far down we really are, we might get buried alive with this stink. That's not a good thing." She whispered to him. She felt his hand grip her should slightly, then it slipped away with a soft," I promise, Lina." Then all she heard were his light footsteps fading away, and then there was nothing but the snoring ogres to hear.

~

'Jeez Zel, how long can it possibly take to search these ruins? Its been over three hours since you left….hurry up. These guys might actually wake up before too long." Lina thought, a small fireball forming in her hand as one of the ogres twitched. Even though the thing didn't wake up, she kept the fireball up, ready for anything.

She nearly burned her hand off when a hand clamped down on her shoulder, getting her close to screaming. Then another hand came down on her mouth, a stone one. 

"Vel….Mmmph!" she muffled out, his name coming out all funny, but she knew it was him. "Yeah….its me, now let's get out of this disease encrusted slime pit. We wasted a lot of our time listening to that old bastard. It was probably Xellos toying with me again. Let's go already." He whispered, anger apparent in his voice. He also smelled of ashes, even his hands did as they let go of her, Zel stalking out in front of her to the exit.

His right sleeve had been burned away, some ash caked on his stone skin. There was some stuck to his silvery blue hair as well. She hadn't heard any fire spells go off down there or any battles, but then again she'd been too focused on getting ready to roast any ogres that dared open its beady little eyes. 

Zel didn't seem very focused on much of anything but his anger, yet another lead that led to nothing. She never liked seeing him angry, but right now him throwing a silent tantrum in a room filled with sleeping ogres was worse. It got worse when Zel stepped on one of their large, green, and beefy hands as he reach the exit. 

The thing woke up with loud yowl, smacking Zelgadis in the back as he leapt up. His hand turned red as he hit the chimera, who went sailing through the door face first and the ogre yowled in pain once more. He was hopping up and down like crazy, drunk, but still aware he was supposed to be in pain by being stomped on by a stone person. Sadly, he was hopping all over the room, landing his huge feet on his fellow ogres and waking them up.

"Dammit! You idiot, stop that!! Damn!!" she yelled at it, not really thinking about what became of Zelgadis and began to prepare a full fledged fireball in her hands," _Source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand!_ **_FIREBALL!_**"

The flames shot from her hand in a ball of fiery energy and slammed into the screaming ogre, burning him into nothing. Not that it would have made a difference, Lina thought, for all of his drunken and sore friends were already up, scowling at her. "Oops, well, I did stop him from ruining your nice naps, didn't I? Eh, heh, heh….ohhh…damn." she tried, but they all growled at her, lifting up clubs and sword from their backs and belts. 

"Well, so much for being nice….it sucks anyway. Come on boys, I dare you to take on the great sorceress Lina Inverse! Bring it on!" she yelled, getting them all to yell back their anger at her as they rushed forth. It was more a tripping charge, complete with drool and misjudged swings. They were coming at her, but in the dopiest fashion ever. One of them managed to get near Lina as she tried not to laugh at the display, catching her off guard for a few seconds.

"Lina!!! Get down! **_Rune Flare_**!!" Zelgadis' voice rang out, and Lina readily obeyed when she heard the spell that was being cast from his hands. She briefly saw a few dozen of speeding flare arrows heading towards the ogre above her, the dumb creature still ready to bring his club down on her head. He jerked slightly as the flare arrows ripped through his chest, exploding blood and sinew all over Lina and she tried to cover herself up. 

If she'd bothered looking up, she would have seen the club fall loose from its hands, the spiked club, and fall towards her. She was aware of the stabbing pain in her back before everything went black, the pain stuck inside her as a scream ripped through the room.

~

"LINAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Zelgadis screamed. He'd never been an emotional person, far from it. It had taken a lot of solitude and training to be able to shield his emotions from others. Lina had always been able to break through his barriers, ever since he'd met her she'd made him blush, laugh, be embarrassed, silly, all sorts of emotions he'd pushed down to become the strongest and the best there ever was at everything. 

Now here he was, with Lina again and he'd tried to save her, only to cause her injury. It wasn't as if he'd planned it that way, he thought there would have been well enough time to stop the ogre from striking her, but he'd been very wrong. 

The ogre never struck, but he was about to when Zel's Rune Flare hit the thing, sending the spiked club crashing into Lina's body. His stone heart broke, he swore he heard it when he saw the club land on her, the blood gushing from the spikes against her flesh. Or it could have been his last shred of mercy he had in his mind, just as it snapped across his face with hatred overtaking him. 'The Mazuko….the one inside me, its doing this. Ha, what do I care? Lina….this is for you!! I will make them all pay!' his mind screamed, his eyes glowing blood red.

"**_Ray Wing_**!" he shouted, the protective sphere surrounding his body, taking him safely past the still growling and tripping ogres. He got to Lina quickly and pulled her inside, tossing the club away. Then he looked at the ogres hatefully, clenching his teeth and showing off the small fangs he had. **"**_Source of all power, crimson fire burning bright! Gather together in my hand and become an inferno.…**BURST FLARE!"**_**he shouted, a **ball of light appearing in the center of the remaining **dumbstruck ogres. **

They only had a few seconds to acknowledge that they were about to be burned into nothing by the bursting ball. Then the mighty tongue of blue white flame began searing their very flesh off their bones** into hell, but they never considered how painful the trip was going to be as the first of their howls began, the circle of flames incinerating them all into ashes.**

When the screaming stopped, Zel's eyes were sapphire once more, and used his mind to get the sphere to get him and Lina to safety. "All for a false lead, damn it! Lina, hold on, we're almost outside….please don't die….don't….don't leave me alone. You can't die…." He whispered to her, wishing she could hear his pleas. She was out cold, her ruby eyes closed tight with pain as the blood leaked from her back and onto him, down his tunic and pants. He didn't care about the stains, what he cared about was Lina surviving.

When Zel was sure they were far enough away from the ruins, he set Lina down and canceled his levitation spell, kneeling beside her as he prepared to cast recovery. He steeled himself as he lifted up the back of her shirt carefully, grimacing at her blood soaked back. It got all over his hands as he did this, then more stuck to his fingers and he put them to her wounds.

"_Blessed, humble hand of God, Life and breath of Mother Earth. I pray thee. Come before me and show thy great compassion to deliver us! RECOVERY!!_" he chanted, a soft glow of energy surrounding his hands as the spell took hold, the wounds starting to heal. He waited a minute, pulling down her shirt when he was satisfied with the spell, the wounds now only small red pockmarks across her fair, sleek skin. 

'She'd fireball me straight to L-sama and back if she knew I pulled up her clothes, but better that than watching her bleed to death over having to strip her a little. Its not like I looked at her naked or something….why am I so worried?' he thought, picking her up in his still bloodstained hands. 

He didn't take the time as he started walking again to take his cloak back from her or put on his mask. It was far from his mind, very far. Until Lina actually woke up, he wouldn't be able to think straight. 

'I hope there's a town nearby….she'll need her rest. I know she'd ask me to stop if she was awake anyway. Its so Lina, not that it bothers me. Bathing and a little something to eat wouldn't hurt so bad after the rotten week we had, all wasted for a stupid little broken idol that was someone's ancient artwork, nothing magical about it. Lina almost died for another dead end….died for his obsession. 

'I could leave her in the next town….but then what would she think of me? I'd be no better than Amelia or Gourry, which is a frightening thought. She's been ditched by two of her friends for selfish reasons already. I don't want to join that hated group, no, I'll stay with her, she needs someone to be around, like I do. It won't hurt to stay….if this had happened without me around….who would look out for her, appreciate her? Maybe, maybe when she wakes up I could tell her why I joined, the real reason. No, stop torturing yourself, Zel. You're a freak….she'd never, not her. She's better than you, so much more….but maybe. Hell, I don't know….I'll think about it….later.' he thought, a crystalline tear shattering across his stone cheek, landing softly onto the ground as he went on. It glistened in its place, sparkling like a star as Zelgadis disappeared from the forest.


	4. Ch. 2-Divine Intervention! Adieu

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story **__**

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story. I do own Hiero Vendetta and Delphine, so ask permission if you wish to use them. I also do not own the song 'Small of Two Pieces' from "**Xenogears**." Squaresoft does.

This chapter has lemon (**sexual**) content. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Divine Intervention! Adieu "That Time of the Month."

(Note: Chapter 2 through 3 contain song lyrics from **Xenogears**, the song "**Small of Two Pieces.**" Two lyrics were changes to fit the birth of Lina's child. The songfic starts towards the end of Chapter 2.**)**

Lina was floating in a nice warm silky pool of water, soaking her every naked pore up with loving caresses. She liked this dream, so nice, so tranquil, and it was all hers. All hers until her fantasies worked up a lot of courage, letting her mental defenses down to make her secret desires please her. She never told anyone about these, they'd only embarrass her and everyone else would have laughed and teased her. 

'Amelia, well she might have freaked out and really attacked Zelgadis with her silly crush….who am I kidding? We both have crushes on him, I know I still do. Who really knows with Amelia, all I know is she was better at expressing her feelings for him that I ever was. I couldn't even get the word love out of my mouth around him. Why would he wanted someone like me, I don't even look like a woman and don't even have the kind of refinement and manners as him and Amelia. Who'd even want me? Oh shut up and dream….dream about what you can never have….' Her mind wept, falling back into the tranquil scene of her in a nice, cerulean lake, the warm hands drawing her near. 

She was against Zelgadis, leaning against his strong body in the cool waters, as naked as she was. Her dream never showed her much more of his body than she'd already seen, which was plenty. She'd seen him in his dark bikini underwear once, in the town of Femile, very tight underwear. If the situation had been different, she'd have said a lot more when she'd seen that, but it wasn't exactly a very flattering or dignified place to make a lot of anything except humiliation and blushing. 

The thoughts passed, the memory locked inside her head of his well-sculpted torso, littered with a few dark pebbles across his sleek, blue skin, the water at his hips. She couldn't see what the water was hiding, but she had a pretty good idea, lazily her dream form reaching down and stroking his large manhood. Zel moaned slightly, deep in his throat, making it sound like he was purring like a large cat, a smile forming on his lips as he tilted his face upwards and shut his eyes gently. 

She stood up before him, feeling his hands cup her breasts lightly, the smooth stone skin softer than it looked as he rubbed them all over her chest. She felt his manhood brush against her inner thigh, lifting upwards slightly to slide against her private, sending sparks of tingling and erotic energy pulsing throughout her entire body. "Oh Zel….I love you." She whispered, moving herself closer to him, his manhood, poking through her barrier just slightly. 

"I love you too, my precious Lina-chan. Always…." He whispered, taking her lips in his hungrily with a deep and probing kiss. 'Oh Zel….why can't this be real?' She thought, pain filling her mind as they made love in her dream, the silent tears bursting through her happiness.

~

"Oh….Zel….why can't this be real?" Lina mumbled in her sleep, startling Zel in his chair. He had been sitting by her side for an hour since he'd walked into town, the innkeeper stalling him when he saw all the blood. Zel went on asking for a room for his injured friend until the man finally stopped bothering him about what had happened. The pain in Zel's eyes saying it all. Now she was talking in her sleep, saying his name. 

"What's she dreaming about?" he said aloud, and gave her a light shake, peering closely at her face. "Lina? Lina, are you all right?" he asked her, lifting her up to lean her upper body against his, his face filled with worry. 

When she started to wake up, he attempted to smile, or he would have if his mouth wasn't so close to her face. Lina seemed to be all right, blinking slightly, her eyes softening in a very affectionate way. "Oh Zel….my love…."she said, making him go bright red. He went several hundred shades of red when she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a loving embrace. 

At first, he was startled, then it moved to total shock and fear. 'When she finds out this is not a dream, I can start kissing her Dragon Slave, but….enjoy your first and last kiss while it lasts. Its pretty much the last thing you'll ever enjoy, Zel.' He told himself, gulping quickly before kissing Lina back, shutting his eyes gently.

He squirmed a bit when he felt her touching him, so he naturally pushed her hands away with restraint, so as not to bruise her. When he felt her little, soft tongue pressing against his lips, he got warm all over. He was pushing his luck if he let her in, really pushing it when she'd find out she was not dreaming. 'Die with a smile….it'd be ironic for me.' He thought, letting her tongue in and pushed his own tongue to hers, wrapping about hers passionately. They were busy jamming each other's tongue down the other's throat when Zel felt her grab between his legs, startling him so bad he fell off the bed and onto the floor. The kiss froze at that moment.

"Wait a minute, how can we hit land when we're in the water? Uh-oh…."Lina was mumbling against his mouth, ending up giving him multiple kisses that made him blush again and again. 'Time to die….was an interesting life while it lasted.' He thought, not moving as she felt Lina pull back, sitting on his chest. She was staring at him with wide, panicked eyes, the look Gourry had when she was about to fireball him. Then she began to cry, ramming her beet-red face onto his shoulder. 

To say he was puzzled was an understatement, he was downright confused. Lina never cried, never. Not when Gourry was taken hostage, not in being thrown against Valgaav, Phibrizo and Shabranigdo, none of them made her flinch with fear or terror. No tears stained her face in all those life-threatening and heartbreaking situations. She was crying in front of him for kissing him, for HIM!

"Lina….please don't….don't cry." He managed out, his tongue twisted in knots with great nervousness as he tried to pat her on the back. Hugging her might things worse. The patting didn't seem to do much for her either, a loud sob erupting near his ear. He sat up, hugging her close to his body and tried rocking her in his arms. 

"Shh, Lina please, its not like you to cry….please, tell me what's wrong? Did I make you unhappy? Please Lina, you can tell me." He tried, making his voice softer as the sniffling on his shoulder began to lessen. 

"No….its not you, its me. Its all my fault….the only person I have left in my life that doesn't hate me or want to avoid me….Oh L-sama, I totally humiliated myself in front of you. Acting like some desperate little girl wanting affection….what you must think of me!" she wailed, the sobs returning. 

Zelgadis held her tighter, not believing what he was hearing. "No, you didn't humiliate yourself. I….I went too far with that. I should have tried to rouse you from what was happening….but I got….well….I mean you kissed me. No one has ever kissed me. I didn't react properly enough to stop it. I don't hate you because of this. Please Lina." He coaxed, getting her to stop bawling again to look him in the eyes.

"You….you think this is your fault?" she said stupidly, hating herself for backing out again. Zel could see the self-loathing in her eyes, on the verge of tears again. 'Say it….say it, you damn stupid chimera….this is the best time. Maybe, no, what if she was dreaming of Xellos or Gourry and mistook me for them? No, why would Lina dream about Gourry after he broke her heart and say my name in her sleep? I doubt it was the fruitcake either, he nearly got us killed numerous times…should I? I'm so confused.' He thought, a tear shattering down his cheek.

Lina saw it and caught to crystal tear, holding it gently in her palm. "Zel?" she said. "I….Lina….I….I didn't mind it…not at all. It surprised me….that's true, but I'm ashamed to say I gave into my….my desires and didn't bother to think about your state of confusion, what you'd think of yourself when you got your senses back. I'm sorry." He said hollowly, another tear slipping out of his sapphire eyes.

"What are you saying? Zel, you're crying! Huh? Desires….for me? Me?" she said, almost anxious, as if the words moved her heart.

'Say it now! Stop being such a jerk and say it….what have you got to lose….but everything. She's everything to me….more than my cure. She keeps me going….say it!' a voice inside him screamed, making him shed a few more tears as he bit down on his lips, shutting his eyes tightly as he struggled to speak.

"I love you, Lina! I've loved you ever since I met you….ahhhh…." he breathed out, every inch of him stiff and clenched tightly, bracing himself for heartbreak. He waited for what seemed like an eternity, the silence actually getting to him for once.

He peeked open one eye, looking right at a smiling Lina, her features soft and happy. "You love me….you actually love me, Zelgadis Greywords?" she said, her voice getting very giddy.

He nodded, his lips smiling sheepishly. "Oh….Zel!" she yelped, launching herself right into him and tackling him to the floor in a huge hug. "Oh Lina!" Zel breathed as she nearly knocked his breath out, cuddling her face up to his with a happy smile. "I thought you could never love a person like me. I'm not exactly all busty and tall and stuff like normal women. This is like a dream come true….uh, that is to say…..oh, hee, hee." She giggled out, kissing his cheek.

Zel couldn't help but blush as she did that, the two of them laying on the floor in a sweet embrace. "So I was in the dream like you were mumbling earlier. Lina….heh, that's…..kind of cute." He sputtered, very sure his blue face was blood red with shyness.

"I'll….uh, tell you about it later. Us like this on the floor, I might be tempted to make it come true. We look pretty indecent right about now, Zel-sama." She said with yet another cute giggle.

Zel knew that was true enough, his hands were already dangerous close to her rear and only one of Lina's hands was idling on his leg, brushing gently against his thigh. 'If we stay like this much longer, I might not be such a gentleman. She loves me, I love her….L-sama, thank you, but I have to do what's right. Control is essential.' He mused, sitting then standing up to place Lina back on the bed.

"You should get some rest, Lina-chan, it's a few hours till morning and you'll want be fully rested when we leave….uh, after breakfast. I made sure to, um, tell them to have a lot of food ready for you. You've had a rough month, it's the least I can do for nearly….getting you killed you back there." He apologized, but she gripped one of his hands tightly.

"No, you were trying to save me. I wasn't paying attention and you were angry. It was just an accident," she said, then flashed him an evil grin," But you throw a tantrum in another group of sleeping creeps before I can catch up and I'll Dragon Slave your ass."

He smiled at her, nodding nonchalantly. "I know….trust me….things just got a whole lot better in this life, my Lina-chan, my love." He said sweetly, capturing her lips in a soft, delicate kiss.

'And a bath, we both smell terrible….funny how romance makes you forget the little things.' She thought, letting the kiss take her.

~

After cleaning themselves up and cleaning out the entire inn's food supply, with a decent helping of coffee for Zel, the two travelers left the now irate village that threatened to officially banning Lina Inverse from ever eating there again. When she fireballed the owner, they dropped the policy and mumbled nasty names behind her and Zel's backs.

Lina and Zel walked through open plains for a days before they found a forest grove, a lovely and secluded patch of emerald colored canopy trees and wildflowers growing at their roots. Upon going in further, they found a small pond of clean and pure water was in its very center, surround by several discarded stones.

"Its feels like a good place, perhaps it was used often a long time ago. I guess its too far away from any villages to be useful, or to be ruined by development." Zel was saying, looking down at the water peacefully. Then his brow furrowed and he walked away from it, leaning against a nearby tree. 

'His face, he hates being a chimera….but I think he looks gorgeous, not matter what he is. Why can't he see that? I love him for both who and what he is. Being a chimera doesn't matter to me, he's beautiful. Oh Zel, yeah, tell him what you think. You told him you loved him and so did he, go for it, Lina' she told herself, walking right up to Zelgadis. He was looking up at the full moon, a look of disdain overtaking his delicate features.

"Zelgadis…." She said, waiting for him to stop staring upwards. He did with a slight "Hmm?" and she leapt up at his face and kissed him. He seemed a bit shocked initially, then softened a bit, kissing her back. After several minutes, they broke for air. Zelgadis was left speechless. "I think you're gorgeous," She said plainly, Zel's eyes widening a bit, then wider and she stroked his stone cheek with a seductive look on her face," Very handsome, beautiful, whatever you want to call great beauty in a man. I think you're drop dead gorgeous, Zel, I've always thought that. You shouldn't hate yourself for the way you look. It'll only make you feel bad."

Zelgadis looked at her thoughtfully as she spoke, as if considering ever syllable of her speech, his lips twitching as she went on stroking his skin. "You really find me attractive?" he said at last.

"I wouldn't have said all that to you if I didn't think that, Zel-sama. I love you with all my heart, silly, no matter what you look like. Stop beating yourself up over being a chimera. I think you're pretty damn cute, Zel." She smiled, wagging her finger at him. He blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "You're so beautiful, Lina, so accepting….so perfect. That's what I love most about you. You're so perfect in every way." He said, his voice like liquid velvet pouring across her, drowning her in his seductive tenor.

"Oh….Zel…stop it." She blushed, grabbing at her blushing cheeks with her gloved hands. Then she felt his hands touch hers, his pure, sapphire eyes gazing dead into hers with nothing but love. 

"Gourry was so wrong, you're not flat-chested or little kid….you're a wonderful and lovely young woman. A young woman I love, hair like liquid rubies and eyes like flaming jewels, your skin alive with the scent of sakura blossoms and fresh embers. Every single part of you is beautiful, don't let anyone else tell you otherwise, my lovely Lina. Never. I won't hear of it." He told her, sliding his cool, smooth finger down her cheeks and as soft as a breath went under her chin.

'Looks so hard, but it's so soft and smooth, like he's human. Oh, he'll always be my only love. He's still Zelgadis Greywords, the man I love. My man….my love.' Her mind soothed, and she tilted her face down to his hands kissing them lightly. He made a slight chuckle under his breath, running his fingers along her perfect jawbone, back and forth as gently as possible. Lina let a breathy moan, pleasure filled to urge Zelgadis on.

It had the right effect, one of his strong hands slipping under her chin and tilting her face up to meet his kiss, deep and soothing as he pulled her deeper inside the passion he'd held back for so long. She was against him now, their lips pulling at each other's like starved animals. She felt his hands unfasten her cloak deftly, then they began to run up her spine with deliberate slowness. It made her skin tingle all over, feeling his other hand run through her hair smoothly, the kiss deepening with every second that passed.

She finally remembered that her arms worked and undid his cloak, leading him away from the tree so it would fall soundlessly to the dark, green ground. Lina got bolder with every second their lips were locked together, Zelgadis soft, warm breath licking at her face, making her heart hammer in her chest. 

'Some dreams can come true….Oh L-sama….' She silently praised, her fingers tugging at Zel's belts all the while. He didn't notice this was happened, he was took busy concentrating on kissing her, and she found it so very innocent and cute when he gasped as they fell off of his waist, his tunic blowing freely in the warm summer breeze. 

"Its ok, Zel, I don't bite….its just, I can't help it. I love you. You're….you're just driving me wild." She whispered, kissing him softly, then deepened it slowly to calm the nervous Zelgadis.

He seemed to relax again, his arms going back around her waist, drifting from her spine to the belts about her tiny waist, but he didn't seem to be brave enough to loosen them. 'Gotta get him to feel bolder….take it slow or he might have a heart attack from all this affection, Lina.' She told herself, lifting one of her hands up his shirt and ran her warm and slim fingers across his stony chest. He moaned softly, his mouth pressing harder against hers as she lowered her strokes to his hips, playing with the sides of his pants. 

"Lina…..Lina. Oh, Lina…." He was saying, his lips trailing down her chin and to the nape of her neck, his fingers finding her belt buckles again and undid them. They fell with a jingling flop on the soft grass, but Lina didn't care if they sounded like grouchy spirits, all she wanted to pay any attention to was Zelgadis and where his hands were going. Right up her tunic and shirt to her chest, he was lifting off her shirt in the movement, the summer breeze wafting up her bare chest as her shirt and tunic hit the grass. 

His hands were stuck on her breasts, both fitting perfectly in his hands. His fingers were teasing at her nipples and the bottoms of her breasts, making her quiver with pleasure. His moves were shaky though, like he was nervous. She sighed against his mouth and pulled back slightly, pulling his shirt over his head and tossed it by hers, then pressed her chest against his, an innocent smile on his face. 

"Its me, Zel, not anyone else. No ones judging you….relax." she coaxed, running her tongue and hot little mouth along his chest deftly, eliciting several shocked and pleased moans from Zel's mouth.

The longer she touched and tasted him like that, the louder his moaning got, then she felt his hands push her hair aside, his warm mouth sampling her skin. He took a gentle lick at her spine before his hands went over her shoulder, now nibbling on the crook of her neck. He lifted her back up to stand straight and leaned down himself to take her right breast in his mouth, his tiny fangs nipping against her tender flesh. 

Zel was licking and suckling on her breasts within his mouth, breathing gently as it was Lina's turn to moan. She let out a loud one when Zel's hands drifted past her hips, pushing down her tights to pool at her ankles. "Oh….Zelgadis! Zel! Ah!" she crowed, her hands clasping at the back of his head to force more suckling.

His cheek leaned against her as he took a breath, taking in her left breast to give it similar treatment as Lina tired taking her boots off. Zel was awkwardly trying to help, his motions making Lina start to teeter. She moved her legs, which was her first mistake in making this a graceful act. She toppled backwards, her bare backside landing with a soft thump on the ground, Zel losing his hold on her chest, but one of his hands was tangling in her tightly and dragged him down with her. 

They looked at each other a moment, both half-naked and on the grass in a tangled heap. Zelgadis started chuckling, blushing at the same time, getting Lina to join him. He was still chuckling as she yanked her boots and tights off, shaking his head in the most amused manner. 

"You're really cute, you know that Lina?" he chuckled, his sapphire eyes simply sparkling at her as he started taking his own pants off. Lina giggled at him, admiring his muscles, even if they were stone, they were worth looking at. 'With a body like that, why did he ever think he wasn't strong enough? He's so much more than he says he is.' She thought with a tender smiling, her eyes looking around their surroundings a moment. The trees let enough moonlight down upon the grove for them to be able to see, the dark green leaves of the trees blowing gently in the warm breeze, making ripples go across the pond water. 

"The pond….hmmm…." she said wickedly, her smile getting more mischievous when Zel wrapped his arms about her. "What about the pond, love?" he asked, kissing the side of her neck gently, looking at her from the side. She looked at him with her wicked grin, angling her head towards the pond. "Make my dream come true a little more, Zel. Its…well, my first time and all, but it was such a nice dream. I know, I sound pretty corny….but….oh." she was taking, then he silenced her with a kiss. 

"I'd love to Lina, it's my first time too. I really wasn't….eh heh, thinking much about dating and falling in love before Rezo turned me into a chimera. I probably wouldn't have considered love after that….if I'd never met you. I'm glad I did. You really helped me have hope, to fall in love with you. You always had a way of making me feel better. Even if I'd screw it up by being all serious…." He told her, smiling as she shushed him and began to slip into the pond. 

"That's all in the past, Zel, let's concentrate on the now….as in I want you right now, cutie." She cooed, gripping his hands tightly. He nodded, a blush creeping up his cheeks as she led him into the water. It went up to their waists, cool and soothing to their skin. Zelgadis was leaned up against the bank, some of the grass hanging off the shore into the water hugging his hips. The moonlight made his entire body shine like he was a living jewel, heightening his great looks a ten fold. 

"It might hurt, Lina. I'm made of stone, remember that. I promise I'll try and be as careful as possible." He told her, drawing her close to his body, his manhood scraping against her inner thigh. 'Feels even better in real life….oh Zel, I love you.' She thought happily, pressing herself forward, her private clutching his manhood in a hot kiss. 

She felt it stiffen further under her, poking at her barriers, the hard tip slipping through an inch. She shuddered with pleasure, the feeling down there getting hotter that her most rage filled fireball. 

Before she could voice her pleasure, Zel yanked her down hard, thrusting his manhood hard past her virgin barrier. It only hurt for a fleeting moment, Zelgadis searching her eyes nervously. She answered him by moving herself up and down his shaft gently, picking the pace up evenly to show him it was all right. They only uttered each other's names in exhausted breaths after that, panting and moaning all the while.

Lina's entire body was alive with fiery energy, pumping herself harder and faster into Zelgadis' hard flesh, breaking down her virginity to nothing but wet, searing passion. The water was splashing about them perilously, mostly from their flailing wet legs as Lina's thrusts were pushing them backward up the grass. They reached their climax when only their feet were touching the water, feeling like a bolt of lighting was exploding inside their bodies as they emptied their boiling nectar into one another.

Lina collapsed again blissfully against Zel's stone body, relishing the last few moments his flesh was within her, then rolled off of him slowly, clutching his hand as she lay beside him. "So that's sex, huh? It was worth all this waiting to tell you how I felt, Zel. Mmm….I feel like a whole new woman." Lina gasped, her chest still heaving as she turned to look at him. He was staring right back at her with a pleased smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Lina. You're always the most wonderful woman in the world to me…." He grinned, gripping her hand tighter.

"I guess in a way, we do attract trouble sometimes, but we attract each other too. I get us into trouble and you get me out. I call that an even trade, huh, cutie pie?" Lina purred, snuggling up close to him. He held her closes, letting out a contented sigh as he nuzzled his cheek against her hair. "I like trouble….especially when it brings me to you. I'll always be there for you, lovely Lina, my love. Always." He said softly, sitting up with her to place her on his bare lap, then stood up to carry her back to their clothing.

"It may be warm right now, but it won't be all night. I don't want my beautiful love to get a frozen rear end." He chuckled, patting her gently on that very spot. She smiled brightly at him, giving him a final tight hug before he set her down.

They dressed rather slowly, keeping their eyes on each other and poking at one another, resulting in a few more passionate kisses before they were finally fully clothed, locked in a tight embrace on the ground, fast asleep.

If either of them had been paying attention to the sky while they had been making love in the water, they would have seen a bubble of blue energy shooting at Lina's back. Yet their climaxes dulled the sensation of the bubble melding into Lina's body, the soft little bubble merging with Zel and Lina's fluids on impact.

**_~ One Month Later ~_**

"Huahhhh!!" Lina gagged, throwing up once more her very large breakfast. She was glad Zelgadis was still downstairs sipping his coffee. He'd bought her excuse about forgetting her money for the fifth time, but she was beginning to run out of excuses about her rushing from most meals. At first she thought she was getting sick, then she missed her period, which hadn't bothered her until she started throwing up her meals more frequently. She'd made it a habit to eat before Zel was due to come out of his room or before he woke up when they were camped out. She'd never felt so miserable in all her life, she knew she had to be really ill to be throwing up so much. 

'Its not like I'm pregnant or anything. I assured Zel, I practically swore on L-sama herself that female Nightmare mages can't have babies. Its just not something the we can do….that's the way it is. Maybe its something I ate or maybe I have food poisoning. Oh, I can't worry Zel, another cure lead has already surfaced and if I am sick now it will only slow him down. I'll see priestess while he goes out interrogating people. I'll pretend I'm doing the same and get checked out….yeah. Oh L-sama, here comes those 12 plates of fried eggs…and bacon!' she thought, vomiting again and again into the bucket she'd swiped from the closet.

She kept dumping it out the window, praying it wouldn't hit anyone, not because she was worried about the person it hit. She was worried they'd complain to the innkeeper about the room and he'd tell Zel she was throwing her puke out the window. 

'Shallow…but I don't want to worry Zel. He's got enough to think about. Oh, damn….the buttered rolls and fish cakes!' she thought, throwing up once more, filling the bucket with the last of her half-digested and foul smelling breakfast. She peeked out the window one last time before tossing it down, throwing the bucket down with it when she was sure she wasn't going to heave anything else up. 

Lina Inverse promptly stuffed her face in the waiting basin of water she'd had brought up, washing her teary eyed and sick looking face off, then swishing some water in her mouth to kill the vomit smell.

"Lina? Lina, they want their money now. Lina, are you ok? Where are you?" Zel's voice came out from the bedroom, startling Lina for a second. "I….I'm in the bathroom, washing my face. I got some egg stuck to my lips and all. Don't want to smell like a chicken's butt all day, now do I?" she chuckled, chucking the water out the window and shutting the window quickly. 

She heard someone yelp outside about dirty water, but ignored it, rushing into the bedroom. "I got the money right on my belt, let's go pay and search the town for more on this temple lead, ok?" she said, a bit too quickly.

Zel noticed it and grimaced a bit. "Ok….Lina-chan, are you sure you're all right? You look a little pale." He said, putting his hand to her head. She brushed it off with her hearty laugh, smiling at him. "No way, Zel-sama, I'm great. It's just that the food wasn't all they said it was. Maybe it gave me a bad taste in my mouth after a while. Let's never come here again, the food could kill us." She chuckled.

"You had twelve helpings of all the breakfast menu items and half of the lunch items. Oh, don't give me the pout, Lina, stop….Lina." Zel said, her best pouty lip making him melt," Oh fine, it's not like you ever get sick from eating too much. Let's go pay the waiter and get going."

'Whew, that was close….sorry Zel, but no worries for you. You'll thank me in the long run if I am well for this trip.' She thought, following him briskly out the door.

**_~ Holy Shrine of Rishna Village ~_**

"Hold still, Miss….uh, what did you say your name was again?" the white-robed priestess spouted, chanting something over Lina. "Serene….Akoushi, priestess. What's verdict?" Lina lied.

"If you'd be patient….I could tell you that, Miss Akoushi. Give my spell a few minutes, and my hands. This could be anything from pregnancy to a stomach infection. Please be still." The priestess spouted, her finger pressing against Lina's stomach, then her thighs, the spell brimming off her fingers like misty tendrils. After a few minutes, the priestess was smiling, her hands clasped together below her own stomach.

"What?" Lina asked, the priestess still smiling. "Congratulations. You're pregnant, Miss Akoushi." The priestess beamed. Lina balked at first, then started hiccuping and giggling at the same time. "Me? P….p….Pregnant? That can't be….I'm not supposed to be able to get pregnant. I'm not….how?" Lina stuttered dumbly. "No offense, but if you don't know how pregnancy is caused, you need help." The priestess tittered.

Lina gave her a death look, making her choke on her noises. "Shove it, girl….I know how pregnancy gets caused….I just…..By L-sama….what's going on? Oh….I have to leave, right now." Lina sputtered, bolting out of the temple at top speed.

**_~ 2 Days Later ~_**

"Sorry." Zelgadis was saying over dinner, fried fish over an open campfire. Lina started when he finally said something, nearly making her drop her food. "Uh, about what?" she asked, coyly. 

"For this being another dead end. Seems like all my cure leads turn out to be nothing more than pointless wastes of time. Yet I jump at the chance to be human. I guess everyone needs a quest in life. The rumors I heard from the town might be fruitful, but very dangerous. You might want to hang back if those leads actually hold water."

"What about holding water? Oh….well yeah, some of them are such a labor….I mean, we put too much labor and effort into false leads. But yeah, everyone needs a goal in life….even ones that seem….so far away. Not like I'd ever try and stray you. You want this cure so badly, Zel. I'd hate to hinder your progress. Not that good adventure is something I'd stray from." She mumbled, getting a slight nod from Zel. 

"I'd just die if anything happened to you, Lina, you keep me going. I'm happy that you're finally listening to some reason. Just this once, Lina, next time you can Dragon Slave a million Mazuko to hell and back every hour of the day if you want." Zelgadis chuckled out, eating the last of his dinner before getting up and planting a kiss on her cheek. 

__

Run through the cold of the night  
As passion burns in your heart  
Ready to fight, a knife held close by your side  
Like a proud wolf alone in the dark  
With eyes that watch the world   
And my name like a shadow on the face of the moon….

"Pleasant dreams, Lina….see you in the morning." He added, walking over to his bedroll and getting side it. After a few minutes of her nervously chewing the last of her food down, she heard Zel's gentle breaths. She turned around slowly to find him fast asleep, smiling contently on his back. She waited several more minutes before standing up, pulling a note out of her shirt and placed a rock on it as she set it a foot away from his head. 

'I'm so sorry, Zel, I'm just so scared for us. I can't be burden to you, not now. Just stay alive for me, find your cure, my only love. Please….please, by L-sama, please Zel, never give up on yourself.' She wept inside before turning around and quietly walking away from the camp, casting Levitation after she got at least mile away from it.

**_~ Morning ~_**

Zelgadis woke up rather slowly that morning, the light hurting his sensitive eyes for a moment before their adjusted. As he sat up, the first thing he was aware of was that the sun was rather high in the sky, so he supposed he'd overslept a couple hours, very unlike him. The next thing he noticed was that Lina and her bedroll were nowhere in sight. 

'Maybe she's going to the bathroom….or she got hungry and went fishing….huh?' he thought, then saw a stone atop a small piece of paper. He picked it up and flipped the note open, reading:

****

My Dearest Zelgadis,

I know this is very sudden and its nothing you did, really. I am just so scared right now. Something has happened to me that I can't explain, something I don't even understand myself. I don't want to be a burden to you, so I have left. By the time you read this note, I'll be very far away. I don't want to hinder your quest for a cure, it's the only other thing you care about in this world and you'll never get it if you keep worrying about my safety. I'm slowing you down, so please, don't try to find me. Its all right, I can take care of myself. You find your cure, Zel-kun, find it and be happy.

Love Forever,

_Lina Inverse_

Zelgadis twitched as he read the note, his heart shattered repeatedly as he read it over and over again, trying to fathom it all. "I….I….Lina. I drove her away. Its….I did this to her. She's gone because I cared more about my cure than her….when she loves me so much. My Lina, Lina…..NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I won't lose you, not this time! Lina!" he shouted, cramming the note in his pants pocket.

__

Broken mirror, a million shades of light  
The old echo fades away  
But just you and I  
Can find the answer. And then,  
We can run to the end of the world…._  
We can run to the end of the world_….

He ran away from the campsite, his demon speed carrying him through the forest as fast as he could manage. 'Forget my cure….Lina's the best thing to ever happen to me! No, I will find you. I will find you and help you, like you helped me. For love, for us! My Lina, I will find you!' his mind screamed as he rocketed over the horizon.


	5. Ch. 3-A Hiero is Born….Little Lost Inver...

Disclaimer: This annoying to keep repeating, but those are the rules **__**

Disclaimer: This annoying to keep repeating, but those are the rules**. **I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story. I do own Hiero Vendetta and Delphine, so ask permission if you wish to use them. Yet again, I do not own the song 'Small of Two Pieces' from **Xenogears.**

Chapter 3

A Hiero is Born….Little Lost Inverse

**_ ~ Sakura Village ~_**

"Hello, Miss Akoushi, buying a lot as usual. My, you look radiant today, how close is the birth?" an overly perky store clerk asked the redhead, who's stomach was quite large. The woman herself was chewing on a turkey leg at the moment, already half done with it. 

"Its been almost a good nine months, Prisera, the local priestess said I should be due in a few weeks, if not sooner. It'll be nice to finally get this kid out of me. Then we can stop sharing and throwing up our meals together. Oh….darn, this kid kicks hard. It's almost as if the baby can hear me. Little scamp….ow…..vicious little scamp." Serene Akoushi chuckled, patting the cart she'd been pushing around stuff to the brim with food in a delicious looking mountain.

"That's nice to hear. What are you hoping for? Have you picked out names yet?" Prisera asked, getting a light smile and another few gasps from Serene. "Mmm, I don't care, it's my baby. It'll be fine whatever it turns out to be. This is my first pregnancy, Prisera. I've been having trouble with naming the baby though, maybe Mia or Leila for a girl, but for a boy I can only get one name." Serene replied, gripping her stomach again, nearly dropping her turkey leg.

"And what's that….Serene….hey Serene!" Prisera was saying, then saw Serene was grabbing her stomach rather roughly, moaning loud and painfully. "Oh damn." Serene let out. "What? What's wrong?" Prisera asked coming around the counter to support the gasping young woman. "My water broke. Oh….the baby's coming. Quick, you have to get me to the shrine! Oh….by L-sama, this kid wants OUT!" Serene shouted, nearly deafening the clerk as a contraction made her scream in her face.

**_~ Temple of Sakura Township ~_**

"OWW! OW!! OW!! Get this kid out of me!!!! OW!! Hurry up, this is killing me!!" Serene screamed, nearly breaking Prisera's hand as she gripped it. What no one else knew, not even Prisera, was that this woman wasn't really named Serene Akoushi, she was the great nightmare sorceress Lina Inverse, the Drammata. 

She had changed her name the moment she reached this town, very out of the way of everything, hidden in the mountains where it snowed heavily in the winter, but it was hotter than the Hellmaster's bedroom in the summer. It was well out of the way of normal travelers, her cottage just on the outskirts of town, always kept warm thanks to her superior mind….and some of her fire magic.

The pregnancy had been difficult at first, but soon Lina had gotten used to the idea she was going to have a baby. Hiding herself was essential, if anyone found that Lina Inverse was going to have a baby, the enemy of all that lived pregnant. They'd have never given her a moments peace with her pregnancy, most predictably interpreting the child would be like its mother, a holy terror as Gourry had once put it and promptly got fireballed in the face then in the ass. It happened a month before he skipped out on the group with Amelia, and it still stung.

'Not as much as this kid does on the way out!!' her mind reminded herself, and she loud out terrible scream. "Push, Miss Akoushi, I can see the head. One more good push!" the priest coaxed her, priestess all around him acting as nurses. "Ok….here goes. Oh! Owwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!" she screamed, gritting her teeth as she gave her hardest push, anything to make the pain of childbirth go away.

She waited a moment, the pain stopping when she did, her entire body heaving. No sound, she heard nothing until half-consciously she heard the priest spank the baby. She was relieved to hear a startled baby cry, then grimaced as it became a gurgling and then coos mixed with tiny breaths. "Miss Akoushi, it's a boy." Quickly now, clean the baby up, my priestesses. I'll heal Miss Akoushi up." 

She felt much better when her split private began to heal, then felt it being wiped free of blood and discharge from the birth. Everything felt nice, she would rather be Dragon Slaved than ever do that again. 'A son….oh, at least I decided on that name.' She thought, smiling dumbly up at Prisera. 

"A boy, Serene, a little baby boy. Congratulations….what will you name him? You never told me," Prisera grinned, shaking her very bruised hand gently," Could you heal this too, my pinky is lopsided, Priest Devin."

The priest nodded and started work on her hand once Lina was all cleaned up. The priestesses were all near the baby, who was currently cooing quietly. They seemed to be whispering things to each other, but too low for Lina to hear. "Serene, the name. I am dying to hear it." Prisera asked as her hand was healed up.

"Oh, sorry….my mind wandered. His name will be Hiero, an "i" before the "e", remember that Priest Devin. You know, the name that means holy." Lina told them, getting a bright nod from the old man. "I am familiar with the name. I do read, Miss Akoushi. It's a very sacred name. Why did you choose it for your son? Out of curiosity." Priest Devin asked her.

__

Cold fire clenched to my heart  
In the blue of night  
Torn by this pain, I paint your name in sound  
And the boy of the dawn  
With eyes of blue, and angel wings  
The songs of the season are his only crown

"It came to me in a dream, really. It sounded just like hero, so I thought what the heck. I looked it up in the name encyclopedia and found it was real, like I was being guided to it or something. I knew how it was spelled. Weird, huh?" Lina giggled, getting smiles from both people.

"Um, Priest Devin, would you mind coming over here for a second?" One of the priestesses called, he eyes a little sad. Lina shared the looked when she saw it, trying to get up, but Prisera forced her back down. "What's wrong? What's wrong with my son?" Lina demanded as Devin walked over to the priestesses. They were talking to him in low tones, pointing at the baby. 

The priest himself was now craning his neck over the baby, then cast a slight light spell at the cooing baby. After that he waved his hand at him, getting nothing but cooing. He looked ready to poke the baby in the eyes before pulling his hands away, looking sullenly over at Lina. "What? Don't stare at me like a dumb animal, what is it?" Lina said, tears filling her eyes, her voice breaking.

"Your son….is blind, Miss Akoushi. He doesn't even react to movement like most babies and he didn't even blink at the light spell. I'm so sorry." He told her, Lina's world coming crashing to halt with great sorrow.

__

Broken mirror, a million shades of light  
The old echo fades away  
But just you and I  
Can find the answer. And then,  
We can run to the end of the world…._  
We can run to the end of the world_….

"Blind….at birth. Let me see my baby now. I want to look at him. Please. Before I'm too weak to even do that." Lina plead, her eyes filling with tears. The priest nodded and picked the baby up, wrapped in a warm blanket. He set her down in her arms and the baby's eyes opened slightly, slits of sapphire blue shining out of them. He had a tuft of similar colored hair atop his head as well, his cooing long gone. 

She touched his face gently, not seeing that few tears had hit his small face. The baby sputter and looked blindly towards where the wet drops were coming from, not really focusing on anything except the tears hitting his face. His eyes opened all the way as he did this, the sapphire eyes making everyone that was looking at the beautiful blind baby gasp in shock.

"M….m….m….Mazuko eyes, he has Mazuko eyes!" the priestess to Devin's left stuttered out before fainting, the other priestesses and Prisera following her lead. The priest only stared, touching the baby's face to inspect his eyes. "Blind eyes like a Mazuko. Dear Miss Akoushi, who is this child's father?" Devin asked, getting only an angry reply from Lina. 

"Stop it, he's a beautiful baby. I don't care what his eyes look like. Don't you be so judgmental. He's beautiful! He's my baby. He's my little Hiero. Mine, my little boy. I'll love him forever and nothing you can say will make me think otherwise….and it doesn't matter who is father was. His father….I never told his father I was pregnant. We've been apart for a very long time." Lina shouted at him, her voice faltering as she thought of the boy's father, dear sweet Zelgadis. 

__

We met in the mist of morning  
And parted deep in the night  
Broken sword and shield, and tears that never fall,  
But run through the heart   
Washed away by the darkest water  
The world is peaceful and still.

Devin just smiled. "Not a problem, Miss Akoushi. I will keep this under my robes, by the honor of my priesthood. You and your boy will remain safe, I promise. Hmm, such devotion from a mother is a beautiful thing, this boy is very lucky to have someone so brave for his mother," he told her, taking the baby gently out of her arms," You can take him home in the morning. You just rest. He'll be just fine."

Lina nodded, the burst of anger already having sapped what little energy she had left. She leaned back into her pillow, her eyes swiftly growing heavy, taking her down into her dreams. "Thank you, Devin, you have to tell me that oath sometime, it makes me appreciate life a little more." She whispered gently, her mind engulfed in sleep seconds later.

Devin looked back at her, gently shutting his eyes as he took the baby out of the room, an amused smile crossing his lips. "Sorry….Lina-chan, but that is a secret. Hee….hee." he said, his voice changing as his form rippled darkly as he made his way to the nursery. 

~

The real Priest Devin was still asleep on his bed, now being fed false memories of Lina giving birth by none other than the trickster priest, Xellos Metallium. He'd placed the suddenly agitated baby in the nursery, nearly getting a clump of his purple hair yanked out of his head as he tried to shush him. It was if the baby knew not to like him. 

'With eyes like those, maybe he does know. Oh please, a baby Mazuko from Lina Inverse and Zelgadis Greywords? That's rich. Technically, he should be 1/3 thanks to Zel-kun, should be anyway. Still, I don't feel any Mazuko presence inside him. Maybe his eyes are a fluke. Not my job to ponder, only to observe for Xellas.' He thought, glad the little baby with the Mazuko eyes was well out of his own sight, even if his eyes were still closed as he phased out of the shrine and back to Wolf Pack Island, Xellas domain.

She was laying on her dark throne as always, waiting patiently with her wolf-like grace, puffing on her cigarette and had a drink just beside her. What Xellos hadn't expected was the lunatic Deep Sea Dolphin to be there. He gave her his usual smile, making her sputter and swear at him, but he went on smiling. He loved bothering her, giving her the ability to see the future drove her insane in the first place. The fact that he'd been the one to do it made it all the more fun.

"Mistress Xellas, Lina Inverse gave birth to a son. A blind son with eyes like

mine. Sapphire blue though, if you want to be particular, his hair as well." He reported cheerfully, Xellas using her free hand to run it through her long white hair, her golden eyes glimmering at him. "Blind. Hmm, just like Deep Sea here said. Unseeing child of ultimate power. The son of chaos, he's finally been born, dear little Xellos. Deep Sea and I have been waiting nine long months for this chaotic event. This boy could be the most powerful being alive now, perhaps more so than the Great One herself" Xellas said languidly, Deep Sea Dolphin nodding rapidly, twirling her long blue hair in her finger erratically. 

"Xellos little prank came in handy at last….but oh no….no….no….no! We must watch him. I only saw his birth through Lina Inverse's future….I can't see past it. Oh, dear, I can't see his damn future…..oh…." Deep Sea was whining, her eyes seeming to bulge out of her head at Xellos, who went on smiling, though her words puzzled him. "My gift to you should work on him too. That is a bit strange, but then again so are you, fish face, you're probably going senile in your ancient age." He suggested, smiling on an on, opening on of his amethyst eyes to her.

"Xellos….not now." Xellas warned rather cheerfully, taking a deep draw from her cigarette. Xellos shut his eye and nodded with a bow to his mistress. "Yes, mistress. Now what would you ask me to do about Deep Sea's sudden lapse of fortune telling?" he asked politely as ever.

Xellas just grinned her wolf-like smile, prettier on her face than it would be on Xellos', though his smile could get pretty predatory, making him look tougher and bit more appealing, he thought so anyway. "I want you to observe, of course, dear little Xellos. Watch this boy grow, report any signs of magic or strength potential, magic especially. His father was that darling chimera, perhaps that is why the Chaos child got pregnant, perhaps not, but even the Lord of Nightmares knows why someone who can never have a baby suddenly can have one out of the….hmmm, hmmm, blue. Watch him closely, Xellos, he could be the key to having a lot of delicious sorrow appear in this world. Don't you agree?" she told him, getting a nod and boy from him, the same cheery smile plastered across his face.

"I'll begin immediately, mistress. Your plan sounds wonderful. I will report back when I can. Bye….oh yeah, so long fish face." Xellos snickered out, vanishing from the two Mazuko Lords' sight. 

**_~ 2 Years Later ~_**

"Hiero Inverse?! Where are you? Stop hiding! You're making you Mom a nervous wreck." Lina shouted outside, looking around nervous for her son. When she saw a little boy with sapphire blue hair walking out of the bushes with a small puppy in his arms. The puppy was swinging its head around, forcing Hiero to stop moving until it looked at his mother. His eyes shut slightly, but it didn't matter. He couldn't see regardless. 

The puppy's eyes were his eyes for the moment, a channeling spell she taught him when he was getting the hand of speaking, which had been rather early for Hiero. He'd started walking before he had his first birthday and spouted the cutest "Mama" when he reached his first birthday. She'd been so happy when he said his first word, she'd nearly let the cake get covered in wax while she hugged and kissed him for such a long time. 

He'd gotten the puppy for his second birthday, after she'd help him master the channeling spell. He could manage great mental control over the spell, thinking it rather than saying it to make it work, but she'd never taught him anymore spells. She wanted Hiero to live a nice, normal life, not grow up to be like his mother. He had been a very well behaved and mannered baby and was even better as a toddler. 

She'd never changed a diaper or dealt with him crying at two in the morning, nothing. He would crawl to the outhouse himself, which scared her. She'd taken him to priest Devin time and time again to ask if he was all right, since he wasn't acting like most babies. She'd seen babies in her time and they needed constant care, changing, supervision, and above all, they did not have self-control over their bodies just yet, but Hiero didn't have any of that. He was the sweetest, cleanest and quietest baby in the entire town, but his Mazuko eyes set him apart from the rest of the children and him being blind didn't make it any easier. 

He just couldn't play or rather refused to play with "ill-mannered brats" that called him a little blind devil. He seemed so deep in thought when he'd say it, as if he was registering things around him he shouldn't be. She'd taken him out of the school she'd tried putting him in when he came home with that shooting from his small mouth, tears running down his face. It was the first and last time she'd ever seen him cry, after that he acted pretty sullen, just like Zelgadis once was.

Now he just sat at home with the tutor she'd hired for him to be schooled. He was excelling well as far as the tutor was telling her, learning quite better than most two-year-olds. She had to admit that putting him in school at such a young age was a bit pushy, but she wanted him to be smart. By doing this, he could be a priest or something unrelated to nightmare magic, nothing related to what she used to do, even if she sorely miss those wonderful days filled with adventure.

Looking at Hiero now, she could already see the angry yet sullen expression on her son's face as the puppy kept squirming. Hiero looked like she did when was about to punch Gourry, but he didn't hit the dog. He waited a moment for the dog to glance his mother's way, then smiled, walking in that direction even as the puppy struggled once more. When he reached her, he didn't look up, he stared at her dress blankly, his lips a thin line. 

"I told you not to wander off, Hiero. Its spring, I know, but its still a bit brisk out. I don't want you to catch cold." She scolded. Hiero nodded, reaching a hand up to her. It was his subtle way of asking to be picked up when he didn't feel like asking, or was too angry or sad about something to voice it.

"Hiero?" she asked picking him and his puppy up. "Where's my Daddy?" he asked quietly, his small voice a little breathy, childlike and sad. His eyes were open now, the blind yet sparkling sapphire pupils staring at nothingness. They had no irises, that's what people noted upon first glance, but they looked so terribly Mazuko, so evil yet so innocent at the same time on the child's face. His hair was as soft as silk, softer maybe, his sapphire hair clinging to his small face, the black headband he wore lifting his bangs up slightly. He looked so angelic, so handsome for someone so small and delicate.

"I don't know, baby. I….don't know anymore. You know he didn't leave us, you know that right?" she told him. The boy seemed to smirk, but she couldn't tell. "You left him. You were afraid, Mama. I know….fear is a bad thing. It makes you change….like all the kids at school changed when I opened my eyes. They were different." He said in a similar tone," I'm hungry now, Mama. Ripper is too."

'Ripper, what nasty name for a wiener dog. Why he named it that I'll never know…..but aside from his father's attitude and looks, he's inherited my appetite. At least my figure came back or he'd be picked on for having young, fat, and unmarried mother too. Well, at least my chest stayed big….not as suffocating as Naga, just right. My little Hiero, in so many ways.' She thought, hugging her son tightly as she took him and Ripper inside for a big supper.

After wolfing down ten plates of chicken, potatoes, gravy, and rice, Hiero ripped through his apple pie dessert in the blink of an eye. He never seemed to gain any weight either, always as small and lithe as he been when his eating habits increased in need. He got more food on his shirt and face than in his mouth, but he was trying. 

She gave him a nice hot bath before tucking him into bed, Ripper sleeping in his little baskets, having puppy dreams that made him whimper softly. It was a cute scene, Hiero always looked so much more peaceful when he slept, like she had a living angel in her home. Lina sighed deeply as she left the room, letting out a quiet yawn and stretched as she walked towards her bedroom.

~

Hiero waited at least a half an hour after he heard his mother's door close, then waited for the creaks of her bed to sound before timing her. When the minutes counted out, he slipped out of his bed and pulled on his tunic and pants over his underwear before creeping over to his puppy. It had been a thoughtful gift, as fidgety as Ripper was, but reading a dog's mind was a waste of time and controlling it was even harder. 

People were easier to read, like his mother and those around him. He was cute and loyal, Hiero had been deeply touched by his mother's gift. He only wished he could see Ripper. He cursed Delphine silently for taking his sight away, for how long he would be blind was a mystery. Delphine still talked to him, telling him to be patient and the price would be lifted. 

Hiero had been robbed of his childhood before, but now he wasn't going to see it through his eyes. He was being forced to see it through the eyes of colorblind and many-eyed creatures. Bugs and lizards were a little more reliable than Ripper was . Their eyes faced forward more often that his hyper puppy. Ripper was good enough for now, but if the dog was going to pass out on him, he could always find a fly or a roach to channel through, though reading books at millions of angles made him dizzy.

He was also able to see through people's thoughts, gathering what they looked like and felt like, even what they were thinking at that very moment. None of it was ever good if he was around, unless it was his mother. She had such wonderful thoughts, thoughts of the past. Dipping into her sleeping mind was even better, no walls for him to try and break through, nothing to hint to her that he was telepathic. It was safer for her that way. Ripper was actually pretty cooperative at first as he made his way down to the fruit cellar, where his mother hid spell books and scrolls. 

He wondered how she'd been towing all this around with his father for so long and not really looked like she was holding more than just a bedroll. He didn't care, the books and scrolls were here, his ticket to great magic in this world, Nightmare and Shamanism being the best there was.

When Ripper tried to yelp when Hiero opened the first book, Hiero finally had had enough. "_**Enhance Calm**_…." He cast upon the animal, thinking for the dog to just look at the books and to be quiet. The white magic spell was fairly easy to learn, white magic being the first thing he learned from Priest Devin when his mother sent him to learn there. He had been sent back when Devin claimed she should wait until Hiero was little older, give him time to be a child. 

Hiero had liked hearing that, but in the few days he'd been there, he'd made himself stay awake three day straight holding a bird up to the books to learn and master the spells. He never really showed that he had learned anything to the priest or his mother, but he liked it that way. She seemed a bit antsy about him toying with magic spells from the start.

He sighed lightly as he began to read up on his Shamanism and nightmare magic. 'Like the Dark Magic back home…..only these spells are a bit better….al I could do back home was dismember people and raise the dead. These spells are very interesting. When I use them, I'll make sure they're aimed at something I don't like….maybe that blonde bozo or the princess of justice that hurt my mom….no, she'd spank me for that. I can't show her I know these spells, not when I'm just a little kid. She'll freak.' He thought, reading over the spirit spells of the magic he was reading up on. 

"Ra Tilt….sounds nasty. If I recall correctly, my father can cast that spell. I wish he'd find us already. I want to meet him before I hit puberty….again." he muttered, small smile on his face. From the nights he'd heard his mother crying softly, not soft enough to elude his hearing, he'd hear her mutter his father's name, Zelgadis. 

He was well aware of how much she hurt inside having to leave her true love like that two years ago. He'd seen and heard the whole event through his mother's body, and couldn't help but feel for them. His parents, separated because of fear, fear of what Delphine did to her when his parents made love for the first time. He prayed, in his own way, that Zelgadis would find them and be his father, no matter what. He was tired of seeing his mother all alone, crying herself to sleep whenever Hiero seemed to do something cute or extraordinary. 

He only did it to seem somewhat more like a normal little boy, things he'd taken for granted in his first life, that life, so hungry for strength and power, going against his goddess' own son to prove he could be so much more than a little boy. He could be strong, respected, famous, a hero. He got all of that, at the cost of his hometown, his mother and father, his everything. He became the man who hid in the shadows, the one who was known for nothing but secrets and prophecy. 

As the years ran down, he started to gain fame, but he no longer desired it. He just wanted to die, that was all, having lived such a long and heroic life, he wanted to at last find peace. 'Lies….I sealed my own fate by being so ambitious so soon, but this time will be different. I'll get to keep this family, a mother and father, maybe ever friends. This word has so many possibilities....much more than that boring little mud ball called Terrian. Good riddance.' He thought, flipping through the pages as he memorized the spells word for word.

He knew he'd have to cast these new shamanism spirit spells when his mother went to town for food, giving him plenty of free time to work the spells right. His memory was as perfect as it had been before, seeing the words right after reading them. He loved that ability, being born into him in the first life, before the immortal mess of things came about. He sighed again and got to the last few pages, the dog obediently staring at them in its magical trance.

What Hiero had expected when he closed the last book of his mother's collection was to hear a low thud, but what he got was a loud bang, like a door being swung open and slammed into a wall. The angry voice was unexpected as well. "Hiero!!! What are you doing with Mommy's books?!" Lina screamed, making the dog whine and run away from Hiero and out of the fruit cellar, leaving the boy blind and alone with his fuming mother. 

"Um….looking at the pictures." He tried, but she wasn't buying it. He felt himself get lifted up, his mother swiftly carrying him right out of the cellar before setting him down again. He waited a while before he heard a lock being put in place, then heard it being slammed loudly against the cellar door before he was picked up again, a sharp smack hitting his rear. 

'She spanked me….well, once….I'm lucky I'm so cute as a little kid or she'd fireball me.' He thought, his next sensation being dropped onto a bed.

"Never again, Hiero, never touch or look at Mommy's books ever again. They are bad books, only adults can read them. I have told you never to go in that fruit cellar and I meant business, young man. Now, you go to sleep right now, I'll…go find Ripper. Do we understand each other?" she fumed, her eyes twitching madly and her face bright red with anger.

Hiero wasn't aware of this, all he knew was that his sensitive little ears hurt from her loud tone and he could feel great heat hitting his face. 'Man, she's really pissed off this time. Last time she got this steamed was when I got pelted with rotten fruit at the market. Those poor dopes never knew what hit them….glad I'm not a dope. I'm a cute little boy.' He thought, putting on his best pout and sullen eyes. 

"Yes, Mommy, I'm sorry I made you mad. I won't do it again. Promise." He said, making his voice a little quivery. His mother patted his shoulder, taking his clothes off all over again before tucking him back in.

He listened to her footsteps leave the room, then stop suddenly. He kept his eyes shut, content with the warm quilts upon his tiny body. "I'm not kidding, Hiero. I know you're a very smart little boy, but Mommy is smarter. Be good, ok….don't give Mommy anymore grief, ok?" she pleaded, sounding a bit sad this time. 

"Yes, Mommy. Night." He chirped, nuzzling his little body into his bed comfortably. He heard the door short, but he wasn't going to leave his room this time. 'I got everything I wanted already, Mother. I can get in there to make sure of that when you go for food. Sorry, but I need those spells….to keep you all with me forever. I have to protect you all….please, mother, I hope you can understand that someday.' He thought, smiling gently.

"I love you, Mama….it'll always be like that." He whispered, then he began to dream.

__

Broken mirror, a million shades of light  
The old echo fades away  
But just you and I  
Can find the answer. And then,  
We can run to the end of the world  
We can run to the end of the world  
Run to the end of the world.…

~

'Cute….he's read all of her spells and scrolls. He could easily cast any one of those spells on her, but why won't he? Not that I'd like to see Lina-chan Dragon Slaved, but he is capable of it.' Xellos thought, staring through the boy's window, just floating upside-down in a sitting position. 

He'd been watching the boy during his two years of life, watching him cast spells deep in the woods where his mother never ventured. He'd even killed a rogue troll that tried to eat him with Bomb Brand. It had tired the boy, but only for a short while. 

He was amazing in his mental and spiritual control, he was almost making him giddy with fear at the potential the boy could have when he got older. 'Fish face might have been right, he might be more powerful that even the Lord of Nightmares….then why did she let this pregnancy go through if that's true? What are you hiding, little Hiero? What are you waiting for?' he wondered, opening his amethyst Mazuko eyes fully, grinning almost wolf-like at the sleeping child. 

"Well, child, you'll be getting your wish soon enough. Daddy isn't far off….give it a year, kid, he'll be here. Let's see how that little bit goes….when you have something else to be blackmailed with when Xellas wants you for good." He chuckled happily, disappearing from his spot.


	6. Ch. 4-Desparetly Seeking a Father Figure

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story **__**

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story. I do own Hiero Vendetta and Delphine, so ask permission if you wish to use them. Yeah, you all know this by now.

**Chapter 4**

Desperately Seeking a Father Figure

Hiero was enjoying his third birthday immensely, since his mother went out of her way to make it a surprise party. Though it was only the local sect members and his mother, having "Surprise!" yelled in an off-key chorus was very amusing to him. He'd only had six birthday parties in his first life, and none of them were as interesting or as fun as what his new mother, Lina, threw for him. He honestly smiled, even if he couldn't see anything real well, as Ripper kept swinging his little head around. 

His mother took his hand after that and he channeled through her eyes to see, which was far better than the colorless sight a dog had. It was the first time in a long time that he'd seen any colors, or the faces of the priest and priestesses that had been coming off and on to teach him how to speak properly and write. He knew he was blind, but by channeling, he re-educated himself in writing and reading, for the sake of passing as a small child. 

'The boy that knows too much….soon I'll know more. This world is definitely more interesting than Terrian was. There's so much more fun things to partake in….once I appear old enough I can dabble in it all. And no one to control my actions, I got two wishes out of this rebirth thing, freedom and a mother. Hmm just wish I knew what she looked like, with my own eyes. And my father, when is he going to find us? I want this to be a complete family, not poor Mom all alone. She still loves him.' He thought, smiling as his mother planted another kiss on his small cheeks. 

She was very nice, much better than his first mother, who was very vain and a braggart. This Lina woman was into bragging, but that was before she began censoring herself for him. He missed her true self, the one he'd grown in, looking at the world and his father through her eyes. He didn't much care for having to watch them kissing while we was still inside, but he understood love well enough. He had to bet this separation from Zelgadis was tearing the chimera apart just like his mother.

"Hiero….honey, did you hear me?" his mother voice rang out, shaking him out of his thoughts. He looked, rather past her than at her, but he wasn't aware of that. Being blind gave a person a good excuse for not looking someone in the eyes. "No, sorry. I was thinking about how nice the party was and all. Thank you, Mama. I love you." He smiled, and he meant it. 

He got another few kisses across his face, warm and mixed with joyful tears. He reached towards them, getting his little finger tangles in the long cool locks of his mother's hair. He enjoyed pressing his face against her hair, the warmth of a loving parent being greatly missed by him. His first mother had never been that affectionate. 

She gave him things then went on bragging that she did and about her and his great beauty. Lina Inverse took the time to care for him and talk to him. Though she was against magic, still oblivious to the fact that he had already mastered most of it, he still loved her. As if she'd always been his mother, always there for him and keeping him safe. 

'Have to hold back on Nightmare magic until I get into my man age, don't want to be stuck in a toddler's body the rest of my days.' He thought, laughing in his child-like voice against his mother's kisses, as if they tickled him. He finally felt her set him down, placing Ripper in his lap.

"Now, I have to go to town and pick up your birthday present. You be a good boy and play with Ripper while I'm gone, all right?" she told him, not talking in any cutesy voices, just her normal voice. He liked that about her too, she treated everyone like they could understand her, that they didn't need special treatment to pay attention to what she was saying. 

Hiero nodded and gave off a smile as he nuzzled his head against his puppy. Ripper still looked like a puppy being a wiener dog, but he was a bit longer now than he was a year ago. He fidgeted a lot more too.

His mother patted him lightly on the head and left, closing the door behind her. Hiero got out of his chair and walked outside after a good hour had gone by, heading through the woods that surrounded their house. "Time to practice my Shamanism magic more, Ripper. I need your eyes to aim….oh darn, you're squirming again. Looks like you'll never learn, _Enhance Calm!_" he shouted at the dog, the spell working on the dogs small mind for the millionth time, Hiero ordering him to keep his little eyes forward and still.

~

He never glanced back at the house as he walked out of it's sights, but if he did, he would have seen a purple-haired man floating several feet behind him, holding a large staff, grinning like an idiot with his eyes closed. 'Ah, magic lessons again….let's see if you've mastered the spirit yet. Xellas….she's still waiting for the Nightmare magic to surface….she's got a long wait. A three year old mage isn't very intimidating….or fast at the old cut and run.' Xellos thought, watching the young, sapphire-haired boy and his dog walk ever so calmly into the woods.

~

"ARGHHH!!" was the first thing Hiero heard before he was going to try out his **Elmekia Lance spell, the loud, hoarse shout making his ears hurt. Then he waited, listening for more noises. He got them, it sounded like someone panting, gasping for air harshly as grumbles, growls and grunts filtered in around it. **

'Maybe trolls or goblins….attacking someone. Hmm, maybe I can save a tree today and test this spell out on living targets. Oh….I've always wanted to use this on some poor dope, evil dopes make it far more enticing.' He thought, shutting his eyes in case the victim saw him and followed the noises.

It didn't take him long to find the source of all the commotion and he wasn't even noticed by the pack of goblins that had encircled a gasping young man. The dog was still under his spell, but the goblins were blocking the man from Ripper's view, so Hiero couldn't see much of him. All he knew was that he was lying on the ground and sounded like he was in pain. Hiero raised his hand up as one of the goblins prepared to strike the man with a killing blow. 

"Halt you slime-wads!" he shouted, and went silent when all the goblins turned towards him, bunching up together in a crude line before their prey. They looked like they were laughing at him, but he couldn't blame them. He was a three year old boy calling them names and ordering them to stop attacking, he would have laughed if it had happened to him.

He waited and stuck his tongue out, trying to taunt the goblins, but them went on laughing. "Ah, your mothers were humans!" he grumbled, sick of being laughed at for a good ten minutes while the young man was still hurt behind them. That got them, each bead eyed, green-skinned head and body jerked up at the rude comment, any goblin would detest being related to a human being, and their mothers being insulted by a small upstart child was not something they liked.

When a few started to walk up to him, snarling and drooling with death in their eyes, Hiero raised his hand up again. "Finally.... _Elmekia Lance_!!" Hiero shouted, sending our javelins of spirit energy crashing into the first wave of pissed off creatures," _Flare Arrow_! _Flare Arrow! Flare Arrow!_" Once stunned, the flare arrows he sent out made short work of most of them. They fell dead on impact, but there were still a few left, one of which was going back for the young man lying face-down in the dirt. 

"NO! You stop it, you creeps! _Earth below me, submit to my will! **DUG HAUT**_**!! Flare Arrow!" he cast, slamming his small fist into the ground as hard as he could. A blast of spirit energy rushed out from the spot he'd hit and ripped through the ground with earth tremors, the spirits within the land racing to shake dangerously beneath the goblin in question, the flare arrow able to engulf his wailing as he fought to stay steady. The two remaining goblins looked at the spot the other goblin had been in, only his blade remaining next to the young man, then they looked at the boy. **

'Run away, assholes. I'm not a nice guy when it comes to murderers like you.' He thought, hoping his eyes were set on them and not something else. When Ripper's eyes registered that they were charging him, Hiero just face-falted at their great stupidity. "_**Dam Brass**_!!" he yelled at them, swiftly letting go of Ripper as flights of lightening bolts flew from Hiero's small hands, frying the last two goblins where they stood. They fell over when he was done and picked Ripper back up, trying to stay standing. All that casting had taxed his small body, he was hungry and tired all at once. 

'Good thing Mom went shopping yesterday. Oh, I could eat a dragon about now.' He thought, sighing in relief as the two charred goblins ran away screaming bloody murder. He fell on his rump for a moment, letting himself restore some of his energy. Then he remembered the man gasping a way from him, the scent of strange blood reaching his nostrils.

Hiero wobbled his way towards the man, noting the familiar light clothing, the long cloak, though now it was stained with blood. A hood was over his head and his left arm was lying near it, but his right was weakly clutching his bleeding side. Hiero examined it, checking the man's face to find him asleep. "He passed out from the pain….poor guy….hey, his skin is….hard, like stone…." He said aloud, pulling off the hood carefully.

"Zelgadis, my father. He finally found us." Hiero said in his rapture, wishing he had the energy to jump up and cheer, but his body wasn't fully prepared for using so many high level spells. He couldn't mistake it, it was Zelgadis Greywords, the man his mother still loved, the man who'd probably been heartbroken and lonely ever since she disappeared, the chimera father he'd never really met till now. 

Hiero saw he had a bloody wound on his side and had to put Ripper down once he got a good grip on his father's stone hand to pull it off the wound. It was a long slash, not terribly deep, but enough to make even the chimera bleed. 'Must have been an enchanted blade….I guess I can give that to Mom for her birthday. She might like a magic sword, she never has to know I killed a goblin for it Oh Father, don't worry, I am getting stronger again. Hold on for a few minutes so I can cast recovery.' He thought hard, holding his father's wound. 

He pulled off his father's cloak, ripping it in the process to pat the wounds, so he would see it more clearly when he would need Ripper again for the spell. Turning his father over was out of the question, he was way too heavy for a small boy to even move let alone flip over. He was forced to pull at his father's shirt, pulling the slashed fabric away so the wound could be touched. 

Once he felt his strength get better, he reached to where he had placed Ripper, picked up the now whining puppy and made it look at the wound. It wasn't so bad, especially in black and white. He was a bit upset that dogs were colorblind at this point and time. He liked the memories of him in color in his mother's head. 

The boy slowly put one hand on the wound, then put his puppy down again to put his other hand on the bleeding wound. "_Blessed, humble hand of God. Life and breath of Mother Earth, I pray thee, come before me and show thy great compassion to deliver us! Recovery!_" he chanted, the healing powers fluxing out of his hands and into his father, sealing the wound. 

He heard his father give a slight sigh, then just his soft breathing. He used his telepathy to peer into his mind, getting images of his mother, the battles fought on his journey to locate her. Hiero was touched. 'At least he can still think….he'll heal perfectly if I get him to safety.' He thought, pulling out of his father's mind slowly, so as not to put him in metal shock.

"Good, I did it….now to get home before Mom finds out. I'll just lie and tell he I heard a noise at the door and found him out there. Not that'd she'd believe I dragged him inside, but she might since she usually takes a few hours in town, no matter what she was getting," He said aloud, then just shook his head and picked Ripper up in one hand and held onto his father's," _Ray Wing!_ Man, I am so hungry….this is really going to make me look like a pig….ah who cares? I have my father!" With that, he floated himself, his dog, and father back to the cottage.

~

Zelgadis was not dreaming, all he saw blackness, with the brief moment of soft white light was touching his body. He never should have annoyed those goblins for information. They were bandits after all, they might have known where Lina was, and they did and insulted Lina with all the Drammata and lousy, rude nicknames she'd been given. He'd send fireballs at them initially before their leader cut him, with an enchanted blade of silver no less. 

He hated being hurt, it had been quiet a while since a sword had ever managed to get through his skin. He had started running after that, too many attackers at once and the pain was clouding his thoughts. The last thing he remembered was the leader about to run him, silencing Zelgadis forever, never to find his precious Lina-chan ever again. 

Zelgadis had passed out at that moment, vaguely noting that the goblins has all started to look away from him, as if something was bothering them. Right now, he didn't care. He knew he was still out cold and trapped in a void of nothingness. The Astral Plane just wasn't linking well with him, he was hurt and very tired. Maybe he was dead and this was hell for him, for all his sins, for letting Lina get away.

Then he felt a slight pressure forming on his stomach and his foot itched. 'Wait, do the dead itch? Do they feel?' he wondered, struggling with his eyes. They were opening, a soft candlelight filtering around him. He blinked a few times before his eyes managed to take his new surroundings in, finding he was no longer out in the woods. He was in a room, wooden ceiling above him and soft bed beneath him. The pressure remained on his lap, then shifted a little with a sigh. 

Zelgadis lifted his upper half up, propping himself weakly on his elbows to take in the sight of the most angelic looking little boy. His hair was like liquid sapphire, the silken bangs about his face cradling his delicate features perfect, kept up with a black headband. He was wearing all white, tunic and all and little white boots. His eyes were shut with his head facing him, yet not really moving much. There was a dog next to him, a rather small coppery colored one with big brown eyes. It was licking the boy's hand at first, then noticed that Zelgadis had sat up and barked and yipped at him. 

"Bad Ripper, be nice to the man." The little boy said, bopping the dog on the head with his tiny fist, or tried to, he hit the dog's tail instead and made it yelp. It got off the bed and ran out of the room, making the boy start pouting.

"You feeling better now?" the boy asked, his voice soft and musical, unusual for such a small child. "Yes. You found me? How did you get me into your home?" he asked the boy, getting a shrug. "You passed out on our doorstep. My Mommy wasn't around, so I had to drag you to her room. You're heavy. You were real hurt." The boy replied, his eyes still shut quiet gently, the exact opposite of Xellos cheerful mask. The boy looked much like his grandfather had, stubborn and shy at the same time, his small lips in a thin line. 

Zelgadis looked at where his wound had been and noticed both his cloak and shirt were missing. He blushed, but the boy's eyes were still shut. Zelgadis smirked when he thought of a possible reason. "I'm sorry if my appearance disturbs you. It might disturb your mother a lot more if she sees me. Chimeras aren't the prettiest creatures." He said, but the boy started chuckling, shaking his head in an odd manner. 

"My eyes are different, that's why they are shut. I know what you are, Ripper helped me see that. In black and white, but I still saw you. You look ok to me, even if you're a bit too serious." The boy chuckled, rubbing his closed eyes a bit.

"Ripper….your dog? Why would you see through his…eyes?" Zelgadis asked, but at the boy's abrupt halt in laughing, he already knew the answer. "I'm blind, been like that way since I was born. I'm three years old now. Ripper is a good creature to channel through, even if people show off more color in theirs. My Mom always let me hold her hands when we go on picnics, so I can see the summer flowers bloom. She's very nice. I doubt she'd make a fuss about you, not in the way you're thinking." The boy replied, his tone suddenly sad.

"She sounds very nice. I'm sorry, I should have known. My grandfather was blind. He did a sort of channeling thing to sense the things around him. Ah, never mind about him. Where's my shirt and cloak?" Zelgadis told him, not wanting to relive the terrible memories of Rezo. 

"Ripped up. I had to get to your wounds somehow and your clothes kept getting in the way. I put them in the laundry room, Mom is real good at sewing clothes up for me….I think. I've never seen them, but I know they keep me warm." The boy told him, then started reaching out. Zelgadis felt bad for him, the poor boy trying to grab for him and he didn't know how far off Zel's chest was from his fingers. 

Zel smiled and picked the little boy up, getting off the bed as he held the child in his arms. When the boy started feeling Zelgadis' face, his closed eyes scrunching as he did so. The chimera was a bit puzzled. 'He's kind of cute for a little squirt….but why is he touching my face? If he saw my face with his dog, why touch? Is he that curious?' Zel thought, chuckling as the boy's fingers gripped on of the pebbles embedded in his blue skin. 

"You feel like obsidian. Smooth….these stones in your face are smooth too. You must be popular with girls." The boy commented, shocking Zelgadis. "Not….ahem, really. Maybe once, but that was a long time ago….hey stop, that tickles, kid." Zelgadis chuckled, the boy now batting a finger at Zel's steel and silvery bangs. The boy's face seemed to light up at the touch, making the child giggle a bit with wonder. Zel was simply shocked the boy hadn't cut the tips of his fingers.

"Hiero! I'm home! Hiero? I have your birthday present!" Zelgadis heard, freezing in place as the hauntingly familiar voice rang throughout the house. He stayed quiet, but the boy had the most impish smile on his face. "In your room, Mama!" the boy now known as Hiero yelled at the top of his little lungs. Zelgadis nearly dropped him as the yelling nearly deafened his sensitive ears. He felt terribly betrayed by the child when he heard footsteps approaching the room, figure with long, fiery red hear filling the doorway with its slender, dress wearing form. 

It was a beautiful green dress that hugged the familiar figure lovingly, only the figure a little more busty, not by much but enough to be noticeable. Her ruby eyes seemed to quiver when she saw Zelgadis holding the small boy in his arms, a look of panic on her face that he bet he was wearing as well.

"Zelgadis….how….I…."Lina sputtered, Zelgadis not proving to be of much help as he thought he'd be searching for Lina forever with no luck, just like his former quest for a cure. "Lina…." Was all he could manage out. Hiero proved yet again to be good at shocking Zelgadis when the child threw his small arms about Zelgadis bare neck and cried happily. "Daddy!"

"DADDY?!" he balked, looking down at the small boy who was now looking up at him with his eyes open, eyes exactly like Xellos, without irises though. They were as sapphire blue as his hair and glittering up into Zelgadis' own sapphire slits, not as focused as Zel's were, but the boy was trying. "Daddy found us, Mama." The boy said, hugging Zelgadis' neck tighter. 

Zelgadis looked over at Lina, who was now standing in front of him, gently tugging on Hiero's little form. He complied and released Zel from the small hug and leaned happily against his mother's chest, holding onto her hair gently as she cradled him in her arms.

"Yes, Daddy, he's….he's our son. Hiero, our son, our three year old son." Lina said quietly, kissing the blind child's forehead. "But you said….not that this isn't wonderful news, but I thought females that practiced L-sama's magic couldn't have children. It's a side effect of all the negative energy, right?" Zelgadis said, his voice quite calm and his eyes focused on his son.

"Yes, that's what it is, but….it just happened. I got pregnant….and….that's well….why I left. You wanted your cure so badly and with me pregnant and all, I would have made you worry too much and slowed you down. I left so you'd have an easier time." she told him, quite tearfully and moving closer to Zelgadis. 

He noticed her cheeks were turning red as she stared at him, then he recalled his shirt was gone. He promptly picked up the quilt that was at the end of her bed and wrapped it about himself. "I realized that. Well, I never imagined you were pregnant, but I knew I'd done something to drive you away. I should have known, from our love, that I didn't need a cure so obsessively. I was a fool to put my cure needs over our love. I'm so sorry, Lina. Please, don't leave me again." He told her, his tone pleading.

"Mama was scared….scared I'd get killed cause I was being born, Daddy. Inverse is not well liked….boy Inverse's born of a great sorceress like Mama are called evil. Mama said so." Hiero let out whimsically, making his mother balk at him.

"You talk in your sleep, Mama. You had such bad nightmares. I can hear you all the way from my room. You sounded so sad, calling out for Daddy. Now that he's here, no more nightmares, right?" Hiero added, seeming to take note of the uncomfortable silence.

"Uh….Hiero, why don't you go to your room for until supper is ready? Then you can have your present, ok?" You know the way, right?" Lina asked the boy, setting him down on the floor. He gave a nod and smiled, his little blind eyes sparkling again. He walked very slowly, one hand feeling about for the doorway. When he found it, he went out it and then turned left before vanishing from sight. Lina went to the door and stared out for a while. Zel heard a door shut, then Lina came back in the room, shutting her door. 

"You look great. I've never seen you in a dress….eh, heh, heh." He laughed nervously, blushing a bit. Lina blushed as well, tears still leaking from her eyes as she stepped up to him. 

"Zel….thanks, but it wasn't your fault. I panicked….I thought it'd ruin your chances for a cure and….really, deep down, I was scared of what was going to happen. I mean me, pregnant, the enemy of all that live, do you have any idea how the world would have taken that? " Lina breathed out," I mean, it would have not only slowed you down with me being with child, but if anyone ever found out about it, tons of enemies and creeps would come out of the woodwork, either to stop the pregnancy or to steal him. I'm lucky he's remained a secret from the world for so long. I didn't want to risk his life when he's barely begun to live his life. I didn't want to see either of you suffer because of who I am."

"Lina, I never minded who you were to others, you were just my beautiful Lina, the woman I love with all my heart and respect as a woman and fellow magic user. Lina, I died out there when I found out you were gone. I've been searching three long years to find you….to apologize for ignoring you, my reason for living. Please Lina….don't ever do that to me again. You could have told me, I would have overjoyed to know I was going to be a father. To see we have such a beautiful son, I'm even happier now to know I have one. Lina, you didn't have to be scared. I would have understood." Zelgadis told her, quickly forgetting his modesty and wrapped his stone arms around Lina's shaking body, making her tears flow more rapidly. 

"Oh Zelgadis, I've missed being held by you so much. Oh….you don't know how much I've missed you." She wept against his stone skin, breaking the last of his resolve before he began to weep crystal tears upon her silken red hair. 

"So have I. I've missed you more than life itself," He whispered gently, kissing the her hair gently," I don't want to be apart from you ever again. I want to be with you and our son. We'll raise him together from now on. Lina, my love. Oh Lina, don't cry, you're making me cry." He told her, his soft tenor growing shaky.

"I'm sorry, Zel, I promise, no more tears, no more separation. Together forever. My sweet Zelgadis, cute little chimera boy." She sniffled, pushing out a familiar giggle. They looked at each other, eyes stained with tear trails on their cheeks, her ruby-red eyes shimmering loving into his sapphires. "I love you, Lina Inverse, I always will." He told her, kissing her softly.

"I love you too, Zelgadis Greywords. Now and forever…." She whispered right before their lips met.

~

Within his room, Hiero had been leaning against his wall to listen the conversation, metal and spoken, all in all it was a very touching moment. When things grew silent for a while, he assumed they were doing something he wasn't yet big enough to do. 'Doesn't matter, my wish is complete now. I have a family and may heaven help the bastards that try and rob me of it. I so swear it.' He thought, grinning wickedly as the man floating outside his window, the man he never saw watching him the entire time.


	7. Ch. 5- Not Much Ado about Miss Justice

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story **__**

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story. I do own Hiero Vendetta and Delphine, so ask permission if you wish to use them. Here's a big warning for all you Amelia-lovers, I am not nice to her at all. Be prepared.

****

Chapter 5

Not Much Ado about Miss Justice

_ ~ Seven Years Later ~_

"Hiero, stop wolfing down your food. You're getting most of it on your new clothes." Lina scolded, the lanky sapphire haired boy not really listening until he had clean the ten plates of turkey meat and sides in front of him. When he got a gentle bop on the head, he slowed and felt about for his napkin. 

He blindly wiped the bits of gravy and crumbs on his flat chest and black shirt gently, then wiped off his mouth. His eyes were open, but it never mattered either way. He was content that his eyes could stay open in the house, keeping them closed so much made him sleepy. He started chewing what he thought was the last hunk of turkey breast slowly, looking downward.

"He inherited your bottomless pit of a stomach. Don't sass him about it. He never seems to gain any weight, just height. Let him eat." Zelgadis chucked amused at the familiar scene. Usually it was he who would be telling Lina she didn't need to eat so much and so fast. He'd get a look of death or be yelled at to stop insulting her weight. That was no longer an issue as both his son and wife had the same great appetite, his son's a bit worse than Lina's ever was. The child was hungry nearly every hour of the day, yet he never gained any weight.

"You're coddling him again. How is he going to join the clergy if he eats all their food?" Lina pouted purposely. Zelgadis nodded and moved the last remaining plates away from where Hiero sat. The boy seemed to register the sound of plates being moved and rapped his small hand on his father's, getting more pain on himself then his father, but the plate was dropped. Hiero pulled it back near him and felt it, finding food on it and scowled. "I'm not done yet." He said quietly, holding onto his food for dear life. Zelgadis shrugged and took the empty plates at lightening speed away from the boy and what plates Hiero couldn't reach or see that were still filled. 

"That's enough for you. You'll get sick and have no room for the pastries your mother bought for us tonight. That's the last helping you get before dessert." Zelgadis told the boy, getting a nod. The boy was dressed all in black, in an outfit similar to the one the Hellmaster Phibrizo wore, when he'd been alive. 

It was more flattering on their son's body that the Hellmaster. The boy's sapphire hair making him seem all the more angelic and kind, the growing tuft of hair just above his right eye making him look a bit more like Zelgadis looked. He still had no real friends, his eyes had ruined those dreams for him, but Zel could only blame the children and adults that judged him so harshly over such a miniscule detail. Hiero never really voiced to him that it was upsetting, but he made several comments every so often at dinner how he nearly got into fights, the bullies getting spanked by the sect members for picking on a blind boy.

He had an black circlet on his head now, his headband just too itchy for Hiero and it had the same effect on his silken, icicle-like bands, decked upon his head in perfection. He was a very beautiful child, but being blind made him a very quiet and withdrawn one in public. 

"Can me and Ripper go play in the woods now? To work up an appetite for dessert?" Hiero asked. Zelgadis and Lina chuckled, both ruffling his soft hair. Zelgadis went to Hiero's room to get the dog, still thinking how much that boy loved to eat. 

~

Hiero was very happy, he was getting taller, he could go outside more on his own, and his father was even teaching him how to wield a sword. His mother had loved getting an enchanted sword for her birthday and when she and his father thought they were alone, they engaged in a match. Hiero had been six when they did that and used Ripper to let him watch it. When they realized he was there, swinging a stick around and mimicking their actions perfectly, even with the whining dog in his arms, his father decided it'd be all right to teach him some swordplay. 

He knew his mother stressed he never learn anything but holy white magic for the priesthood she wanted him involved in, what she deemed to be the safest place for him. Having some sword training put into him would keep him even safer.

Hiero was annoyed that she was going to turn him into a priest just to keep him safe from "the big, bad world." He hated being treated like a child, even if that's the body he was in right now. He had maybe a good 10 or 12 years before he'd be able to cast nightmare magic, giving him a good excuse for why he wasn't going to age past that point. The only way to keep his youthful body was to die, really die completely. It would take a day at most for him to heal and resurrect, but dying still hurt. 

'You've got plenty of time to think about how it will go down….enjoy the rest of your childhood. Set the dog on fire when he's close to death. Paint on the walls, I have to cause a little mischief. The priestess' keep spoiling all my fun when they take the bullies away. A little blind fighting never hurt anyone, well, except whomever it's directed at. I want to at least get punished for once, they never seem to notice I can be just like Mom, a little holy terror.' He giggled inside, walking vacantly through the woods with Ripper, who as always was swinging his head around whimpering.

He wished he'd listened to the whimpers growing louder, then maybe he wouldn't have slammed into anything. On impact, he was aware he'd hit a leg, warm and smooth and whoever he'd bumped into was a lot taller than he was. He fell on his rump and Ripper ran away as a loud and cheery laugh stabbed at his ears. 

"Oh, so sorry, little boy. I was just heading for town and got lost. Can you help me? Hey, little boy?" the voice said, singsong and high pitched, it made his little ears twitch terribly. "I can't help you. You scared my dog away, lady." He muttered, picking himself up, reaching out to find her leg again. He tapped into the mind a moment, then pulled out. It was entirely too happy and cute addicted for him to keep his food down.

He did and got a smack on the head, but he held on, not moving his slender fingers from the place he was holding. "Stop that, you little pervert. That's not very nice to do to a practitioner of justice, especially for a little boy." The woman was spouting. 

"Justice? Your name wouldn't happen to be Amelia of Saillune, would it?" he said, regretting it. He remembered this girl, when she'd been shorter and younger. Many years had passed by since Amelia left the company of his mother, but one thing he knew from his mother's memories was that she never shut up about the glory of justice. It disturbed him that there was someone out there more full of crap than the bullies that teased him.

"I am Queen Amelia of Saillune. How did you know? This is the outside world, my native kingdom is not that well known." She said, picking him up. He was too big be picked up in his opinion, but when he found it took a while for her to get him anywhere near her rather busty chest, the chest that his head was ramming into at full speed, he gathered she was a very tall woman now.

"Ow! Lucky guess…."he tried, but he got shaken instead, his lithe body crammed up against her chest now. 'As much as I'd like my face to be hitting all that….this lady hurts.' He thought, trying to feel her clothes without seeming terribly perverted. It worked, she was too annoyed with his lousy answer. "You know the name of my kingdom and myself. That's not common knowledge, as much as I try. Tell me, in the name of all that is just and true, how do you know of me? And why won't you look at me when I talk to you?" she demanded, her voice getting to ear-bleeding highness. 

He grimaced, now knowing she had on a blouse and shorts, as near as he could tell by touch. "I'm blind." He said, wanting to scare the life out her so bad by opening his eyes in her face, if he could just home in on it.

"Your eyes are shut, you're not blind." She said, laughing. His ears hurt again. 'What a horrible laugh….she could peel paint with that.' He thought, really tempted to open his eyes. "I am blind….I have been for the ten long years of my little life. You can ask my parents. They'll vouch for me, you dizzy broad." He snapped, not caring how the insult sounded.

"You have a dirty mouth, little blind child." She said, annoyed. 'Good.' He thought. "It gets dirtier if you don't take me back to my parents. They'll fireball your ass from here to L-sama! Rah!" Hiero growled, kicking a little, but the woman seemed to hold him tighter, like he was her stuffed doll.

"I thought you said you were blind? I don't know where you live….little one." She scolded. "I was using a channeling spell to play with my dog when you scared him away. I'll have to use your eyes to get me home now, much as the idea makes me ill." Hiero grumbled. 

"Ok….I'll believe it when your parents tell me. Start giving directions." She spouted happily, making him feel sick. "Try walking forward, stupid. I always walk in a straight line from my house. I just need you around so I don't trip or ram into trees." Hiero drawled out, his closed eyes slanting a bit in annoyance.

"Rotten child, you need a spanking from your parents but good. You're not just at all with such a rude mouth." She said, walking forward. "Touch my butt at all and you'll be without an ear in a few seconds. Just walk." He grumbled, leaning his head across her right shoulder in defeat when she started squeezing him again.

~

"Hello, anyone? I found your son in the woods! Hello?" Amelia shouted. Her face fell when she saw a familiar someone walked down the hallway and into the kitchen Amelia was now in, the person stopping dead in her tracks with a similar shocked and upsetting expression. "Lina?" Amelia spouted. 

"Mom! Help! She's crushing me! She threatened to spank me!" Hiero shouted, starting his kicking up again. One of his kicks finally hit something, one of Amelia's long legs. The justice spouting princess got a look of shocked pain on her face before leaping high into the air, dropping Hiero flat on his rump before landing and hopping up and down on her good leg.

"Hiero!" Lina cried, helping her son up as Amelia went crazily around the room yelling out in pain. "This is no way to treat a queen of justice! OOOOHH! You bad little boy!" Amelia yelped, then she saw another familiar figure come out of the hallway," Mr. Zelgadis?! You're here too? What's going on?"

Amelia knew she was crying, it came simply. Here she was trying to find Zelgadis to profess her love for him and she'd found him, with Lina of all people and rude little blind boy. A boy that still refused to open his eyes, but he was sure as hell sticking his tongue at her, or rather up to the side of her until his mother aimed his head. "Amelia? What the hell are you doing here?" Zelgadis balked," And abusing my son, to top it off!?"

"You….y….you're this boy's father? Then…Lina is his….Oh no….how could you, Lina-san? I love Mr. Zelgadis, not you. I do!" Amelia whined. Zelgadis just gave her a shocked and hurt look, as if the words were poison to him. "I love Lina, not you, Amelia. And don't you insult Lina or Hiero….it's unjust to be such a brat about not getting your way." Zelgadis protested with a stern expression.

"Yeah, so beat it, bimbo!" Hiero yelped, rubbing his bruised rear end. He got a smack in the head from his mother. "Hiero, no name-calling! That's for adults….Gods, Amelia, how the heck did you find this place….insults aside, for now?" Lina said, pulling her son along to his chair at the dinner table. "I came to find Mr. Zelgadis when this boy and his little dog rammed into me…."

"Your legs, I know what legs feel like. She is a tall woman now. I thought the Justice Freak was short." Hiero commented, this time Amelia smacking the back of his head. He didn't cry out, only furrowed his small brow. 'I am not built for this kind of abuse. Why can't she smack herself?' Hiero thought heatedly

"Hiero…."Zelgadis warned.

"What? She hurt Mom's feelings by never sending a letter, or anything at all. She's a rude and evil witch!" Hiero snapped, banging his hand on the table. Amelia had no doubt the little boy was Lina's, he had her rotten temper and big mouth, but he looked hauntingly like Zelgadis, with his skin being the only natural difference. She was shocked the chimera curse hadn't affected his skin, looking as human as any normal boy, except he was acting very adult-like for his age. 

~

"Yes she's very tall, and almost familiar looking. But forget about that, you've found him, Amelia, now what are you going to do? Try and take my husband away?" Lina challenged, actually enjoying the fact that Amelia was hurt. She'd hurt Lina first by betraying the friendship she thought they had years ago and now she was all broken up that Lina and Zel were married and very much in love, and had already had a child.

'Least she has more taste in clothing than Naga. It's actually the complete opposite of that big-breasted bonehead. She even looks a little like Naga, other than the fact her chest isn't as large, but its big enough.' Lina thought silently as the elder princess pouted. "But Miss Lina….oh….phooey, I should have returned sooner. The fight for truth and justice is a very time consuming battle as well as the responsibilities of a princess about to become Queen. It can really make you lose track of time, Miss Lina." Amelia cried out at first, then got all thoughtful. She was currently thinking aloud and looking up, tapping one of her fingers on her chin.

"Oh goodie, she's having a thought." Lina muttered, but once Amelia started to think, there was no getting through to her. Gourry had been easy to get out of thinking, or attempting it, since it usually was very painful for him. 'Could have been much worse, that thoughtless jellyfish for brains could have bumped into him and poor Hiero might have hit him with Ripper or broken his ankles.

__

"Your son is strange, he looks like a mix of Mr. Xellos and Mr. Zelgadis. He may be cute, but good looks can not forgive being cruel to a good soul." Amelia concluded. 'Not much of a thought….insulting my child again….uh-oh, no Hiero, why did you do that?' her mind grumbled, looking towards her son, finding he had opened his eyes and sent the taller Amelia into hysterics. "Boo!" the little boy said, his eyes aimed at the door, but Amelia had gotten a good look at the Mazuko eyes, though the hysterics were filled with both fear and joy. 

"Ahhhh! Mazuko! An evil one!! It's not Mr. Zelgadis' son after all, its Mr. Xellos'." Amelia squealed, quickly latching herself to an astonished Zelgadis' arm. He tried to shake her off, but she was lot bigger now, making it very difficult to break free. "Get off my husband, Amelia! Hiero is Zel's and my son, not Xellos'. I'd never sleep with that fruitcake! Amelia! Grrrr!!!! LET GO!" Lina screaming, trying to yank the princess off her husband as Amelia tried to land kisses on Zel's fearful blue face.

__

"This is ridiculous…."she heard Hiero comment and saw him crawling across the table, feeling around from something. He stopped a moment as Lina tried once again to stop Amelia's desperate affections, his little hand picking up a black, squirming creature. 

'Gross, he's touching roaches again….what's he doing?' she thought, watching him sit himself in the center of the table and hold out both hands, one pinching the struggling roach in his fingers and the other an open palm aimed at the hyper Amelia. 

"Sorry, Mom….she's molesting Dad, she's trying to take my family away from me with her stupid crush and desperation. I won't let her take _MY_ family away!! _Enhance Calm_!" he yelled, tears brimming in his Mazuko eyes, but never falling free as he clenched his teeth with rage. The spell smacked Amelia in the back of the head, making her go still in place.

"Now….you will let go of my father and stop this lunatic crush of yours." Hiero ordered, his voice dangerously close to growl, a kitten's growl since it was in a child's voice. Lina had never seen Hiero so mad, he'd never even thrown a temper tantrum over anything except the priestesses always bailing him out of fights. She never understood what he had to gain from the fights. Right now he looked like she did when Gourry called her flat or took food from her plate.

Amelia just swayed between Zel and Lina, looking blankly yet calmly ahead of herself. "Now say you're sorry for being a mean witch to my parents and myself." He told her.

"I'm sorry for being a mean witch to Mr. Zelgadis, Miss Lina, and little Hiero." She said blandly, still listless and not touching either Lina or Zel. "Goodie, now go back home and tell all of Mom and Dad's friends they'd better not hurt my family or else. My Mom will Dragon Slave them and Dad will Ra Tilt them right out of the Sea of Chaos! Got that, bimbo princess?" the little boy sneered, almost matching one of Xellos angry expressions.

"Understood." Amelia chirped, leaving the house without another word, leaving Hiero's parents in a state of temporary shock. Hiero squished the bug between his fingers, satisfied with its usefulness once Amelia had left. Lina took all of ten minutes to twitch and let an angered look cross over her features. "You are grounded!!" she shrieked, hurting both her husband and son's ears so badly they fell over in pain. Lina ignored it and grabbed Hiero by the seat of his pants and carted him off to his room, spanking him all the way.

Hiero didn't bother crying or yelping, he just kept a look of pain on his face mixed with annoyance, to look stubborn. 'Punished for the dumbest thing imaginable….but its still punishment. Maybe they'll stop with the perfect crap now….maybe. Being blind is one thing, but being me is nowhere near perfect, Mom, if you only knew how imperfect I truly can be inside. Someday, you will. Man, she's hitting harder! Oh that's a book now. Ouch!' his mind was explaining, his eyes growing large as his pupils got real small from the book being smashed into his rear.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good, Ow, idea. Oh well, just pretend it was that time is Rigas where you got special treatment from their chief's daughter….Ow! Nah….this is my mother, she sees me smiling about this I might get a fireball up my rear end.' He mentally added, resorting to squirming and flailing his legs and arms with tiny cries when she hit his rear end again.

His mother finally stopped when his father Ray Winged him out of her grasp and shook his stony head at her. "You'll break his butt at that rate. He did get rid of Amelia, though I admit it was rather mean in spirit. I guess this means he can start his magic training for the priesthood again. He's old enough if he can cast a spell with a roach as his sight. Not very clean, but its something…."his father was saying, then eyed the sore little boy," But you're still grounded. You let a lot of filth come out of your mouth, young man, and you manipulated someone with magic. No pouting of any amount will change our minds over that."

"Yes, Dad, yes Mom. I just didn't like her….she was mean to Mom, lousy justice freak." Hiero grumbled, burying his little face against his father's shoulder with false tears. His father didn't see through it, and that made him happy. 

He wasn't sorry he used Amelia like that. He recalled from most of what his parents thought were private conversations that they had friends other than the princess of justice the jellyfish brains swordsman, some of them not as hurtful to his parents as those two had been, but then again weren't really around.

'Do I care….when I am old enough, those two will be too old to swat flies….if not, I'll make it that way. I'm in charge in this life, not Delphine. I'm in charge….Yes, I'll make good on this life on my own terms….for family." He thought hungrily, gripping his father's shirt even as he was set down on the floor.

"Grounded also means no dessert tonight. Maybe tomorrow, but not this night. You get ready for bed, kid. Daddy and I….will go look for Ripper, again." Lina said harshly, slamming the book on the floor before passing by her son and husband, grabbing Zel roughly by the hand to drag him out behind her. 

'Remind me never to piss her off ever again….I love a woman with spirit, even if it's my mother. Makes this family thing all the more fun….Much more fun to come too. Hee….hee.' he mused with a wicked smiled, shutting his door and then resorted to feeling along the walls to find his bed. 


	8. Ch. 6-My Friend the Dragon Boy….Welcome ...

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story **__**

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story. I do own Hiero Vendetta and Delphine, so ask permission if you wish to use them. I own all of Hiero's non-Slayer's world spells too.

**Chapter 6**

My Friend the Dragon Boy….Welcome Back Val!

Hiero was sleeping peacefully in his bed, content with the quiet months that passed by into the summer season after Amelia's sudden appearance and forced departure. He was dreaming about what most ten-year-olds didn't dream about, not normal ones anyway. He was dreaming about blowing up a big crab monster, ugly as hell and all encrusted in darkness. He was just a child in the dream, enjoying the pain he inflicted on the larger creature. 

"Ah, little Hiero Inverse, you've come to face me at last." The giant crab yelled, his voice hauntingly low and menacing. Hiero just laughed, his little teeth almost looking like fangs. "Yeah, Crabby, how about a face full of Ra Tilt?! Hmm?" Hiero asked ever so politely. 

The thing laughed back. 

"I am the Demon King Shabranigdo, lord of darkness and the Mazuko of this world. You do not belong here, child, you will never defeat me….hah, and you'll never find me. My pieces are scattered throughout this world and the talisman that can open them is hidden well. Do you want to die so badly you would condemn the world to eternal torment? Do you, child?" the crab asked. 

Hiero seemed to be considering this and nodded, grinning madly. "I want to fight you, crab-cakes, and win. Tell me where the talisman is and I'll come for you. I will release you then I will take you down. Then we'll see who has the last laugh. Ah hahahahaaaa!" Hiero cackled, his child voice really not having the effect he'd hoped for, but he remained firm in his place.

"Spirited child….if you actually succeed in finding all of my ruby pieces, maybe I can make you into a Mazuko, a general and priest of my very own. One so ambitious, so hateful, so attracted to chaos and power. I like you….you little Inverse morsel. Hah, then I take your challenge. Just solve a simple riddle to find the Talisman of the Lei Magnus, and encased in ice under Mt. Kataart near Dragon's Peak_. _Little Xellas hid it well when she took it, child, but I know where it is. The pieces, you find those on your own….I won't help you there." Shabranigdo curdled out.

"As I have mastered the arts of the Astral Plane, you can see I am a formidable opponent. I can't help but go after trouble…or cause it. Its do or die, Crabby, do or die. Only I won't die, you will. Isn't that nice? Oh, come on, laugh, its very amusing." Hiero taunted, only getting a growl from the demon king.

"You might live to regret those words, child. Now….your clue and only clue. 'Past the sea of chaos, the golden charm awaits. The dark rainbow of pain beyond the blackest sea that sates. What feeds this place beyond the ruins of the double moons, where Mazuko thrive and the she-wolf croons.' Now figure that out, if you're so smart, blind one. Perhaps you can see me here, but when you wake up, its lights out once more. Muhuwahahahahahaaaa!" the demon king raged out with horrible laughter, knocking Hiero from his place in the Astral Plane and back into his body, startled, but safe in his bed.

"She-wolf….painful dark rainbows….and Mazuko? Mom would know, but she'd think I was hiding something if I asked her that. I'll have to ask Priest Devin….he's easy to get information out of with a simple enhance calm spell, well, while he's asleep anyway. He's an accomplished priest, he's been practicing white magic longer than me." He told himself, slipping out of his bed and felt along the wall for the chair that had his clothing on it. 

He sorely missed his dog. He never saw the animal again after Amelia had showed up. He blamed her horrible laugh and loud voice for scaring Ripper away. Poor thing was probably scared to death of her and thought she was still around.

He pulled his clothes on after finding them and then reached about for his walking staff. His father had carved it for him when Ripper couldn't be found and it came in handy when he was walked to where he was schooled to be priest. He didn't really like the idea of being near anything religious, especially when something having to do with religion was what got him in so much trouble on Terrian. 

He sighed and left his room, using his nose to lead him to the table, a warm, meat filled breakfast loving his senses all at once. He'd learned to stop drooling over food, unlike his mother, but then again he still couldn't eat enough and be satisfied, just like his mother. He liked being able to eat as much as he wanted and never gain any weight. It gave him a lot of extra energy to practice more spells. 

"Morning, Hiero. Good night sleep?" His father asked, the voice coming from his left, just like it did every morning. He nodded and tapped his staff a bit, still sniffing the air as he used it to lead him to his chair. He climbed up into it quickly, leaned his staff against the side of the table, and then started to feel the table. His fingers met with warm food, making him smile, his blind eyes sparkling with delight seconds before he attacked his food with a vengeance. 

As he wolfed down a tenth helping of bacon, eggs, and toast, he stopped suddenly, looking towards the door as a strange feeling overcame him. "Hiero? Hiero, what is it?" his mother asked from the stove. "I hear footsteps outside…." Hiero said, almost in a trance as he stared with blind eyes," Two people….one is very….heavy. The footfalls that one makes are louder than the one behind it."

"Zel, you hear anything?" Lina asked and her husband shook his head, then grimaced as their son was wiping his face off and got out of his chair with staff in hand. He made his way to the door as he parents watched with puzzled expressions. They both jumped in place when a knock erupted at the door, a very feminine voice sounding behind it. "Lina? Zelgadis? Are you home? Its Filia….you remember me?" said the voice, someone with her giggling and making Filia let out an embarrassed shriek.

~

"Filia? Oh, Xellos better not be out there with her." Lina was saying as she wen for the door, but Hiero had already pulled it open and was walking back to his chair to sit, H made no move to touch his food. The startled Golden Dragon girl was standing there shoving something small and squirming behind her, possibly her tail. Lina could recall plenty of times it had popped out at her irritated moments. Right now she was blushing, in her usual attire and smiling very brightly at Lina and Zel.

"Hello! I came to visit. I met Amelia a month back at a fair, she told me you had a son. Congratulations." She said happily, shaking Lina's hands a bit to hard with her dragon strength. Hiero just sat in his chair and listened, not following the sounds to where they rapidly went. He had his eyes shut and looked very serious to Lina.

"Yes…..F….f.…f….f….f….f….f…Filia! It's good to see you again, been quite a while. How are Jiras and Gravos?" Lina asked, her hands still going up and down even though now Filia was shaking Zelgadis' hands like crazy, with similar after effects. 

"Just fine, they are back at the pottery house we run. They are having such a good time, relaxing with the art of clay. Things have been a bit hectic these past nine years, for all of us." She admitted, looking as sweet as she always had, when Xellos wasn't around. She got even sweeter looking, which made Hiero perk up, when she squealed," Oh, is that your son. He's handsome….and carries himself so well. He looks almost like his father."

"And eats like his mother." Zelgadis mumbled sarcastically, getting a look of death from Lina. Hiero chuckled at the noise his mother made whenever she made a death look, that sharp "harumph" that for some reason made him very amused in imagining her expression. "I'm cute for a blind boy, huh?" he said, very hollowly, but smiled.

"Blind? Oh, I'm so sorry," Filia said, pouting now," What's his name?"

Lina answered, as Zelgadis was talking to Hiero, getting him to get off the chair and go greet Filia. "His name is Hiero. He's going to be part of the local sect….'cept he seems to enjoy being a bit stubborn about it. Just like his father." She giggled. Zelgadis kissed her cheek, then looked at Filia with knowing eyes. "And like his mother. It's a good quality." He commented.

Filia just shrugged, then became aware something was poking her stomach. She looked down to find it was Hiero jabbing his small staff against her flat stomach gently, his other hand raised and searching for her hand. She smiled and took his hand in her and he gave her a gentle shake, but he didn't look up. 

"You're the one that hates Mazuko and the like, the golden dragon priestess." He said knowingly. "I was a priestess….I quit. I had better things to do that be manipulated, which is actually part of the reason I came here." Filia was saying, then as she looked back at Hiero, she saw he was looking up with sapphire blue eyes, like Xellos' eyes, and smiled at her.

"Huh? Lina, what's wrong with his eyes?" She said, sounding a bit panicked. "Filia, he's only teasing. He's not a Mazuko. I don't know why his eyes are like that, but he is not part of Xellos' race. Do you even feel the presence of Mazuko in him? You always knew when Xellos was about, do you feel it from him?" Lina exasperated. 

Filia shook her head, touching the little boy's face with concern. "I feel no evil presence. Hmm, if he's not Mazuko, I guess he inherited these eyes from his father. They are both such a brilliant blue, not that I mind. He's not Mazuko, so it's not a problem. Makes this all the more appropriate." She said, still bit of nervousness in her voice.

"What are you talking about, Filia?" Zel asked, patting the back of Hiero's head to stop him from looking upwards and to look at the hem of Filia's dress. "I thought you'd never ask. Val, come to Mommy!" Filia chanted cupping her hands over her mouth.

"VAL?!" Lina and Zelgadis balked, then back up in shock as a boy with blue-green hair came through the door, the same height as Hiero was and looking very shy. The last time Lina had heard the name Val was when the Mazuko-Dragon Valgaav died. He'd been reborn inside a dragon egg. 

Now here stood a smaller version of Valgaav with a very sheepish and innocent expression, dressed the same way he had been when Lina first met him as an adult, with a blue shirt to replace his cape and all the same scars on his child body. Scars on his hands, his chest and stomach as well as his face. 

He looked like he'd been in a knife fight and Lina gathered that's exactly what Filia would tell people about him, to hide his dragon nature. Now he looked to be Hiero's age and no where near as evil as before, since he wasn't spouting how he wanted to kill her. He still had the same eyes and hair as before, only smaller and minus the ashy horn he once had.

"Hi, I'm Val. I'm an ancient dragon, but I can't change yet. Mom says I have to wait until something called puberty for that or it'll hurt." Val told Lina, his voice greatly reduced from its former tone to a very soft yet chirpy one. He was now eyeing Hiero, who seemed to take interest in the new voice, but he was holding onto Filia's dress now. Val made a face. "Why are you pulling on my Mom's dress? Wow, you have neat eyes, just like me. Are you a dragon too?" Val said happily, gripping Hiero shoulder with a smile.

Hiero actually smiled. "Thank you, I wish I could say the same, but I'm blind. No, I'm not a dragon. I'm an Inverse." Hiero said proudly. Val seemed to go on being content with Hiero's reply, Hiero even taking his free hand off of Filia's dress to grab for Val's. 

They shook hands, then the two boys made faces as the adults, the female ones, began giggling and commenting on how cute the boys looked. Both boys got cross instantly at being fawned over in their bonding moment.

"Stop, Mom. I'm 10 years old, not two. No cutesy noises. Yuck!" Hiero complained. Val looked up at his mother, pouting a bit. "Mommmmmm! Not now. You're embarrassing me…." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"They'll get along great. I can just picture it," Zelgadis chuckled, patting his son's head," You wanted to show us Val, to let us know he had hatched? I guess you were lucky you met up with Amelia or you'd never have found out about all this."

"Yes, and now my little Val can have a playmate. No one comes near the pottery place with myself, Jiras and Gravos around and that namagomi keeps showing up and scaring poor Val with awful nightmares about….the past. I was wondering if I could stay here a while, I won't be of any trouble, I swear. You helped me save the world, I owe you so much, but Val, I don't want that horrible Mazuko to hurt him. Can we stay?" Filia pleaded, pouting all the while with her hands clasped tightly together. She was practically about to knock Lina and Zelgadis over when they hastily agreed. 

"You can sleep in the den, Filia. Val too. He'll feel safer with his mother, I think. So, oh Filia, why don't you take the boys to town? It can be part of your payback. We need groceries….pronto. Sorry, but I have to talk with the priest that is training Hiero today, he wants Zel there too. Could you just watch them until we return?" Lina said, not pouting at all. She gave Filia a stern look that showed she meant business. Filia nodded, her mouth trembling.

With that, Zelgadis and Lina ate the last of their breakfast and left the cottage an hour later. Filia looked at the two boys, who were currently having a play fight, Hiero blocking each attack by listening and using his staff. 

Val looked to be having a good time already. 'Maybe this will be all right after all. Anything to protect Val, no one is ruining his chances this time. No one!' she thought with great determination, right before the boys plowed into her and landed on her tail, sending her into a fit of screams.

**_~ Sakura Village ~_**

"Where's my Mom?" Val asked Hiero, and the blue-haired boy sighed. "She told you and me to go play by the fountain while she shops. Her tail will keep poking out like all the other times we tried to have any fun, remember? I wish I could see when that happens, her tail nearly put a hole in my leg. Heh, heh." Hiero chuckled, as bad as the moment had been, it had been pretty funny. 

Val joined in his laughter, patting Hiero on the shoulder before taking his hand. Hiero had explained the channeling technique to the dragon child and he'd understood in record time. 'Now to have some real fun, show Val the greatest gift a world can offer….girls!!' he thought happily, his wicked smile returning on his face, eyes shut gently.

"Hey Val, you ever seen what's inside a bathhouse?" Hiero asked, trying not to snicker. Val looked puzzled at the question. "No, what?"

"Girls….pretty girls….in their purest form. It's like heaven in one of those, but there's a rule. No boys allowed….its only for girls," Hiero explained, wondering if Val was blushing. He could certainly feel from Val's mind that the question had embarrassed him. "I found a way around that rule." Hiero added.

"W…what's that?" Val said, who was most definitely blushing like crazy at Hiero's words. "I'll show you, trust me, we're friends. I won't let anyone hurt my friend," Hiero assured him," But don't tell my parents I can do this. They'd be madder than a pack of rabid hellhounds if they found out I can do magic. Promise me this is our secret."

"Secret….you sound like that bully Xellos. He scares me sometimes." Val said, worry filling his voice. "I'm not Xellos, Val. I'm Hiero. I hate the Mazuko too. They probably did this to my eyes for a joke. I won't let you get hurt, not even by this Xellos guy. We're friends now….and if I betray you, you can tell your mother on me. I swear on my honor as an Inverse and a Greywords." Hiero spouted, squeezing Val's hand for assurance.

Val squeezed back. "Ok….if you say so Hiero. Show me this spell." Val said quietly and Hiero outwardly smiled. "Take us into an alley first, where no one can see us." Hiero asked, and he felt Val comply. 

When Val stopped and gave Hiero's arm a tug, he knew it was time to impress his new friend. "**_Illusion_**….**_Invisibility_**!" Hiero chanted, a gently golden light surrounding them for a moment, then their forms vanished. 

"Wow! I can't see myself….or you….this is so neat!" Val said happily. "Now listen to my directions, then we'll be in heaven, Val, true paradise for any guy with brains like ours. Only geniuses can appreciate using magic for small pleasures in life."

"Ok, you got it….just so long as my Mom doesn't find out. I'll keep your secret, Hiero, well, if you can keep one of mine. Please?" Val pleaded suddenly. "Sure, what are friends for, Val, but trust? You can tell me later, now head back out of the alley make a left." Hiero replied, nudging Val forth with his voice.

**_~ Belle's Honeybee Bathhouse ~_**

Val felt like a peeping tom, which was what he realized he was when Hiero convinced him to dash in with him when the next female went inside to clean up. He kind of liked it actually, Hiero had been very right. The girls were prettier than any he'd ever seen. He knew he was just a little boy, but still, they were total babes. Some half-naked and some all the way taking bathes or getting hot oil massages. 

According to Hiero, he'd been coming here after his tutoring sessions to 'appreciate' true beauty. He had no intentions of becoming priest and giving up on any kind of romantic situations the future held for him. He said one way or another, he'd avoid the clergy getting him to take any vows. Hiero was only there to keep his parents satiated until he was old enough to be allowed to make his own choices.

This was one of Hiero's choices, to use an invisibility spell to see pretty girls bathing. He wasn't doing much of anything but directing Val on where to stop looking. To imagine Hiero using bugs and lizards to see this before disturbed him, but Hiero just let Val stare and the blind boy stared blankly, doing nothing. 

'He's not a pervert….well, not a total pervert. It's not like these ladies are snapping each other with towels and this is a brothel. They are just bathing and talking, most of them in towels and Hiero isn't telling me to stare at their chests constantly, rather he's telling me to look at their faces. Weird.' Val thought, looking up at a pretty green-haired girl.

'He's not so bad….I kind'a like him. Someone my age to play and hang around with. From what I saw of those mean kids who jeered at him at the market, I guess I might be his first friend like he's my first. Ironic….hah, Xellos was wrong. I'm not worthless! I won't be alone forever. I have a friend now….hah! Oh, but I didn't tell Hiero how mean Xellos is to me….what he does to me that I can't tell Mom about. Would he understand all those horrible things Xellos said I was….would he?' Val wondered, not noticing that his eyes had lowered until he found himself looking at his boots. "You ok, Val? I can see your eyes watering, you know." Hiero said quietly, the blind boy's hand squeezing Val's a few times before getting a sad answer. 

"My secret stuff….its bothering me." Val whispered back, lifting his eyes to where he thought Hiero's face was. He felt another squeeze. "We can leave if you want. It's no fun to be sad….I know. I've been blind all my life….living in darkness. That's pretty depressing." Hiero told him, then started to tug at his hand. 

Val felt Hiero stand and followed the action, staring at the exit of the bathhouse so he could lead them out. Or Val would have if the door didn't fly open with an enraged Filia standing in front of it, her mace in view. "VALLLL!! I smell you in here!! Where are you??" she shrieked.

"Good nose….dragon thing?" he heard Hiero ask quietly, careful not to be too loud. Filia was only a few feet away from where their little invisible bodies stood. "Yeah….just stay perfectly still….or she'll trample us." Val whispered back, his golden eyes focused and full of fright on his mother. 

She'd spanked him a few times for being greedy over food and beating up some boys for teasing him about his hair. He wasn't able to sit down for a good week. He didn't want to get spanked for peeping at half-naked women. She might whack his butt off this time with her mace. 

The boys just stayed still in a silent contest as Filia tried to sniff Val out, not knowing he wasn't far off. The full force of hot oils and soap were ruining her senses now that they were blasting over her to escape outside. 

When Filia rammed her mace against the doorframe, a bunch of the bathers panicked and started screaming. The panic soon spread throughout the bathhouse. Girls in towels were running in every direction, forcing a puzzled and alarmed look onto Filia's face. 

Val and Hiero started to move slowly towards the exit, steeling themselves to get past Filia without her feeling them. Their silence was in vain as screaming girls tried to get past Filia and trampled them. Hiero's spell was knocked out of his grasp and they were now outside and on the ground, Filia beside them and glaring angrily. "Perverts….Val, how could you look at naked women!?" Filia grated out.

"Xellos did it." Hiero said quickly, his expression of nothingness never changing. "Xellos….what does he have to do with this?" Filia asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. "He found us near the fountain and teleported us into the bathhouse. We were hiding cause there were so many girls in there that would have pelted us. Xellos laughed about it from the window….then you came in." Val lied, taking Hiero's lead. 

Filia seemed to consider their excuse. "Mom, I'd never lie to you. That rotten namagomi said I raped girls and he was going to make me remember it. He said awful things. He said I used to slap the girls before I violated them. Tell me it isn't true, Mom, please, tell me he's lying…." Val told her, forcing himself to cry, getting unwanted help from Hiero as he was jamming the end of his staff into Val's foot. "I heard him say it….He held me down when he was bothering Val, Aunt Filia." Hiero said with his best pout.

Filia seemed to crumbled from her angry state to that of concern. She was hugging the boys, patting the back of Val's head. "Shh, he's not here now. Lina, Zelgadis and I will protect you boys from that rotten namagomi fruitcake. He was lying Val, you were never like that. He did it just to make you cry. He eats sorrow like you eat food. It's like an addiction to his miserable race. Shh, boys, it's all right. I'll take you home now. Hush, don't cry." She coaxed, taking both their hands as she stood up. 

She took them back to the cart she had put the groceries in, still leaned up against the market and perfectly untouched. She let the boys ride with the food, not seeing they had joined hands again, winking at each other for pulling off a grand fib. "We make a good team." Hiero said quietly.

Val nodded. "Yeah, we're going to get along great."

~

Val and Hiero were sitting out in the backyard while their parents sat inside the house and talked over drinks. The boys had been digging holes and cramming their fingers in the dirt to toss at one another to play fight. They were both very dirty already and had grass sticking out of their hair and on their clothing, each of them smiling like idiots. Hiero had to admit having a friend was nice change. He'd never had any as a child back home and Val was pretty fun to be around. 

"Want to hear my secret now?" Val said suddenly. Hiero gave a nod. "I won't tell anyone. Friends practice trust, Val-san, you can trust me. Friends to the end means something to me, you know." Hiero replied evenly, chuckling a bit.

Val didn't seem to be joining in his jovial answer, but he answered all the same. "I know, Hiero, thanks," Val said quietly, touching Hiero's hand for a moment before letting it slip away," I meant that. This means a lot to me. You're my first real friend."

"Same here. Tell me already. I'm blind, not deaf, use your mouth, Val-san." Hiero said, smiling slightly with no humor in his voice. 

Val took a deep breath, then started talking. "I was an ancient dragon a long time ago, a lot bigger and different looking than I am now. The golden dragons wiped my race out when I was little and I was the only survivor, but I was dying in the desert years after the first attack. The Chaos Dragon Gaav found me there, but I was too weak to transform and defend myself. Then he said I could die or become a Mazuko in my next life. What a choice, huh?" Val was saying, his voice sounding sad as he moved over to sit right next to Hiero," I chose Mazuko and he killed me. I was reborn as Valgaav after that. This is what Xellos told me and told Mom about. She made such sad and nervous expressions when I told her about that. She told me to ignore him. I stopped telling her things about him after that, then he got scarier, he showed me what I did as a Mazuko Dragon. I did terrible things. I…I'm ashamed to say I was trying to kill your mother for thinking she'd murdered Gaav. Surely she told you about her adventures."

"No, Mom never talks about the old days. She's hell bent on me becoming a holy man when I grow up, she'll only say L-sama when she's annoyed. Listening to your mother babble to us on the way to town was the most I got about Mom's days as the Drammata. Heh, she might ground me for life if I said that word. I only know what she can do by listening to my parents talking at night and even then it's just bits and pieces. Your secret is interesting. Please continue." Hiero shrugged.

"Too bad, she was really something in those days, according to Mom. Just like your father. I can't remember all that past life stuff, but Xellos thinks I needed the flashbacks. Mother always said how brave your parents were and how powerful their magic and skills were too. I think the world believes the great Lina Inverse was defeated and died. She hasn't used her Dragon Slave in a long time," Val said, but his heart wasn't in the words," Xellos showed me all the bad things that I did, people I killed. I even tried to destroy the world in my second life as Valgaav. That namagomi Mazuko got mad when I ignored him and started jabbing me in the back with his staff. Mom heard me screaming and saved me, but I still saw him lurking about our house. That's why we are here, to hide me from Xellos. He said he was going to kill me if I didn't join the Mazuko again. I hate him. I was so scared I didn't tell my mom why he was after me. I don't want her to worry anymore than she already does protecting me from bullies and Xellos. If she knew that I had nearly agreed to join….before she came in, she'd be furious. You promise you won't tell, Hiero, really promise?" Val sniffed.

Hiero smiled again and made a reach for Val, his blind search meeting with Val's wet cheek. "I won't tell. I'll even help protect you and your mother. I can do a lot more than simple illusions, you know. I'll protect you, Val, friends help each other. To the very ends of the earth, Val-san, I will risk my life for your family as I would my own. I swear on my honor as an Inverse….and a Greywords." He told the dragon boy. 

The reaction he got was a bit of a shock, not one he was familiar with from his first life. Men normally shook hands or patted his shoulder in thanks back home, though not many people liked Hiero at all for what he was. Val was hugging him, making Hiero uneasy for a moment. 

'Damn, forgot again, we're kids….not adults. Though, as long as he feels better. If we're friends, this is ok….he just better not get in the habit of hugging me when we get older.' Hiero thought, hugging the boy back.

"Awwwww!!!!" came a triple chorus from the house, making both boys look up from their dirt stained hug, blushing. Hiero was sure he heard Val choke on something.

"Aren't they so cute? Just like brothers….isn't it so adorable?" Filia was chortling. "Yuck, Hiero! Val! You're both a mess. Gods, Zelgadis, you better get them to the grove before dark and get them washed up for supper. No dirt in the house. You know the rules, Hiero." Lina chided, and Hiero could hear her foot tapping on the porch impatiently.

"Mom….sorry. Heh, we were just playing. Let us be, hmmm? Van-san and Aunt Filia will be here for a while, yes?" Hiero said evenly, feeling his father's stone hands lift him up, Val's hand fastened to his own. He could see through Val at how angry his mother looked, but a tolerant sort of anger. 

She was grinning sternly, and that was a good thing, which meant something about the situation amused her. Filia had stars in her eyes, weeping a bit out of joy. "Oh, he called me Aunt Filia, what a little gentleman. Even with Mazuko eyes, he's so precious, just like my precious Val." She giggled, putting her hands to her face and looking terribly dreamy.

'Hmmm, not all there….but at least she has good taste. Heh, now I know how to keep her from bothering me, be terribly cute.' Hiero thought with a smile as his father carted him and Val off to the grove that had their favorite bathing river beside it.

~

Xellos was ecstatic, though his face didn't show it. Xellas had put him on two missions for two small boys of great potential. He had lost tract of Filia and Val for awhile, so he devoted his time to watching young Hiero Inverse growing up, the little sneak that he was. He'd mastered all of the white magic he'd let his "teachers" think they'd taught him, but his skill with spirit shamanism at such a young age was alarming. 

His recovery from using such draining spells was interesting as well, he only seemed to get winded for a few minutes before his strength returned. He hadn't used much along the lines of the other elements or the dark arts of the Lord of Nightmares. Xellos knew the boy was capable of the spells, but he wasn't using them. 

He wondered why really. Being trapped in the body of child had worked for a long time for the Hellmaster and he'd gotten away with plenty of lewd and violent acts before Lina and L-sama had destroyed him. 'Zel-kun is the brat's father, probably got the same damn morals. Wimps.' He thought cheerfully.

Today had been the best day the Mazuko could hope for, both of his targets were in the same place, and very good friends. Poor, pathetic little Val had confided in secretive little Hiero and got a good reaction. 'He said he'd protect him with his life….well that's good to hear. It might help me in the future, I can kill two birds with one stone, a very large one. Mistress Xellas will definitely love me for this.' Xellos thought, watching the boys sitting on Hiero's bed, having a stick fight, or more of a playful stick vs. staff fight. Hiero was actually parrying pretty well for being blind.

__

Little Xellos…._time is running out_…._you make your move soon. Get Hiero first. Val can wait. If Hiero is seduced to our side, Val won't be far behind to try and rescue him._

He heard his mistress' voice plain as midnight, making him open his slit pupils gently. 'Yes, Mistress….brilliant plan. I'll make my move soon. The boy will be all yours.' He thought back, vanishing from his place outside the boy's window just as Hiero and Val clocked each other on the head.


	9. Ch. 7-Kidnapped!! Metallium Mayhem!

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story **__**

Disclaimer: _Again**, **I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story. I do own Hiero Vendetta and Delphine, so ask permission if you wish to use them._

****

Chapter 7

**_Kidnapped!! Metallium Mayhem!_**

**_~ Two Weeks Later ~_**

Hiero slept peacefully in his bed, no dreams coming to him this night. He only saw darkness, nice peaceful darkness that cradled him like a demon in the womb of hell. He loved to think of it that way. It made him think of perfect silence and serenity. Hiero would never tell his parents that, never, but he told Val. The dragon boy said he was happy when he got a nice dream, but all he had been getting lately were nightmares about Xellos killing his mother. Hiero had offered to put an enhance calm spell on him to think the nightmares away, but Val said it had been done before and hadn't worked. 

Hiero told him he knew another spell that might work, but said Val would have to be asleep for it. Val said it probably wouldn't work, but for Hiero to give it a good try. He thanked Hiero for his kind offer before going to his and his mother's room for bed. Hiero stole himself in there and cast a dream spell on his friend, one he'd mastered in his first life to bring tranquility to those plagued with fear. 

Val didn't complain about nightmares after that. It had been a couple weeks since the dragon folk had come to stay with his family, Filia being more a burden when her tail would hit things and people, knocking things over and tripping whoever was unlucky enough to be behind her. It was usually his mother. He and Val knew to eat breakfast before Filia, not wanting bruised legs or faces due to their height.

They'd made a habit of spying on the bathhouse patrons after lunch, not getting caught as yet since Filia stayed at the house to aid Zelgadis in things at the house whenever Lina went shopping. Poor Aunt Filia, but more he believed was his poor Dad, who had to deal with Filia and her tail most of the day. It hurt to get Filia even the slightest bit irritated. 

'She's a bother, but she's Val's foster mother. She has to be tolerated. At least for my friend's sake. Mmm, least it's been quiet, other than the priesthood wanting to speed up my training in a larger facility. I don't want to leave home.' He thought, feeling like he was floating for a moment, then hanging over in a lopsided manner.

He opened his eyes, even though it was a waste of time. He felt around slightly and clasped a hand, it was rather cold and gloved. His eyes weren't really focusing even as he was touching it, more of like seeing everything in the color purple, then black, blue, like someone had thrown paint in his face. 

When the room finally came into focus, he became fully aware he was being picked up and being dressed. It was also still dark out. His sleepy body shifted, the freezing cold hands on his arms and legs making him angry. He wanted to sleep, damn it! He didn't want to be dragged out of bed in the middle of the night for anything.

His body started waking up as his pants were pulled on and an arm going around him. He suddenly felt very cold, like he was being engulfed in ice and snow all at once. It made him squirm about, thrashing and hitting whoever was holding him. He heard when he managed to kick the person in the groin that it was a man, a man with a very odd voice. 

"Xellas….wants you, young Inverse. I, Xellos Metallium, am your deliverer, isn't that nice? Now why don't you just be a good boy and be kidnapped with a little more dignity, hmm?" the man said, chuckling at some private joke.

'XELLOS!! The Mazuko after Val!? NO!' Hiero mind screamed, and soon he was screaming as loud as a banshee the one word he knew would get the entire house's attention. "NAMAGOMI! NAMAGOMI! NAMAGOMI!! NAMAmmmmphhh!!!!" Hiero screamed, thrashing wildly even after Xellos covered his mouth. Hiero promptly bit him for the act, but it made the guy snickered.

Hiero felt funny after that, the room starting to fade away just as Filia, a tearful Val and his parants rushed into the room screaming his name, reaching out pointlessly to save him. Then, everything went dark, Hiero couldn't even hear his own mind think.

**_~ Wolf Pack Island ~_**

Hiero woke to find his body laying on a slender lap, the legs sticking out of an extremely short skirt. The legs were quite sleek and tanned….then Hiero gasped. "I can see?" he asked, being lifted up suddenly by two very sleek arms. "Mazuko are quite powerful, little Hiero Inverse. I have temporarily restored your sight….to show you all I can give, things your parents never can." The white-haired woman said, her wolf-like grin making Hiero consider the fact that she was going to try and eat him if he didn't behave.

"Xellas Metallium….the Beastmaster. Hmmph, so you restored my sight to make me a lackey. So what?" he said, his initial shock of sight dissipating quickly. He even went so far to sneer in her young face. She looked a little surprised, obviously not used to such treatment, even from the mouth of a child. Hiero half-regretted his words when she just smiled, looking very feral. "As spirited as my little Xellos told me. He also informed me that you know the art of Nightmare magic, but do not use it. Why is that….scared?" she teased haughtily.

"NO! I want to be a man, not a little kid, for eternity. Phibrizo the Hellmaster was a loser to use that form. Innocence can be misleading, but appearance matters greatly if your chosen form hinders you." Hiero snapped, sliding off her lap. He tried walking away, but she swiftly grabbed him by his hair.

"Your mother looks like a teenager and so does your father, though he looks a lot scarier than she does, isn't that right little one? And don't test my patience, strong or not, if you insult me one more time, you won't have to worry about much except the torments I'll put your retched soul through." Xellas warned, and Hiero felt her fingernails prick in his scalp, the gently flow of blood trickling down the back of his neck and into his shirt.

"…." Hiero had no response to that. If he died now, he'd be trapped in this body forever. 'I'm not going to join either way, but she is trying to keep me alive. How she even knows what potential I have is beyond me, but she doesn't know what my body really hides, and I intend to keep it that way.

"Good human….now….here's the deal, little Hiero. You give yourself to the Mazuko race and become one of us and I will restore your sight permanently. Don't worry, your little friend Val will join us too if you cooperate. He's special too….so, what do you say?" Xellas said, as if it was common conversation.

'Val….no, I said I'd protect him and Filia, I can't do that if I give in to this bitch and her fruitcake lackey. Val would hate me if I gave in. Hah, like I can't handle these two….with some of their own pointers. This body will be useful in this state….she'll think I'll give in if they hurt me. I'll prove them dead wrong.' He thought, a grim smile forming over his lips.

"To put it in the most flattering way possible, Mighty Xellas," he began quietly, the took a breath to scream," SHOVE YOUR DEAL STRAIGHT UP YOUR NARROW ASS! Life is wonderful! Life is wonderful! Life is wonderful!!!!" 

Xellas' face got a sickly green before she buckled forward with her cigarette in hand and threw up. "XELLOS! Take him to your quarters and torture him. No one makes me throw up perfectly good wine!" Xellas raged, her voice and face no longer very feminine. 

Hiero's sight was still in place even as the trickster priest grabbed him by his hair and teleported them out of the room.

'This is going to hurt him more that its going to hurt me….I hope, I hope, I hope.' Hiero thought, feeling sick himself when his sight vanished, leaving him in his blind world once more.

~

"You're awful pretty for a little boy. You sure you're a boy? Want me to check?" Xellos teased, touching Hiero's hair in a very picky manner. Hiero never felt so sick in his life. Xellos had been feeding him bugs for an hour, he was sure of that, but what made it sickening was the fact Xellos was touching him like he was a doll. 

'Or a hooker. This guy is cracked….Xellas made him a real nutcase when it comes to torture. I'm too tired to puke. No, on second thought….Oy!' He thought, throwing up his last helping of live bugs and worms. He'd get back at Xellos for this. This was downright cruel, even to do to smart-mouthed child. He thought he'd get hit or beaten, not played with, Xellos pretending he was some brat kid feeding his dolly.

The bug feeding stopped, giving Hiero time to toss the rest of them out onto the floor. He wasn't tied up or anything, but rather forced into a corner. Xellos had been holding him in place the entire time feeding and fingering him. "Bleh! I'm sure, namagomi! Why don't you cram those things up your nose and blow!" Hiero snapped, not caring anymore. Bugs were awful tasting, but you got used to the taste after five helping had been crammed down your unwilling throat. He'd rather be eating bugs than have this Mazuko touching him and insulting him.

'They feed on hate according to Mom's books….and fear. I'm not afraid of him….but he's pretty disgusting and irritating. Hmm….,' Hiero was thinking, gasping when he felt his left wrist get squeezed, then a white hot pain slitting down his middle finger to just above his wrist,' The bastard's trying to fillet me now….Oh gross, he's licking my wound. Mazukos are weird freaks. Yuck, and he's giggling about it. If I could see, I'd poke him in the eyes.' 

"You're so cute I could eat you up. I think I will too. Before I'm done with you, you'll be begging to be a Mazuko. Then this might be enjoyable for both of us. Hee, hee, you taste so sweet, so full of hatred. You're going to spoil me, cutie pie." Xellos tittered, laughing as if this was a kind action. 

Hiero just wanted to rip his voice box out, the Mazuko sounded way too cheerful about what he was doing to him, like this was fun beyond all fun. Hiero decided not to say anything, relying on Xellos' eyes to let him know where he was. 

The Mazuko's blue-gloved hands were all he could really see, so he had no choice but to keep pay attention to where the channeling was getting him. He noticed a shiny thing around Xellos right wrist, a palm-sized red gem embedded in a silver bracelet. It seemed to glimmer at Hiero. He knew it couldn't be part of the Demon Lord, he wasn't feeling anything from it, but it had power. 

'He probably stole it after he killed some poor dope and just wears it to remember the day. He's a Mazuko, he doesn't need any amplifiers for his magic….but I'd like it. He seems to intent on teasing and bullying me to even think that I see it too. Ah yuck, he's licking me again. That tears it, literally!' Hiero thought, his little Mazuko eyes of pure blue snapping open hatefully, but he could tell Xellos hadn't noticed. Xellos' gaze was aimed at Hiero cheek and ear, which he was currently licking. 

Hiero just waited, hating trying to keep his cool when the Mazuko bit his neck, a playful one but painful from the way Xellos was giggling. The moment he felt Xellos lick his ear, he whipped his head around and bit down on the shocked Mazuko's tongue and tore it out with one growl-filled tug. He held it for a minute like a wild animal holds fresh prey, spitting it back at a Xellos. He heard an angry growl, and smiled. 

"Ack…." Was Xellos reply afterwards, cold demon blood splashing against Hiero's face as Xellos tried talking, but his lack of a tongue only made him sound like he was spitting and drooling heavily. 

Hiero kicked out and clawed, getting the Mazuko by his wrist before he yanked and shoved, hoping he had caught Xellos off guard enough to topple him. He was proved wrong when his hair was grabbed at and he felt his feet lift off the floor. He grabbed Xellos wrist again, pretending to try and break free. 

"Tsk, tsk….you're not very intelligent after all. You can't hurt me. I am Mazuko. Your anger and hatred are just making me happier, can't you tell?" Xellos said, and Hiero almost thought he heard teeth grinding. "Yeah right. I tricked you and you're pissed cause I'm a whelp. Big bad Mazuko is insulted. You are nothing but a worthless pile of refuse, you namagomi fruitcake!" Hiero said happily, grinning.

Xellos gave him a harsh shaking and slammed him into a wall before yanking him back to where he stood. Hiero just went on smiling, giving the Mazuko a taste of his own medicine. Xellos occasionally slammed him into something as he started walking. 'Maybe I think he is….for all I know, he could be floating. Like it matters.' Hiero thought, feeling himself get thrown into something metallic and cold. Something that was swinging back and forth with a terribly howling wind blowing through it.

"Rot in here for a while, not like you'll notice until you start to freeze, you little blind bother. This block all magic except that of the Mazuko, so you can't break free. Isn't that nice? I'll be back in a week, happy trails."

"Wait a minute! What the hell is so important that you leave me all alone in this place and you don't have to watch me?" Hiero queried. 

Xellos chuckled, Hiero taking note of the faint tapping of his staff before the Mazuko spoke. "That's a secret. Toodles." Xellos chirped, then Hiero heard nothing.

'Thought that obnoxious chump would never leave. Guess he's not as smart as he thinks he is or he would have noticed that he's missing some jewelry. Sucker," Hiero mused silently, feeling at his surroundings,' A cage….how cute. Like I haven't been shoved in something this corny before. Anti-magic, huh? Big deal….Dad taught me how to pick locks. Hmm, well, he would have personally if Mom wasn't hell bent on making me a priest. Dream siphoning is such a treasure to me.'

He had always liked the ability in his first life, to be able to touch someone in a deep sleep and poke around their heads without their knowledge, accessing memories, spells, dreams, and skills Hiero had felt were useful. It was a psychic spell and only a rare group of talented people could pull it off, Hiero being one of the very few and the rest half-breed elves. His homeland had been very picky about breeding, half-breeds of any kind ordained by world law to be lynched or burned to prevent them from using their powers against the pure people. 

'Pure….more like weak and paranoid fools. The few I was able to save gave me knowledge beyond my imagination and I….I gave them freedom and hope to avoid death. They were an interesting lot. Heh, thanks to those who'd managed to master it, I was able to excel at it. It's helped me learn so much. Even how to use common metal pieces to pick locks. Xellos, dear stupid Xellos, you didn't do your homework as well as you thought. Now that's a real secret.'

He smiled to himself when his probing fingers found the lock. Hiero, reached into his pockets and pulled out a piece of his father's hair he'd taken when his father had taken it out. The hair in question had become a bit crooked, so with a quick yank from Mom with the pliers it was out and in the garbage basket. It had been back when he still had a dog, so it was fairly easy to take it out and keep it for lock picking. He wasn't old enough and lacked the amount of saved allowance to buy thieves' tools anyway Most importantly, he knew that his mother would have kittens if she, the Bandit Killer, found such things in his room.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt me. Yes, it is so true." He chuckled, starting to pick the lock with the stiff metal hair. In a few minutes he got the lock open and put the hair back in his pocket. Hiero took a moment to listen to the winds around him as he put Xellos' bracelet in his other pocket, sticking one of his feet out below the cage. 

"Darn, this must be hanging in a pit, but the wind is coming from above, so that means the way out is by going up. I'll have to jump out of this thing before I can get any levitation spells to work, this anti-magic crap will hinder my escape if I stay in this thing. I'm glad I'm blind now, who'd want to have to see a bottomless pit or whatever kind of pit this is?" he said, steeling himself before leaping out of the cage. 

"**_RAY WING_**!" he yelped, feeling the gravity of endless air yank his little body down. He jerked in mid-air as the spell took hold, thinking his hardest to make the protective bubble take him out of this place. "I'll probably have to float out of here, just my luck. There are no maps to the island of Xellas….I wouldn't know where to go. I can't teleport yet. I'd need to tap into a sleeping Mazuko for that, if they actually sleep." He was telling himself, setting himself down when he was sure he'd gone at least several miles away from the cage pit. He met with land, much to his happiness, but he was lost and blind, with no one to touch to guide him to safety. 

"I can't wait here for Mom and Dad to come for me….Xellas might kill them. I can't have that. If this is Wolf Pack Island, maybe there are wolves I can use….but the thing is, would Xellas know if I was using them if I channeled through them?" he pondered, grumbling in frustration as he sat himself down on the rocky ground. He just sat and thought, his mind coming up with nothing that didn't require his true strengths that were going to lay dormant until he went through certain events or his eyes which were pretty useless.

Hiero felt like crying, but he was too old in his mind for that. His body seemed to disagree with him, but he held back the frustrated tears, not wanting to attract any hungry Mazuko. "Fear, pain, sorrow, and hate….how they love it all. Hmmph, I used to hold nothing but indifference in my heart. I never enjoyed the pain I caused, I just didn't care. Because Delphine didn't care, when I get out of here I fully intend to enjoy hurting those that hurt me. Well, except Xellos, he can have the indifference and starve." Hiero grumbled. He whipped about in his sitting position when heard a scraping sound.

"Who speaks the name of that little rat trickster priest? Who dares say his name in my grotto? Heh! Speak up!" said a craggy and grating voice, like it hadn't been used in centuries. Hiero just waited, hearing whatever was yelling at him shuffled closer, the smell of rotting flesh and filth nearly making him heave out what little food he had left in his stomach. 

"Just a little Mazuko boy. That you Phibrizo?" the thing said, a scaly claw clutching Hiero's little hand. His channeling started up again, Hiero's face in the thing's line of vision. It was a head taller than him, the claw old, green and papery. His clothing was a bit similar to Xellos', from what Hiero could see from its eyes.

'Phibrizo….the Hellmaster. He took the form of a child and this guy's vision is a bit crummy. I look like an oil painting. Hmm, this could work to my advantage.' Hiero thought, smiling wickedly.

"Yes, it's me. Who the hell are you, disgusting excuse for a Mazuko?!" Hiero said in his most commanding voice. The creature seemed to shiver and suddenly stiffen. 'Senile, weak, and stupid….maybe he's just an old troll. Don't blow this, kid, he might get you out of here.

"Hellmaster, it is I, Hellas, Xellas' former general. She got tired of me a thousand or so years ago and found that human trash Xellos to replace me. He was some fool, I tell you, Hellmaster, a fool indeed. She made him a Mazuko and let him absorb all my strength and energy, casting me out near the ruins of the city that once stood here so she'd never have to look at me again. You in need of a general, Lord Phibrizo?" the old Mazuko grated out, both claws taking his hands. 

"I might….a city, huh? I haven't seen that. You know Xellas and her little secrets. Take me to this city and we'll talk….I don't know if you deserve the honor of serving me." Hiero chuckled evilly, the Mazuko gasping proudly. He was soon dragging young Hiero off into the dark lands that Hiero had no desire to see, but he was getting to with Hellas' poor eyesight. Blurry as it was, he could still make out what he was looking at. 

'Mazuko general, so he probably knows how to concentrate a teleportation spell like Xellos can. He's weak, so I can probably knock him out long enough to drag out his memories about that….and maybe the whereabouts of the other pieces of Ruby-Eyed Shabranigdo. This is too perfect….' Hiero thought, not really paying attention until he slammed into the back of Hellas' body, getting a face full of scales and dirt, or least he hoped it was dirt.

"Here we are, Lord Phibrizo….Seren, the city of the double moons." Hellas chuckled is a raspy sort of way. Hiero grimaced when he saw what Hellas was looking at, a crumbled entrance that had to busts atop it, their naked posteriors facing their way, two women's rear ends carved in dark marble and larger than any statue he was familiar with. He could see naked rears had been carved on the sides of some of the pillars within and on the crumbling walls. Hiero personally couldn't summon the strength to even laugh and just rolled his blind eyes. 

"Someone around here has a sick sense of humor." Hiero said, gasping when he found out he'd said it out loud. Hellas seemed unaffected by the comment and started talking again. "It was once a disgustingly happy place full of peace and harmony, then Xellas was created and she wiped the entire city out. She left it up here as a reminder to anyone else that dare throw sickening good things in her face on her island. The man that designed this place was a genius though. Everyone said what a brilliant man he was, constantly, how his designs touched the souls of all who once lived here." Hellas said, almost in awe.

Hiero didn't share his sentiments. "I think the designer was some kind of twisted ass freak. This was a waste of marble….Now Hellas, take me through it….there's something past this that I desire. If you want to be restored as my general, you'd better do it. You'll really make Xellos look bad, he's been screwing up missions terribly lately." Hiero lied, making himself sound as sweet as sugar.

Hellas bought it as he tugged anew on the boy, leading him through the ridiculous ruined city devoted to rear ends in any shape possible. 'I hope I never have to do this again. I'm actually glad she destroyed them, what a pack of weirdoes. Now, onto Crabby's riddle.' Hiero thought, playing the dark lord's riddle through his mind over and over again.

__

Past the sea of chaos, the golden charm awaits. The dark rainbow of pain beyond the blackest sea that sates. What feeds this place beyond the ruins of the double moons, where Mazuko thrive and the she-wolf croons.

'Xellas can become a wolf….so I'm on the right island. I've never read about any other she-wolves in my books and this is in the sea of chaos. From what Hellas is seeing here, this entire island is made of obsidian or black rock, maybe lava rock. Mazukos are most definitely around this pit of hell. Now all I have to look out for is painful dark rainbow and the talisman is mine. Keep being a huge dope, Hellas, then I'll have your mind to guide me out of here with my prizes. Nobody messes with me.' He thought wickedly.

"Look out for anything that resembles a dark and painful rainbow, Hellas. My prize is beyond it." Hiero piped up, hearing Hellas grunt out something. "No rainbows here, Lord Phibrizo, only the Acid Lagoon and its waterfall. That sort of looks like a rainbow with all the corrosive potions flowing through it. I'll take you there, my soon to be boss. Yes, Xellos will be so jealous." Hellas was chuckling, his other hand cracking when he flexed his green and withered fingers.

"Trust me….he won't know what hit him till its too late." Hiero smiled, getting an evil look in his eyes. 'And neither will you.' He added mentally.

~

"We're here….now what, Lord Phibrizo?" Hellas asked anxiously, as anxious as his aged voice could manage. Hiero was glad this guy was so eager and so near-sighted, but having everything looks like soup was bugging him. "Take me closer. It's behind the falls, I can feel the power. Closer, Hellas." Hiero told him, and the thing complied.

'Almost….man, that talisman is strong. Like its calling out to me with all of Shabranigdo's hatred….and Lei Magnus' power. Can't let him free or I'd have to kill him. He made the Dragon Slave spell, that's Mom's and my spell. He'll stay trapped, but I'm taking his piece. Heh, just a little closer, Hellas, closer.' He thought, the multicolored and bubbling falls, like some lagoon of paint, getting brighter. 

The stench of acids reached him, the pure corrosive odor making his nose cringe. When Hellas stopped, they were right next to the ten-foot tall waterfall, but Hiero could see through the creature that the water surrounded whatever was behind it all the way. "Now what, Hellmaster? I'm too weak to teleport….could you take me with you?" Hellas asked, fear in his voice. 'Phibrizo did a number on you, didn't he? Well, not to worry, it'll all be over soon.' He thought smiling.

"Certainly….As a matter of fact, I've been dying to do this ever since we met." Hiero chuckled, grabbing Hellas by the back suddenly and casting Levitation to send both himself and the flailing Mazuko through the acid waterfall, Hellas taking all of the corrosive liquid face first. He howled all the way through, Hiero discarding him on the inner sanctum. He dragged the heavily burned Mazuko along with him, making sure the thing's eyes were facing forward. He forced himself to move faster when Hellas' eyes started to blur worse. 

'I can see the talisman….it's right there….grab it now! His mind will survive this long after I'm done getting my prize.' Hiero thought, the power drawing him forth and he let go of the moaning Hellas. Hiero knew he just had to run forward to get it, he sensed no magical traps and saw no physical ones. It proved to be in his fortune to reach the freezing cold talisman of pure gold, the power fluxing through his little hands when he touched it.

"Mine….it's all mine. Shabranigdo, I did it! I found the talisman that will bring about your resurrection!! And your destruction." Hiero laughed, turning quickly on his heels to head back for where he'd left Hellas. The Mazuko was still alive, but had passed out from the pain. 

'Weak….Xellos took all his abilities, that's why he's so durable. Not Hellas, he's just another miserable creature waiting to die. I'd rather there be one less Mazuko in this world. I don't need him being given powers later on. Time for the dream spell.' He thought, putting a finger to the acid soaked Mazuko's head. 

"Gah, that burns, but its nothing a recovery spell won't cure later on. Time for me to do my thing." he sighed, putting talisman about his neck and stuffing it in his shirt before chanting his spell. "_Dream God of all creation, through nightmare seas where dark spirits reign, grant passage within the dream world, I ask of this of the Astral Plane._ **_Dream Merge_**!" he chanted quietly, a haze of blue lightly shooting from his head down to the finger against Hellas' unconscious body. 

'Its not time yet, L-sama, its not time for you to involve yourself yet. I'll meet you then....' he thought faintly, taking in all of the dying Hellas' memories and thoughts away into his own body.

"Its better this way, Hellas. Now you can rest. You'll never see or hear Xellos ever again, you poor deluded fool. You would have died anyway…." Hiero said sarcastically, enjoying the memories that flowed into him.

**_~ The Inverse Home ~_**

"Let's go already, Zel. Xellos could be doing anything to my baby! Hurry up!" Lina screamed from outside, her patience long gone. True, it had only been ten minutes since Xellos took Hiero away, but Xellos was Mazuko. Time meant nothing to them, and neither did human lives.

"I'm coming….I don't want to be ill prepared to hunt that fruitcake down. Wherever he took him, we'll find him. Just be patient and get a Ray Wing ready….!" Zel shouted from within the house, still searching for his sword.

'I'll kill him….no, I'll stuff him in a church, break his arms, his legs, that stupid grin, jab out his eyes, and then I'll kill him. How dare he steal our son! That bastard Mazuko! Oh L-sama, why Hiero!? He's just a little boy!' Zel thought painfully, gritting his teeth as he ripped through his closet to locate his sword. 

Val and Filia were helping him, they wanted to help them as well. Val was only as old as Hiero, Zel had been fighting with her for five minutes to leave him with the church for his own safety. However, young Val piped up loudly that he was going to fight to protect his best friend just like Hiero said he would for Val. Zel had been touched that Hiero and Val thought so highly of each other. Filia was against his going, but Val ran out of the room to find a weapon to help, he said he wasn't going to abandon Hiero for anything, even if he was still a kid.

'Those two only have each other, looking the way they do. Lina was always right about people, they just judge so much about appearances that there's no changing their minds, even when it hurts even the most innocent people. I just hope Hiero is all right. I'd die if anything happened to him….' Zel thought, finally finding his sword wedged in the darkest corner of the closet. 

"Ok, Filia, get Val out now. We're leaving." Zel announced, running past the dragon maiden and then past her son who was in the hall with Hiero' staff. 'I'll have to cast a sleep spell on him….he can't fight with that. He's not strong enough yet. I know he wants to help, but that won't prevent him from getting killed.' He thought.

Zelgadis had reached the kitchen when it filled with a dark energy ripple that went from black to purple in a few seconds. He shielded his eyes as the energy expanded, bracing himself for an attack. It never came, all he heard was a loud thud and yelp of pain.

"And I thought the book hurt….this table's like a rock. Ouch!" said a small and irritated voice. 

__

Hiero….

"Dad!!" said the voice, anxious yet frightened," MOM! I'm home. I got away! Mom? Dad? Ohh, please say you're still here, please!"

Zelgadis finally looked up too see his very bruised and dirty looking son, tears nearly escaping his eyes at the sight of what had been done to him. There was blood and little black things on his mouth, blood in his hair, his hands had scratches all over them and his clothes looked like they'd been through hell and back. 

"HIERO!" Zelgadis cried, the sight too much for him to control his emotions any longer, grabbing his suddenly joyous son in his strong arms. "DAD!" Hiero cried, nuzzling his face against Zelgadis' stone shoulder.

"How? How did you get away….did they send you back….?" Zelgadis asked stupid. He knew very well that once a Mazuko took something, you weren't getting it back without a fight. Hiero nodded anyway. 

"A Mazuko sent me back, I tricked him. The dummy thought I was some guy named Phibrizo. He sent me back when I asked. The guy was really near-sighted when I channeled through him, but he was old and weak. He was Xellas' old general before Xellos. That mean wolf lady Xellas….she tried to make me like the namagomi! Don't let her get me! Please!" Hiero cried, sobbing audibly.

Zelgadis patted him on his back, rocking him back and forth in his arms. "No, we won't let them touch you again. Never….I'll guard your sleep every night if I have to, Hiero, I won't let them harm you again."

"ZEL!! What's taking you so long??….-gasp- Hiero! My baby boy! Hiero! Oh by L-sama, you're home!" Lina cried out, rushing forth to hug her son and husband with tear filled eyes. None of them noticed Filia and Val until they joined in the hugging, making Hiero gasp for air.

'Its good to have friends and family….it's good to be missed. Mmm, never want to leave this….my family. All mine.' Hiero thought happily, clutching at his shirt gently, where the talisman of Lei Magnus was still hidden. 

'I will protect you all from the Mazuko when the time comes, I'll pay back all your kindness, I will. I just hope Delphine does my immortality gift right this time, no more losses. My family won't be hurt this time.' he added mentally, smiling pleasantly as he felt Val's small hand grip his.

"Life is good." Hiero said quietly, sighing contently as the hugging slowly ended.


	10. Ch. 8-Luna-cy! The Prophecy of Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story **__**

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story. I do own Hiero Vendetta and Delphine, so ask permission if you wish to use them.

**_Chapter 8_**

Luna-cy! The Prophecy of Pain

**_~ 12 Years Later ~_**

"Where's Hiero….this picnic celebration is for him. And what about Val? Are those two screwing around in town again. I don't want to have to lie to Priest Devin again about him being caught spying on girls in the bathhouse. He's not being fair to his career by being labeled a blind pervert." Lina chuckled with a forceful look in her eyes, nudging her husband. 

Zelgadis just sipped his coffee as he looked across the wildflower encrusted valley. It was a few miles away from their home and on the edge of the forest. He and the boys came here to practice out in the open spaces, himself teaching them how to use swords and staffs and Filia teaching Val how to master his dragon form and magic. Both had been pretty uncontrollable when they hit their teens, being purposely late and playing pranks on Filia with her tail. 

Hiero always sat out of the way and let Val do most of the pranks, but Hiero was always the one to irritate her into losing control over hiding her tail. She'd chase them both around with her mace before Hiero cast white magic on her to save them from broken rear ends. 

He thought back fondly on those days, Hiero had been so energetic growing up with Val, as if he considered Val to be his brother, not just his friend. He even healed Val when he was hurt and comforted him when he was sick or sad. If Hiero was around, so was Val, and when they were apart, that meant they were plotting something sneaky. 

He recalled one such occasion that Val had been in the very spot he was sitting in, his dragon horn sticking out of his head, so it meant he was either irritated or he was up to something. Zelgadis had been taking a nap before Val had come out of the forest, his sword still on his side and his golden eyes flickering around as looking for something. Lina and Filia were with Hiero far from where he and Val were, training. 

Zel had thought nothing of it until it slowly dawned on him that Val's lessons had ended for the day already. He was supposed to be home resting or eating, whatever he did when he wasn't training. Zel looked at him harder and found he wasn't alone, there were other teenage boys behind him.

Val had bothered the local boys on purpose to lead them to Hiero for a plan they had cooked up day earlier. It was a simple one, to scare the living daylights out of the local bullies and show them how powerful and tough a blind boy and dragon boy really were, especially with a dragon mother. Val punched one of the bullies and kicked another before running for Hiero and his female teachers, taking his sword out just in case. 

Zelgadis got up as Val reached the trio, shoving Hiero next to his mother before grabbing his hands. Though Zel found out later Hiero improvised how to irritate Filia, lifting her skirt up in front of everyone was actually an accident. Hiero just wanted to lift up the back and pinch her, as crude as that was to do to Filia, but the breeze blowing that day had other plans. Her skirt flew up over her head and everyone, even Zel, saw her white panties, slender legs, and the golden tail with a bow on it. Everyone blushed, even Hiero since Val chose that time to look at his mother. 

The two boys ran off the moment Filia turned into a dragon, breathing fire everywhere. The bullies wet their pants thoroughly before they ran off screaming like girls. They never bugged the pair again.

Zel found out about the plan after Lina made him sit on their son's back until he talked. Hiero took the blame, but Val wouldn't let him go down alone and shared it. As soon as Zelgadis got off of his son, Hiero cast Ray Wing on himself and pulled Val in and flew the coop. 

Lina was steamed to say the very least, but not enough to cast Dragon Slave. When they returned with sweets for their mothers, they got off with only being confined to their rooms for a month and even then they broke those rules. It had been quite a day, and Hiero and Val went on making mischief along with their training, never apart until a prank idea came into their head.

'As rebellious as his mother….being blind doesn't stop that love of life in an Inverse. Whatever happened to those days? Hiero's so distant now….he acts like me when I was younger….well, when Rezo turned me into a chimera. At least he acts like me and not my grandfather. That would be a terrible problem.' He thought, taking another sip. Then he took an elbow to the head, wincing while the hitter yelped.

"Zel, I asked you a question. Stop daydreaming." Lina let out, rubbing her sore hand. "Sorry, love, I was thinking about the old days, you know….when Hiero was a bit more lively. And no, I don't know where Val is. Hiero is probably still at the shrine, which is my opinion. He's going to start traveling abroad in his priesthood tomorrow night. He'll be here….it doesn't take long to get from town to out here." 

Lina nodded, her mood becoming less tense as she relaxed against his side. He smiled at her warmth and wrapped his arm around her, bestowing a kiss in her creamy, soft cheek. It was still an amazing thing, being married to the one and only Lina Inverse. They'd been married ever since Hiero was six years old, making the child be a state of unfathomable happiness. He kept Inverse as his last name though, but that didn't bother him.

That happiness dwindled every so often, but as long as Zel and Lina were together and showed affection, he would perk right up. Val's presence had added to it, making him a bit of a troublemaker, but none the less content. Now Val was the only person that could make Hiero smile or talk. He'd heard so little of his son's voice when he reached his 20's, he'd almost forgotten what it sounded like.

He pushed those pains away, concentrating on his beautiful wife. Neither of them had aged a day since the day they married, or since the day they met. They still looked like a pair of odd teenagers, the chimera and the sorceress, what a pair. 'And Hiero will just keep getting older. He'll never age and he'll just get….Oh shut up, Zel, you're being depressing again. Enjoy his presence, he's your son. Try and be happy, not dreary. That Zel is long gone….' Zelgadis mentally scolded himself, tightening his lips in a sneer. He willed it away when he felt Lina shift in his embrace, making an calm mask of tranquility.

He involuntarily stiffened when he heard someone moving in the brush and cursed. 'I forgot my sword….wait a minute, calm down, Zel. It could be Val and Filia with the pastries. Or Hiero. You're not out to save the world or get a cure now, this is your son's big day.' He thought, but kept his eyes trained on the noise.

A sigh of relief passed his lips as the white robed form of his son came through the brush, his new wooden staff leading him past obstacles. His eyes were closed gently, as he was prone to doing most of his life, but now he looked more like a priest than the mischievous youth he once was. He was decked up in white robes and a white cloak. He looked a bit like Copy Rezo dressed like that, only less insane, a lot less. He had a long tuft of sapphire hair that hung over his right eye, similar to Zelgadis. He looked as young too.

Hiero looked positively sullen, not smiling at all as he left the darkness of the forest. He'd gotten taller over the years, a half a foot taller than Zel was and slender shaped. As much as Hiero still ate, far more than Lina, he was still a very lithe and handsome young man, being seven weeks into his 22nd year of life. He was wearing a holy symbol around his neck, a cross of purest silver and holy magic, a gift from Devin when he was barely 13. 

Hiero had never been over-enthusiastic about it and rarely wore it, unless it was asked of him. He'd learned to guide himself around better as the years went by, not tripping over things or ramming into people like he used to. After Xellos nearly killed him, he forced himself to learn his surroundings, blind or not. He hated being made to feel so helpless by the lousy fruitcake, and he hated the reminders of it. 

When Hiero had returned home after his sudden kidnapping, Zel, Lina and Filia cast numerous healing spells on him, feeding him a good 12 course meal to get the bug flavor out of his blood stained mouth. The scrapes and bruises went away just fine, but the head scratches and the knife wound on his left hand scarred, all a light red color. The wounds on his head weren't noticeable unless you looked real close, but the scar that went from his middle finger to his wrist was rather deep, leaving the mark there when they'd tried their best to heal it away. 

Hiero didn't cry the entire time, only saying how much he hated the Mazuko for breaking his family's hearts by scaring them like that. It had been such a self-less statement, he and Lina both fell helplessly into sobbing fits and white-hot tears at his bravery and instead of thinking about himself, he thought about them instead.

'He's always been so self-less….like we matter more than he does. It's good to be that caring, but he'll get himself killed if he keeps it up.' Zel thought, suddenly aware that his son had stopped and was tapping his staff at him and Lina.

"Sorry, Devin was asking me a bunch of questions about tomorrow, asking me if I had everything packed for my journey. We got into a fight about food. Everything's all right now….he'll cool down by tomorrow." Hiero said quietly, almost like he was whispering. His and Val's voices had changed drastically upon puberty, Hiero's very innocent and infantile tone as a child had become a smooth tenor, like water over a rock. Lina said liquid velvet, but she said that about his own voice as well. She always went on how much Hiero resembled him. Hiero made girls swoon whenever he spoke, even though priests weren't supposed to do that.

Val's voice was far more different than his voice as Valteir and Valgaav, he hadn't been stained with haughty upbringing so he didn't sound so spoiled or superior, the voice they heard threaten Lina's life so matter-of-factly, it was unnerving. Val still had strength in his voice, but it was more of a devil may care sort of tone, so easy going and velvety, making himself and Hiero a dangerous pair when they spoke together. 

This, on numerous occasions, caused half the female population of Sakura to be hit by fainting spells. Val could regain the haughty tone when he was teasing someone or challenging an enemy, but it would soften and caress the ears when he was calm and content.

Hiero wasn't as easy to read, unless he wanted you to know what he was feeling. 'Must have inherited that from me. Can you inherit your father's long lost behavior….I wonder….' Zel thought. Right now, Hiero was making it very clear how he felt, annoyed and sad.

"I know that tone, Hiero. I used to have it when I was upset about things in my life. What's wrong?" Zelgadis asked.

He watched his son scrunch up his nose, looking really annoyed at him, or rather over him and then at him as he focused on his voice. "What could be wrong, mother's dream is coming true. I'm a priest and by sundown tomorrow, I'll be traveling the world after I get my orders from the White Magic capital of Saillune. How could I not be happy about that?" Hiero said, his voice gone cold before he walked past them to a stump. He tapped at it when he found it, then sat down, staring out with closed eyes at the valley, probably wishing he could really see it.

"Hiero….its what's best for you. We've been over this a million times. You'll only be truly safe from the Mazuko if you're there. They can't take you from there." Lina told him, as if the subject bothered her. Hiero shrugged. 

"They won't stop….a shrine is just another building, really. And a city is pretty much out in the open. They could get in there a few times just to locate me and send their best to get me when I least expect it. They only need a few minutes to grab me and teleport out. I still don't see how being a clergy will keep me safe. I'd rather not be a coward either and hide behind religion like a it was beacon of hope or a protection spell. It only lasts so long." He said, quite passionately.

'Same old tired discussion….we say what's best for him and he insults the church as a temporary setback for the Mazuko. Maybe he's right, the more I hear him complain about it, the more he makes me wonder how long he will be safe in there.' Zel thought, making sure only to think it. 

If Lina heard him say it, he'd be eating a fireball. Lina was terribly overprotective of Hiero. After he and Lina had tried to have other children together to give Hiero a brother or sister, they found that she couldn't get pregnant anymore, but making love wasn't given up on. Hiero was all they were getting, forever. It had been a blow to both of them and Hiero seemed upset he'd never get a sibling, but he got over it. 

Zel was still unable to understand why Hiero was all Lina could give birth to, he felt it deep down in his soul that it was some kind of miracle. Hiero was indeed a miracle, a miracle of life and of heart, he was the perfect child, their child. 'What we'd die for.' He added mentally, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as Lina got up.

"Hiero…not today. We can argue about this some other time, but today is the eve of your holy journey. Please, we're so proud of all you've accomplished with them. Don't spoil the day. You can spoil all the other days, but not this one. Please, Hiero, for me." Lina pleaded, getting the cutest look on her face. 

Zel wanted to laugh. Lina had never been terribly judgmental of people she cared about, like him. She'd forgotten numerous times that he was made of stone and had hurt her hand and treated him as if he were human. She'd never I insulted his appearance. 

With Hiero, she'd forget he was blind, treating him as if he had been born normally. She'd point at things and tell him to look at stuff or get cute and angry looks on her face without expressing it. Hiero had relied somewhat on Zel and Val to let him know what the expression of the hour was, but growing up in his teens, he'd stopped asking, relying on his hearing to analyze everyone's tone of voice to pick out their mood. 

Hiero just sighed and wagged his staff at Lina as if to tell her to calm down or stop her antics, like parent does to one's child. "No need to get out the big cute guns, Mother. I won't ruin the day. I'm just crabby because I haven't eaten all day. No food in the building is a terrible rule for any group. I can't believe I can't even have breakfast unless I'm outside the shrine. When do we eat?" Hiero chuckled, offering his empty hand to the air in a gallant way.

"You eat too much, the both of you. We'll go poor with your huge appetites." Zel commented, getting a double dose of death glares from his wife and son, Hiero with his eyes open this time. "I mean it….don't look at me like that. We'd better wait. Val and Filia are still carting the desserts up here. Can't you wait for them?" Zel pointed out. Lina didn't seem to stop the look of death, but Hiero did, his face calming. 

"I'll wait for Val." Was all he said before his head aimed itself back at the valley, keeping his sapphire eyes open. "You always wait for Val. It's good you two are such good friends, but Val is testing my patience by being late with the eclairs and the bon-bons. This is Hiero's celebration. And I'm so hungry!" Lina grumbled, holding her stomach in pain. Zel had to laugh now.

"Lina, he eats more than you and friendship keeps him in check. Why can't I keep you in check?" Zel chuckled, Lina just giving her hair a good toss before flopping down beside him. "I'm older than he is and he and Val aren't married….and I pretty much doubt that's going through their minds, after we caught them pinching girls and blaming it on the town crier last year. And the black smith's son the year before that. And the mayor the year before that." Lina drawled out, fiddling through the extra large picnic basket for a snack. Zel pulled her away, but she fought him, getting bruised in her struggles. 

"Mother, please be patient. I can hear some footsteps right now….give them a few more minutes. Then you have my full permission to pig out." Hiero piped.

"I'm taking that 100% seriously, Hiero. Hey! Val! Filia! Hurry it up, we're getting starved and withered out here!" Lina shouted at the forest, finally able to hear the footsteps herself.

Lina started to reach inside the basket again, then everything happened in a blur. She felt cold all at once, like she'd been encased in ice all the way, a gnawing fear enveloping her heart. Then she heard the screaming.

"ARGGGGHHHHHH!!!!" It was Hiero who was screaming in pain and Zel that was screaming bloody murder with," You bitch! Get away from him!"

Lina lifted her head up to a sight she had hoped she could avoid for all times, and the sight was bleeding heavily with a sword in its back, something she never wanted to see again above it. "LUNA!" Lina whimpered, tears filling her eyes as she leaped up with Zel.

Her sister just stood there, looking superior and smiling in her waitress outfit, holding her sword firmly in Hiero's back. It had come out the other side and the blood soaked blade was jutting out of his chest. His face was wracked with pain, but he was still alive.

Luna Inverse seemed to notice them and yanked the sword out, a spray of crimson showering herself, but she made no move to wipe it off. She stabbed him again for good measure before taking it out again, holding it out before her. "So….there you are. You've been naughty Lina. You weren't supposed to have children, you cheated fate with that thing." Luna said, pointing her sword at Zelgadis. 

Lina could hear Zel growl at her, his fists raised. Neither of them had swords, only their magic, and no magic they had would result in anything good as long as Hiero was near Luna. No Dragon Slave or Ra Tilt could be cast without taking Hiero down with Luna.

"It couldn't be helped, Luna. Please leave him alone. Take me instead. Zel and Hiero are innocent." Lina cowered, her bravery failing her. Hiero seemed braver than her. He, much to Lina's horror, smashed Luna on the head with his staff then kicked her.

Luna retaliated by stabbing him again, sending him crashing to the ground screaming, but with a look of defiance. "He's like you are when I'm not around. You never warned him about me, did you? I do not care what you feel or for your sacrifices. This boy must die. He is the child of the prophecy, the son of chaos….the one destined to bring chaos out of its eternal slumber. The Knights of Cephied have ordained that he is to die. Nothing personal….well, maybe a little. You knew better, not telling me you'd had a son. You're not allowed to have children, ever! I would have killed him if I'd known sooner." Luna told them calm and smiling, her purple hair swishing over her shoulder, the long bangs hiding her eyes.

"EVIL! You dare say you have a right to kill our son! I won't have it! You'll die for this!" Zelgadis screamed, but Luna just shrugged and looked at Hiero, who had crawled several feet away from her leaving a river of blood in his wake. 

"I have no time for an emotional freak. This has to be taken care of," Luna sighed, leaping out of Zel and Lina's sights to land in front of Hiero," _Divine breath of the Holy Dragon, Holy Father of the light, grant unto you loyal knight the power of the blessed Dragon King, **Cephied Flare!**_"

Lina watched, screaming her lungs out as she raced to rescue her son, but she was too late. The Flare Dragon spell became a ball of molten energy and raced right at Hiero before she could take more than a step. Hiero yelled something before it hit, when the divine power took him out of Lina's sights. As the dust cleared, all Lina saw was his holy symbol in a human shaped char stain, blood caramelized right into the ground.

"HIERO!! NO!!" Lina turned vaguely to see Val running towards them, his horn spiking out of his blue-green hair and green wings sprouting from his back. He was in a total and unstoppable rage. Lina could relate as she turned sharply towards a very pleased Luna. "You….you killed my son….my son…..You….YOU UTTER EVIL BITCH!!!!" Lina screamed," YOU MUDERED MY SON!!"

Luna actually looked shocked, her mouth opening partially as Lina raged towards her. She didn't move for the lack of believing how angry Lina really was, even worse than Luna herself had been when she found out that Lina was showing projections of her bathing. She moved at last when Lina started casting Dragon Slave and Zelgadis was starting Ra Tilt.

__

"Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows, buried in the flow of time, in Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess! **DRAGU SLAVE**!!"

****

Lina practically screamed the chant out, but Luna managed get well enough away from it to avoid damage. "Lina! Stop this! He was ordained to die at birth…the fact he's survived threatens the entire world! You stop this now!" Luna commanded, but Lina was trying to cast her spell again. The one called Zelgadis was surrounded in spiritual energy, beating his wife to the punch. 'I have to depart….Xellas must know its been done. Friends do that for each other. How was I to know she loved this child so much as she would abolish her fear of me?' Luna thought.

__

"Source of all souls which dwells in the eternal and infinite, Everlasting flame of blue;

Let the power hidden deep within my soul be called forth from the infinite!

****

RA TILT!"

****

Zelgadis was screaming it, but he screamed louder when he saw Luna had already disappeared, the attack hitting dead air. His wife was a lot louder, bawling her eyes out as she collapsed on the stained spot where Hiero had been vaporized. Val was soon with her, but standing angrily with his body facing where Luna had been. "I'll kill her! I'll kill her!! He didn't do anything, damn her! Why? Why!!!???" he shouted, slashing his sword feverishly at the sky," L-sama, why did you forsake my friend!?"

Zelgadis was busy wrapping his arms around his wife, tears clinking down his cheeks and into her hair and shattering on the charred ground. Lina was holding the holy symbol, the small silver necklace it was on cracked and melted. "Hiero…." She whimpered, shaking terribly against him. "We'll make her pay….we will, darling. 

"All of us…." Val added, and Zelgadis found the dragon youth staring at them, a stern look on his face, anger whipping violently through the golden depths of his eyes. "Yes, all of us, Val. Luna won't get away with this. We won't let her," Zel told the angry young man, then looked back at a worried Filia," Filia, go back to the shrine and inform the sect of Hiero's death. He'll have a grand funeral….for the wonderful person he was. He'll….be….remembered….Oh, L-sama…I can't….I can't take this anymore…."

Zelgadis stopped talking when sorrow overtook him, his only child ashes beneath his feet. The pain seemed to his him like a raging tidal wave of sorrow, washing every emotion away to drown his soul in its wake. Lina joined him with choking sobs, sounding like she was a child, wracked with the sorrow of the world. Val didn't cry, he just stared angrily at the stain they wept on, taking the melted holy symbol out of Lina's hands. It looked more like a silver splatter of blood, the cross symbol barely in its center. Val just held it and walked towards Filia. 

"Let's go….the sooner we give his….remains a proper burial, we can hunt that witch down and kill her. Let's hurry!" Val snapped, dragging his mother roughly along back into the dark depths of the green forest.

"Val….yes, the sooner….the better." Lina hissed out through acidic tears, looking up at Zel with hate in her eyes. He knew it wasn't for him, Luna had gone too far. He'd made some very angry enemies very fast, she hadn't bothered to think of how having a child would change Lina. She'd done the stupidest thing in her entire life, she destroyed Lina's fear and awoken the great rage within, within them all.

"Luna….your name is death. You'll earn it the moment our eyes find you!' he thought, sharing his wife's look before they collapsed into each other in a sorrowful embrace.

**~ The Outskirts of _Saillune__ ~_**

The figure on the grassy cliff was laying face up, blood seeping at an alarming rate out of his chest and back. The blood was drooling swiftly down the cliff side as the figure let out painful gasps. 

"Death….you've come to tease me again….such a tease. You always say, but you never do." Hiero spouted, coughing up a good helping of blood. He'd managed to teleport himself away from Luna to prevent a long and painful death, but he was still going to die. He'd been run through three times. 

'Luna….Inverse, mother's elder sister. That's who did this. Very cute, Delphine, real cute. Send my own aunt to kill me. Oh well, I was waiting for death, but I thought it'd be quick and painless. I was stabbed to death the last time, but being run through, that both painful and new.' He thought, more blood cascading out of his body.

"Oh….well, guess I'm almost there. This hurts. Hell, it hurts every time I die, but I'll never be gone for a long time. Fade to black for a few hours and I'll be back. Oh….shit, this hurts. Ah, fine, last few minutes alive I better say this now….I'll kill you, Luna Inverse! I'll kill you and your Mazuko bitch friend Xellas. I will be your destroyer!! L-sama, I swear it!" he shouted, then convulsed and passed on, his Mazuko eyes staying open as he faded into death.

Hiero was aware of plenty as he internally healed, the pain more than any normal human could stand, not a young human anyway. 

__

Destiny awaits…._Hiero. The mission for the pieces of the Demon King begins_….

'Thanks for the pep talk, Delphine, you sorry sack of crap. You don't own me. That was my mission and mine alone. The moment I live again I won't hear you anymore. It'll just be me….I don't need you to tell me when to begin.' Hiero mentally chided, the pain crashing into his soul again.

__

That may be true, but I am the reason you will never die…._the reason you go on eternally. Though your other gifts that are natural to your species are inside you, they will remain dormant until you resurrect the Demon King_…._however, I will give you a small present when you wake up. A nightly one, accurately, to show you how proud I am of your progress in this world. Avenge yourself, and the price will be completely paid. Enjoy your immortality here_…._I leave its fate in your capable hands_…._my beautiful child_….

Hiero just blinked, biting back the last bit of pain in his tired body, the smell of blood wreaking havoc with his senses. Bloody deaths usually smelled the worst, the coppery rot worse than dead dog after being baked in the sun for a few hours. It was night now, which was the first thing Hiero noticed. He could see the stars, the actual midnight blue of night.

"Nightly sight….nice. I guess I can only see at night, huh Del? You and Death, such teases. Ah well….oh, slow down, slow ascent. Man, am I dizzy….Luna's going to pay for cheating me on a nice quick death." He muttered, taking in the sight of the kingdom of Saillune below the cliff. 

"Hmm, very bright….even if this is Amelia's kingdom, its pretty. Hmm, maybe I'll be able to see my family and friends someday….someday. Right now I have decades to prepare myself for Shabranigdo, starting Lei Magnus. The spell to pull the pieces out must be prepared, so I have to go to Mt. Kataart near Dragon's Peak. We have some talking to do, he and I. Oh yes….some talking indeed." He snickered, picking himself up before walking down the cliff, Saillune to his back. He'd go there soon enough.

'After all, I have all the time in the world .' he thought, baring a feral smile at the moon above. 


	11. Ch. 9-Life’s Pleasures Stolen….Preparing...

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story **__**

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story. I do own Hiero Vendetta, The Dagger Guild, Onyx, and Delphine, so ask permission if you wish to use them. I don't own **Garbage**'s "The World is Not Enough' either.

**Chapter 9**

Life's Pleasures Stolen….Preparing to Reclaim

(Note: This is a partial songfic, because it's just that **"The** **World is Not Enough" -by Garbage-** for Val without his friend. Its actually brotherly love I want this song to mean for them.)

**_~ 85 Years Later ~_**

"Take heed, Dark Priest Onyx approaches." The town crier was yelling, before the blunt end of an large silver and purple blade crashing onto his skull silenced him. The boy lay there in the morning air of the town of Krimzon while the dark robed figure walked past him. He was very familiar with this area, but its not where he wanted to be. The man decked up in black robes and a equally covering and dark hood shrugged off his attack on the boy, seeing him as a bother. 

'Like I need this brat telling people I'm here. They'll all ask for things….all because I went to the Mt. Kataart and lived. Hmm….the Dimos Dragons tend to lose interest once they'd destroyed an intruder. They never stop to think he might come back, that was fortunate enough for me. Being vaporized twice would have made it a worse day that it had been with only having it done the one time. Winding up like King Dirrus II would have been worse.' he thought, smiling deep within his dark clothing. 

__

I know how to hurt, I know how to heal.  
I know what to show, and what to conceal.  
I know when to talk, and I know when to touch,  
The one that will die from one time too much…

Hiero Inverse had not thought about much but revenge and practice, practicing the spell to retrieve the pieces of the Ruby-Eyed Lord. Lei Magnus, the great mage of the Dragon Slave and Bomb Brand, encased in a gigantic icy prison. Hiero had heard his voice crystal clear and the conversation had been, on a telepathic level, quite enjoyable. He'd missed an actual presence other than the Ruby-Eyed Lord of Darkness to shoot the breeze. Hiero had spent well over 60 years learning how to pull the other pieces out of the five others that had the pieces of Shabranigdo in their bodies, all hindered from their true potential. 

Lei was most certainly the only one who wasn't hindered by his piece. He had challenged the mighty Water Dragon Lord. He was the only one left intact from the battle, all be it frozen stiff in his prison for all times. Hiero was in awe of the story being replayed from Lei to himself, though made a sarcastic comment about how hideous the two great beasts were and how sloppy they all fought. Lei had taken offense and tried to be silent to Hiero, but in hearing he wanted to resurrect Shabranigdo made him very talkative.

'He lacked the ability to see through my mind, which was very good. He was so eager to resurrect Crabby, he didn't bother to ask why I was doing it. Those decades I listened to the Divine Hand spell were worth it, along with interesting secrets about the Mazuko. He was fooled….so fooled. I may only have his and Great Grandfather Rezo's piece, but they are enough. I know where the others are hiding and Lei can't warn them now because his piece is mine. He'll just be frozen in time forever….and I'll be the one with ultimate power….the power of revenge.' He thought. 

He'd left the mountains decades ago, the 85th anniversary of his first death, but not his last death. Only five pieces of the Ruby-Eyed Lord remained, but he had enough time to find them all in due time. He was close to finding the last piece on his mother's home continent, a bandit leader that was rumored to be very muscular and frightening, but Lei had told him that he had a piece inside his soul. For all the leader's muscle, he was a giant wimp, the piece cutting his strength and energy off whenever he tried to use it. 

'He will be easy to manipulate….his gang has been shaking down the local sect for healers to tend to their leader, but they wind up killing them before they get back to their base or if they are slightly lucky, the priests escape. Hah, I'll just have to find them….their rumored to live in the forests nearby….inbred idiots.' He thought, walking through town like Death himself.

He wasn't fond of this area, it was a little cold for his tastes, but Mt. Kataart was worse. Hiero hated the cold, really, really hated the cold. 'You're not Hiero yet….Hiero Inverse died. Hiero Greywords can't come back to replace him until you, Onyx, revive him.' He reminded himself, leaving the town and its people cowering behind him, huddled in their homes at the mere mention of his presence. 

Onyx was just his favorite gemstone, what his circlet was made of. Black was his favorite color as well, so it fit him perfectly to dress up like a dark and foreboding priest to strike fear into anyone that got near him. He detested having people slow him down, men, women and children. The garb he wore over his clothing was enough to make him seem mysterious and dangerous, not one to attempt conversation with unless he started it. 

He'd made quite a reputation in the inner continent Hellmaster Phibrizo sealed away from his birthplace, commonly referred to as the "holy demon" and the "dark priest." The names didn't impress him, but if they scared the more feeble minded folk, they would have to suffice.

He chuckled as he heard the names whispered, his eyes not able to see if they were following him as they did not work in the light of day. 'Its not nice to be surprised….the night comes quickly in colder climates though. I still don't like suddenly being able to see thing and the first thing I see is a fist or a knife. Face wounds hurt.' He thought, relying on his sense of touch more readily. 

Hearing and smell were a good asset, but touch was getting to be even better when he was feeling for slight drops in temperature, for the time the sun was setting. It felt a little colder each minute of the day, only warming slightly when the sun was at high noon or just rising. He had to assume about now it was close to setting, he could feel his eyes getting frozen shut by the fluids upon them.

When the cold was nipping at his cheeks, he opened one eye and saw a forest. "Night time….at last, holding this damn roach all day was disgusting….Sorry squirt, time to die." He chuckled, dropping the roach in his left hand to the ground before stomping on it. He took put his sword away and started through the forest, rubbing his right hand against his chin. He looked at the Mazuko Demon's Blood bracelet for a moment, what he'd stolen long ago. 

"This baby helped me more than it did that worthless fruitcake. I put its enhancing abilities to great use. That dumb Gabriev was so simple to trick into thinking I was his wife. Illusions are wonderful when you have back up, to read one's mind. It enhances all my powers, not that I need it, but that dope was annoying. How long can you ask the same question about dinner when you've already eaten? The guy was dumber than a sack of hammers…no that's insulting to the hammers. He insults one-celled animals with his lack of brain power." he chuckled, looking to his right where he had put the sword. 

Then he looked at the one on his left, the Sword of Light he'd stolen from Gourry Gabriev and smiled. 'Sucker….he's long dead by now, and I have the sword my mother so richly desired. It will aid me in my quest even more than everything I've stolen to date.' He thought, a pain suddenly erupting in his shoulder.

When he inspected it, he found the source of pain was a dagger. He frowned as he yanked it out. He focused his mind on his surroundings, the bushes that were behind him, trees all around with birds and animals, and something else. He felt human presence all around him, maybe four or so people hiding in the brush. 

'Perhaps the Dagger Guild is here….they don't feel intelligent….but I do feel their violent nature. Hey wait, those bushes were together, but now one of them has moved….imbeciles.' he mused, pretending to toss the dagger away, but was flipping it at the stray bush. The bush yelped and then blood leaking out of it. "Ow! You attacked an unarmed bush!" it whined.

"What am I, an idiot? I may be alone out here, but I'm not stupid or weak," he grumbled, making a face as he wiped at the blood on his shoulder," Now I have to fix this. _**Blessed, humble hand of God, Life and breath of Mother Earth; I pray thee, Come before me and show thy great compassion to deliver us! RECOVERY**_!"

Hiero's wound closed up after a few seconds, making the other bushes throw up the men that were hiding in them, or rather they stood up. The idiot in his bush was too stupid to realize this and fell out, the dagger one of his comrades had thrown stuck in his shoulder, upwards. 

"This guy is a priest….Perfect. we need a one of those for the boss. Damn, Belard, you're bleeding all over the fucking place." The bald man uttered.

"Boss?" Hiero asked, trying to sound innocent about his presence there. The bald man just smirked and rubbed his chin, inspecting Hiero. "Pretty morbid attire for a priest….who are you, father? An outcast….they normally get black robes…or was it silver?" the bald man said, grinning rather stupidly.

__

Idiot.

It was the only word Hiero could think of to describe the group of poorly dressed and poorly hygiene oriented people, not to mention the vacant looks in their eyes were exactly like Gourry's. 

"I am Onyx, the Dark Priest. I follow no sect, not anymore, so therefore I am not an outcast. We are allowed to leave of our own accord, you know. I just take what I want and give what I want….for a price. Now what the hell do you want?" Hiero said, making his voice sound bored.

"We've been trying to get a new priest for our guild. Our leader somehow manages to get ravaged by attacks almost constantly. He's hurt real badly right now. You can heal yourself pretty well, so we figure you'd be perfect for the job. You're either a priest or a very clumsy Mazuko, from the way I figure it." The bald man said.

Hiero just snorted at them, crossing his arms over his chest. "I am a priest. I suppose I get to live if I join your gang and help your boss, huh? Please….that's so passe. And overused." Hiero yawned, pretending to turn around and leave.

"You don't seem like a normal priest, Onyx, but you get more than just going in with your life. You'll be paid and fed." The bald man said, and Hiero grinned.

"FED!! Lead on, slap head, food and money are all I care about." Hiero chuckled, flashing a victory sign that would have done his mother proud. The men nodded and gestured for him to follow. He did so, but not before catching a stray thought in the bald man's head.

'He's the perfect sucker….this is too easy.' Was what he heard.

__

The world is not enough,  
But, it is such a perfect place to start, my love.  
And if you're strong enough,  
Together we can take the world apart, my love.

Hiero just smiled, following them into the brush. 'They're perfect…the perfect suckers to lead me to a piece of the Dark Lord. Suckers. Let the world be red with blood, the world of Mazuko. I will exterminate them and Luna, forever!' he thought wickedly., the Demon's Blood bracelet on his wrist glowing gently.

**_~ The Grave of Hiero Inverse ~_**

Val Ul Copt knelt in the night at the edge of the forest near where he used to live with the Inverse family. Where he lived for a week out of every year to pay his respects to his best friend, a young man who would never see the light of day with his own eyes who'd been taken so suddenly by death. 

He missed Hiero, he missed his laugh, he missed all the pranks they used to play and the dirty jokes he'd tell just to make Val and even the girls Val liked blush. Val missed everything about him. He still had the melted holy symbol his friend wore when he became a priest on his 18th birthday, all that remained of Hiero really. 

He just stared at the marble grave that read: 

**__**

In Loving Memory of our Only Son

Hiero Inverse, Who Had Just Begun to Live.

May Flights of Angels Sing Thee to Thy Rest.

Hiero had been no angel, but neither had Val. Yet to Hiero's parents, he would always be their little angel, their child, and their miracle. He would always be Val's friend, even in death. Val never cried after that day, he only wanted to hurt Luna for taking his best friend away for a stupid prophecy, a prophecy ordained by dragons. His mother cried for him endlessly to see him angry and the fact that Hiero's parents would weep openly for their son didn't help matters. It had been like that for decades, but things changed.

Zelgadis became cold again, never speaking unless it was important or he was asked something not personal. Lina, poor Aunt Lina, she was not cheerful, but she was pretty much how his mother described before she had given birth. Sarcastic, superior sounding, and her temper was in full blown overdrive, not to mention her stomach. They'd been to her hometown of Zefielia numerous times to try and locate Luna, hoping to find her in the depths of the kingdom, at her job, or at best the shrine of Cephied that she served as a knight. It was if she'd dropped off the face of the world.

'We'll find her, then my friend, you will be avenged.' He thought, the scratching slightly at the dark horn atop his head. He was always irritated because they hadn't found Luna yet in 85 long years, coming back every year or so to pay their respects to Hiero's grave, alone on the very spot that he died. 

__

People they'll cut, know how to survive,  
There's no point in living if you can't feel the life.  
We know when to kiss, and we know when to kill.  
If we can't have it all, then nobody will….

Val just sighed, biting back the pain in his heart as he stood up, tossing a rose at the grave with his other hand, gently. "Sleep well, my friend. We'll do our best. You must know that. You will be avenged for this injustice towards innocent life." He told the grave, not registering that he wasn't alone.

"Val….its time to go." Zelgadis said quietly, passing Val by a bit to put a bouquet of rose mixes with wild flowers upon the grave beside Val's rose. "I know….we were just talking. I miss him, you know….badly. He was my only friend….I was his only friend too. It's not fair, Uncle Zelgadis, why did she do it? He never hurt Cephied or any dragons. Why did it have to happen?" Val asked, his voice so thoughtful and frustrated, and he knew it too.

__

The world is not enough,  
But, it is such a perfect place to start, my love.  
And if you're strong enough,  
Together we can take the world apart, my love.

Zel patted him on the shoulder, which made Val look at him, seeing his uncle was wearing his hood and mask, his eyes wracked with silent pain. "She was following pointless orders and hatred, I suppose. I don't know anymore….I don't care. I just want her dead. Same as you," Zel told him, then started to walk towards the forest," All we have left is revenge, young Val, now let's get moving….a storm is coming."

__

I feel safe, and I feel scared,  
I feel ready, and yet unprepared.  
The world is not enough,  
But, it is such a perfect place to start, my love.  
And if you're strong enough,  
Together we can take the world apart, my love.  
Val readily obeyed the chimera, casting one last pensive glance at Hiero's grave. "Friends forever, Hiero, no matter what! I will fight for you! On my honor, I will live to avenge you!" Val crowed, his lips set into a tight and malicious smile, then he sped into the forest as thunder clapped above. 

**__**

The world is not enough….  
**_The world is not enough_**….  
**_No where near enough_**….  
**_The world is not enough_**….

****

'Its just not enough….'Val thought, single tear stinging down his cheek as he ran back to the house,' I need more than my honor to kill her….I need Hiero. I need….my friend.'


	12. Ch. 10-The Dark Priest….Pain is Thy Game

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story **__**

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story. I do own Hiero Vendetta, The Dagger Guild, Onyx, the Divine Hand spell and Delphine, so ask permission if you wish to use them.

**_Chapter 10_**

**_The Dark Priest….Pain is Thy Game_**

(_Note to readers: The comedic aspect of Slayers is present in each chapter from here on, slightly, but there will also be great violence, some swearing, and downright creepy behavior, mostly on Hiero and Xellos' parts. Not that these warnings are really meaningful, after all, this is only a story, right? Apologies for the long time span for most of these stories, but it's something a little different.)_

****

~ 15 Years Later ~

The Dark Priest sat quietly in his own private grove, staring at nothing and everything with a small bluebird perched on his outstretched fingers. The bird was sleeping, perched delicately and nuzzling its small head into its back. The priest smiled, his features hidden beneath the long and dark folds of his hooded robes. 

This was one of the few pleasant moments he had for himself, nice and quiet with none of the guild riding him about needing his services. Providing a thieves' guild with white magic protection was ridiculous, but the very fact he was depended on for every little thing was insane. Though, in a way he was happy they needed him so badly. Being needy made you weak, addicted to the help. It would brush aside life's little suspicions about himself, what he did at night while the guild was out robbing and pillaging, all the small things that would prove deadly later on.

'Life is good, but time is almost out. Nearly 100 years of life here and the time of the prophecy is coming. Hmm, if the Demon King only knew what I'm going to do with him. Death….no, not death. Threatening him with that lie makes him think I am terribly impulsive, not letting himself consider what I am really going to do. I'm not stupid enough to destroy the source of my favorite spell in the world.' He thought lucidly.

For the past 15 years he'd been in the loyal service of the Daggers and had learned plenty about them from one glance at the entire group, they were a pack of idiots. Never in his life had he seen such a blatant disregard for brainpower. They were an insult to the real idiots of the world, making Gourry look like a genius. They thought being rich would be able to make them famous and respected, but they didn't seem to know how to fight, let alone steal correctly without messing it up. 

They were by far the clumsiest, most accident-prone bunch of rejects he'd ever set eyes upon. The fact that Onyx was smart, cunning, mystical, priestly, and very coordinated made him like a god in their eyes, those that he hadn't poked out for being imbeciles in front of him at the wrong time.

It took him plenty of time he didn't want to waste to gain their confidence and make them go to nightly thieving rather than daytime hours. He could only see at night, so it made sense to him, but he didn't want them finding out that he was blind, or anyone else for that matter. The name Onyx was something that struck fear and hatred into the minds of all on the continent he resided upon. If anyone found out that he was really blind would take a bit of that fear away. 

'I wouldn't have beaten Xellos so easily if he knew, but with age comes greater wisdom and power. You can't beat what you don't understand, you can only fear it. You can't fight a telepathic invasion if you don't know about it in your opponent either.' He thought, smiling wider as the bird shuddered in its sleep. 

Xellos, dear, powerful, yet weird Xellos. He'd met him, a grand plan to explain off why he had his Demon's Blood bracelet. He'd gone back to Wolf Pack island to do just that, challenging Xellos as loud as he could the moment he appeared. Xellos took his time until Onyx gave him a mental nudge. 

The battle had been quite brief with a well placed Astral Vine spell upon his dark sword and **Elmekia Lance while he distracted Xellos with his newly stolen prize, the Sword of Light. Anyone would have called him a liar to say he surprised a Mazuko, but the look on Xellos wide-eyed face was priceless. It always made him feel better to know he got Xellos where it hurt, right in his pride, not mention his chest, an arm, kneecaps and his groin. He made Xellos think he saw him take his bracelet from him, though he'd been ready to blank out any memories Xellos had if he'd discovered it missing years before.**

Xellos had been in a rage, making Onyx's trip worth it, and it made him even happier to leave the Mazuko there screaming a fresh string of ancient curses. He teleported away upon hearing something in reference to his mother. Xellos didn't know who he really was, which was all the more satisfying and beneficial to his mission.

To brag about it to the guild was simple, they believed in the tooth fairy still. Their leader, Andavari, was the genius among them, if that was possible, other than Onyx himself, but their leader was slightly different from Onyx. Andavari had a piece of the Ruby-Eyed Demon King Shabranigdo inside his body, which cut off his great strength from his body. 

He was a very well built man, bigger than most earth golems were in muscle mass, but the demon lord's influence inside cut off the strength they held. He was weaker than a newborn, and he knew this for a fact. Onyx had seen it first hand when a tiny baby had been in a party heading for Krimzon on business, a party he and the leader had gone to rob. The baby swatted him once and he was out cold. 

Onyx just sighed and put the startled group to sleep, wiped their memories clean of the event and robbed them. He had a hard time dragging his weak leader back with all the valuables, but if the leader was caught and executed, Onyx would have to wait for the piece within him to be reborn.

Andavari was always getting hurt and Onyx was always healing him, which made him much more priestly than he actually cared to be. He also had to keep his leader's secret from the rest of the guild so he could go on taking most of their riches. Greedy, haughty, and big-headed, that was Andavari for you, but just as naïve as a desperate child. He was a real patsy, never once questioning Onyx's behavior when he'd kill members for messing up a job or for barging in on his private moments.

Andavari had the impression that Onyx would kill him too if he denied Onyx anything, so he was very easy to manipulate. Now, the manipulation was at its end. He'd sent that fool off to rob some very 'simple' travelers. There was nothing simple about them, aside from the way they were dressed. 

They were members of an even more powerful guild of thieves, ones that never killed, but would cripple competition and victims of their robberies. 'The perfect trap to set this guild up for the last time, then, I will show them who I truly follow. Myself. Heh, heh….and then some' he thought whimsically. 

"Um….um, sir, uh, Dark Priest Onyx…..sir?" a burly, yet frightened voice sounded from behind him. It was daytime, so he didn't bother turning, he would see whoever it was, the voice said it all. It was Belard, the idiot he'd become fond of beating up whenever he was angry. "Yes?" was Onyx's soft reply, careful not to disturb the bird.

"Um….it's Andavari. He hasn't come back yet from his business….f….f….for three hours. That's an hour over what you said was p….proper for such a simple job. Would you mind looking for him….please? We can't seem to locate him and its going to be dark in a few hours." Belard said, even quieter than before.

'Might as well, I was going to go look for him when night fell. Walking around until then won't hurt. Without those feebs around, I can acquire the piece of the Demon Lord with ease.' He mused, standing up, poking the bird slightly to rouse it. He needed its eyes until darkness came, the bird was just handy during the day since no one seemed to mind a small songbird.

_~ Krimzon ~_

Lina Inverse sat at her table, ripping her meal apart. It was to keep her energy up for magic use, and for that, she'd never gain a pound. Her companions ate less like starved animals in a feeding frenzy, but they understood, eating their single plate portions and one sipping his coffee. Her husband was the one with the coffee, Zelgadis Greywords, her most trusted and valued companion, but he rarely spoke anymore. 

It had been a long time since they had been proud parents, almost a century of sadness in missing their only child, a child that was dead to the world before he died. Gourry, Amelia, and Sylphiel had been the only ones who had known about his existence. Those people had already died in the recent years from old age. Those that knew of him that were alive were all those sitting at the table.

Lina thought this even as she wolfed down two loaves of bread in one mighty gulp and looked at each person out of the corner of her eye. Filia, the former dragon priestess of the Golden Dragons, she'd come because their son had be such a treasure to them, and a nephew to her. 

She cried endlessly with Lina over the loss and even had an urn made from the finest materials in her pottery shop to make an urn to bury what little remains Luna had left of him. Filia also detested such blatant regard for life as Luna had shown towards her own true nephew, seeing him as a threat rather than her own blood.

Beside Filia was her foster son, Val, formerly the evil Mazuko-dragon Valgaav and the ancient dragon Valteir. He looked like Valgaav had in that life, only with sincerity on his face, when he wasn't thinking about tearing Luna limb from limb and dissecting her for murdering his best and only friend in life, Hiero. Val missed him more than she and Zelgadis did at times, going into full blown rages that left hotel rooms and whoever happened to rub him the wrong way torn to pieces. 

When he'd calm down, he was distant, thinking about things and forgetting what he'd just done. He'd remember later and start hitting buildings or trees, sometimes his dragon form giving him the most comfort to take the rage away or if things were really bad, he'd blow an area to ashes. Filia was all there was between Val and the world being fried, and Lina was thankful for that. She kept Val sane.

Her husband sat across from them, quietly sipping his coffee and staring at it. Zel rarely spoke anymore, that much was true. It had been decades since they kissed or pretty much did anything romantic. For a married couple, they didn't act it, but after losing your son, the only one you'd ever have, at the hands of a relative was enough to break hearts so badly they couldn't be repaired. Deep down, she knew Zel was bawling his eyes out within his soul, wishing things were like they always were and that Hiero was still alive.

Then came the only person she wished never heard of Hiero and had just stayed away, but he kept following her around. Xellos had been a particular thorn in everyone's side the moment he casually 'bumped' into them at the docks that would take them back to their home continent when the mission against Luna began. He'd promptly replied his reason of being there with "That's a secret." Then Lina promptly fireballed him a million times before starting to beat the living crap out of him, Zel and Val aiding him while Filia was still getting their boat tickets. Once Filia returned and found them beating him up, she lent a hand and knocked him out of sight with her mace. 

He kept showing up, when they least expected him, which was practically every day. Lina didn't care much for him anymore, his teasing Val and Filia was bad enough, but then he'd go after Zel and blame him personally for not taking better care of his son. To be told that by the very Mazuko that had kidnapped and tortured their son was more than any parent could bare, and the Ra Tilt Zelgadis would cast at Xellos proved it. He was still bugging them, leaning casually back in his seat with that obnoxious grin and closed eyes plastered on his face in the table next to them.

She suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore, dropping her half eaten turkey leg with slow disgust, to which Xellos started talking. "Ah, my Lina-chan finally feels guilty for wasting so much time with food. Not that it makes her look fat. I like my Lina-chan the way she is. Don't you, Zelly?" Xellos chirped out with so much saccharine that it gave Lina cavities.

'My Lina-chan….how disgusting. Maybe it was cute way back when, but not now. Why can't he cram the crap he spouts and go kiss Xellas' ass for a while? He does it best.' She thought, sticking her tongue out at Xellos. "Fuck you, Xellos. I just got nauseous staring at your slimy face. Go torture a playwright or something, you're not interested in revenge or Luna. Why are you still here?" Lina asked, suppressing the rage she was feeling with all her might.

"Ah, that's a secret, Lina-chan. I suspect we shall leave now. Where do we go, Lina-chan?" he asked ever so pleasantly, a snicker audible in his voice. "The forest outside of Krimzon, Lost Moon Woods….there's supposed to be an infamous group of bandits that run it, Daggers I think it was. And I got that information on my own, Mr. Secretive Child Molester!" she snapped back, gaining a sinister smile from Val. 

Sadly, she got one from Xellos too. "You still going to harp on that little incident? Lina-chan? It's in the past and it was a direct order from Xellas. Who was I to deny her when I live to serve her? You're so one-sided on that old thing." Xellos chided. He flew through the wall behind him when Zelgadis got up in a flash, punching the still smiling Mazuko square in the face.

"Let's go….while he's busy fixing himself." Zelgadis said crisply, walking out of the restaurant quietly and stiffly. Val quickly got up and followed him, wiping the food off his face with his arm. Filia went over to the counter and paid the owner for the food, saying Xellos would be back to pay for the wall. 

'Liar…but a good lie. Xellos may never pay, but its not like this guy will ever forget his face. Oh, who cares, this is delaying revenge. I wish now I wasn't always so hungry, my poor Hiero, I haven't avenged you yet.' She thought tearfully, but pushed it all away as she raced after Filia and the group, unhappy to see that Xellos was already back with them again.

Lina strode behind the rest of the group, shoving Xellos forward when he tried to hang back and put his arm around her. Xellos loved to tease Zelgadis, even though she'd married the chimera long ago, but Xellos never knew when to shut up about bothering them. He'd tried to steal Val away 50 years ago, but they'd all been there to protect the young dragon boy. Val had been more than willing to help fight back, for a subtle revenge. 

Hiero had told them all what Xellos had done to him, and Val was deeply angered, thinking that Hiero was being punished for Xellos wanting to steal him. He felt like he'd endangered Hiero's life by Xellos wanting him on Xellas' side. They'd assured him otherwise, but Val went on blaming himself, just with less ferocity.

Val, their one time enemy, now they're friend and ally looking just like he did as Valgaav, clothes and all. His weapon was the one his mother had bought him to use during his sword lessons with Zelgadis, a long silver sword with a black hilt, one he named Soul Breaker. 

Zelgadis was dressed like he was when she first met him, wearing his hood and mask in towns and crowded areas and not when they were in open spaces, ones with smaller populations. Filia wore her normal priestess garb as if it were all she owned. Lina had never really cared about what any of them wore, it just made her think, to see them all together like this over one lost soul, was a wonder. 

'It's a wonder I ever fit back into my old mage outfit. My chest is a lot bigger than it used to be. I just got used to wearing dresses. Oh, it doesn't matter. Revenge does and if we have to spend eternity hunting my bitch of a sister down. Ooooo! So help me L-sama, I'll do it!' she thought, remembering how much Hiero had touched and pulled at her dresses when she was in them, saying he bet she looked like a goddess in them.

Hiero, her one and only child, taken from her so quickly she barely had time to register what had happened. The apparent pain in his eyes mixed with something else, what she'd mistaken for the way he looked when he was going to say something sarcastic. Why he'd looked like that so close to death she'd never know. 

"Dammit! Xellos, get off!!" Lina shouted right in the trickster priest's ear as he draped his arm over her shoulders. He'd taken advantage of her silent pondering again, but she wasn't about to let him get away with it. She kicked him hard in the groin, then grabbed him in a suffocating headlock. "Oh, I like it rough, Lina-chan." he chirped, his cheerful smile still present. Lina's face erupted with anger as she threw him into the sky with a fireball up his nose.

"Rough that, creep." She shouted, running to catch up with the others, walking in stride with Zelgadis. His eyes were very angry, his face looking red with rage as the sun began to set, but she knew it was just a trick of the light. The sun would be down soon and they weren't within the forest yet. 

It would probably be down by the time they got inside it, open to night attacks, when the Daggers were rumored to attack. Only at night, never once going after people during the day. What was even weirder was the fact that they had a acquired a priest that was always with their leader. For the life of all that knew the rumor about the mysterious priest, no one could recall what he looked like.

'Like it matters….if he's an outcast priest, I can handle a little white magic. No prob. Anything to find and lynch Luna.' She thought, suddenly finding herself gripping Zelgadis' hand. He'd actually taken notice in the fact. "Nervous?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nah, not me, just anxious. I just want to find Luna and settle this. He….he wouldn't want us to keep punishing ourselves, but we need to do this." She said quietly, getting a curt nod out of him as he gave her hand a soft squeeze. Then he pulled his hand from hers with ease.

"I know. I do too. Let's just pick up the pace. The sun's almost gone and we'll be within the forest soon. Best we keep our guard up. The Daggers won't be easy to find." He said evenly, and those were his last words for the day.

Lina sighed out a sad "yes" and remained at his side, the last rays of sunlight cringing into the horizon like red wine falling down one's lips, like blood drained away.

~

Lina fought back a yawn as they trekked through the darkened woods. They'd been combing around the Lost Forest for a few hours and they hadn't seen hide nor hare of the Daggers guild. Zelgadis had the better eyesight and hearing and even he had detected nothing. Then again, these woods stretched clear from the coast to a few other kingdoms, so searching them was a bit of a feat. 

They'd gone back and forth through different areas, never splitting up in fear they'd get separated worse in the maze-like woods, or that Xellos would screw around with their quest. Xellos had been very quiet upon entering the forest, he hadn't made a single peep the entire time. His smile was almost guarded, opening his eyes from time to time to look at certain and seemingly pointless things like bushes and tree trunks. Very pointless, that was Lina's personally opinion.

Filia had vouched they camp out for the night and pretend they were rich travelers, a thief's wildest dream in her opinion, which she had stressed she was correct in. That was the bad part about asking Filia anything, her opinion was always the right one, even if she was actually very wrong. 

Zel had not commented on the idea and Val just grumbled, telling his mother they'd have to camp all over the forest to ensure they got attacked, and Xellos was more than willing to yell into the forest for help since they were already lost in their quest anyway. 

It had been the Mazuko priest's only comment, but done too cheerfully, enough to instigate a fight between him and Filia. She had her mace in his gut before he could blink, if he could have at the moment with his eyes shut. She was dragging him by his purple hair currently, smashing him in the most painful areas of his body whenever he twitched. 

Val seemed to have some amusement in his eyes over the whole thing, but his mouth was still in a stiff emotionless line, just like Zelgadis. Filia just looked incredibly pissed off, her small nose all crinkled up. Lina just looked out ahead of them thoughtfully, daydreaming about her son, reliving the days of his childhood, the brilliant and bright little spark he'd been in her life, the way he'd always been.

She never expected Zel to shove his arm in front of her, knocking the snot out of her when her face collided with it. His face looked alarmed as she staggered back, but shook it off. "I'm fine….," she began, then when he put his fingers to his lips, she said it quieter," What is it?"

"Someone is coming….one person….very light. Hold your ground everyone, wait for it. The smell of blood is about it." Zelgadis said in a hushed tone to the party. Filia finally let go of Xellos, but he made no move to make any kind of noise. Soon Lina could hear it, soft footsteps making their way through the brush, perhaps ahead or to their sides, she couldn't tell. She was too busy watching the dark expanse for a shape or movement to care about what direction it was coming from.

When she saw the person come into view, he didn't seem to see them, rather he was walking out in front of them, his left side facing them. He stopped in mid-stride when Xellos finally broke the silence with a cough, not getting the hateful glares everyone so wanted to give him. All eyes were on the black clad figure. He turned very slowly, then stood stiffly in place as he stared at them. 

Lina assumed he was, all she could see was the faint outline of a jaw, and that was just barely. He was wearing all black, priestly robes that were very long, covering everything but his slender hands. His robes were shut with a small waistband, so she had no idea how big he actually was within the man folds of his robes.

He had stared at them for a good ten minutes without so much as a word, for what Lina mistook at first. She thought it had been Zelgadis he'd been staring at, the chimera form enough to frighten a simple minded traveler, not someone with brains. Yet as she followed his gaze, she found he was staring dead at Xellos. Xellos stared right back, with his own eyes, when the 10 minutes ran down. "I found you at last, Onyx. You're still wearing those tacky robes. Tsk. Such a pity you never learned from the master of style." Xellos said cheerfully, smiling menacingly at the one he called Onyx.

Onyx shrugged, a voice so much like liquid velvet that it made Lina catch her breath, yet it was hauntingly familiar. "I can see that you're still a wimp and a user. My, my, such nice looking people traveling with the loser Mazuko priest and general of the psycho slut Xellas. Be still my beating heart, Xellos, it's been ages since I kicked your butt….Hmmm, and took my prize." Onyx replied, actually sounding smug as he lifted his right hand up for them to view. 

On his wrist was Xellos' bracelet, one Xellos had never really explained with more than his usual secret crap. It gleamed like pool of blood on the man's gloved hand, black gloves. 'He sure likes to look morbid. He looks like death himself, but he sounds so young.' Lina thought.

Lina looked back at Xellos to see the most enraged look he'd ever had on his face. He was grinding his teeth rather hard and sneering, no hint of a smile anywhere on his face. He was positively seething, using all of his emotional control not to leap at Onyx and brutalize him.

"I see you're still as ugly as ever too, Xellos. Have you come to cower or ask me to join your little Mazuko family again? Hmm, not talking? What a shame. I usually delight in hearing raw garbage attempt intelligent speech. You want to play with me again and lose? That's fine, but they can't be here, Mazuko, no, they're just toys to you." Onyx went on, not giving Xellos a chance to reply. He seemed to be laughing at Xellos and the Mazuko wasn't responding, only looking angry.

"We're here for the Daggers, their leader had a run in with Luna Inverse recently. We'd like to question him on the matter." Zelgadis said loudly, keeping his face stiff and serious. Onyx made a movement, but whatever it was, it only moved his robes, nothing more. 

"Luna….ah little Luna the lunatic. She wanted some supplies, as always. She's very pushy. Alas, she left rather quickly, but the boss was in traction afterwards and something about her going to the outside world did cross his lips. She seemed very desperate. That's rich, isn't it, sir? Why do you seek her?" Onyx replied evenly, as if it was casual conversation.

Zelgadis' eyes narrowed and he pulled out his sword. Lina and Val joined in the act, staring hard at the man in black. "Boss, huh? I suspect you are their priest. Thieves don't normally dress in such great amounts of clothing. You'd better not mess with us. We're on a mission to destroy Luna!" Val shouted, his voice filled with great anger. Onyx looked at him and gave a gentle nod. 

"Oh, how nice….a proud warrior. Smart too. Yes, I am their priest, unfortunately. You all look intelligent, save for the Mazuko bastard who thinks gritting his teeth is intimidating. Fine then, I will not stop you from your quest, just leave me alone in mine. It's none of your concern." Onyx said with great pride.

Before anyone could answer him, the sudden sounds of rushing feet and blades filled the air. Onyx slumped his head down in defeat, or rather annoyance from the groan he made when a array of brown clad men came out of every angle of the forest. "So much for subtlety. Imbeciles….what are you doing here? I was in the middle of walking away!" Onyx yelled, the thieves backing up slightly as he did.

'Has a lot of power backing him up. They look scared to death of him and he doesn't even run the show.' Lina thought, watching a young blond thief get close to Onyx, timidly at best.

"The leader, we found him and brought him back to camp. I think he might be dying. He begged us to find you, so you could heal him. Please, Dark Priest Onyx, heal our leader. We will handle these trespassers that hindered your search." The man said, shrinking back a bit as Onyx threw his arms up in the air, then rubbed his chin.

"Fine. Why don't you play with these nice people for while? Maybe you'll learn something about swordplay that does lop your comrades' ears off, dolt. I'll be back and don't you kill them. Don't leave either, you imbeciles need all the practice you can get." Onyx said in a baneful tone, disappearing in an array of black and purple light.

Lina just let her jaw drop. 'Mazuko….but wait, he said Xellos had asked him to become one, like he'd asked him earlier. He might be human, but how does a human create a Mazuko teleport spell on his own and why did he say not to kill us? He's weird….yet….strangely familiar," Lina thought, then saw the thieves rushing at her in a sloppy charge,' That doesn't matter, what matters is surviving a barrage of armed baboons.' With that thought in mind, she sent a fireball rocketing into the stumbling thieves.

~

Andavari was laying rather pathetically all alone in his tent, coughing up blood. He was misinformed by his trusted priest about the travelers, walking into a group of thieves better known than themselves, and know for breaking bones with their bare hands. They took everything, even his clothing. He'd been carted back naked and with all his limbs broken and slashes across his body. 

The men had said Onyx was sent out in the search for him, but he knew better. He needed Onyx more than anything, but the dark priest had proven that he had just tried to kill him. He wanted Onyx to think that he was getting away with this, then he'd have the priest's legs broken so he could never again do him harm. Onyx didn't need to know that the he knew what had been done, neither did the guild. The man was just a priest and with the guild only listening to him, they'd have him subdued in moments. No need for him to get hurt.

Andavari smiled, thinking about how he was going to have Onyx tormented for weeks for his treachery when the priest in question stepped appeared within the tent. Onyx seemed to be smiling upon his arrival, then started smirking, as if he knew something Andavari didn't.

"Terribly sorry about that. I was sure those spies told me that they were shipping valuables. This must have really….really hurt, boss." Onyx said, actually sounding as if it amused him. Onyx shrugged and was soon lifting the sheets off of his slashed chest and grimaced. "Very bad, you won't survive this unless I do something drastic. Something very necessary." Onyx was saying, pulling his sword out from within his robes.

'Shit! He's going to kill me right now!!' Andavari thought, wincing as Onyx lifted the sword a bit. He hurt a gasp of pain along with metallic slicing, then he felt something warm trickle over his chest. He opened his eyes and discovered that Onyx had cut his own hand open and was bleeding on him. 'This is not healing magic….what is he up to?' He thought, watching the priest with careful eyes.

"_I pledge myself to thee, oh lord of the frozen north. I cleanse myself for thee, oh maiden of the deadly seas. I bleed of my free will for thee, oh mistress of the beasts. The dark power unchallenged of thy ruby-eyed king, with a heart of ice and eternal soul, I praise thee, to launch the becoming of the soul!_ **_Divine Hand_**!" Onyx was chanting, making a symbol with his blood on Andavari's chest. It was a pentagram with a blot of crimson and warm blood in its center that seemed to spread like a disease within the symbol. 

Andavari had a moment to cry out before he watched Onyx's glowing red hand plunge into the symbol as if it were nothing and went on shouting until the light and pain subsided, only his ragged breaths to be heard.

As he opened his eyes, he saw that his chest was intact, the symbol blurred somewhat, but there were no ragged holes in his flesh. Then he looked at Onyx, who had shed his right hand of the glove now soaked with blood. Onyx was holding the most beautiful jewel in his hand. The center was kind of dark, but dark crimson rather than black, like heart would look. 

The jewel was a fine ruby, in an oval shape with pointy ends. Onyx was using his gloved hand to take something out of his robes, a golden talisman with a pentagram in its center. He placed the small jewel on the necklace and they both glowed for a moment, then Onyx let go and Andavari just stared. Onyx had three jewels, one a bit cracked, but he still had them, on a very expensive looking gold talisman. 

"You're of no use to me now, boss, well, ex-boss. So are the Daggers. I might have spared you if you hadn't been plotting to break my legs behind my back. Your mind is so weak, always has been, like your body used to be." Onyx said simply, a bland smile on his face.

"Like my body was? What do you mean? You took that jewel out of me and my strength has finally been restored?" Andavari asked, finding his whole body had been healed, and his legs were moving. Onyx was also leaving the tent, but he went on speaking. "Yeah, too bad you'll never get to use it. You're weak, all of you….but you are bandits, and bandits are villains. Villains have no rights! Good-bye, Andavari!**_ DYNAST BRASS!!_**" Onyx called from outside.

Andavari got to his feet, hugging the sheets around his body when he saw part of the familiar pentagram shape forming under his feet. It was all over the ground within. He didn't know what it did, he wasn't a mage, but he knew who Dynast was, the ruthless Mazuko lord of the north. Andavari started to run, but he was far too late. Lightning began crashing through the tent and unto him within the pentagram and all at once, the lightening crashed entirely into his body, frying it down to the bone. Andavari never had a moment to scream before he was snuffed out.

Onyx was several safe feet away as he watched this, prepared to go with the old fashioned sword slashing to kill Andavari if he managed to escape the spell. He was pleased when nothing came out and as he looked harder, he saw the charred skeleton of his former employer wracked with pain and insane agony where the ten once stood.

"Thank you, glorious Dynast Grauscherra. You always seem to bless me far more than the others. Its what I like most about you, you stone cold bastard. Thanks again, later." Onyx said, knowing the Mazuko Lord probably heard him considering he called on his power twice tonight. He always liked that Mazuko Lord, the one who'd never bothered him, never caused him pain, the one who never would. 

He wasn't making himself threat to Dynast and never wanted to be, and that was a beautiful arrangement. Now Xellas, Onyx grimaced at thinking her name, she needed to be taught some manners. 'But that can wait, I have four pieces to go. Time to make my announcements. Xellos has probably had a good enough time sitting on his lazy demon ass letting the others have all the fun laughing their asses of at how poorly the daggers fight skilled individuals without me. This calls for a personal favorite….in honor of my family….and my future.' He thought with a smile and teleported away from the guild's camp.

~

Lina was laughing for once, along with everyone else except Zel, who just seemed more puzzled than anything. Here they'd expected to deal with the evil thief priest who'd taken utmost pleasure in talking down to Xellos and admiring the others. She'd been ready to call him a giant weirdo when their chat had been interrupted by a bumbling group of thieves, the Daggers she'd been searching for. 

Now that they'd found them, she actually felt bad for them. It was obvious none of them knew jack about fighting, and even at Onyx warnings to be careful most of them had only managed to wound each other and the trees.

However, The Daggers were good at blocking the party's way from getting after Onyx. They were downright bothersome for a pack of wimps with no skills but dirty trash talk. Lina felt bad when she sent a fireball into a few of them, but not that bad. They weren't smart enough to run away. 

'They must be deathly afraid of Onyx to keep this up for so long. What kind of priest does this to people? He reminds me of Rezo.' She thought, sending another fireball when she heard "Dramatta" grace her attacker's lips. He went flying into the forest, but game back limping and burned to stay in the fight. "This is insanity! Stop this now!" Zelgadis shouted out, tossing a few men off of his chimeric body.

"Yeah! We only want Onyx to take us to Luna! We don't want to hurt you, so stop making us do this!!" Filia growled, already in her dragon form and batting thief after thief away with her tails and massive arms. Yet, they kept coming back, doing more damage to themselves and their weapons in every respect. Lina was ready to shout at them, but someone with a voice like liquid velvet did it for her.

"I can't leave you idiots alone for five minutes on such a simple practice run without you all getting battered. Stop fooling around and get behind me, dummies." Onyx shouted, now stand where he'd first appeared. His right hand was covered in blood and he had an odd ruby and gold talisman hanging around his neck.

The thieves quickly obeyed, huddling into some kind of crude circle. Belard, the only idiot who hadn't talked since the fight started, was at the front of it with biggest begging look on his face. "How is the boss? Is he all right….you took care of him, right?" Belard asked.

Onyx then started to laugh, so evil and malicious that it gave Lina chills. "He's been taken care of, yes, he has. I killed him. Now its your turn." Onyx said simply, chuckling still as if it was some grand joke. The thieves looked a tad stunned, murmuring to one another as if the statement confused them. Onyx just shrugged and angled his hooded head towards them. 

"I suggest you all should get high in the sky, this won't be pretty. Except you Xellos, who cares what happens to raw garbage." Onyx chuckled, waving them off with his clean, gloved hand then turned back towards the murmuring thieves who were finally understanding Onyx was being honest. 

"You killed him, so we have to kill you for it. Death to the traitor, its guild policy." Belard said, but not as forcefully as he'd wanted. Onyx was ignoring them, starting up a chant that made Lina start casting Levitation immediately on herself and Val. 

Filia had transformed back into her human self and was being lifted up with Zel and his Ray Wing spell, her nude body being wrapped in his cloak. Xellos simply just wasn't there anymore as the entire group lifted themselves as high in the sky as they could stand and still breathe.

Tiny golden balls of light formed with Onyx's hands as Belard watch him with interest. The lights were rather pretty as they began to toil within the traitor priest's fingers, the blood almost melting off of his naked hand. He didn't know anything about spells, so he just backed up a bit.

__

"Darkness from twilight, 

Crimson from blood that flows, 

Buried in the flow of time;

In Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! 

Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess! 

****

DRAGU SLAVE!!" Onyx chanted, spinning about once with the pretty bubbles of golden light and then when he made his turn complete, it became a giant ball of crimson energy. The energy just swirled around within the ball like red dragons chasing each other, then as Belard tried to run, trying to get the others to move out of their stock still fear, the ball of crimson shot forth at them. Everything went red.

~

"He knows the Dragu Slave spell…..How!? I thought only select people could perform it….in the old days, Aunt Lina!" Val shouted, watching the Dragu Slave spell blow out the forest in a huge explosion of destruction. When the dust cleared, all that remained of the spot they'd fled was a smoking crater of ash, a lone dark figure standing in the center of it all. The group watched the figure for a while before lowering themselves back down, Xellos reappearing in front of the figure. 

It was Onyx, plain as midnight, just standing there and a small smile on his creamy lips. With so little foliage left, Lina could see his chin to his mouth much easier, but the rest was hidden under his hood and robes. "Been a while since I've been so happy. I love that wonderfully destructive spell," Onyx chuckled, eliciting a grin from Xellos for the first time," Its so beautiful to take so many worthless and villainous lives, no matter how pathetic. Too bad you chickened out, it would have been nice to see you regenerate from that, Xellos."

Xellos kept smiling, though it was borderline with a sneer.Lina set herself and Val down, Zel and Filia joining them as they stared with disbelief at the chaos one man had wrought. "I know my motto is "Villains have no rights," but even my Dragu Slave isn't this nasty." Lina piped, to which Onyx lifted his right hand up, showing off Xellos' former bracelet. 

"The Demon's Blood opal within this bracelet is most powerful in elevating black magic. What, dressed like this and you didn't get it? I'm a black mage, but we tend to get quite bored with only having one line of defense. So, I learned all magic over the years, all the magic that really mattered." Onyx sighed, putting his right hand to the talisman about his neck.

"That's the Golden Demon Talisman, you have no right as a mortal man to have it. That belongs to Xellas. Hah, I should have known you challenged me for more than my bracelet that you wanted to distract me so you could steal that from my mistress!" Xellos said matter-of-factly, still smiling, but with his amethyst eyes open.

"Its Lei Magnus' talisman that L-sama gave unto him, not to Xellas. She stole them during the Kouma Wars. He gave it to me or rather gave me the right to have it. I gave him a very good reason that he was more than willing to allow my _mortal _hands to grace it." Onyx said, rather haughtily at Xellos.

"And what was the reason, Dark Priest?" Val asked, his face a mask of uncertainty. He looked half like he wanted to know and half like he was scared to death of the answer. Lina couldn't blame him. Not only did she not know what this talisman was for, this Onyx was really starting to creep her out. He'd killed his own boss and men, as if they were nothing.

"Xellos knows, but he'll just give you his usual secret crap. I'm feeling most generous today, it's been such a lovely one too, so I'll tell you, regardless of how you take it. This talisman has the power to resurrect the Ruby-Eyed Demon King, Shabranigdo, and as you can see, I have three pieces of him. I have four to go. Any questions?" Onyx said cheerfully, tapping each ruby piece gently with his slender fingers.

"Resurrect Shabranigdo!? Are you insane!?" Lina spat. "Not really. Next question….make it a good one next time." Onyx chided, wagging his finger at her. Lina bit her lip back in frustration. "Oh, is that all….you're giving the Mazuko an edge after all, but being the one to resurrect Shabranigdo, you'd be his personal favorite over all. This is all a power thing….How typically **_human_**." Xellos said, putting plenty of hatred onto the last word.

If Onyx had noticed, he didn't show it. He just laughed. "You should know, being human once, little Xellos. The power has nothing to do with it. I just want to resurrect him. The outside world is my next stop, it contains the last four pieces that I require." Onyx said simply, moving back a bit with both hands raising slowly above his head.

"Why then, oh Man of Midnight?" Xellos said, mocking Onyx's gestures.

What Onyx said before vanishing from his place sent Xellos into a mad screaming fit of ancient curses. "That's a secret."

"This all just got a little harder. We can't avenge Hiero with some mad man running around trying to resurrect Shabranigdo. He'd end everything!" Filia cried, still tugging Zel's borrowed cloak about her. 

"We've spent so much time trying to locate Luna and now this guy wants to resurrect the Demon King. That'll make finding her even harder. Shabranigdo hates everything non-Mazuko, that's a fact. I agree with Mom, we should go after Onyx and stop him." Val added. Zel only nodded with a soft response. "It would seem in our best interest to track Onyx. His plans could greatly hinder our own. That is something I won't stand for."

Lina nodded at them all, looking curtly over at Xellos to see if he was still around or agreed with them. "Right….and since he has Xellos jewelry on….I suspect you'd know how to find him or would have he hadn't kicked you butt so bad as he said. Hmm?"

Xellos smirked, his eyes now shut. "Xellas told me to leave him be….to rival the power of the Mazuko is to be taken seriously. We don't mess with them they don't mess with us, but he just broke that little rule with his idle hands. I haven't seen him in over half a century, but he looks and sounds pretty much the same to me. And yes, the fact he has something of mine allows me to know where he is when I need to know. I'll help, but for my own reasons, which are none of your business, Lina-chan." He smiled, making Val and Zel grumble.

"Fine, now let's go get to the coastal towns to get out of here and to the outside world. Onyx said that's where he was headed and Luna had fled. I say we hurry and stop talking about it. He can teleport people….we don't have much time." Lina spouted, casting Levitation once more. Zel conjured up his Ray Wing and lifted up Val. The young dragon boy didn't like being touched much, even for his own good. The look of annoyance was all over his scarred face.

Filia just held Zel's cloak in her teeth and turned into a dragon, flying after them while Xellos simply vanished, all of them heading for the city that took them to the outside world a century ago.


	13. Ch. 11-Ruby- Eyed Lord….The Pieces of Da...

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story **__**

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story. I do own Hiero Vendetta, The Dagger Guild, Onyx, the Divine Hand spell all of the people with pieces of Shabranigdo inside them, and Delphine, so ask permission if you wish to use them. Hope that covers them all.

**_Chapter 11_**

**_Ruby- Eyed Lord….The Pieces of Darkness_**

"I feel sick. I hate boats." Filia grumbled, her face a slight shade of green, finally in her spare clothing. The group had expended most of their energy using magic and Filia's wings to reach the docks before the boats left early that morning. She'd nearly walked to buy tickets before she recalled she had no clothes on. 

They were all tired, except Zelgadis. He never got tired, but one thing was common among them. They were all confused and worried. It had only been a day since they met the Dark Priest Onyx, a man claiming to desire the resurrection of Shabranigdo and would be doing it soon. For almost a century, all the group had lived for was revenge, to get back at Luna Inverse for murdering Hiero Inverse in cold blood. 

Now the world was being threatened, which would deny them all their personal stakes in hunting Luna down. They had to solve this problem before continuing after Luna, for if Onyx succeeded, nothing would be able to stop all seven rejoined pieces from swallowing the world in absolute darkness.

"And further more, without the world, there's no more us, no more treasure, no more avenging, and most importantly, no more food!" Lina spat out, and everyone who had serious looks on their faces dunked their heads down in disappointment at the mention of food. They were all hungry too.

"Be serious, Lina. The end of the world is more important than your stomach." Zel chided. Val just looked terribly weak and tired. He'd barely eaten in the last town they were in, so he was in the worst shape. How he managed to speak regardless.

"It is more important to save the world, but I don't know anything about what Shabranigdo and Cephied were. Mom never told me any of that stuff and neither did my tutors. They just said there was a big battle between the two and they both got sealed up, neither one winning the battle. What the heck is this demon king capable of?" he asked, rather weakly.

Lina and Zel stared at Filia, who blushed. "I was merely protecting him. I didn't want him thinking about long dead wars. He was going to be a swordsman, not one of magic. I wanted to leave that to the mages and priests." Filia spouted defensively. Val just pouted, then sneered at the distrust his mother had in him. 

"I'm not him anymore. I can't remember my first two lives. I'm not going to explode about the war between Cephied and Shabranigdo either. So, at least to humor me. Spill, Mom. I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm an adult." Val grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine, but we're only saying this to pass the time. We'll be arriving back in the outside world by morning, at best. And Val, keep you mouth shut for once or it'll be chewing a fireball the second you forget that." Lina chided, giving him a scornful look. Val just sighed and rolled his eyes, then nodded.

"Filia, you better back me up, you know the story just as good as me, ok?" Lina piped, looking over at the dragon maiden," Now Val, tons of years ago when the Lord of Nightmares created the 'staffs' on the Sea of Chaos, our world and the three other worlds she created a Demon King and Dragon King, Ruby-Eyed Shabranigdo and the Flare Dragon Cephied. Its unknown how long they fought for, but the battle ended about 5,000 ago since both were equally matched in power. Shabranigdo was split into seven pieces, those rubies on Onyx's talisman, sealing him away, but not obliterating him. Cephied was too weak to continue on as well and split himself into four parts, or rather dragon lords of Earth, Fire, Sky, and Water before sinking into the Sea of Chaos. Shabby made five Mazuko lords to continue on for him while he remained trapped, those being Beastmaster Xellas Metallium, Hellmaster Phibrizo, Chaos Dragon Gaav, Deep Sea Dolphin and Dynast Grauscherra. So basically, these leftover parts continue the battle while both kings remain sealed. Filia?"

"Then 1,000 years ago, Hellmaster Phibrizo and his Mazuko started the Kouma War to resurrect the Demon King in Lei Magnus, who had the seventh piece of Shabranigdo reborn within him. He welcomed it as it turned out, being called the Demon King of the North later on. They challenged the Water Dragon Lord and other dragons at Dragon's Peak. Phibrizo bided his time by increasing his Mazuko numbers in the onslaught, all to awaken the piece within Lei Magnus, a powerful human mage. Phibrizo succeeded in his plans and Shabranigdo within Lei attacked the Water Dragon, and while the battle went on, Phibrizo and his dirty Mazuko created a God-sealing field. This was what kept Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis and most of the people born on their continent from coming to the outside world. Lina?" Filia breathed out, smiling as this caught Val's interest.

__

Lina just gave a toss of her hair and took a deep breath. "They did it by placing the four of the Mazuko lords at four points about surrounding our home continent, north, east, south, and western areas from the battle area of the Kataart Mountains. Doing this weakened the Water Dragon and to make matters worse, Shabranigdo used the fifth lord, Gaav, as a medium for the entire spell and greatly decreased the dragon's chances of overpowering the single piece of himself against the fourth piece of Cephied. The Water Dragon lost the battle, but Lei Magnus' body was frozen in a solid pillar of purest ice, making it impossible for him to move at all. This pretty much destroyed one of the power of the gods and that meant one way to fight the Mazuko was pretty much shot. No one has even been able to go to the Kataart Mountains without getting cursed or killed, like Dirrus II. Poor bastard got the hideous Raugnut Rusyavuna curse, being a living ball of vicious flesh forever. How this Onyx guy got near that area without getting fried….assuming he went there at all, is beyond me. For all we know, he's got a piece of old Shabby inside him too." Lina explained.

"So in other worlds, if Onyx succeeds in collecting all of Shabranigdo's pieces, it'll be a veritable hell on earth for humans, dragons, and everything else except the minions of darkness like Xellos. The good races will be hunted down and tormented for eternity. Am I right?" Val breathed out, his face a bit squeamish about the entire story.

"In a nutshell, that's exactly what will happen. All thanks to Onyx, not that it matters why he's doing it. Why is not important, the fact he's going to go through with it is all that counts. He has to be stopped, and if it costs us a decent lead on Luna, well, I'm going to beat that little upstart man in black until his ass if up his throat. And then some." Lina said angrily, scrunching her face up to show it and tightening her slender hands into fists.__

The group, even Zel nodded heartily in agreement, none the wiser to the shadowy figure perched above them, breathing so quietly you'd think he was dead. 

~

Onyx just smiled, he'd been very entertained to finally hear his mother tell that story, even if Lei had gone over it in his mind a million times already. 

It was good to see them all again, looking the same as they did the last time he saw them so long ago. They'd all changed, some for the better and some for the worse. He pitied his father, instantly going back into depression mode whenever he was emotionally crushed. Coming back to them would help make it go away, but they needed more than just a simple miracle of life. They needed to remember what they had and what they still had deep inside, the love he always heard on their minds and felt in their hearts when he was growing up.

'Still got the morals of damned priest and I'm the damn priest here, well former priest. I pinch girls whenever I get the chance. I'm related to this guy, for pity's sake. Why can't he be more open like he used to? He gives up to easily on himself. I'll have to work on that when I get home.' He thought, teleporting out of the lower decks to another room. The man on the bed sat there expectantly, not saying anything as Onyx approached him. The man couldn't speak anyway, he was Onyx's next target.

Renmazuo Talberd, born mute and no matter how many healing spells and potions had been forced down his throat, nothing healed him. The ruby piece of Shabranigdo was the reason for that, it was siphoning off the man perfection, his voice. As Rezo perfection would have been his eyes and Andavari's was his strength, Renmazuo 's was his soon to be perfect voice. Lei was the only human chosen by fate not to be afflicted with any retarding effects, to Onyx's knowledge. 

The others were all in the outside world, just waiting to be rescued from the damnation they never did anything to deserve. He cursed L-sama for rebirthing the pieces into such people, ruining their lives before they'd even been born.

"Lay down, you'll be making your ladies in waiting swoon when you sing for them, milord. Just try not to scream. This is going to hurt." He told him in a hushed tone. The man nodded happily with his kinky blonde hair and green eyes, taking off his shirt to lie down upon his bed. 

Onyx stuffed the shirt in his mouth to prevent the screams that were sure to come. He then took out his sword and slit his right hand, the last scar long gone, letting blood dribble out of his wound onto the man's chest before making the pentagram symbol with bloodied fingers.

Life had hurt this man, not being able to speak or communicate with others as well as those gifted with speech, but he'd found the man leaving the country to kill himself at sea. This was when he told Renmazuo that he knew what was causing his ailment. Onyx made him a deal, if he could restore his voice, then Renmazuo would go on living and use his voice to the fullest. If not, Onyx would kill him in the most painless fashion, to let him go down with honor rather than a tragic suicide.

Onyx just took a deep breath as he held his hands over the pentagram symbol and chanted," _**I pledge myself to thee, oh lord of the frozen north. I cleanse myself for thee, oh maiden of the deadly seas. I bleed of my free will for thee, oh mistress of the beasts. The dark power unchallenged of thy ruby-eyed king, with a heart of ice and eternal soul, I praise thee, to launch the becoming of the soul! ****Divine Hand**!"_

Onyx quickly shot his bare fist into Renmazuo's chest as he'd done with Andavari and kept it there for a few seconds before pulling it out, not bothering to look at Renmazuo 's pain wracked face. When it was done, the man relaxed and Onyx put the fourth piece of Shabranigdo on his talisman, a soft glow erupting as the piece merged with it. "You were better than the last one. He screamed like a girl. Do you have anything to say to me?" Onyx asked very politely. 

Renmazuo was testing his voice, making a humming sound for a few minutes before attempting speech. "Than…..k y….y….you." he said rather slowly, getting the feel of his newly freed voice. He was crying now, clutching his throat in total wonder. "Take it slow, Renmazuo. Just practice from that book I gave you and you'll be singing beautiful sonnets to the ladies your court in no time. I promise. Enjoy your vocal freedom. I must be off…." Onyx told him, offering a shadowy smile before vanished from the room.

**_~ The Outside World ~_**

Onyx made sure he was the first one to hot the pier once the ship docked in the harbor, his hooded cloak whipping wildly behind him as he ran off with such speed even a chimera would be jealous. He was pleased to see they'd arrived earlier than Lina had had surmised, the dawning light had not even come up yet. 

'Father would be proud to know I take after his senses and speed, but I'm more like Mom. I love a good adventure, especially when it pays.' He thought, racing past onlookers who were standing at the beginning of the pier. Before he could actually reach it, he stopped short, seeing the one face he really was in no mood to deal with….Xellos.

"What are you doing here, namagomi!?" Onyx growled, deciding to put Filia's words to good use against the smiling priest. The crowd about him had already started backing away as both young men were coming alive with dark energy. "That's a new look for you. I guess someone called you fat and you got incensed? Hmm?" Xellos asked sweetly.

Onyx just crossed his arms over his chest. "It was cold back there and its not cold right here. Besides, this is easier to move around in. I'm not with those grubby thieves anymore, who cares why I even ditched my robes?" Onyx spouted, turning his head away from the trickster priest. "Oh….well, I have something to take care of right now. Ta-ta!" Xellos said, walking right past Onyx, smiling like an idiot.

Onyx was puzzled, but then again, why bother questioning Xellos when he never said what he was doing anyway. Onyx took a step to test Xellos, to see if he'd get stabbed in the back for mowing, but instead he heard a very childish scream, and familiar as well. Onyx cringed as he turned, pulling out the Sword of Light to defend himself. He nearly threw up when he saw who Xellos was killing. 

"Renmazuo!! You namagomi bastard!!" Onyx shouted, not noticing Lina and her group were charging out from the boat. Xellos had run the poor man through with his staff, right in the chest first, judging from the gaping and bloody hole that was there, but now the staff was in Renmazuo's dying throat. When the body convulsed its last, Xellos obliterated it in a flash of dark light. "Yes, so what?" Xellos spouted, right before a mace came crashing down through his purple-haired skull.

~

"YOU NAMAGOMI! MURDERER!! WHAT IN THE NAME OF CEPHEID ARE YOU DOING!?" Filia screamed, bashing Xellos endlessly with her mace, Val helping her by kicking him in the face. Lina and Zel just watched Onyx, who looked about ready to join in on the sport of Xellos killing. 

Other than the same hood they'd seen him in before, he was dressed pretty much in the same kind of outfit Zelgadis wore, but it was black and his boots went up to his knees. He wore two brown belts with gold buckles on his tunic, the Sword of Light accenting the clothing and the only visible features the hood couldn't cover from the mouth down to the nape of his creamy neck. His left hand was still gloved while the right was bare, only having Xellos' Demon's Blood bracelet on that wrist. 

"I suggest you all jump or something, people. I will not forgive this, not by a long shot!" Onyx growled, snapping his body straight like line in place, legs together and both hands in the air, the Sword of Light held high. Zelgadis just cast Ray Wing about himself and Lina and held his ground. Val had been shoved in with them but Filia went on bashing Xellos. "Argh, beat it, dragon lady!" Onyx shouted, casting Ray Wing at her and sending her shooting backwards into the boat," Now, while you're mush. **_Elmekia Lance!!_**"

The lance of light formed quickly in his hands and in seconds he tossed it right into Xellos' body, and the Mazuko screamed out his agony. Then, Xellos fell on his back unconscious. "Now that's a warning. Do that murderous crap again and you'll get Dynast Breath and Brass right up your smiling ass! Adieu, I have no time for such petty ridiculousness!" Onyx scolded, wagging his finger angrily at the sleeping Xellos. He put his sword away as the others tried to move towards him, but shook his head at them and vanished into a cloud of dark light.

"Shamanism too….black magic was bad enough. How much could he know? You have to be very skilled and old to understand both at the same time, so he can't know more than what he's doing. Can he? " Filia said while Zel cast Flow Break on her bubble, freeing her to land in an indecent manner on the pier. 

"Who knows, who cares? Xellos killed that guy….for what? Onyx even knew who he guy was, maybe he had a piece of Shabranigdo inside him and Xellos tried to stop him from getting it." Val piped up, giving the still Mazuko a swift kick in the groin, and then another, taking pleasure in the slightly pained expression on Xellos' face.

"No, Xellos did it for fun, to taunt Onyx." Zelgadis said quietly. "Why do you say that, Zel?" Lina asked. He looked at her, pain evident in his eyes. "I saw that Onyx had four ruby pieces on his talisman, not three like before. He got the piece he wanted, but Xellos paid him back for outsmarting him by murdering someone who he'd released from the curse of Shabranigdo. It's as simple as that, petty revenge for humiliation. Not like us." He said as quiet and withdrawn as ever.

"That means Xellos was just being Xellos, an ass and Mazuko. That means Onyx followed us too. Why? Who the hell knows. Its not like Xellos would tell us who had what within their souls and Onyx knew that. Xellos probably knew Onyx was near us, he just conveniently forgot to tell us." Lina said curtly, smacking the back of Val's head as he'd started kicking at Xellos' face," Grow up, you can kick him all you want after this is done, Val. We've wasted enough time pondering, let's get out of this place before the local law starts bugging us."

"Yes, Aunt Lina. I'll carry….the thing around until he can open his damn eyes. Then he can crawl for all I care." Val sighed, picking up the unconscious Mazuko and flinging him over his shoulder. He walked down the pier, giving everyone that stared at him menacing looks and growls. Filia was being helped along by Lina and Zel, her rump still sore from her landing. The group plodded out of town and into the wilderness in search of Onyx, hoping they could beat him to the next piece.


	14. Ch. 12-Prince of Justice…..And Onyx Stri...

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story **__**

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story. I do own Hiero Vendetta, The Dagger Guild, Justin, Onyx, the Divine Hand spell all of the people with pieces of Shabranigdo inside them, and Delphine, so ask permission if you wish to use them.

**_Chapter 12_**

Prince of Justice…..And Onyx Strikes Again!

**_~ LeBlanche Township ~_**

Lina was angry, angrier than ever. Xellos had gone off on some crazy hell bent mission to get at Onyx by killing a man Onyx had just cured. But she was also angry at Onyx, he was curing people to get the pieces of Shabranigdo for resurrection, which was not a great thing to do either. Zelgadis and Val had separated from the group to search a neighboring town while she and Filia, with Xellos in a headlock, went after the second town.

Lucky they were not, for the women had found no trace or even a tale about a slender priest in black with two swords. A person like that was destined to stand out, but strangely, no one had seen him. It was like he'd vanished off the face of the world, much like Luna. Xellos was no help because he was only dropping them hints and telling Filia to squeeze harder, he wasn't excited enough yet and such. Each lewd comment earned him Filia's mace in his face and other parts of his Mazuko body. 

"Xellos….where is the damned piece!? You want to beat Onyx to the punch or what?" Lina growled as they reached the new town of LeBlanche. The town they'd been in after leaving the coastal town had been a waste of time and this new place was becoming even more of a burden with Xellos being so tight lipped. 

"Oh, have faith. I'll let you know when we get there….just keep doing what you're doing. And Filia, I can still breath, harder please." He smiled, eyes still closed.

"Namagomi pervert!!" Filia raged, tightening and smashing her mace into his skull. 

"Ah fine, be that way. We'll search the whole damn town if we have to, Xellos. I don't need this….the sooner we stop Onyx, the sooner we can get back to hunting down my sister." Lina uttered rolling her eyes before rounding the corner to the next street.

What she didn't expect was to see a young man about Filia's height rounding it at top speed with tears in his blue eyes. He sent Lina crashing to the ground, startling Filia enough to loosen her hold on Xellos. The Mazuko just adjusted his collar and went on smiling at them. "Oh, I'm so sorry, little miss. I had no idea there were sorceresses about. Perhaps you can assist me in my pursuit of justice." The young, dark-haired man said, his voice rather pleasant and childish. He was wearing white plate mail over a green and white tunic, his hair tied up in a short shaggy ponytail. 

He had a green bandana on his head and wore a green cloak that was clasped with a sapphire surrounded by pink base. It looked a bit familiar, but Lina couldn't place it, or rather she didn't want to. This guy had called her "little miss" and had practically run her over. "I ought'a fireball your scrawny ass for not watching where you were going, you nit wit! You may look like a knight, but you obviously don't know how to respect your elders, or how to treat the great Lina Inverse with any kind of respect. Say you're sorry and beat it! I have problems of my own!" Lina snapped, the young man'' eyes going wide.

"Lina Inverse? You're Lina Inverse?" He said in disbelief. "That's the name. Don't wear it out. What's it to you?" Lina challenged, pulling her hands together for a fireball spell. "Oh, dear no. I'm not an enemy. I just expected someone taller and older. You should be well over a century old by now, according to my grandmother's stories." He said.

__

"Grandmother?" Filia asked quizzically. Lina had to sympathize with Filia, who was turning beet red with anger. She was older than Lina and so was Xellos, as if it bothered him, but it bothered Filia. Being expected to be an old crone was not very flattering.

"Yeah, the last queen of Saillune, Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune. I'm the eldest male in the family, but my older sister got married so technically it's a king and queen thing. My mom got married before her too, but she and dad took a vacation from ruling once my big sister got married. Wow, I never thought I'd meet Lina Inverse, the great bandit killer. My mother idolized you more than my grandmother did, you were our champion of justice at bedtime." The young man said happily, the expression on his face close to how Amelia looked whenever she was pleased with something. 

'Oh no….not another one….' Lina thought, getting shock written all over her face. "Amelia's grandson? What's your name?" Filia asked. Lina wanted to hit her. 'Stupid! Don't ask him anything, he'll only annoy us and slow us down. He's not in this like we are!' her mind screamed, Lina's face going sour.

"Prince Justin Valhallah Mas Tesula Saillune, at your service. So, can you help me? My kingdom has been robbed, and in the name of all that is just I must retrieve our stolen prize." Justin replied proudly, flashing a victory sign and flexing one of his small arms. 

'The longer the name, the more delusional the Saillune. They're all crazy. I guess Amelia got over Zelgadis real fast, wonder who she married….ah, probably another nut-job.' Lina mused. The guy hadn't done anything stupid or clumsy just yet, but he hadn't moved from the spot he'd knocked her over from. He was also male, there was nothing to be jealous of since he was naturally flat and pretty slender himself.

"Sorry, J for Justice Town, we have pressing world threatening business to thwart and stuff. Some guy is stealing the ruby pieces of Shabranigdo and we have to stop him. We don't have time to help you get back one little bauble." Lina chided, and Justin pouted.

"But that's just it. A ruby piece was stolen from my kingdom, the piece of the late Rezo, the Red Priest. It was stolen a year ago….I've been sear….urk!!" he began, then Lina grabbed him by his collar so tightly it cut off his air supply. "You're after Onyx?? The Dark Priest of the late Daggers? So are we! Tell us what you know, have you seen him?" Lina said, then roughly dropped him to the ground. 

"Yes….recently, I spotted him in the religious sect picking pockets, the unjust blasphemer he is. I lost sight of him in a really well guarded area. One to the Fire Dragon Lord. Its heavily guarded and they refused to let me in, even when I told them that I was a royal emissary of justice. They booted me out, so I lost him."

"When did you lose him? I can get us in there, we have a certified dragon right here, they'll have to let us in." Lina spouted. Justin positively beamed at her, clasping his hands together with stars forming in his blue eyes. "Oh, happiness. I lost him a few hours ago….he's probably still there. We must hurry, the hand of justice awaits to be slammed into the jaw of the dark priest. May his unholiness tremble at my pure heart. Hah, Hah!" Justin crowed, grabbing Filia by the arm before racing back around the corner. 

Lina just shrugged and ran after them, leaving Xellos behind. "Just as corny as his grandmother. What a life. My salvation for the next piece is this loon from Saillune. L-sama, you have an endless sense of humor." Lina muttered, finding that Justin had already tripped five times over Filia's agitated tail. 

**_~ Pyro Blossom Shrine ~_**

"Yes, Father Daniels, we've been awaiting your arrival. When you sect sent us that nasty letter about not risking your life over a crippled nun, well, we feared the worst until to contacted us personally with your image bubble. You are truly a god to us. Sister Faye has looked forward to walking again since she was a child, she's almost 30 now and we've had no luck. We pray for your success." The elderly priest addressed the brown hair one. 

He was rubbing his thick mustache rather too much like villain as he looked at the nun lying in her under garments on the straw bed, but then he just shrugged. "Just leave us be….this won't take very long. Do not come in, not matter how much she….may scream in pain. This is not a pretty cure, but it will work. Trust me. I have never lost a patient." The brunette priest told the elderly one. The old man nodded and scuttled out of the room. The brunette quickly locked the door and pulled out a gag from his beige robes. 

"Not yet anyway." He snickered, walking over to the smiling woman, who had not heard his words. The woman had never been able to walk, move her limbs, or let alone crawl. She'd become a nun to be healed, but that didn't work either. No one could help her move her arms or legs at all. The man that stared down at her oddly was her last hope, but she was a bit startled when he tied a gag around her mouth.

"Sorry, but this will be very, very painful, but brief. You have something I want. Something I'm just dying to get out of you….Sister. **_Flow Break_**." the man chuckled, his features beginning to fade into darkness. Sister Faye began screaming at the top of her lungs when she saw the young man cloaked all in black with a raven on his shoulder. The man was also holding up a dark sword, the true form of this man replacing the kind priest she'd hoped for. The screams were muffled by the gag, making her heart sink with sadness, thinking the man intended to kill her. 

He slit his hand open with the sword instead, putting the sword away before dribbling his warm blood on her stomach, then began to paint a pentagram on her bare stomach. "Don't bite your tongue off….this won't be worth walking again if it only lasts a few seconds," he scolded, then raised his now healed hand up into a fist," _**I pledge myself to thee, oh lord of the frozen north. I cleanse myself for thee, oh maiden of the deadly seas. I bleed of my free will for thee, oh mistress of the beasts. The dark power unchallenged of thy ruby-eyed king, with a heart of ice and eternal soul, I praise thee, to launch the becoming of the soul! ****Divine Hand**!_"

The man thrust his hand hard through her, but the pain was terrible, making her scream and thrash her head about before it suddenly stopped. She looked up to see the man wiping his hand off on her sheets and an oval shaped ruby he was holding. When he was satisfied with how clean it was, he pulled out a golden talisman with similar rubies attached to it. He put the ruby in his hand on the talisman, making them glow for a few moments before he aimed his shrouded head at her. All she could see was a finely sculpted chin and a mouth, nothing more. He was smiling, quite charming in fact. She felt herself blush. 

"Ah, ah, ah, none of that, nun. You want to leave, don't do it because of this. I am merely relieving you of the curse of Shabranigdo. He is no longer a part of you, and therefore, you can walk. I say give it some time, your legs and arms are not used to moving, so be patient. You'll be walking around and dancing before your next birthday." He told her, his voice entrancing. He was taking the gag off and using it to wipe off the symbol of blood on her stomach. Then he began backing off as he stuffed the gag within his pocket. 

She took him on his words and tried moving her legs. They twitched, for the first time since birth, her legs twitched. She wiggled her toes after a few seconds and smiled, then flexed her fingers. Sister Faye began to cry, but tears of joy that she was finally able to move her limbs and digits after so much failure before. She looked back toward the young man, who was unlocking the door, whispering something through the door in another voice before looking back at her.

"Have a nice life. I know I will. Ah…." He was saying, then his stomach growled," After I clean out the local inn for everything they're worth. Bye." With that, he vanished from her sights, leaving her to enjoy her freedom of movement and to share it with the brothers and priests of her sect.

**_~ Wyvern Inn ~_**

Lina wanted to cry, to scream, to hit something, maybe use Dragu Slave right in the middle of town. Filia was not their meal ticket into the sect after all, her being a golden dragon might have helped if she was still a loyal priestess. Xellos chose that very moment to show up and tell the guards outside the Pyro Blossom Shrine. 

They had said only holy members were permitted within, so they had to lie about Filia still being a priestess. They all wanted to kill Xellos, especially Justin who not only lost his chance as achieving 'justice,' but upon seeing Xellos' Mazuko eyes he went into an annoying rage filled speech about evil. 

The guards had threatened to kick them off their property by force if they kept cursing and fighting in front of their holy building. Lina did the most lady-like and brilliant thing she could think of when they said that, she gave them the finger and ran. At her age, it was allowed, but she had to do something that would bring the wrath of the Fire Dragon Lord down upon her. 

A fireball in their faces wasn't exactly the best course of action. Her companions, even Xellos caught up to her in front of the Wyvern Inn where she had chosen to stop. She'd stopped there because she'd smelled food, and lots of it.

"Lina! How can you even think of food at a time like this?" Filia scolded. "Yes, Miss Lina, how unjust to think of oneself and not of the mission at hand." Justin added. Both of them got bops on the head, making Xellos smirk and clap. "Oh cork it, Mazuko. I don't trust you enough to send you in to stop him….you'd probably throw another tantrum and kill the person he was taking the piece out of. And neither of you even caught any of my signals to rush the guards so we could fight our way in. It's a holy shrine, I can't touch it with my magic! I'd be damned more than anything for that." Lina growled.

Xellos just giggled. "Damned if you do, damned if you don't, huh, Lina-chan?" he tittered out, just making Lina fume more. "Its unjust to attack unarmed men or dragons. They only had crosses on staffs, which would disconcerting to touch with my unholy sword." Justin whined, getting a rather pathetic look on his face.

"Oh shove it, Justin of Justice Land. I'm angry and so I'm hungry. Let's grab whatever's fresh in this place and then Xellos here is going to tell us where Onyx is heading. He's probably out of town by now, after all the time those bloody guards wasted for us. He might have all the pieces thanks to those idiots." Lina scowled, walking through the doorway angrily. 

Justin shrugged, still looking a bit nervous and upset, with Filia and Xellos trailing and yelling at each other like an angry pair of children. Lina just ignored it as best she could as she walked right up to the bar. "We need a lot of food, real fast. What have you got?" Lina demanded, making her voice and face say to the startled and balding man that she meant business.

"Umm…." He said nervously, looking around, then his face looked happy," Over there. Looks like the guy didn't finish his order. There's tons left at his table. See?" Lina looked in the direction the man was, and her eyes practically fell out of her head when she saw how much food was piled onto the table in the back corner. 

Half a turkey, three plates full of steaks, six basted chickens, two large bowls of mashed potatoes, two of rice, three of broccoli, and a few platters of fried fish and lamb chops. "Now this guy is my kind of eater. Thank L-sama his eyes were bigger than his stomach." Lina cooed and ran right at the table and tore into the turkey legs. 

The others followed, Justin just staring in amazement while drinking some cider that had been left untouched at the table. He just watched Lina eat, smiling a bit in awe at how fast and how much she could eat. One plate of turkey legs was gone by the time he sat down beside her. Filia was on the other side of Lina, grabbing some cider and a fish platter that Lina wasn't near to eat. Xellos was across the table, sitting with his usual smile at first, then he just didn't stop smiling or open his eyes.

Justin got smacked for trying to grab a chicken from across Lina and then was punched for trying again. He realized then that she had labeled that meal all hers. He grabbed what wasn't near her, as Filia had, a bowl of soy sauce drenched rice. 

He looked over at the Mazuko, who had taken a lot for himself, three of the chickens, the other bowl of rice and potatoes, both broccoli bowls, and whatever other fish and turkey meat wasn't being consumed by Lina. Justin didn't think much of it and started to eat his rice, looking up occasionally at the red-headed sorceress his grandmother and mother always talked about, all be how destructive and ravenous Lina Inverse actually was in relation to how his relatives described.

He looked at Filia for a moment, admiring how pretty she was for a golden dragon that was well older than the lot of them. He recalled his grandmother said she had a foster son, Val or something. He'd never met either till now, but wondered how just she was traveling with a Mazuko, he had to wonder about Lina too. The Mazuko was with her too.

'Mazuko are evil, they do not love anything but pain, sadness, lust, death, everything that is against a just life. Why do they travel with such an unjust creature?' he thought, taking another bite of his food. His grandmother had said Mr. Xellos was a strange Mazuko, always fawning over Miss Lina, teasing her and Mr. Zelgadis to no end, as well as he did with Filia. He seemed pretty annoying to him anyway, but then again, he'd done nothing but tease and ruin their plans off and on, like it was an addiction.

Justin looked over to the Mazuko again, his jaw dropping when he saw that half the food he'd had with him had vanished. "How did you eat all of that food, Mr. Xellos? I thought Mazuko didn't need to eat?" Justin asked, the Mazuko's smile never wavering, but he seemed to be sweating. "That's…..gulp…..a secret." He chuckled out, a little less cheerfully than Justin had been associated with.

Justin just eyed him a little longer, then shrugged looking back at his food. He looked back up in an instant to see Xellos handing down a chicken under the table. "Hey!" Justin yelped, standing up," Why are you doing that, Mr. Xellos?"

"Crap…." Was what Justin heard uttered from where the Mazuko sat, a bit stricken looking now, but the voice wasn't his own. His lips hadn't even moved. He waited a second before looking under the table to get the shock of his young life.

There was Onyx, sitting under the table right in front of where Xellos was sitting, his Sword of Light aimed right at Xellos' groin with one hand and in the other was a cooked chicken that had been stripped to the bone. 

The dark priest turned his head towards the young prince, startling him yet again with his charming, malicious smile. "You again! You little ant of justice! You ruined my lunch!" Onyx grumbled, launching the chicken bones at Justin's face, hitting him right on target. 

~

Lina had less that five seconds to process the conversation Justin was having with Xellos and the new voice from under the table. Enough time to shove the rest of the turkey leg meat down her throat before bursting out of her chair. Filia followed her actions just in time to see Xellos fly out of his chair and into the bar, Onyx coming out from under the table. Instead of laughing or firing spell at them, he just tapped his foot at them, his head aimed down in dismay. 

"You ate my lunch! Now I'll have to wait till dinner to eat again! I hope you're happy, you justice brat!" Onyx grumbled, sounding like he was about to cry over the entire thing. He didn't cry, rather he took the last bowl of rice left, the one Justin had been eating, and devoured it in a few seconds. "That might tide me over….little brat. I need the ruby more than you, you pansy." Onyx roared, not even getting a speck of food on his chin or clothing.

'And I thought I had a temper about food. Wait, he's our enemy, this is no time to debate over food!' Lina thought, clenching her fist in Onyx's direction, and the raven she saw perched on his right shoulder. "Who cares if you're hungry?! So am I, buster, but that's not the point. Hand over that talisman or else!" Lina growled. 

That got Onyx laughing. "What are you going to do, blow your friends up just to blow me up and get this cherry little bauble? Nah, an Inverse wouldn't do that to anyone. Unless of course her friends got out of town before you Dragu Slaved the place to death. That'll get you bonus points out here, yeah. Lots of them. Go ahead, I'll wait, hit me with your best shot." He chuckled, backing up only a step before spreading his arms apart to invite a spell.

Lina shrugged and threw a fireball at him. He smiled as he put up a wind shield and let it melt right off him. "I said you could hit me with you best shot, I never said I wouldn't defend myself. Get with the program….Argh!" he was saying, then Lina saw a staff had jabbed him in the back, making him fall forward. When Onyx tried getting up, his bird still perched firmly on his shoulder, a staff and two swords greeted his back with their points. Only then did he stay still, his lips sneering when the staff kept prodding him.

"Xellos, quit it. This is over now. Hand over the talisman, Onyx, if you value your life. I'm in no mood for your crap." Zelgadis said crisply. Onyx shook his head, and that was it. Val gave him a poke in the rear, making Onyx skid away a bid, still on all fours and staring at the floor. "He said hand it over. We won't let you destroy the world." Val said vehemently angrily.

"Can't we just reason with him, dear fellows? As a champion of Justice, I must insist we take him back alive to stand trial for his crimes. It wouldn't be right to kill him without due process. Please Onyx, you are a villain and evil one at that, you know good always triumphs over evil so please give up quietly. Do the right thing." Justin proclaimed, looking rather silly to everyone since he still had the entire dead chicken of bones on his head.

"What planet are you from? Justice? I spit on your justice….my justice will come when I succeed," Onyx said mockingly, standing up between the three men and the dumb looking prince," Evil always loses? I beg to differ, evil triumphs as equally and if not more often than good. The world is full of evil, the evil that took my family and friends from me! There's your stinking justice, the world is cruel, and I'm fighting back. I'll do whatever it takes to do it, brat!"

"Spare us, Onyx, give up the pendant or you'll be subjected to a fate worse than death. Though you could spare yourself great humiliation of failure and become a Mazuko like me and serve my mistress. Trust me, we never go back on our word. You'd be a welcome addition, even more so with that talisman. Xellas could protect you indefinitely to regain the other pieces, hmm? Sound good?" Xellos said cheerfully, smiling with his amethyst eyes open and narrowed.

"What, and be a fruitcake like you? Hah, I'll pass. I won't lose, without your help I will not lose. You damned, lying sack of raw garbage….there is no glory in being Xellas' Mazuko, you pack of uncivilized, molesting fiends….I've had enough your talk," Onyx grated," _Source of all souls which dwell in eternal and infinite. Everlasting flame of blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the Infinite...**RA-TILT**!"_

Xellos just stood still while Onyx was casting, and Lina thought he must have a lot of balls for doing it or he was totally insane. Ra-Tilt was as powerful a shamanism spirit spell as her Dragu Slave was for black magic, and it was know the spirit spell could destroy a pure Mazuko. Then, to her astonishment, she saw why Xellos had been still. He made a slight finger wag once the middle of the chant had been reached and then teleported out and teleported Val in his place once Ra-Tilt had been uttered.

"NO!" Onyx cried, vanished from his spot once the blue-flame spell left his hands and slammed himself into Val a moment later to take the spell in the back. "Onyx!" she cried out, involuntarily of course. It had just been a terrible shock to see their enemy saving one of their lives and get blasted out screaming from the building. Xellos' eyes were wide with shock for once, the action to puzzle a Mazuko was quite a feat indeed.

The one eye Lina could see on Zelgadis' face was bulging too, mostly from Xellos action. His jaw dropped when Onyx sacrificed himself for Val. Filia was attending to a very stunned Val, who was looking out to where Onyx had been flung. "He's dead….He died to protect an enemy?" Val was mumbling, staring at the prone, black clad body laying facedown in the streets. People were starting to huddle around the body. Soon no one in the group could see past all the people just flocking towards the prone form. 

"Xellos, you namagomi, bastard! You tried to kill my son!" Filia screamed, too angry and hurt to beat Xellos to death, too afraid that he'd try and hurt Val again if she left he son's side. "Oh please, better him than me. I have a life. Val's just an ancient dragon swordsman. Not many Xellos Metallium's around, Filia-chan. Onyx saved him….what a foolish sacrifice, but he saved him. Killed two birds with one thrown. Yuck….what a waste of bird too. Poor little raven." Xellos said as cheerful as ever, jamming his staff on the dead raven's head.

"Never mind that, fruitcake. Let's go get the talisman before someone steals it and give the body a proper burial. He did save Val." Zelgadis pointed out softly, stepping past them all and out the door. He disappeared into the crowds after that.

Lina helped Filia pick up Val and throw dirty glares at Xellos while Justin yanked the chicken skeleton off his head, yanking pieces of grease and gristle our of his black hair. Then a hoarse sounding yell pierced the air, one that send the entire crowd about Onyx's body run for cover.

Lina saw Zelgadis and only Zelgadis standing where Onyx's body should have been, but it wasn't. No blood, no clothing, only the imprint his body had made upon landing. Onyx had eluded them again. "How….Ra-Tilt attacks the spirit. Not even Mazuko can survive that spell. What is he?" Lina shuddered, looking to her friends pale faces, not getting a single answer.


	15. Ch. 13-The Price of Redemption….Got Gold...

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story **__**

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story. I do own Hiero Vendetta, The Dagger Guild, Onyx, the Divine Hand spell all of the people with pieces of Shabranigdo inside them, and Delphine, so ask permission if you wish to use them.

__

**Chapter 13**

_The Price of Redemption….Got Gold to Spare?_

'Faster, I have to run faster! This teleportation spell only gets you so far. Town to town and run the rest of the way you fall short….' Onyx thought, using the speed he inherited from his father as he ran over the open plains. The curse of the chimera Zelgadis Greywords, which Onyx did not consider a curse, had not bestowed upon him his father's golem nature, but rather his senses and speed. 

He supposed if the curse would ever arrive at any stage of his life, he could cure it. He'd know where to find most things very soon. He had no intentions of curing his father. If he took his father's chimeric state away, he would age like a normal human and thus, Zelgadis would eventually die from old age and leave Onyx and mother behind. Onyx didn't want that.

An eternal family, people who'd always be there for him and understand him, that's what this wish of his would bring. He doubted it would be long that a few thousand years before they learned how boring immortality got, as he had, but he'd tell them about that later when he could fully recall his old life. 

Still running, he could hear the faint sounds of people chatting and things banging together. A few horses neighing and animals making their calls, it all came to him rather faintly, then increased in volume the further he went. 'The town….I'm almost there. Soon, I can challenge my great rivals, Luna Inverse and the Demon King. Then I can finally rest for a while. Tell my parents and friends why I'm still alive and what I really am.' He thought, the sounds getting louder in his sensitive ears.

**_~ Lahana Village ~_**

Onyx made it to the town well before sunset, a small cardinal on his shoulder to replace the raven that had served him since he left his mother's home continent. It had died with him when his Ra-Tilt struck them, but it had been for a good cause, saving Val's life. He hated Xellos even more now and showed it by kicking the first annoying thing that got in his way, a chicken that decided his foot looked like something to peck. The little squawking creature went flying off into the horizon, the most priceless look of surprise in its beady eyes. 

"Lousy beady eyed, pecking imbeciles. The only good chicken is a cooked one." Onyx muttered, walking through the streets without a bit of trouble. Initially, he'd been met with distaste, but then he blew up a barn with a couple Flare Arrows and everyone started screaming that he was an evil sorcerer and ran away from him. He was happy, not about the comment, but the fact it was enough to get them out of his way. No further interruptions to his quest had come up, allowing him an easier trip to locate the sixth piece of Shabranigdo. 

When he reached the cottage he had been seeking since he arrived, it looked rather well off, but dreary. The door looked like it had an animal's head and jaw for the knocker. He found that he was correct, a small armadillo's head and lower jaw nailed to the fancy door like some morbid joke. 

Onyx just shrugged and used the crude knocker on the door, getting a response before he could manage the second knock. The door just whipped inward and an elderly couple appeared, smiling rather brightly at him. He stood still a moment, realizing the armadillo's jaw was still in his hand, torn from the doorknocker. With a grunt of disgust he tossed it to the ground and wiped his hand off on the wall.

"Are you a healer too? We heard a powerful sorcerer was in town, are you he? Could you fix our daughter up?" the old man said, his voice as rough as broken sandstone. Onyx nodded, and was dragged into the house a second later.

~

"Hello, Haunted House….sick." Onyx said as the elderly couple led him through the house. The walls were lined with stuffed animal heads and bodies. Little woodland critters, old livestock, domestic animals like cats and dogs, and even insects. Onyx wanted to be sick, seeing such an obsession for taxidermy was frightening. He had to bet somewhere around this house these lunatics had stuffed dead relatives somewhere in the dark and statue stuffed domicile. He thought better of asking when they took him to a room where a woman was laying on a bed.

At first, he thought the woman was another statue, but then he saw that she was breathing, looking about the same age as Sister Faye, only not as pretty. He hair was ratty and dark. There were food stain and drool on her mouth and cheeks, her dress being the only part of her that looked fancy and well kept. She looked like she couldn't really see them, as if she couldn't process anything but breathing and drooling. He grinned nonetheless. 'The next piece….' He thought, then yelped as a cold clammy hand touched his bird-less shoulder. "Can you cure her?" the old man asked.

"Certainly, just give me a few minutes and she'll be up in no time." Onyx said, and started to approach the drooling, brain dead looking woman, but the clammy hand pulled him back. "No, we want you to prove yourself to us first. Getting us a treasure to present our daughter with once she wakes up." The old man said, greedily.

"It's in the enchanted underground lake of Lorelei. A water nymph guards it. Get it for us and you can touch our daughter all you want." The old woman added with an equally greedy smile. 'Is this a subtle hint you want to marry her off, you old geezers….? Yuck….' Onyx thought with a shiver.

"Fine, which direction is it? I have _some_ time to spare." He replied hastily. "To the east of here in the fields outside of town. There's a large cave at the end of the fields, which should take you down to the nymph's sanctuary. She's very powerful, but so are you. Bring back the treasure she contains and you can help our daughter." The old man told him. Onyx just nodded and teleport out to the fields.

**_~ The Cave of Rajah, The Water Nymph ~_**

"Should fireballed the old geezers for doing this. Grrrr, I hate doing things for undeserving people, especially old people. If I wasn't so hungry and pissed off, I might of thought of that." He told himself as he walked through the sapphire lined cavern. He was shocked that most of these jewels had gone untouched, but then again, the old couple had said the nymph was powerful. She probably killed anything and everything that came into her cavern. He grabbed up a many sapphires as he went down, not really caring what the nymph said about it. He needed money to buy his next meal, which was two days overdue. The last meal he'd had was supper two days ago, after the rude intrusion on his lunch. 

Black magic took a lot of energy out of you, and he had diligently and openly swallowed as much as he could, which never seemed to be enough. He'd always loved good food, but his appetite was downright addictive. The food tasted better now than it ever had back in his home world, much better. Then again, he'd inherited his mother's chaotic nature from being born of her as he inherited his father's strengths.

He stopped his thoughts when he came to a mirror-like lake. It was even more reflective than the sapphires he'd yanked out of the wall. The nymph in question that ruled it, however was nowhere on sight, not even a ripple touched the water to let him know where she was.

"Hmm, maybe she died….and no one bothered to check on her." He mumbled, then an ear piercing laugh made him crumple to his knees and cover his ears in pain. 

"Oh hohohohohoho! Who dares enter the sanctuary of Rajah, the Water Nymph? Ohhhh!! A man…..a YOUNG man!" the high pitched voice uttered. Onyx had about five seconds before his hood was flipped off to realize that the water nymph had appeared in front of him, and was all over him in an embarrassing embrace. The cardinal on his shoulder could see perfectly fine for him, but what it allowed him to see made him blush a few thousand shades of red. 

A light-blue skinned woman with fish fins for ears decked with sapphire earrings was holding him in a rather loving manner. He was actually glad he wore a pirate bandana over his hair, if this nymph was in link with Deep Sea Dolphin or any of the Mazuko, his secret would be out. He always kept his eyes closed during the day, so she didn't get to see that either. 

The nymph Rajah looked like she was scantily clad in a white brazier decked with laced and similar underwear lined with sapphires. She wore nothing on her small feet, but that wasn't his concern. His concern was that she was trying to undress him like some horny teenager. He shoved back at her and flipped his hood back on before backing off, only getting tackled again and smothered with unwanted kisses. "Oh, a shy man! I love it. It's been ages since any men have come to see my beauty. OH! Take me, human! I long for union!" she cried out, her shrill laugh making him wince as she tried yet again to take his clothes off.

"Lady, please! Ah, L-sama, you nutcase. Why'd you put this horny little animal down here!? Argh, don't touch that! EEK!" he yelped, swatting her hands away from his pants, then kicked her into the lake. All she did was squeal with pleasure, batting her love struck eyes at him. For all the deadly nature he'd been warned about, he didn't really understand why the couple had said this. All she was a hormonally imbalanced crazy woman who had no decency. The only deadly thing about her was her horrible laugh and her voice that was like pins and needles to his sensitive ears.

Rajah lifted her body out of the water, then began to float above it, dripping a little as she smiled. "Oh, very shy, and so very handsome and delicious. I will add you to my collection once I have you. I'll place you with all the other handsome young men that came to visit me. Those shy ones." She cooed, gesturing above herself. Onyx gulped a bit as he angled his bird's head up. There, trapped in large prisms of ice, were dozen of shocked and naked young men of every race and all slender and fit. 

'So this is why she's deadly. She mates, then she freezes you so she can enjoy you forever, like leftovers. No wonder no one comes around this place, she a nymphomaniac and a damn necrophiliac!' his mind screamed, trying to plan something as he felt the nymph touch him again. Then he got it, smiling subtly as she stroke his thigh. 

"Sure, but how about we wait until sundown? I perform much better at night, Lady Rajah. I might be the last young man that comes here for a couple centuries. You'd want to enjoy every moment of me, before I join your collection." He said seductively, grabbing her by the face and forcing deep kiss down her chilly throat. She kissed him back hungrily, groping every inch of him. When he let her come up for air, he just flashed his most charming grin. "You got it, stud….moonlight shines and your butt is mine!" she laughed, practically drooling over the thought.

'All that and more….you sorry slut. This doesn't count one bit as romantic for me.' He thought grimly, still giving her his best grin as he stroked down her sides with his gloved hand. 

~

"He went to fight a water nymph? Why in the world did he do that?" Lina piped, the old couple sitting on the stuffed ogre chairs. They were a pretty freaky couple, but it was just as bad as the stuffed cow and horse couches their group, save for Xellos who was sitting on a moose head on the wall grinning ear to ear, were sitting on.

"We asked him too. It'd be a lovely waking up present for our daughter. He just vanished like that to do it. For an evil sorcerer, he was rather polite and frank. He was eager to cure our daughter." The old woman told her, smiling as overly happy as Xellos could, but with wrinkles lining her lips.

"He could have blown you up if he was all evil, but he didn't do that. He must want you intact for what he's going to do to your daughter." Zelgadis pointed out rather stiffly, looking horrifically at the small songbird that acted as an ashtray for the couple. He looked like he was ready to bolt at any second, the great amount of stuff and innocent creatures about him had made him go a slight shade of blue-green.

'It is a bit of overkill, literally. They even turned the family dog into a candleholder. This place is a varitable house of horrors.' Lina thought, observing the other members of her group. Filia looked highly disturbed, looking at the lizard coat rack handles and other small creatures turned into things that could be easily made with glass and metal at a blacksmith's shop. 

Val just looked a bit frantic, as the couple kept eyeing him. She had to bet he thought he might get stuffed if he wasn't careful. His horn had popped out when the door had whipped inward on them and the couple had been eyeing it rather greedily. 

Xellos just looked terribly amused and had given the couple and endless string comments about their wonderful décor. He'd even liked the wolf that had been stuffed, looking like it was attacking the small shredded rabbit that was in its mouth. Lina hadn't been surprised that he praised such a scene, it was so Xellos. Justin was leaning against the wall, looking rather tearfully at the entire room.

"Why do you ask?" the old women added suddenly, still looking at Val. "We're in pursuit of him. He's the wanted criminal Onyx the Dark Priest. We want you to help us capture him, since he's coming back here with your treasure. He's a very dangerous young man." Zelgadis said simply, finally pulling his sickened gaze away from the ashtray.

"Yes," Filia said with a groan," He has some very evil rubies in his possession as well. Your daughter probably has one inside her, which is why he wants to get close to her so badly. To steal the jewel."

The couple huddled together after that and began whispering to each other. Lina kept her eyes on Zelgadis, who would surely hear everything with his heightened hearing. She jerked her head back towards the couple when Zel's eyes widened. 

"All right, we'll help you out, but you have to do something for us first." The old man told them cheerfully, rubbing his wrinkled hands together. "What do you want? We'll pay any price for justice. "Justin said before anyone could respond tot he demand. 

"Good, young man. We want all of your money and one of the men of your group to be our daughter's boyfriend. It's that or nothing." The old man said happily.

"Fine, you can have big-mouth back there and all of his money. We spent the last of our money on supper yesterday. He's a prince too, keep him." Lina said triumphantly, grabbing a sputtering Justin by the arm and tossing him to the elderly couple.

"This is unjust! Unjust, I say!" Justin was blubbering, his little blue eyes pouring out tears when everyone shook their heads at him. "That's life, keep you mouth shut next time, Justice boy. But you only get him once we get Onyx. We have to hide down here, as morbid as this sounds, in your furniture. Make sure Onyx is led down here after he takes the jewel out of your daughter. Promise to reward him with lots of food….it'll work." Lina explain, getting half-conscious nods from the greedy couple as they started tearing through Justin's money pouch.

"Justin, when you have a moment, hide in one of the….uh, ogre easy chairs. Use your sword, they can afford to stitch them." Val teased. Slicing open the cow couch, yanking out the stuffing. Zelgadis just shook his head and went after the horse couch. Lina went for the grizzly grandfather clock and Xellos looked to be hidden already in his green cat beast form within the moose head's mouth.

'The dumbest beast form alive and to date so far, but at least its small. He has an endless sense of humor, no matter how silly it seems. Never mind that, Lina, you get the other ogre easy chair. Yuck, what a way to go.' She thought, gagging as she shoved the old couple and Justin off the chairs and yanked out the cushion that looked to have once been part of the ogre's legs. "This is the grossest thing….next to Noonsa, this is by far the grossest thing I've seen." She muttered. Justin had finally thrown his money pouch on the stairs and bolted back beside Lina to help, the greedy couple fighting each other for the royal graced gold. 

~

Onyx came back to town that night, soaked to the skin and dragging the dead nymph by her hair all the back into town. Anyone that tried to get near him got a prompt fireball in their face. He was in no mood to say what he'd been through let alone be bothered with stupid questions like," Are you all right?"

'Of course I'm not all right. An amorous, sex-starved nymph tried to strip me every 10 seconds she claimed the sun had gone down. She nearly got my pants down when I got my night sight back. One second of looking like I was not paying attention and she races for my loins and tries to suffocate me with her breasts. There's only so much affection I can take. Pretty or not, jeez, what an animal. I think she gave my leg load of hickeys, damn ice cold hickeys.' He thought, spitting out some more water his mouth was still lined with. 

The battle had been brief once he could see again, several Flare Arrows had startled her and told her he wasn't interested in her, so she decided that she'd have to make him give in with her own brand of water magic. From being dunked, skidded, drowned, and saturated with water spells galore, his clothes felt most of the attacks. 

The point where she drowned him, she'd gotten his pants off then, and he woke up when she was trying to get his boxers off and planting her freezing mouth on his legs. He was certain this was quite enough and hit her with Arc Brass to stun her long enough to regain his dignity, then slammed her with Astral Break repeatedly in her chest for her incessant laughing and her wandering hands. 

He could have cared less about the men she'd trapped over the centuries. They were already dead, some already rotting from the years of being frozen. He recalled the moment of her death actually pleasantly. It had been her quietest moment, making it the best moment for him. 

The other problems arose after rigor mortis and she got heavier. He had to bet he'd made a trench behind him by dragging her heavy ass from the cavern, through the fields and now through town, both of them soaking wet. When he finally saw the morbid house of taxidermy he'd left before, he grumbled out a few curses. He moved on, tugging on the nymph's stiffening leg to get her moving more. 

He was coming from a different direction than last time, so now he could see there was a vast cemetery behind the town. "Leave it to a couple of sickos like this to have a cemetery in their backyard. I'm scarred for life. Ack, the nightmares I'll have about those freaks." He muttered, kicking at the door. There was no way he was going to touch the door with his hands.

The door opened again as it did the first time, the wrinkled elderly couple standing their with their wide and greedy grins, the smell of food hitting him full force. "Oy….food." he drooled, forgetting why he was there for a second. "Ah, you met Rajah. Good job." The old man said, relieving Onyx of the very blue corpse.

"Huh? All she had there was herself and her dead ex-boyfriends, you assholes! The cave was treasure, right? I can't bring back an entire sapphire cave." He spat, being dragged in by the old woman. She chuckled at him. "No, we just always wanted to stuff this rare beauty and display her. My brother will be so jealous when we show this off at our taxidermy retreat." 

Onyx didn't say anything in response. He was too stunned at her blunt answer to think of anything clever. He just shrugged and let her drag him upstairs. "As your reward for such great services to us, we'll treat you a grand feast. Just help our daughter and you can have it all." The old man said, tossing the body on the cow couch. It made a "Oof!" sound. Onyx tried to question it, but he was yanked at harder all the way up the stairs. He was in the room of their still drooling daughter, the door shut securely behind him.

"Ok, I'll stay a while. How rude….," he said sarcastically, walking to stand beside the woman," Hey Drool….mind if I undress thee? Oh, don't mind if I do."

In second's he had the fancy dress off of her and was painting the blood pentagram on her stomach. "Now this….will give me nightmares. People must wrinkle early in this family…..Brrrr….," he shuddered, raising his fist over her stomach," _**I pledge myself to thee, oh lord of the frozen north. I cleanse myself for thee, oh maiden of the deadly seas. I bleed of my free will for thee, oh mistress of the beasts. The dark power unchallenged of thy ruby-eyed king, with a heart of ice and eternal soul, I praise thee, to launch the becoming of the soul! ****Divine Hand**!_"

He shoved his hand into her, but she was still too dumb to react to pain. He cleans off his hand and the ruby on her dress once he pulled them out. The woman was now staring at him as if she was having an epiphany. "Boy….pwitty boy…." She dribbled, like she was toddler. 

"Whatever….ruin your parents' lives, would you? They're sick. Bye." He chuckled, putting the ruby on his talisman before leaving the room. 'Stupid bastards, they have no idea that they'll be raising a middle aged toddler for the rest of their lives. Suckers.' He thought with a grim smile.

~

Onyx didn't like how the couple was hanging on them, both of them looking at pieces of furniture as if they'd come to life at any moment. "You just sit on the couch and we'll bring your reward right in. You just sit and relax, young man." The old woman said sweetly, practically shoving him onto the horse couch. 'Double sick.' He thought.

"Fine….make it quick." He said, about to put his feet on the coffee table until he noticed it used to be a bunch of cats. "Ewww….sickos. This is a nuthouse. The food better not be stuffed." He said curtly, holding back a fresh wave of nausea. He sat there few minutes, listening and sniffing the air. 

The food was still in the same spot and the footsteps were not sounding anymore. 'Why aren't they moving?' he thought, starting to get up when a sword shot up a mere inch from his groin.

"ACK! Hello!" he squeaked, skittering over the back of the horse couch when the sword pulled back in. 

In hailstorm of stuffing, Onyx watched Lina, Zelgadis, Filia and Val erupt from various pieces of furniture, covered in leftover stuffing. He heard someone struggling and whining rather effeminately above him. He didn't bother to look up. "Hello, Xellos….stuck?"

Xellos was flailing and cursing, trying to look pleasant about it, but his left foot was stuck in the moose's mouth. "Fine….how are you? Still on your power kick?" Xellos asked cheerfully. "Its not a power kick, namagomi, it's a quest. Don't you all have something more important to do, like revenge?" Onyx spouted, then silently cursed himself for the slip. If they'd caught it, it didn't show. They just looked incensed.

"What do you know about our quest?" Lina scowled, looking to be the angriest of the entire group. "I know a lot….that you're after Luna for the murder of your son. I'm after her too, so it pays to know who's after **_MY_** target." Onyx said proudly, inching back a bit towards a window. Zelgadis and Val held their swords tightly, moving a little closer until Onyx pulled his dark blade out.

"Your target? What did she do to you? And how do you know that, only we know she killed our son." Lina spat. "It's my business to know, I have my ways, but that's a secret. What she did to me was taking the only that meant anything to me in this life. She stole my family from me," he said stiffly, smashing the window behind him," Now if you'll excuse me, the seventh piece of my destiny awaits. Go back after Luna, while you still can. This is none of your business." In a second, he had leapt through the window and was running through backyard cemetery.

"Oh no you don't! **_Flare Arrow_**!" Zelgadis shouted, blasted out wall to gain them access to the cemetery. "Not very subtle Zel-kun, oy!" Xellos said numbly, scorched and shredded in mid-air before he hit to the floor. No one paid him any mind, running over his singed body to race after Onyx, Val taking the time to kick Xellos in the head for good measure.

~

"This is not going to help me. Me and my big mouth. Huff….I can't run well on an empty stomach, its unhealthy." Onyx was panting, Zelgadis' sensitive ears pricked when he heard the voice. The young priest was a big pain in the rear end, not to mention a fast one, but to hear him complain about being hungry more than being chased was peculiar. 

It wasn't as if it mattered, but the guy seemed to think about nothing but food since they arrived. He seemed to grow in complaints that nothing was going his way when everything was. He had the pieces of the Ruby-Eyed Demon King and he had beaten them to each one. He even escaped from them most of the time and escaped Death itself, but he went on griping far ahead of the group. Save for himself, Zelgadis was much faster than all of them put together. 

He was several feet behind Onyx, who was picking up speed with every step, or had been until his complaints about being hungry took effect. He was slowing down from the hunger and fatigue. "Never should have run all the way into town….never should have wasted my magic on the nympho nymph. Should've stolen the food and gone out the front door. Damn, I didn't want this." He was griping, only a few feet in front of Zelgadis. 'Now…' he thought, taking a hard leap at Onyx and tackled him from behind.

The two rolled past and through graves galore in the tumble that resulted, Onyx holding onto his hood for dear life rather than trying to protect himself. When they finally stopped moving, Onyx was sprawled out upside-down against a tombstone, blood all over his body. He was still breathing though, but they sounded pretty ragged. Zelgadis clothing was a little worse for wear, but his body was fine, and he silently thanked his curse for still being present.

Onyx pushed himself over to be on all fours, then grabbed on the tombstone to help himself up. "That hurt….I hate pain. So you want to play rough, huh, chimera? Let's see if your skills are as solid as your hide and heart." Onyx rasped out, pulling out his dark blade. "I'd stand down if I were you. You're bleeding and heavily injured. You can't possible beat me. And what has my heart to do with my skills?" Zelgadis hissed out, drawing his own sword when Onyx stood his ground. 

"The way you treat your wife….like she's not there. I watch, I listen, I learn. For husband and wife, you treat her pretty poorly. I know because you're both wearing wedding bands, and Filia and Val don't have any on. It doesn't take a genius to see that." Onyx spouted, taking a slash at Zelgadis. He blocked, but Onyx came back stronger with another slash, moving his blade with utmost skill and prowess. Zelgadis didn't know whether to be wary or impressed. The young upstart was pretty good, maybe even as good as Gourry.

'Hope this isn't a relative….last thing we need is a Gabriev running around trying to destroy the world.' He thought, barely dodging a trio of thrusts and parries that Onyx put forth. The scent Onyx still gave off was doused by the coppery smell of split blood, but he could smell a hint of dust and pure water, purity.

"I love my wife, I'll have you know! I do not treat her any less that she would treat me. You have no right to judge me!" Zelgadis growled, putting anger into his next attack. He cursed himself for it when Onyx anticipated the move and baited him for another attack, catching Zelgadis' blade in mid-strike and thrusting it away. The blade landed several feet from them and Zelgadis was about to turn when he heard," Light come forth!" He stopped cold, barely feeling the blessed blade that Gourry once wielding touching the back of his neck.

"I was taught by the best, chimera, the very best. I don't lose so easily. My father taught me all I know. And you do treat your wife very poorly. When is the last time you kissed her, told her you loved her, even held her? Hmm? Not in decades I'm betting. Over what? Do you blame her for your son's death, because her sister killed him? Or do you blame yourself and this is the best way to punish yourself. Answer me or you've breathed your last." Onyx said coldly, as if the words pained him.

Zelgadis was enraged this stranger had the audacity to ask him such a thing, but it made him think. He thought back to the pained looked on his son's face, yet how anxious he seemed, staring at the both of them. Then the heart wrenching moment of his death flashed before his eyes, making crystal tears spill out to crash upon the ground.

"Answer me! Last chance….do you take blame or place it?" Onyx urged, the white-hot light of the sword burning at Zel's stone skin.

"Yes….I blame myself for not being able to protect my son….it wasn't her fault. Luna just came out of nowhere and robbed us of him. I wasn't fast or strong enough to stop her before she wiped him out. Are you satisfied?!" he croaked, rage and sorrow overtaking him.

"That's a poor excuse and waste of emotion. Do you think an outburst like that will gain you pity? You don't need it. It wasn't your fault, stupid." Onyx said, almost too quiet for Zelgadis to hear. 

"What?" the chimera breathed. 

"It was Luna's fault. She's the murderer, not you. You would have moved heaven and earth for your son, you would have died for him, and he knew that. All children know that about their parents. My parents died for me the day Luna came, they died over and over again just for me." Onyx said, the blade no longer at Zel's neck.

"What are you doing? Getting ready to stick me?" Zel asked quietly, getting annoyed grunt from behind.

"Word to the wise, Greywords, go after Luna. Trust me for once. She's in the northern portion of this place, the frozen north is where she hides. The Prism Mountains to be exact. You do your thing, let me do mine. You can attack me all you want once you find Luna, trust me on this one, everyone gets seconds chances. Try and give your marriage one before you go after Luna. Try and hurry, I don't leave leftovers." Onyx said gently, then he was gone.

~

Zelgadis didn't move for a long time, his crystal tears flowing freely and shattering about his feet. He barely heard Onyx teleport away from him, not even a hint of his scent vanished caught his attention. Even when Lina came into view, worry written all over her face, he did not move. 

"Zel? Zel, are you all right? Zelgadis??" she asked, grabbing him by the arms and shaking him a bit. He seemed to notice her suddenly, a small crystalline tear falling out of his right eye when he did. He looked so vulnerable to her, so alone, like his heart had been torn from his body. "Lina…." He was saying softly.

"Yes Zel?" she asked, and got a soft kiss in reply. 'Oh….' She thought, closing her eyes gently as he kissed her. It had been ages since he'd been anything close to affectionate. He was holding her too, like he used to when they were alone, Hiero playing with Val by the house and Filia fast asleep in her room. She could almost hear the chirping of birds around her, the gently tapping of leaves on the roof.

No, someone was tapping her shoulder, something cold. Zelgadis moved a bit, then the tapping stopped and the kiss deepened, washing waves of passion and tranquility over Lina's body. She felt calm, loved, she felt like she did when they were happy.

When the kiss broke, Zelgadis was still holding her and looking into her eyes intently. "Lina, you know I love you. I'm sorry I've been so cold. I took Hiero's death a lot harder than I would have liked to admit. I'm sorry. I was being a jerk all over again." He said quietly, looking almost ashamed he was saying it. 

Lina just shook her head with a warm smile. "I'm sorry too, Zel….for….all the crying and complaining I did. If I hadn't made you feel so guilty when I felt so guilty, we'd….well, I'm just sorry too that it me so long to admit you were hurting deep down. What brought this all on, Zel?" Lina asked, ready to start crying herself, but willed the tears away. Zelgadis didn't need her bawling again and making him miserable. He was hurting too, just as she was.

"Let's just say someone made me open my eyes to what we should do first. Onyx is after Luna as well….he won't, I hope he won't, summon Shabranigdo until after he finds her. He told me where she was….I don't know if its accurate, but the Prism Mountains would probably be a lot easier to find than the last piece, with Xellos lack of help. I got a map in the town Val and I were in before we met up with you and Filia." Zelgadis uttered, wiping the last of the tears off his stone face.

Lina nodded, looking back towards the others, giggling slightly as she saw Xellos was lying behind her in a crumpled heap with a black eye. Val and Filia were a few feet away from him, smiling a little. Zelgadis moves off from them, reclaiming his sword before sheathing it back in his scabbard. 

"We're headed for the Prism Mountains, guys. Luna's rumored to be there." Lina announced, getting a warm smile from Zel. Val just shrugged, eagerness overtaking his gentle features. "What about Onyx?" Justin asked, looking rather pensive about the change in plans.

"He'll be after her too. Where Luna goes, he'll go. Let's get moving while he does other things. If this holds true, we can avenge Hiero….and save the world at the same time. That's justice for you." Zelgadis said solemnly. 

"Right!" Val, Filia, and Lina chorused cheerfully. Xellos just gave off a slight groan and raised his staff with his frazzled arm to agree. 


	16. Ch. 14-Unbreak my Heart….Light to Darkne...

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story **__**

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story. I do own Hiero Vendetta, The Dagger Guild, Onyx, the Divine Hand spell all of the people with pieces of Shabranigdo inside them, and Delphine, so ask permission if you wish to use them.

**_Chapter 14_**

Unbreak my Heart….Light to Darkness

Leila Velkane stood among her parents' party guests, staring blankly out at them. Men approached her and asked her to dance, but she gave them simple no's, she always said no. She didn't feel anything, she didn't love anything, and she couldn't care. It had been like that since she was born, not feeling anything, not even pain. 

As lovely as she was in her elegant pink pastel dress and her long, her flowing red hair was billowing about her shoulders and back, she didn't feel anything. Her parents had dressed her up to marry her off, hoping she'd slip and that some handsome young man would sweep her off her feet and awaken her heart.

She just stared, her emerald green eyes dull and placid, barely blinking when someone tossed a drink in her face for refusing her. She just took a step aside and stayed staring at nothing. One young man, a noble man's son that took rejection rather poorly, slapped her across the cheeks twice. Not a blink, not a tear or a single cry came from her lips. She just took it and looked vacantly at him. He got frustrated when he repeated the action a few dozen times and nothing worked. Then he was off to make merry with the more loving females, and the more loose.

Her parents just wept and moaned about how difficult she was being, praying to L-sama while getting drunker than hell for a miracle. Hours went by before a young man walked in, wearing a black and hooded cloak over a black tunic, pants, and boots. It was like a slender Grim Reaper, two swords on either side of his hips. Everything but his right hand and his mouth to the nape of his neck was kept hidden. He looked rather grim, his mouth a thin and serious line. 

The parents just watched him approach their daughter, who just stared emotionlessly at him. He stood in front of her for a few seconds, as if he was examining her. Then he walked around her, not really looking at anything. He passed by a window, the moonlight from above halloing his entire form with soft white light. He touched her when he got back in front of her, with his right hand and they could see a ruby decked bracelet was on that wrist and glowing blood red.

The parents saw their daughter actually blink at him, but her emotionless expression remained. The young man nodded then left the room entirely, by vanishing right before their eyes in a haze of blackness.

**_~ Leila's Chambers ~_**

Leila stood out on her balcony, where he parents had set her every night in hopes someone would serenade her out of her trance. They'd canceled the ball on account of all the men had found dates and left, leaving nothing for their daughter. They wanted her to marry rich, being as beautiful as she was, but some men wanted affection, real love while most of the other wanted just sex. 

Still, when their daughter would just lie there and not respond to anything, the men gave up trying to get her to their beds. Who wanted to sleep with a living dead girl anyway, which was what most men said about her. She didn't speak up, fight them, have orgasms, and let alone gave good kisses. Dead fish kissed better than Leila.

Still, she didn't care, she never did. She didn't even care about the young man that touched her in the gentlest way, the young one in the hood. Leila barely even moved when she heard the noise his teleportation spell had made erupted behind her or when she felt arms wrap around her. "Time to unlock your heart, angel eyes." The young man said, a voice that was different from most. She didn't care, so why bother thinking about how it should affect her?

Leila just went with him back into her room, letting him take off her dress after he shut the balcony door. He didn't feel her, just laid her down on the floor. "You feel nothing….you care for nothing. You are without emotion thanks to Shabranigdo, Demon King. He resides inside you. I am here to take him from you, I know you won't mind, pretty red. I've always liked red-heads, they are truly L-sama's gift to this world." He was saying, his tone a bit whimsical now.

She just stared at the ceiling, hearing him gasp and something dripping on her bare stomach, and then finger stroking the stuff in a pattern. "I know this won't hurt you, but when I release the barriers about your emotions, well, you can kill me if you like or beat me. If you preferred not feeling anything, I'm sorry, but I need this more than you do," he sighed, kissing her forehead," _**I pledge myself to thee, oh lord of the frozen north. I cleanse myself for thee, oh maiden of the deadly seas. I bleed of my free will for thee, oh mistress of the beasts. The dark power unchallenged of thy ruby-eyed king, with a heart of ice and eternal soul, I praise thee, to launch the becoming of the soul! ****Divine Hand**!_"

She blinked as his hand went into her chest, remaining inside for a few seconds before he pulled out a blood-soaked hand and ruby. He left her on the floor to clean it off with her curtains. Leila….felt different. Very different. She felt cold and ashamed right now, naked and on the freezing stone floor with blood on her stomach, the coppery smell making her gag.

Then the warm arms came, lifting her up from the coldness and to her feet. The young man again, he was wearing a strange golden talisman with seven rubies attached to it. He'd also torn down half her curtains. She just stared at him with fear in her eyes, and he smiled. "Sorry, you have no spare linens to clean this mess up. Come on then, the quicker we do this, the better you'll feel." He told her, the voice finally gain description, heavenly, liquid velvet enveloping her soul. 

She let him lead her to one of her fancy chairs and sat her down. There was bowl beside her and the young man was shredding up her curtains into wash clothes. When he was done, he held his hands over the bowl and said," **_Aqua Create_**!"

Water appeared in the bowl, nearly overflowing onto the floor. He dropped a few of the cloths in and then took them out to clean her stomach off. He didn't touch one part he wasn't supposed to, being extra careful to destroy the blood he'd spilt on her. Once he was done with that, he used the rest of the curtain cloths to dry her off. The young man in black walked back to her dress and picked it up, coming back to hand it to her.

"I may be a man, but a woman of your artistic beauty should not be without clothes in any man's presence. Heavenly things are best to be earned with love, milady. Love you can now find since I have restored your emotions to you. I'll turn around while you dress." He explained quite charmingly, turning around on his heels to give her the time he promised. 

Leila did as she was told, staring in sudden awe at the dark clad youth. He made her feel warm, very alive, but safe, like nothing could harm her. And his voice was drowning her in the charm it contained, she wondered if he knew what he did to girls.

When she got her dress on, she didn't tell him to turn around, she simply crept up behind him, putting one cautious arm around his left side. He whirled around in and instant, only to be trapped by the other arm and her emerald eyes. Then, she kissed him.

~

Onyx was a intelligent sort of person, never doing the wrong thing or doing things as quickly as possible unless too much was happening that he didn't care for. He always prided himself on having a cool head when thinking, no matter what was being thrown at him, save for Xellos, but even when the Mazuko was involved he was capable of thinking his way out of trouble. He was never without a plan, for anything.

Right now he was doing a very poor job of self-control and thinking. He really couldn't focus, a beautiful young woman was kissing him, his first kiss. Onyx had spent most of his life after his first death practicing his Nightmare magic and learning from Lei Magnus, the rest had been devoted to stealing Gourry's sword and the Saillune family's ruby piece, and the Daggers took the rest of his time. As much as he'd wanted to, there had been no time for romance. 

He'd found this young woman very attractive, her hair like the flame of a candle and eyes as green as emeralds in the moonlight and evergreens during the day. He'd been watching this target for a few days, forgetting his mission for a while just to admire her great beauty. He saw so many men, like moths to her flaming red hair, dare to touch her and get burned, ironically by a cold heart, a heart that did not feel anything. Onyx thought she was very beautiful and had considered he'd try and see her one more time, unless her new heart had gotten lucky after he left.

But no sooner had he released her from her curse, she was kissing him, holding him against her. She was even licking across his lips, as if begging for him to open up and let her taste him. He gave in a minute afterwards, now having a match of tongue wrestling with her as she pulled his shocked body towards the bed. He registered that the bed was getting closer, he was wondering why he cared about that. There was no special condition he had to be in for the resurrection, no one told him that virginity was in the plan. He liked this girl and she seemed to like him.

'What's a few minutes before the storm comes? I miss this part of life.' He thought, vaguely aware that she was lying on the bed, his body draped across hers. Then something the back of his head set off a million alarms, like his brain was on fire. 'I can't do this, she just discovered her heart. This'd be like rape. She's not used to her feelings yet, she's just acting on instinct right now. Stop it, control your damn hormones!' he mentally screamed, yanking himself and lips away from her. He was definitely stronger than she was, sending himself stumbling backwards into a wall. He slumped against it, shaking his head slightly.

Leila was just sitting on the bed, looking at him curiously. "I can't do this to you." He blubbered out, not sure why he was saying it, not for the life of him. It was if every hormone in his body had gotten scared at once and panicked. His cheeks were hot, probably blushing madly at his being so flustered. Then Leila got off the bed and went to him, but he got no kissing. He got a hand, gently touching his chin, then his shoulder, the young woman's eyes searching his body. 

'She thinks I hurt myself….how sweet. This just isn't proper right now. She needs more time….so do I, obviously. Damn priest training, getting the best of me again I bet.' He thought, starting a bit as the young woman nuzzled herself in his lap, content that he wasn't hurt.

It was rather nice, the warmth of her body had a calming affect to him. She wasn't prodding or groping, just nestled there like an innocent child. "You're so sweet, Leila. Do you even know if what you feel is right? I'm a dangerous man." He told her. She looked up at him, those sparkling emerald eyes smiling up at him like stars. "I love you. It doesn't matter, you broke the spell on my heart, and my heart is yours. I decided this a long time ago. The man to free me would be the man I'd give my heart to. Please do not forsake me. I could understand all the men I've met throughout my life, I just didn't feel anything, but I understood. They loved the body and that was it, never the voice, never the person trapped inside the piece you took. My parents only wanted me to marry a rich man, one that would fatten their wallets. My curse did not make me stupid, only heartless." She told him, the silvery, honeyed voice making him sigh a bit. 

"So, you've been waiting for this night?" he asked, letting the curiosity seep out of his tone. She nodded and smiled openly before kissing lightly on the chin. "I have waited since I came of age. I'm 25 now and I'm free, all thanks to you, my shadowy angel." She breathed, and Onyx couldn't take it anymore, her words making him feel for her. 

He kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms protectively around her. Her words were good enough for now, but the truth would be known when she saw him for who he really was and what he truly looked like. 'Could you love Mazuko eyes….or the son of the Dragon Spooker? If you can't, then this will only hurt me more later. I'm used to being ditched over my unusual eyes, but family? Can you love that, Leila, can you? We'll see, my little flame. If not, it was never meant to be. My family is more to me than that.' He thought, unaware in his passions that Leila had pushed his hood off. 

Onyx felt a bit cooler, but the heat rising from the kiss he and Leila were share dampened it out. He held her carefully, like a mother holds its child, taking extra care to grace his lips across every soft inch of her jawbone and cheeks. The appreciative sighs and moans she let out made him feel a little better about going a little lower, down her throat, to the nape of her neck, but he kept his hands secure about her waist.

He pulled back from the kiss slowly, taking the last few seconds he had by her lips to lick and nip at them, making her shiver with pleasure. Lifting his head up ever so slightly, he looked right into her eyes, then saw her eyes widen bit, a very wonder filled smiled crossing her perfect ruby lips. "What?" he asked. Her eyes were entranced, like she'd seen the most glorious thing in her life and couldn't get the words out.

"You're eyes are so beautiful….like pure sapphires. You're an angel from heaven, aren't you?" she said, the reality of it all crashing down into him like a castle. He swiftly grabbed at his hood and tried to yank it up, but she stopped him, her emerald orbs glittering radiantly at him. "I said they were beautiful, not ugly or frightening. Whoever you are, you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen." She breathed out, kissing him passionately before he could get his hood up. He forgot about his hood for the next ten minutes. He and Leila were sprawled on the floor kissing each other like reunited lovers, tears streaming down Onyx's pale face. 

~

"You're sure? What if you find someone else with your new emotions?" Onyx asked tentatively. Leila just smiled, holding her luggage up at him fiercely. "I love you, that's all that matters. I will know you by your eyes. I understand that if you give me you're name, you'll be found out. If this quest must be done, so be it. I will wait for you in Sakura. And then, I will take away your purity, as you will mine, my love. I would wait forever for you." She grinned, looking almost mischievous about it. He blushed, feeling better that she couldn't see it with his hood back on.

'Good, I like spirit. And she doesn't mind my eyes….smart girl too. But I won't have time for her until I complete my mission. Then, precious Leila, I'll devote every hour to you….in my own special way.' He thought pleasantly, flashing her a charming grin.

"All right then. Now, I'll meet you in the bathhouse when I'm all done, just be there every afternoon. I promise you'll be the only one I have my eyes on. I can't say the same for my friend, but then again, he doesn't know you and I do. Its all pretty aesthetic, really. If you don't think so or grow tired of me, I can send you wherever you wish. You never have to see me again." He told her, and she stepped on his foot.

"Ow, what was that for?" he griped, clutching his bruised foot. "For selling yourself short. If I can love those cute little Mazuko eyes of yours, I can love your habits too." She giggled.

"I'm not a Mazuko. I may have the eyes, but I'm not a Mazuko. Ich, you called me an angel before. I thought you didn't know what Mazukos were." He grumbled, trying to say it in a teasing manner. She smiled. "As I said, I am not a fool. Just because I didn't feel anything doesn't mean I didn't learn in school or read books. On your face, Mazuko eyes are very beautiful. Come on now. Send me to this shrine. The sooner you do, the sooner your quest can be fulfilled." 

"Remember, my eyes are a secret for now….then I'll be able to get back to you in one perfect piece. Here we go!" He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her quickly, kissing her hard as the teleportation spell took effect.

**_~ Sakura Village ~_**

Onyx put a sleep spell on Leila when they arrived and placed her in one of the vacant bed for weak travelers. A simple illusion spell of an elderly priest and he was able to fool the guards and clergy into thinking she was a new traveler who wanted to settle in town, but was so tired and weak that she fainted upon arriving.

It worked like a charm and the priestesses and priests, all new to Onyx's eyes, rushed to check on her. He took the distraction well, taking his leave of the shrine and the town. He started running once he left town, running for place he'd not seen in years. Teleporting from town to town was tiring, but well worth it to ensure his lady love's safety, and for other reasons. 

Minutes passed by, but not as swiftly as Onyx could run. He was at his childhood home in no time flat, his body coming to complete halt when he saw the familiar outline of the simple cottage. The door was shut and windows were boarded up, the flowers that had once surrounded the house and decorated the windows long dead_._

'Luna….you killed them so many times, over me. They let everything die with me….but not anymore. I'm going to make it up to them with your death….maybe then I can tell them the truth, if they are still willing to listen.' He thought, running back into the woods towards the valley he'd been slain in.

Upon reaching it, he slowed his pace, finding that even in the night the valley was still rich with life and beauteous nature. Flowers were all budded up, waiting for the rays of sunlight to tell them to bloom their wondrous colors and scents. The grass was a dark green sea, calm and tranquil as it shimmered from the moonlight raining down from above.

Then something caught his eye, a glint of gray and white in the light of the moon, like a large hunk of carved out stone. He moved towards it, his heart suddenly beating rapidly as he got closer and closer. 

"Hiero Inverse…..In Loving Memory. Hmmm, this is the spot where Luna thought she got me. They must have buried the ashes. I bet they cried their eyes out that day and the days to follow. Such pain, such suffering….it was all a delight to you, Luna. The murder of my family's hearts, their souls. I won't let you win, I never let anyone I hate win," he hissed out, biting his lip hard," You're going to writhe in agony, one who thinks she's so holy because she is a Knight of the great Flare Dragon Cephied. Gods and goddesses mean nothing to me, they never have and never will. You cross me and I'll hunt you down. There is only me, I follow my own path and this is something I have to do, for all of our sakes."

Onyx teleported away, leaving only his boot prints in the grass, a drop of blood slowing sinking into the dark green tendrils that covered the empty grave. 


	17. Ch. 15-Shock! Onyx is Our Hiero!

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story **__**

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story. I do own Hiero Vendetta, The Dagger Guild, Onyx, the Divine Hand spell all of the people with pieces of Shabranigdo inside them, and Delphine, so ask permission if you wish to use them.

**_Chapter 15_**

Shock! Onyx is Our Hiero!

**_~ Prism Mountain Range ~_**

Lina and Zelgadis walked side by side up the mountain path, up to their ankles in snow. Val and Filia were huddled together as they walked, their dragon blood not taking the cold weather well. 

The group had bought coats for everyone except Zelgadis. The cold never bothered him. All of them were trying to be snug in the parkas they'd bought, but the biting cold and constant harsh winds blowing at them wasn't making them feel any better. Everyone's noses and hair were covered frost and ice, blowing stiffly against the ferocious, howling winds that whipped past them. 

Xellos, as always, was the only one unaffected by the weather. He had actually stuck with them the entire trip, never once straying from their sides. He said he was interested in what Onyx would do against Luna or if the young cloaked human would beat them to her. Lina found it very odd that he'd stayed with them for three days straight since Onyx disappeared in the cemetery. That and he was on a rampage of teasing poor Zelgadis about losing to the little upstart.

Lina snuggled a bit closer to her husband, his warmth helping her forget the cold a little more. He put his arm around her, to make sure she got plenty of it. The group had been going up. He had a scar on the back of his neck from where the Sword of Light had scraped him. It was a half an inch from where Zel's jugular was, so Onyx had been very serious about the fight. The fact that he'd let Zelgadis live and given him Luna's location puzzled her deeply. It could be a trap, but he'd spared Zelgadis when he could have easily cut his jugular or sliced his head off in an instant.

Onyx was a strange young man, powerful and containing insane ambitions, but strange. Normally villains took advantage of such circumstances and took them with a vengeance. Onyx only attacked Xellos with or without provocation, never anyone else. He never really fought any of them except Zelgadis because it was forced.

The mysterious young man seemed to take beatings along the same lines as Xellos, but the blood flowed when he was hurt. It had been all over Zelgadis and the expanse he and Onyx had rolled. Zelgadis even said he heard bones cracking, but a mere minute later he was challenging him to duel.

'As creepy the Mazuko are, he seems a whole lot creepier than Xellos ever could be. He tells us what he's up to and gets pissed cause we're trying to stop him. What did he expect? Major weird, but if he was right about Luna hiding out here….I don't know what to think then.' She thought as they entered a tunnel. It was like a hallway of glass, some reflective while others were walls of crystal fragments, shimming like large diamonds in all of their eyes.

The hallway was uneventful, but it was long one, winding, twisting turns every which way going higher and higher through the lacier it had been carved inside of. It was terribly slippery too, causing al of them to have occasional meetings with their rears ends and faces to the flawless ice floor. "Maybe Luna did this. It's a bit too clean cut to be a natural passageway." Val commented through chattering teeth and fangs. "I wouldn't put it past her. Luna was always the favorite, prim and proper and powerful. Do no wrong Inverse, which is what she was to everyone. This'd be just her style." Lina replied, suppressing her own shivers as the trudged onward.

Suddenly, Zelgadis stopped and Val and Filia rammed into his and Lina's backs. "Watch it!" Zelgadis and Val grumbled at each other, making Xellos and the others roll their eyes in irritation. Xellos had opened them when she looked back at Val, to offer her a cute wink. 

"What is it, Zel?" Lina asked. Zelgadis looked away from a still angered Val, then aimed his eyes to the area they'd come from. "I heard footsteps….and there's a faint scent of blood. It's hard to describe it further….but, this scent seems to crop up in my senses whenever Onyx is around. Its blood mixed with something I can't identify." Zelgadis said quietly, leaning his head to the side a bit as his tone softened," The footsteps stopped. I think he's aware I know he's nearby."

"Then why are you whispering? If he knows you know, what's the point in him not knowing anymore of what we know, you know? Hmm?" Xellos chirped, his eyes closed pleasantly again.

"Shut up, fruitcake." Val hissed, ramming his fist into the Mazuko's head. Xellos just bounced back up from the ice floor with a smile, wagging his finger. "Such a temper, Val-chan." Xellos chided playfully.

"Shut up, all of you. So what if he's here, it's not like its unexpected. He admitted knowing where Luna was and that he was after her too. We can't help it, let's just get there first and work it out later. I'm getting really impatient now! Don't make me drown us here and now with fireballs all over this frozen food stand!" Lina said, her face crimson with rage and her teeth grit. 

Zelgadis just let his eyes bulge a bit and Xellos backed up a bit, sweating slightly across his nervous brow. Val looked happy about it, yanking his mother in the direction they'd been heading in. The others shrugged and followed his lead. Lina kept her eyes on Zelgadis, not him particularly, but his ears. They'd twitch every so often and it made her listen as hard as she could. For a second, she heard the footsteps Zel had spoken of, slow and deliberate.

**__**

~ Mystic Crater ~

Zelgadis had never seen anything so odd in his entire life. Fighting Shabranigdo was pretty amazing as was fighting the Great Beast Zanaffar and Dark Star. He'd seen the weirdest towns and people in his travels, but never had he seen such a fluke of nature as was contained in the Mystic Crater within the Prism Mountains. 

The group was currently standing by the base of the mountains, on healthy and warm grass. The entire crater was like a plentiful valley of untouched nature, flowers, streams, trees and lakes. However, there were no animals though, not even a bird or fish, just plants and waters with the morning sun shining down on it all brightly. 

"Do you think Luna made this? I have my doubts about her being this powerful as to separate the cold climate this area in one location." Zelgadis asked quietly. Lina shook her head. "Not in a million years. My sister never does anything unless she wants to, but no one except L-sama herself could create a place like this. And Zel, that crystal place over there doesn't look her style anyway." Lina told him, pointing off to her right.

He followed her finger to see the largest amount of blue crystal he'd ever seen. It looked like a jumble of crystal spikes jutting out at angles, some aimed to the sky and others aimed at the mountainsides. It was like a giant crown of ice, shimmering and perfect in the middle of all that grassy splendor. "She might be there," Lina added," I don't see any huts or tents or anything around here to indicate otherwise. This crater isn't that big, we can see pretty much everything from where we are standing."

Val nodded and started for it, yanking his mother along behind him. "It's a good place to start. How many places can you hide in such a wide open area anyway?"

"Well, as our rough dragon boy has pointed out, it is a place to start. If she isn't there, whoever is in there might be able to direct us to her….if they value their lives." Lina giggled and followed after them with Zelgadis in tow.

Zelgadis started to look backwards every so often, the footsteps he'd heard earlier now the crunching of grass, the pace even and confident. He stopped a moment to glance back for a little longer, the crunches continuing for a minute or so before stopping. Zelgadis smelled the blood again, the horrible rot overwhelming the person's true scent, but it was the same. It was Onyx for sure.

"Onyx, I know you're there. An illusion spell is clever, but I can smell and hear you. Come out and fight." Zelgadis challenged. He got no real response, only a more footsteps, faster ones. Before Zelgadis could react, the invisible force ran past him, only the sharp wind hitting the chimera as the footsteps passed him by.

**__**

"I have business to attend to, chimera. Don't wait up for me." He heard faintly as the breeze hit him. Zelgadis turned around quickly and followed what was just a streak of nothingness ripping through the grass. It was a little faster than he was, gaining on the other party members better than he was. They shot past Lina and the others, ignoring their startled shouts and expressions as he tried to keep up with the invisible adversary. The scent of blood was getting fainter and soon Zelgadis couldn't see where the invisible runner was. 

When he finally stopped, he was at the base of the incredibly large crystal fortress. It was a lot bigger than it had been when they got into the crater area and saw it. It was as tall as Amelia castle, maybe even more so. As he studied it, he found there was an opening a few feet away from him, large crystal spikes lining the ceiling to make half triangles, some pretty half hazard. It wasn't perfect, it looked rather broken on the inside. 

He heard the clicking sound, like someone walking on glass, the same deliberate and slow steps of Onyx from the ice tunnels. Zelgadis was about to go in after him when he recalled that he'd sped off ahead of the group. They were still a ways behind him. He sighed heavily and moved to prop his back against the crystal fortress, his patience trickling away a little at time each time Lina and Filia stopped in their running to catch their breath.

~

The group worked their way cautiously through the messy insides of the giant crystal fortress. Many of the different sized and shaped crystals were littered everywhere, the passageway they were in seeming to lead downward. The passage, as best as Zelgadis could figure, had not always been so terrible and disorderly. 

Though the broken crystals were not recently ruined, they had been ruined, probably by Luna when she came to this place. He knew she was a knight of Cephied and all, but he doubted even she knew of this place. Onyx had and he'd been in contact with her before he destroyed the Daggers Guild, so he might have told her to come here.

'Doesn't make sense, unless she didn't recall him. He covers most of his face and he might have changed the way he sounds and dresses since she killed his family. This could have all been a great set-up from the very beginning so Onyx could kill her without having to look very hard for her. Makes sense….subtly, but what does he need Shabranigdo for? Surely not just to kill her….that's madness.' He thought, frowning openly.

"Zelgadis, this is no time to mope. Its starting to get cold again, I know, but no need to pout over it." Lina chided, bopping him on the head, then swearing when she found she'd bruised her hand. He shook his head and sighed with a wane smile. 

"Lina….I was just thinking about Onyx. He's probably closer to where Luna is than we are. I just don't understand why he needs to resurrect Shabranigdo over her. If at all." He replied.

She shrugged. "Neither do I. All I know is that we have to stop them both, no matter what. Try to put or your best smug and cool look, Zel-sama, Luna hates it when people look superior and brave in front of her." Lina giggled, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

He smiled at her. "Only if you do the same, Lina-chan." He smirked, training his eyes slowly back in front of him. "You bet your cute butt I will." She crooned, spanking him lightly and playfully on the rear before giving him a grin and a victory sign.

~

Luna was sitting casually at the bottom of the crystal fortress she'd been led to well over years ago. The great chamber as big as a royal ballroom was her home, had been for a long time. The ceiling was very high up, light only glittering faintly through the crystals above her, the floor just smooth crystal-like cobblestone, one dark corner littered with her bedroll and belongings. 

She occasionally left it to get supplies from the Daggers. The only reason she went there was because of their priest Onyx, the only intelligent man there. As secretive and crafty as he was, he was always willing to supply her with food and water, food being the only thing this hidden paradise didn't provide, unless grass was tasty to you. 

She'd met them in fleeing from Zelfielia when her fellow comrades and superiors refused to protect her from Lina and her rabid crew set out for revenge. 

Onyx told her about this place and said only he knew about it. She'd taken the offer as well as him offering whatever supplies she required since the place only supplied water. He'd been rather giddy the last time he'd given her supplies, like he was anxious about something. 

She'd always been confident in her ability to control Lina with the fear she instilled in her, but she never thought that a child's death could wipe those fears away so quickly. Luna was more powerful than her sister, physically, but in magic they were equal, as Cephied and Shabranigdo were when they fought, light vs. darkness. 

Still, little Lina had more spells and used her powers more often than Luna did. Luna was a waitress and she'd loved that job, being a knight of Cephied last all the time. She was dedicated, but she really had better things to do than save the world or go off and spread the word of Cephied. That was why she ditched her job of saving the world for Golden Dragon priestess Filia and dumped it on Lina. 

Lina had done just fine as Luna been informed constantly by her superiors. They even showed her few projections of the battles for her so in case Lina screwed up, Luna could step in and take the credit from her. That event never seemed to occur and it had Luna a bit miffed. Watching her hang on the chimera Zelgadis on numerous occasions and flirting with him, Lina in a dress at one point, made Luna ill to be related to Lina. She never saw the big picture, going after freaks and idiots all her life. 

Lina never rubbed elbows with high society or acted as perfect and ladylike as she did. It was no wonder she got pregnant by that freak of nature that Rezo's perverted loins helped create, and such a freakish child. As angelic as he appeared, his eyes were sickening, his blindness a terrible weakness to pass down into the Inverse family. She was glad when she turned him into a stain of ash, but perhaps she should have done it privately. Then his parents would not be hunting her down now.

"They'll never find me here. Not in a million years." She spouted, smiling wickedly, brushing her bangs a bit. 

"Funny how time flies, huh sister dear?" said a very smug and familiar female voice.

Luna looked up slowly, her hidden eyes under the dark purple bangs swishing a bit as she looked at her little red-headed sister, looking as smug as she'd sounded. The freak chimera was sharing her expression, grinning at her all smug and feral. The young man with the blue-green hair beside him looked even more vicious and proud that they'd snuck up on her, holding his sword firmly before him. 

Filia was beside Lina, her mace in hand and cross look on her face. There was a young man alongside her that Luna couldn't quite place, but he looked like a royal knight, his long silver sword pointed at her. The one she had least expected to be around was Xellos, her close friend Xellas' priest and general. He looked as pleasant as ever, his eyes firmly shut and staff in hand. His ruby bracelet that was normally on his right wrist was not present.

"How ever did you find me, Lina dear? Magic? Sleep with Xellos?" she asked haughtily. Lina just crossed her arms over her chest and sniffed at her sister. "A little blackbird told us. That's all you need to know before you die, honey. You don't scare me anymore." Lina said proudly, taking a diligent step forward. Luna got up, dusted her waitress uniform off and took the challenge. 

Luna took a step forward. "Do I care? Let's get this over with, sister dear, before I waste anymore vacation time to deal with all of you little problems. All over one weak and ratty whelp, Lina? You've gone soft." She snickered.

Lina positively fumed over the comment, whipped her hands at her sides to prepare for battle. "My son was my angel. He was everything to me and Zelgadis and you took him away from us! That can never be forgiven! Cram the psychology crap up your tight ass and fight!" Lina growled, sending a fireball at her sister.

Luna merely lifted her hand up and created a wind shield, the fireball fizzling out on impact. She smiled smugly at an irate Lina. "Fireball? The best you can do is some cut-rate candle lighting spell? Lina, Lina, Lina, motherhood really did make you soft….very weak too. The whole lot of you. It took you almost a century to find me and for what….to throw a measly fire at me? Pathetic." Luna laughed, bringing her hand up to her chest to laugh even harder.

"I don't know, looked like she was aiming for your pretty little face, Luna-chan." Said a velvety and seductive voice. Luna turned a bit towards the voice, but saw nothing, at least for a few minutes. Then empty space spoke again. "**_Flow Break_**!"

Onyx's slender form was there before her. She'd seen him without his robes a few times, catching him in a state of trying to undress so he'd be more eager to give her the supplies she needed quickly. He was always an odd one, the body a woman would die to hold, but he was a priest. No women were able to sleep with men of the cloth for any reason, unless the priest was a pervert. Onyx was eccentric and sneaky, but a gentleman.

"Onyx-kun. This is unexpected. What are you doing here? Not that I mind." She smiled.

"Ick, this is degrading. She's got the hots for him. She's practically leaking out hormones." Xellos gagged and sputtered, choking himself in disgust. Luna just stared at Onyx.

Onyx offered a smile and wagged his finger at Luna in his lazy sitting position, the small golden songbird on his shoulder tittering a bit. "I am merely here to observe for the time being, Luna-chan. I'm not going to help you, old girl, I helped you enough. The little blackbird has spoken." He grinned, Luna's smile fading.

"Blackbird? You told them where I was? Why? You helped me find this place and gave me food!" Luna growled, putting her hands on her hips. Onyx merely shrugged and sat back on the crystal he was upon. "It is not for me to say. I just like screwing with people. Have fun playing with the heroes. Hope they rip you a new one." Onyx crowed, chuckling at his words as if he'd made a joke. Luna just looked mortified by his explanation, but didn't take revenge on him. She whirled on Lina's group. "You made him betray me. He was all I had left to support me. Ok, little sister, time to take off the kid gloves," Luna stated, taking out her sword," Let's dance."

~

Xellos leaned against the wall nearest to him as the others rushed at Luna Inverse. Onyx was there and he was what Xellos wanted. He'd made Xellos look bad and had taken all the fun out of screwing with Lina's crew by screwing and leading the whole lot of them on. 

He didn't see the talisman on Onyx's neck, but then again Luna would have recognized it and tried to destroy it, so it had to be back under his dark shirt. He looked about as cocky as Xellos was prone to looking when he skipped out of a battle with Lina's opponents.

This battle he found to be quite pathetic. Zelgadis and Lina's magical powers combined could easily destroy Luna, but the entire group was using their weapons. Zelgadis had cast his Astral Vine spell on his sword, but he normally did that for more strength in his thrusts and swipes. Justin was faring rather well, even though he looked so scrawny. He was deflecting Luna's attacks with ease and grace, but the problem was that he would shut up about justice.

"I shall arrest you, for I am a Champion of Justice like my grandmother and grandfather before me. Take that villain. Evil never succeeds against the light of good!" Justin spouted proudly, going for another hit. His relation to the clumsy and late Queen Amelia of Saillune told on him when he tripped over a broken crystal and went crashing into Luna's chest. He got a hard kick to the groin and bloody gash across his chest that sent him reeling backwards. "I suppose intelligence always skips every Saillune every single generation. Pity really." He commented wistfully, smirking at Filia as she went to tend to Justin's wound.

'Degrading for such a powerful group. Xellas was thinking of putting them under her reign as she has with me. They'd make good Mazuko soldiers for me to instruct. But Onyx, oh, he'd challenge my authority and hers. He is a wild card," Xellos thought, looking back over to where Onyx had been sitting," And his stupid bird….wait, he had a cardinal the first time we met him. Then a raven when the cardinal disappeared, then another cardinal, and now he has a golden songbird. Why all the….animals? Hmm, I have a theory.'

Xellos teleported behind the bird, searching for Onyx when he reappeared. Onyx was standing a ways behind Luna, taking his talisman out from his shirt. 'Taunting someone who trusted her life to you. How terribly Mazuko, maybe he has amnesia or something and forgot he was one. Odd little sot. Hmm, he doesn't even notice me. Normally he'd say something….if the bird was on his shoulder. Interesting. The theory holds strong.' He mused, following the stiff gaze of the bird right to Luna. 

The bird seemed to be following her motions around, as if its life depended on it. 'Or if Onyx's did. I wonder what would happen if I helped the birdy with his nervous twitch.' Xellos thought, raising his staff over the bird's body.

~

Lina was losing interest in Luna's swordplay. She wanted to get to Onyx first. He was taking out his talisman, letting it swing in front of him. 'What's he up to? He's not going to summon Shabranigdo now is he?' she thought, not really focused on the battle at hand. 

Onyx seemed to straighten up suddenly and pointed at her. "Look out!"

It came too late, Luna's blade slashing across Lina's back. Onyx took a step forward and held up his talisman at Luna before she could get a second strike in. Luna froze.

"The Golden Demon's talisman….the tool of resurrecting the Ruby-Eyed Lord! Onyx, what are you doing with that?" Luna demanded, her attentions straying fully from Lina. Zelgadis came up beside her and whispered a Recovery spell upon her as Luna approached the man in black.

"My own reasons. They're pretty close to why I'm here and why I told on you. I'm going to kill you. It's a shame it took me almost a century to collect all of these pieces correctly. I would have killed you earlier then. It was wonderful luck you happened upon the late Daggers and myself, or I'd never be able to keep tabs on your location. You're real gullible, you know that, Luna-chan? You walked into this set-up for five years, too stupid and cowardly to see the truth and to fight your sister. A coward and a loser, Hah!" Onyx laughed, wagging the talisman at her.

"Why you!" she grumbled, raising her sword, but he shook his head. "I'll summon Shabranigdo right here and now if you try anything. I was really waiting for a better time, but if you force my hand, I'm not responsible for all the little pieces you get digested into when I feed you to him. The one who hold the talisman controls the fate of the Ruby-Eyed Lord. It may be temporary, but it will be enough to achieve my destiny. Now, why don't you lie down like a good little bitch and let me turn you into Luna tar-tar?" Onyx said a little too cheerfully.

Onyx let the talisman fall back to his chest after that, still grinning wildly as he pulled out the dark sword he carried in his right hand the Sword of Light still on his right hip. He aimed it right at Luna, taunting her with it to fight him. "I will never surrender my life to a traitor like you." Luna spat. 

Onyx smirked. "Fine then, go down the hard way."

"Or not." Xellos chirped, ramming the pointy end of his craggy staff through the songbird's back. It let out a small shrieking chirp before it went limp. Lina watched Xellos with a puzzled glance. "Why'd you do something worthless like that, you fruitcake?" Lina asked, then started at a very anguished scream that filled the chamber. It was coming out of Onyx who was clutching the wall for support, holding his dark sword out rather lopsided at Luna. He was mumbling curses and groans as his free hand felt the wall and the sword was being moved around in half-hazard directions.

Lina didn't quite get it, so with a heavy sigh, Xellos picked up a small crystal stone and threw it hard a foot away from Onyx. The young man slashed at the noise, as if to kill and wound up tripping over his own feet in the process. Xellos teleported behind him and gave him a good whack on the head. Onyx didn't seem to fight back and lost his grip on his sword. He was feeling around for it now, looking rather vulnerable.

Realization dawned on Lina, Zelgadis speaking out her thoughts before she could. "He's blind….Onyx is blind."

Xellos found the assumption amusing and quickly bopped Onyx on the head again, a lot harder this time and it send Onyx onto the floor face first. "Actually he's 100% blind, and not just any blind man, I'm guessing. Let's take off this mask and see who our dizzy mystery guest is. Hold your applause, please." With that, he grabbed at Onyx's hood tight and yanked it off, the force taking Onyx with him, the bandana that covered Onyx's hair souring Xellos drama. 

With a curt shrug, he yanked that off too, sapphire hair spilling out of it, the spiky bangs around his head held up by a familiar onyx circlet. One bang was longer than the others and it covered his right eye, the other eye open lazily from the blows to the head. It was a sapphire Mazuko eye.

~

"Hiero….?" Everyone, but Xellos, gasped. The young man was still shaking off the hits Xellos gave him. When the hits began to fade out of his skull, he was realizing his hood was gone as was what kept his hair up. He touched the long bang over his right eye a moment and frowned. 

"Damn." Was all he said before going back to his search for his sword. Luna promptly stepped on his hand when his blindly searching fingers were a few inches away from it. He stared at her legs, which was all he could do really being on the floor.

"I killed you! How the hell does someone resurrect ash stains?" Luna said smugly. "You missed, amateur. I teleported away, traitor." he said simply, a slight smile crossing his lips and he grabbed her ankle with his free hand and tipped her onto her back. He found his sword at last and got up, but failed to turn around even though Luna was up before him.

'Traitor? Explain yourself, Death Child?" Luna said coldly. "You were sent by Xellas Metallium to kill me because I insulted and escaped her. I believe the phrase is,' If I can't have him, no one will.' Mother kept me from you because she feared your reaction, but Xellas told you about me. You betrayed Cephied by taking revenge on your own blood for a Mazuko. So, I reiterate….traitor, traitor, outcast, outcast!" Hiero let out, still smiling, but not facing her.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, blind one. You may be a descendent of Rezo, but you're not as good as he was fighting blind. I'd start running away if I were you." Luna said sweetly, malice in her voice. 

"If you were me, I'd kill myself. But that's no longer an option for me. Time for you to take my place in hell, Auntie Luna. Before I use my ace and summon Shabby." Hiero said, his voice softening as he lifted his sword up slightly.

Luna attacked, the group watching on stuck in shock that Hiero was still alive. Lina was about to cry out to warn him of the attack, but Zelgadis clamped her mouth shut. 

**__**

Clang!

Lina looked up at her son and sister in amazement, the blind youth had blocked the attack and had finally turned about. His sword went right through Luna's thigh before he leapt backwards, keeping his sword up in front of him. 

"How?" Lina said through Zel's hand. "I taught Hiero how to use his other senses to be able to use his sword and staff better in battle. Just be quiet and he'll be fine….and don't say it any louder or Xellos might start singing to screw him up." Zel whispered right into her ear.

Lina's face faulted when Xellos started to sing very off-key. He was Mazuko after all, nothing escaped him if he was close enough. The singing soon went to a stifled choking, making Lina look over to where the Mazuko priest was being strangled by both Filia and Val. Val was standing on Xellos head and holding his mouth shut while Filia was sitting on him and had the Mazuko is a choke hold.

'Let's hope they don't take too long to duke it out….or I'll lose my baby all over again.' She thought banefully. 

~

Onyx blocked another hit, then another, but a few were getting past him and slashing up his sides and arms. Bleeding all over his clothes, he went on fighting, pausing for a few seconds to await each attack. 

It was hard, even with proper training, to fight without the use of his eyes. He'd always found it difficult and used magic more often than swords. Right now he'd have to wait, he just had to get Luna's sword away from her. That would force her to cast a spell, one he hoped had a lot of rage behind it. 'Then let's see how smart you look when I counter you. Heh….ow….darn, my clothes are ruined. I'll never get the smell of blood out.' He thought, taking a hit in the shoulder.

Hiero aimed forward, the pain of Luna's blade still embedded in the bones of his shoulder and caught her in the shoulder, or so he hoped. He'd never fought Luna directly, so knowing what he was hitting was only based from the memory of what she looked like and how tall she was. When he heard her scream in his ear and try backing up, he knew he'd hit something. He held tightly onto his blade and reached out swiftly for the hilt of her, following the bloody blade from his shoulder to the hilt. Luna was not holding it.

With a grumble, he yanked the sword out of his shoulder blade, the hard way, by pulling it upwards and out of the top of his shoulder. His right arm was really useless right now, but it would pass. He didn't need both hands for a spell.

"Argh, you little bastard! Why won't you just die!" Luna screamed, being about ten feet away from him. "Stop this Luna! Just accept your fate as his murderer! You deserve this for all the pain you've caused!" Lina screamed. From what Hiero could tell, his mother was to his left, near where the entrance was. 

"You all over there?" Hiero asked loudly.

"Yes. Even the fruitcake." It was Val's voice. Hiero smiled wider and kept himself aimed at where Luna had last spoken. "Like you cared, hiding from them all this time….and me, you little namagomi bastard child." Luna said icily, still in the same spot.

"Oooo, that hurt. I think I might cry, Cephied outcast. Hit me with your best shot, you floozy," Hiero teased, his shoulder finally healed. He lifted up both swords and just stood their spreading his arms out to his sides," Or are you too weak to stop one young dark mage?"

"Fine, sign your own death warrant, again," Luna hissed out and began chanting hollowly," _Divine breath of the Holy Dragon, Holy Father of the light, grant unto you loyal knight the power of the blessed Dragon King, **Cephied Flare!**"_

Hiero waited while she chanted, his ears registering the roaring sound of the power of the Dragon King. He just smiled when the chant was done and crossed raised both swords high. "**_Guumueon_**." He uttered with a smile, a protective anti-magic shield surrounding him. The moment Luna's spell met with it, it died away. Hiero just waited for her to say something, but all her got was a startled gasp. 'Good enough.' He mused, tossing Luna's sword right back at her. He heard a yelp and _shinkt_ noise and followed it, keeping his spell up and his arms in front of him. 

When his fingers bumped up against the hilt of Luna's sword, he felt down it, the shallow and pained breaths of his opponent. It had hit her square in the chest, the blood flowing over his fingers warmly as he felt her heaving body. She was pinned to the wall, the sword up to its hilt in her chest and she was right against the wall, from what he could tell using his fingers.

"Hmm, nice….now you can't get away. I was hoping you'd do that. You really are a weakling, in body and mind. You're a shameful excuse for an Inverse. You killed an Inverse, your greatest mistake," he chuckled planting a kiss on her forehead, holding head still with his hands," I, Hiero Greywords, will avenge our family for your actions. I am your destroyer now."

He held her there, relishing in all of her struggles as he put his sword away. "I'd start running if I were all of you. This is my right, she killed me first, so she deserves the most painful spells," Hiero announced," I'll give you 10 minutes….since I love you all so much, well, except Xellos, but kindly take him with you. I don't want to be disturbed."

"But Hiero…." Lina began, but he just waved her off with his hand. "I have to, Mother. Get out now. I'll be done soon. You can die, I can't. Save your lives….for me at least." Hiero replied. He heard his mother go on protesting, but her voice was fading with the rapid multiple footsteps. He waited until he couldn't hear them anymore, the only thing to fill his ears being Luna's dying breath.

"Now for some quality time," Hiero chuckled childishly," Hey Auntie Luna, guess what, guess what? I can do Dragu Slave. Let me show you….up close." He snickered when she spit in his face. He didn't bother to wipe it off, backing up slightly to bring his hand above his head.

__

"Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows, buried in the flow of time, in Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess! **DRAGU SLAVE!!**" he chanted, the giant ball of toiling red energy of the Lord of Nightmares and Shabranigdo formed before his hands before ripping away into Luna. He wished he could see her expression, but he heard her say something. "At least Shabranigdo will go with me."

He didn't understand what she meant under after the spell hit, putting his hand to his chest to find the talisman was gone. He could still hear Luna's ragged breaths, bubbling blood and seared flesh sizzling. "You're a stout and sneaky little witch, Auntie Luna. Heh, but I'm not as stupid as you are. I would never keep my key to destiny where you could grab at it. I just want your dying thoughts to be of me and my success….in the soon to be resurrected Demon King. Say good night….oh, and I have saved up a lot of aggression for what you put us all through, so don't go hoping this will be swift." Hiero snickered, lifting his hands above his head once more.

Luna let out a slight whimper, before he let the spells rip into her. 

"**_Ruby-Eye Blade!_**" The power of Shabranigdo came forth in his hands_, the mythical crimson blade the Demon King's power gave him. Hiero grinned and send the blade crashing right at the weak grunts coming from Luna's body._

"**_Dynast Brass_**!"_ left his lips, the giant pentagram forming quickly under his own and Luna feet, but he wasn't worried. His protection spell was still up, so it wouldn't touch him. The screams filled his ears as the lightening crashed down._

"And for my finale…._Source of all souls which dwell in eternal and infinite. Everlasting flame of blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the Infinite_….**_Ra Tilt!_**" The spirit energy all around him flew at what remained of Luna, the crystal fortress quaking dangerously as the spells took their toll.

~

Lina listened and watched in horror as the crystal fortress fell inward with sickening cracks and rumbling. Her heart sank further when it was gone, only a few crystal spikes' tips managing to jut out, littered with cracks. "Hiero….he was taken from us again." Lina whimpered, her eyes too stunned and hurt to even force out the tears she wanted so dearly to shed. 

"Where is he? He promised." Val growled, slashing his sword out in front of him and making a fist with his other hand and looked off at the toppled fortress angrily. 

"Darn, I'm going to get punished for this. Xellas would have been so happy to hear your kid was still breathing. I'll never be able to be glorified for anything now." Xellos muttered, sulking as he leaned on his staff. 

Zelgadis just looked at him angrily and socked him one in the face, sending him flying several feet in the air. "Show some bloody respect. He avenged himself…." Zelgadis began, but quickly shut him mouth and eyes, biting back his own pain.

"Why all the sad faces? I don't….urk….look that bad….do I?" Hiero voice called softly. All eyes shot toward the fallen fortress, and in the middle of it all was a very battered Hiero, his black clothes torn badly, blood soaking nearly every angle of his body, and his hair was bit singed. His sapphire hair was white now, probably from such a great use of magical power in Lina's opinion.

When no one said anything, Hiero raised up his bruised right hand, the naked flesh managed to lift up one finger. "I have an announcement….yup. Luna has left the universe and I'm….going to sleep. Ahhhh……" He passed out, falling face first onto the ground with a loud thud.

Lina looked at Zelgadis for a moment, then at their fallen son. "Back to town?" she asked. He nodded. "We'll ray Wing ourselves there. The cold weather around this area won't help us get him to safety….and when I say safety I mean away from Xellos." Zelgadis replied, casting a sneer at where he'd knocked the Mazuko off to.

Xellos just shrugged from spot he was laying on and smiled brightly. Lina shuddered and ran to her son's sleeping form.

**_~ Rivheine Township ~_**

"I've done all I can, Lina, he just won't wake up. The wounds are gone, but he still refused to rise. I don't know what's wrong with him." Zelgadis said solemnly, taking his hands off his son's forehead. Lina still couldn't get over, no matter how many times she saw Zelgadis and Hiero together, in how they almost looked like brothers. 

Even if only one bang resembled Zelgadis' and the rest was shorter and cropped closer to Hiero's head, the shapes of their faces, their eyes, and attire just made them look alike. They were built practically the same, with Hiero still being a few inches or so taller than his father and a little more lithe.

'He looks exactly the same as he did nearly a century ago. Did he master black magic all those years ago behind my back just to do all this? Or was he going to do it even if Luna never killed him? No healer could have healed up sword stab wounds without leaving scars. He's without blemish, only that scar Xellos gave him on his left hand, why? Oh Hiero wake up!' Lina's mind screamed.

Hiero's body twitched a little, but then relaxed. "He's still alive, just sleeping. I guess we'll have to guard him so Xellos doesn't try anything funny….depending on where that namagomi fruitcake is right now." Val interjected. He looked in the wrong direction for support, Justin Saillune.

"In the name of justice, regardless of the fact that he is your son, I must take him back to my kingdom to stand trial. As a Champion of Justice, it is my sovereign duty." Justin said stubbornly, frowning at Hiero.

Lina sent a fireball at him, slamming him hard into the wall. "Justice, smustice! Listen here, you royal pain in the butt, this is my son and sure, he took the piece of Shabby you were protecting, but the talisman it was on is gone. The chain was torn from his neck probably, there were bruises from it when we checked him initially, but they are gone now. It was probably destroyed along with Luna, as clear as I can guess. So any evidence that he stole anything flew the coop. Get over yourself, princy." 

Justin paled a bit and his eyes watered. "But you all heard him acknowledge that he stole it from me. You can help me convict him, it's the just thing to do."

"I didn't hear him say that, did, you Zelgadis-sama?" Lina said sweetly, smiling at her husband. Justin grimaced when Zelgadis shook his head. "Not really, Lina-itoshii*, I didn't hear that. Val and me weren't with you when you met his highness."

Val nodded, smiling rather smugly. "He's right. I didn't hear a word out of his mouth about that subject. You must be hearing things, Justin."

He looked at his mother who looked to be finding all this terribly amusing. "Well, I was to busy eating to hear much but my dainty stomach grumbling. Sorry, Prince Justin." She giggled.

Justin did what seemed to come naturally for his family line. He started crying his little blue eyes out, his face scrunching up and his balled up fists pressed to his cheeks.

"If anything, that will keep us up so we can all watch Hiero until he wakes up. Justin and me will take first watch, the rest of you get some rest," Zelgadis spouted, then eyed Val," I'll wake you up for the next watch."

Val nodded proudly, then went off to the corner farthest away from Justin and curled up to sleep. His mother laid next to him, clutching her mace, the deadly teddy bear it was to her. Lina just stayed in the chair she'd been sitting in ever since they got in the room, leaning her tired head on the back of the chair. After a half-hour passed, Zelgadis picked his wife up from the chair and laid her on the bed with Hiero, to the left of their son before kissing her lightly on the lips. She smiled in her sleep and cuddled into the softness of the sheets. 

**__**

- Morning -

Xellos teleported into the room of sleeping heroes, chuckling. It had taken the entire lot till the crack of dawn to weaken from lack of sleep and nourishment. Zelgadis was sleeping in a sitting position against the bed and Val was leaning in a bent over position by Hiero's bed on the hilt of sword. Filia looked even more ridiculous, her rear end high in the air under her cute little pink dress with her face mashed and snoring between the knees of Justin's spread legs. 

Justin was drooling and snoring where he'd been crying half the night, his head tilted to his left. 'Hmm, I can't resist. How the hell she wound up like that is beyond me….but I can't resist such a tempting sight.' Xellos thought, reaching into his pouch to pull out a lip-stamp and a bottle of red ink. 

As quick as lightening, he stamped the prince's face up with lip marks and stuck Filia's finger in Justin's mouth, then closed Justin mouth to keep the finger from falling out. 'The fact alone that I saw them like this will get a major cannibalistic bug up her panties….cute as she is, and her little tush. Hee, hee, I can't resist a good trick.' Xellos snickered, turning his attentions to the young man and pretty red-head on the bed. 

Hiero natural sapphire hair had returned, but he was still sleeping. "Weakened himself by going overkill. I'd never waste all of my energy like that, as if I could. Least I can steal them both for my mistress. Lina-chan will be good incentive for Jr. here to do what Xellas-sama says. Let's see him refuse us with her life in the balance." He snickered, floating quietly past Zelgadis and crossed his legs to float over Lina. 

"Really, this boy's a beauty, even for a male. His looks challenge all those of the handsome males in the world….but not me. I'm far too handsome for this world. Xellas will be pleased he's still good to look at. He could provide her with a lot of strong Mazuko. Hopefully that is something I don't have to watch. Well, time to work my magic." Xellos chirped, reaching down for Hiero.

What he didn't expect was Hiero to reach for him, with both hands, and start to strangle him. "And just who invited you, namagomi? You should have stayed on your little hideaway island like I told you to when I stole your jewelry. You're such a fruitcake." Hiero said, his eyes fully opened as he held Xellos up in the air by his neck. He was kneeling on the bed now, malice lacing his gentle features.

"Urk! GAH! I thought you were asleep! -gag- And blind!?" Xellos choked out, his face matching the color of his hair. Hiero blinked a little, looking a little surprised at Xellos, then smiled. "I've obviously been rewarded for avenging myself. You never could read me, could you, namagomi? However, I know you can hear. Tell that tasteless boozer you call your mistress that I will never be a Mazuko or serve her. She interferes in my life again and I'll destroy her. You tell her that….I want the old bag to hear everything. Now beat it!" Hiero hissed out, swinging Xellos' body out the only window in the room," And to help you on your way….**_Bomb Di Wind!!_**"

~

The second Xellos hit the glass, the funnel of air shot out of Hiero's hands and sent Xellos sailing into the distance until he was no longer in sight. "Suck on that for a while. Wonderful, I get to kick the fruitcake's ass and I have my sight back….and its daytime!? Daytime! Guess I didn't lie to Xellos after all. One curse lifted, one to go." Hiero began then someone put him in a headlock.

Or a misjudged hug, regardless, his air was cut off. "HIERO! MY BABY!" It was his mother and he assumed she was hugging him. His Xellos bashing must have roused her. "Hi….ack, Mom. Um, I need air." He gasped out, his sapphire eyes bulging. She let go so swiftly he fell forward and off the bed, crashing into Val's legs. 

Val went down and let out a startled snort when it woke him up. As they hit the floor, his mother fell backwards in shock into Zelgadis' lap, making him wake up with a kick. His foot booted Filia's rear end, shoving her head hard into Justin's groin. Justin and Filia screamed at each impact as the others all shot their heads up to stare at them.

Hiero started snickering. "So that's what Xellos was giggling about." He chuckled out, almost feeling sorry for Filia when she looked at Justin in horror. Justin just looked very scared and was holding his pained loins. "What's so funny about her head butting my royal jewels?" Justin groaned.

"That's pretty funny, but the kiss marks all over your face are what's really, really funny." Hiero announced, making Val and his parents blush. Filia was mortified.

Justin's jaw dropped as his hands went to his face and he found Hiero was right, the red of the marks imprinting on his gloves. "Argh, I slept with a priestess!! I've sinned against justice. Oh no!!" Justin whined, wiping furiously at his face. He only succeeded in dying his entire face red. Then Justin licked one of his red-stained gloves and grimaced. "Its ink….someone put ink kisses on my face. Argh, the Trickster Priest Xellos! He shall pay for messing with a Champion of justice!" Justin cried out angrily, tightening his fists so hard the ink squeezed out.

Filia just looked plain relieved that it had only been a prank and not real. Hiero couldn't help but give Xellos points for being so sneaky, even if his aunt had been the one injured mentally in the humiliating prank. He was more amused by how it affected Justin.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, young man. This….-snicker- isn't funny." His mother scolded, or tried to. She was giggling too. His father was even smiling a little, putting his hand a little over his mouth to hold in his own amusement. "Yes it is, Mom, you're laughing too. I've been without you guys for too long, you think what I was doing was fun?" Hiero chuckled, untangling his torn cloak from Val's horn. Val was pulling himself with the wall behind them, so the cloak ripped instead, leaving the young dragon man to pull the fabric pieces off.

"Not to stray from the subject at hand to the event that has occurred, how is it you are still the way you were when you lost your life? And why start a career in thievery and resurrecting Shabranigdo?" his father interjected, suddenly grabbing Hiero by his ear.

'Ich, always quick and to the point, nothing gets by Dad. He's so serious.' Hiero thought with a smile. "Ow….Oh that….I had to eat, Dad. Stealing was the only way after I left the tutelage of Lei Magnus….he told me where everything was so I could resurrect the Demon King for him, but I pretty much lied my ass off with him. It was sure-fire way to take out both Luna and Crab Puss, like so. I had no intentions of taking over the world. Really. Please let go of my ear! Ow!" Hiero smiled, snapping his fingers deftly. 

His father frowned a bit, tugging slightly to make Hiero wince. "What about not aging? Your mother never taught you black magic. She locked all of her books up." He pointed out. Hiero just shook his head. 

"Sorry, but I found a way past the lock and learned while you were in town or asleep and I'd practice out in the forest when you weren't looking. I just wanted to learn the dark arts, not the holy arts, first. I finally was able to master black magic after my death….why I came back to life is beyond me," Hiero spouted evenly," I was alone when I woke up. Regardless of that, I learned all of the Shamanism, black, and white magic spells ever created. I pushed myself after the Xellos thing, I wasn't taking chances. Don't look so perturbed about it, jeez."

"How do you know how I look?" his father asked, finally letting for of Hiero's now red ear. "I said I saw the lips marks all over Justin and you still don't get it, Dad. Old age has made you senile." Hiero smiled, walking around the bed to stand right in front of his father and look down at him. His father's eyes widened slightly. "You can see? How?" the chimera balked. 

"My reward for avenging myself….I was as surprised as you were. After death, I was only allowed to see at night, by what force, I have no idea," Hiero lied," But now my curse of blindness is over. I can see perfectly now. Hmm, and you have a piece of chicken in your teeth, if you'll excuse my saying so."

His father just blushed and turned around to clean his teeth, leaving Hiero to look to his mother, staring at him from the bed in a sitting position. "You can see now? You're alive and you don't age…." She muttered, sounding as if she didn't believe it all herself. "Yeah, Mom. I'm happy I can see too. I finally get to see with my own eyes what my parents look like, and how pretty my mother is. No wonder Dad loves you so much." He said breathlessly, taking in the sight of the long red hair that decked his mother petite head and the brilliant ruby eyes, wide and curious on her face.

Then she smirked at him. "You trying to butter me up so I don't spank your butt off with a fireball?" That amused him.

"I know I deserved that for not telling you all the truth, but I mean what I just said. Fireball me if you want to. I did disobey you with the magic thing, but I had to do it Mom. For all our sakes. I didn't want to lose my family. This way, I regained you and I'm no longer the target of Luna." He told her, sitting on the bed beside her and bowing his head to her.

He felt his hair get rumpled and then his mother bopped his head with her fist. "Stop that, I hate it when you get all self-less. I'm not going to spank you. Why do you have to be so damn adorable?" She muttered, bringing him into a warm hug. "Must be in the family….Greywords and Inverse blood make for a cute package, hmm? Ohh….nuts." Hiero said sweetly, then his stomach grumbled.

"What's wrong, Hiero?" Val asked, watching mother and son with a gentle grin. 

Hiero just gave off a sheepish smile and pulled out of the embrace to pat his stomach. "I'm running on empty. I haven't eaten since I got the last piece of Shabranigdo. Can we eat now?" Hiero replied with a slight blush.

His father rolled his eyes and shook his head with a groan while his mother gave him the most appreciative smile ever. Val just let out a light chuckle. "Still the same old Hiero, devourer of entire restaurants." The dragon youth mused.

"I still have a load of sapphires I….heh, uh, borrowed from the water nymph. I can pay," Hiero offered, reaching into the folds of his cloak," Hey, where are the pouches I put them in?"

Not that anyone expected it of him, Hiero looked at his mother suspiciously. She looked shocked and cross as he looked at her. "Are you insinuating something? I never, my own son thinks I robbed him." She huffed, crossing her arm over her chest.

"I know my Mom's habits, but just to be sure….**_Divine-Search._**" Hiero chanted out, closing his eyes in concentration. He made a sort of lopsided grin when he opened his eyes and started frisking his mother. He had to tickle her to prevent her from stopping his hands from getting inside her cloak. 

When he withdrew pouch after pouch of his sapphires, he threw his mother a mockingly cross expression. "As I said before, I know my Mom, and she's as hooked on treasure stealing as I am. I'd probably have robbed you too of you found them first." He offered apologetically, stuffing all but one pouch back into his cloak, what remained of it.

When his mother began to pout over the loss of the jewels, he patted her shoulder. "I'll give you a nice map that'll take you to better treasure over breakfast, don't pout. Mom, stop it. I'm too hungry to argue with you." Hiero sighed, looking to his father for support. The look he got from his father was so stiff, as if to say "Clean up your own mess."

"Argh, fine," Hiero grumbled and pulled out a piece of parchment, cramming it into his mother's hands," Take the map now. I'm hungry and my clothes are full of holes. Gang way, my stomach needs to be satisfied. Come on, Val! Time to clean house!" Hiero grabbed his friend roughly by the arm and whisked him out the room without another word.

~

"Treasure….food and my son is alive. What a wonderful day, huh Zel-sama?" Lina chirped, looking greedily at the opened parchment, the map Hiero had been offering her.

Zelgadis smiled at her and sat down with a sigh. "Neither of you will ever change….guess I should thank L-sama for small miracles," he said in an amused manner, pulling her close suddenly," Life gave us a lot of high points after all the lows. Its very nice, Lina-chan."

Before Lina could reply, Zelgadis kissed her deeply right on her smiling face, the map fluttering onto her lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Yeah, life is pretty damn good.' She thought," And I want that treasure to bath in….and maybe more, my sweet Zelly-chan. Hee, hee.' She thought wickedly.****

Side note _*: "itoshii" means lovely in Japanese._


	18. Ch. 16-Dream Warriors….And Their Baggage

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story **__**

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story. I do own Hiero Vendetta, The Dagger Guild, Onyx, the Divine Hand spell all of the people with pieces of Shabranigdo inside them, and Delphine, so ask permission if you wish to use them. I wish I didn't own the fairies, but I do. I am not including so much to be a bother, I just don't want to get sued.

Oh yeah, lemon content included and the italics in the chapter represent telepathy.

****

Chapter 16 

**_Dream Warriors….And Their Baggage_**

"HIERO! What are you doing!?" Lina screeched, her son looking a bit innocent by the fruit stand. The owner of it rapped him on the head for it, thinking the young man had stolen something.

"Ow! Watch it, chunky! I didn't touch your crummy fruit. I pinched your daughter." Hiero snapped, getting hit on the head by his mother's fist and then slapped by the shocked blonde young lady. He smiled at the slap, but annoyance took over at being publicly disciplined.

His father was soon grabbing him by the ear and dragging him along with the group. Val was pushing at his back to ensure his ear wasn't ripped off. "Ow! What? What did I do?" Hiero whined, smacking at his father's hand, actually making the chimera wince.

Zelgadis looked back at him a moment, releasing ear with a sigh. While Hiero rubbed his ear and covered the other one, Zelgadis just stared him down. "You're a priest, and holy men do not pinch young women's rear ends. Or look down their shirts or make them faint. Why are you being difficult about what you are?" Zelgadis snapped.

Hiero just smirked. "Technically according to my vows, I serve the sect until the day of my death. And the tombstone you made for my 'remains' said Hiero Inverse instead of my legal last name Greywords. So in that, Hiero Inverse the Priest is dead, my vows ended the moment of death. I am Hiero Greywords now, so I'm no longer their priest. And even if you can deny me that, I'll just quit. I never liked being a priest."

"That's a sickening excuse. You'll be safer as a priest from Xellos and other Mazuko." Lina hissed out. Zelgadis had to agree with her. Hiero was acting like a fool and even more stubborn than before.

"Mom, I'm over 100 years old, and I may be a lot younger than you and Dad, but I can make my own decisions. I will not serve the cloth and I can very well take care of myself. I beat Xellos three times already, what more proof do you need? You want me to decapitate Xellas and bring her head back to prove I don't need religion to keep me alive. I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm a man. I can take care of my damn self." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and got a stern look on his angelic face.

"We don't want you to prove anything, Hiero, we just want you to stay alive. You're our child, you'll always be that to us, our only child. None of us want to lose you again." Lina replied hotly, matching his angry look. 'And she says he and I look alike. Only Hiero and his mother can mirror each other's emotions perfectly.' Zelgadis thought with a sudden smile.

Hiero caught it and grinned. "See, Dad agrees. He's smiling. I'm allowed to live my own life, but it doesn't mean I love you both any less than I did decades ago. Just because I have a mind of my own doesn't mean I'll get killed or desert you. You have to a little more faith in your child than that, Mom." 

Lina sighed heavily, rolling her eyes at him as she placed her hands on her hips. "We'll see. Just stop pinching girls. You're being as sneaky as Xellos." 

Hiero made a disgusted face, but took it as a draw. He shrugged and started walking ahead of them before speeding to the next street. "Wait up, Hiero!" Val called, running as fast as he could to keep up. Justin followed them both, but not as quickly, he was only human after all. All he did was pant and trip as he tried to keep Val in sight.

"He's right you know." Zelgadis said quietly. Lina and Filia gaped at him. "What?!" Lina cried. He offered and apologetic smile, raising his hands up in defense. 

"Hear me out, Lina-chan. Filia. He is a grown man and he did beat Xellos by himself. He even utterly destroyed Luna with no help from us, and blind. He's survived almost a century on his own with just himself and some birds to guide him through the day. I'd have to agree a bit with Hiero, he's old enough to care for himself. Maybe he needs an eye to be kept on him, but I think he doesn't need to be a priest to be safe. It's just my opinion, but in a way, I trust him."

"Mm, if you can't trust your own child or husband, who can you trust? Fine Zel-sama, but I'm not taking his antics if they prove to make all of us look like even bigger masters of disaster than we used to be labeled as." 

"Agreed. Now let's find those three before something…." Zel began, but was cut off by explosions and screaming," happens…."

"Hiero….," Lina groaned and ran off in the direction of the screams. Filia and Val raced after her, skidding to a dead halt as the scene met with their eyes.

Hiero and Val were watching Justin get pummeled with spell after spell by a young raven-haired mage, her lavender eyes ablaze with anger and loathing. The two young men looked very pleased with themselves at the prince's plight, snickering and elbowing each other as a few more fireballs slammed into Justin's rear end. 

"How dare you grope me, you heathen! Knight or not, suffer my wrath! I'm a married woman!!" the mage was screaming. Justin was screaming too, leaping here and there to avoid getting hit with any more spells. He was practically covered in char and crying, not getting any sympathy from either Val or Hiero, who were both laughing hysterically about the entire thing.

"I am a Champion….YOW!….of justice, madam! The man in black groped you, not I! OW! Please! Oh, this is no way to treat a man of justice! Hiero Greywords, accept your fate for the villain you are." Justin wailed, leaping right into Hiero surprised gut with a Flare Arrow trailing him. Hiero and him started hitting each other, rolling in the streets. Hiero was throwing out spells like fireballs and freeze arrows, but Justin would hit him as the spells flew from his hands, knocking them off target. 

He was successfully hitting the people that were watching and cheering on the fight and blowing off parts of buildings. Val was on the ground, crawling towards them to avoid getting hit. Soon the blue-green haired youth was tangled in their fight too, spells flying around madly from the dust cloud they were making.

"You were saying, Zel-kun?" Filia said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, Filia. So he needs more than one eye on him. Let's break this up before he Dragu Slaves Justin and the town." Zelgadis grumbled, shoving past her to the three fighting young men.

~

"Now we're going to find this treasure, but Filia is going to stay behind to baby-sit the three of you since you all seem to need a true adult around to make sure you don't blow anything up. None of you are too leave this room until we return with the treasure, then traveling back home won't be done without the money we desperately need for food and supplies. Understood….boys?" Lina said crossly, tapping her foot impatiently at the three charred men sitting on the bed.

Her eyes were aimed at Hiero, who was sulking now. He knew this discussion was mainly for him since him pinching the mage and blaming it on Justin had wiped out a block of the town. 'It was already messed up anyway. Justin should have kept his mouth shut about my 'unjust' ways, then I would have blamed it on someone else. They act like I'm the bad guy here.' He thought, his frown deepening as he nodded with Val and the justice freak.

"Yes, mother." He said quietly, looking up at her in much the fashion Gourry looked all the time, like he dumbly agreed and feared retaliation. He knew his little joke on Justin had gone slightly awry, but it had still been amusing payback for all the missions the prince of justice had screwed up for him in the past. Justin had come to the forest numerous times to do battle with him when he was still Onyx. He was also not in the mood for his annoying speeches and whatever Justin had that year for a weapon. It got to be a bad habit neither male could shuck, ditching each other.

Right now Filia and Zelgadis were healing Justin's bruised face up. Just because it had been a joke didn't mean that Hiero would take any hits from Justin. He landed as many spells and punches he could. It was hard to do it at first, only getting childish insults from the young prince, but when he started insulting his style and power, he got riled and exploded. It had been worth the temper tantrum, but to be berated by someone with the same access to black magic as himself was humiliating. He respected his mother greatly, but he had never cared for the lectures or occasional spankings he got for being overly playful with people.

'Weakness I guess….growing up all over again made me more impulsive than ever before. I guess you can't help who and what you are, you just go with it. I just wish Mom and Dad would go after the treasure right now so I can get back to having fun with Val. As a priest, I never got to have a damn bit of fun or any adventures involving treasure.' He thought sourly, only half listening to his mother now.

"Now, Zelgadis and I are leaving. No trouble making or Filia will tell us all about it. Filia, you have full permission to spank their butts off if they try to leave or do any more damage that's been done. See you in a few days." Lina finished, getting a quick and stern nod from Filia. Then the couple turned around and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind them. 

An hour passed before Hiero got bored, and when he got bored, he got sneaky. "Aunt Filia, I'm hungry." He said quietly, not showing much expression except pain. Filia eyed him curiously. "After the breakfast you had this morning? How could you be?" she rasped out, turning her head sternly away. Hiero smiled then and looked at Val to wink. Val looked curious now. "Please Aunt Filia….I'll need food. I think I'll pass out if I don't eat soon. Oh." Hiero feigned, putting one hand to his head the other to his now gurgling stomach.

~

"Stop making noises. I mean really, at your age….trying to pull a fast one on your aunt. Be quiet and behave." Filia snapped. Hiero whimpered before he hit the floor, moaning for a few seconds before he did nothing at all.

Filia turned and looked at the sapphire-haired young man as he lay on the floor, completely still. At first she thought he was faking faintness so she gave him a kick. He didn't respond. That worried her, so she knelt down over him and nudged him, gasping at how cold he'd become. She put her hand to his chest and felt nothing, he wasn't breathing. Her hand wandered to his creamy throat to find that his pulse was there, but extremely weak. Filia began to panic.

"Oh, he must be hungrier than I thought. Lina and Zelgadis will kill me if they find out I starved him." Filia said sourly, tilting Hiero's head back a bit before pinching his nose.

"What are you doing, Mom?" Val asked, his voice a bit nervous. Filia didn't bother to look back at her son as she breathed into Hiero's mouth. "I'm trying to resuscitate him. Then Lina will have no excuse to use Dragu Slave on me." she told him, pressing a few times on Hiero's chest before listening to it for breathing. He still wasn't breathing, so she repeated the process.

"But Hiero can't…Mmmph!" Justin began, but Filia was too absorbed in saving Hiero's life to see why. She wished she had when she started the process again. Filia heard a faint mumbled word come out, something like seep, from Hiero's mouth. She leaned closer and got a crushing kiss from the young man, faintness overtaking her.

~

Hiero just smiled as his dragon aunt fainted to the floor, then wiped his mouth off. "Hope I never have to kiss my aunt like that again." He said as he picked his aunt up and placed her carefully on the bed. Val was still holding Justin's mouth shut, young Justin flailing his limbs about for freedom. "Gross, you kissed my mother, Hiero. What was that all about?" Val grimaced. Hiero just smirked. 

"Please, she may not be related by blood, but I still consider her a better aunt than Aunt Luna was. I just had to transfer a sleep spell into her so we can go have some fun. I've never listened to my parents fully, Val, I don't think I'll start now. Don't worry, she won't wake up until I take the spell off and at best, she'll never even know we left." Hiero grinned, eliciting a grin from Val. 

He let go of Justin at that. Justin took this chance to test Hiero's words, which annoyed the mazuko-eyed man, but amused him in how dumb Amelia's grandson was in trying to shake Filia awake.

"For the hearing and thinking impaired, Justin, only I can wake her up. And I'm not going to until we find some grand treasure….which just happens to be in the forest just outside of town. Not the one my parents are heading through, thank L-sama, so we can make out like bandits!" Hiero chuckled, flashing his dragon friend a victory sign," Come on Val, it's been ages since we've had any fun together, like the old days when we were growing up, the stuff we said we'd do, but our folks always stopped us from doing? You remember."

Val gave off a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head. "All those treasures we dreamed about when we grew up, you said you wanted to be just like your mother, the Bandit Killer. Heh, yeah, I remember. There's treasure near here then?" Val asked.

"Yup, I've…._borrowed_ lots of maps the Daggers stole and from people we robbed. There's one in an underground cavern a ways from here. Its also a shrine….to a Mazuko Lord. So we have to be careful, for once, with the statues and such. The creatures there we can fight, but no damaging Mazuko stuff. For your own good." Hiero said slyly, eyeing a tearful Justin.

"Which Mazuko Lord? Deep Sea Dolphin? Xellas Metallium?" Justin asked timidly. Hiero rolled his eyes. "Hmm, if it were them, I wouldn't saying watch the architecture. Nope, the more collected and genius of the last three lords, Dynast Grausherra. Just because no one talks about him doesn't mean he isn't there. Out of all Mazuko, and I say this lightly, he isn't an idiot. I respect that, but forget all the talk now. I said my piece, now let's go get that treasure."

"I thought you hated all Mazuko. And if we steal from Dynast, won't that be like defiling his temple as well?" Val said sourly, narrowing his golden eyes. 

"No, treasure means very little to the demon race. And I did say I hated Mazuko, especially the Metallium's, but the Dynast and I have a little understanding. He leaves my acquaintances and me alone, I don't slay him. I respect his territory, he doesn't force my hand when he retaliates," Hiero sighed, rubbing his forehead slightly," He's not stupid, he knows very well that I can send him to Gaav and Phibrizo like that. Its not like I serve him or anything, we just know to stay out of each other's ways. You can understand that Val. Xellos the namagomi dragon slayer and his mistress are the ones we should worry about, they're the ones still after you and me." 

"Now can we get going before my parents get back? When they see I've already cleaned out all the vermin there, they'll only spend a couple hours taking the treasure. By my estimate, we have two days to have some adventures before they do return." Hiero added, gesturing towards the door. 

Val shrugged and then nodded. "Ok….You too, Justin. Uh, Hiero, you sure my Mom will be ok all by herself and asleep? What if that namagomi comes here to find you and finds her instead?" 

Hiero smiled openly, raising his palms over Filia's sleeping form. "I'm way ahead of you, Val. **_Protect_**! **_Holy Resist_**!" he chanted, tendrils of white lights surrounding the sleeping woman before Hiero joined his friends," She'll be safe. If not, I'll travel to hell and back to recover her. She is my aunt, after all. That's what family is for."

**_~ Grausherra the Dynast's Ice Cavern Shrine ~_**

"So where's this cave shrine, villain? This looked like a hole in the ground." Justin said snidely.

Hiero had been smiling all throughout their trek into the woods, having shoving matches with Val and pointing at very lovely ladies and discussing which ones they wanted to court. The talking and getting to know the women was what they did mostly, though Hiero would drool heavily over food carts they passed, his smile never wavering. Even when he stole a bushel of fruit from a portly vendor, he kept on smiling, as if he were impersonating Xellos. 

The smile still didn't make Justin feel as happy as the guy looked, and his trust for the son of Lina and Zelgadis wasn't getting any better when he saw the smile deepen. "Look closer, genius." Hiero replied evenly, as if it was a simple explanation as anything.

Justin shrugged and did so, leaning his body over the hole. It was just a simple rocky hole, darkness appearing several feet down. "It's a hole, Mr. Hiero. Its not a cave no matter how you look….Yikes!" Justin was saying, but a swift kick in the pants sent him tumbling into the darkness.

~

"That's a the oldest trick in the book. What a rube, huh Val?" Hiero snickered, looking overly proud about kicking Justin into the hole. "That was a little mean, but he is annoying. He's not going to get killed down there is he? This isn't a bottomless pit, I hope." Val quarried. 

"I'm not exactly loved by anyone in Saillune, Val-kun. Killing off the eldest crown prince wouldn't benefit me, all be it how less annoying the world would be. There's water down there, big Hot Springs. He'll be fine….but, we shall go in style….**_Ray Wing_**!" Hiero grinned, grabbing his friend about the waist as the spell took effect and floated themselves down into the warm darkness of the cavern entrance.

It took about ten minutes for them to actually come out to the other side, a sweltering and rotten egg air being their welcome, and a sputtering Justin who was trying to stay afloat with his armor on. He was failing miserably. "I wish he'd just go home….we don't need him, never did." Val grimaced.

"Be that as it may, we have to prevent his demise or the Inverse and Greywords families will be hated by the Saillune family. Don't need that on my head or Mom will never let me live it down." Hiero commented dryly, floating down to where Justin was flailing, allowing him to grab onto his boot. He dragged Justin the rest of the way through the Hot Springs until they reach the rocky, emerald colored shore near a large cavern entrance. Justin just threw angry glares at them as they touched down on the ground.

"That was definitely unjust and an assassination attempt. I will bring you to justice for this act. Ow! Ow!" Justin bawled, crying fresh tears when both Val and Hiero bopped him on the head.

"Oh get over it, you crybaby. I didn't try to kill you….if I was going to kill you, no one would find out about it until they found your strung up carcass hanging from the tallest mountain….if I was going to kill you. Don't press your luck, you're just baggage right now justice freak. Now quit acting like an infant and get the lead out. The treasure is within our grasp." Hiero chided, grabbing the young prince up by his ponytail to drag him into the cavern, Val bringing up the rear of the group.

"You really are aggressive, Hiero. Was that quiet stuff just an act to make your parents think you were doing what they asked?" Val asked, trying not to laugh at Justin's plight. It looked much like a parent would keep a misbehaving child from wandering off, an abusive parent in Hiero's case. 

He wondered how many times Hiero and Justin had clashed. Justin had talked about his battles with Hiero when the young Inverse was Onyx, saying Onyx cheated with the magic of great evil and his demon sword. It wasn't the howling sword of the mercenary Zangalus, but it was still a sword demonic nature, which one was unknown to everyone but Hiero. He wasn't talking, so Val thought it best to let it slide. He'd find out eventually, when Justin was out of the picture. 

'_Maybe sooner than you think_…._oop_.' Val heard Hiero's voice say, but it sounded like it was everywhere. 

"Did Hiero just say something?" Val said aloud.

Before Hiero could answer, Justin did. "No, he's too busy ripping my royal hair out. Let go, you namagomi! OWWW!" Val just balked as Hiero gave Justin a hard yank and launched him ahead several feet. Hiero looked at Val blankly for second. 

"Everyone has secrets, Val-kun….don't go spreading that one around. I don't need Xellos hearing about me being….what I am. Promise. I never told on you." He said, looking sorry about it.

"That you're telepathic? You could have told me before and no fair poking into my mind without telling me. Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends." Val breathed out, the hurt apparent in his eyes. Hiero looked at the ground, still looking pitiful.

"Telepathy isn't exactly accepted in this world, anyone with the gift is normally hunted down so they can be forced to use their abilities for the person's benefit. If anyone found out, they'd use you and my folks to make me help them. If Xellos ever found out, he'd know I know what he keeps in his head. Things no one but he and Xellas are supposed to know," Hiero confessed sheepishly," Really only one Mazuko found out….by accident." 

"Let me guess….Grausherra the Dynast?" Val piped sourly, getting a nod," Did he give you that sword? Or did you fight him for it to keep your secret?"
    "I find that offensive. No, I earned this sword by fighting some loser. His former general Sherra's sword is in a safe place. I don't use it often because of what it does. He decided the fight thing for whether he'd tell my secret to the other lords or not. Sadly for the general, I beat her pants right off. It was a fight to the death, so it was real easy for me….well, so-so. The Sword of Light gave me an edge against the woman." Hiero said crossly.
"You actually killed a Mazuko!? In front of her master?? Damn, you've been having all sorts of fun without me. Hell, I'm shocked he let you leave, but why were you there in the first place and how did the Dynast even find out? I heard he never leaves his headquarters, not for anything." Val asked quietly.
    "Like I said, by accident. I wanted to go there in search of some mythical charms I could sell off and got a little lost. Sherra found me stealing the charms and I screamed into her mind so I'd get away clean. I didn't know she was Grausherra's lackey until she caught up with me by teleportation," Hiero explained, shuffling his feet a bit," She said she told her boss about my gift and he wanted me to come with her to fight for it. When she told me her boss was Grausherra the Dynast, I had to comply. He just gave me a simple choice, fight Sherra to the death and he'd keep my secret of I lived, for a price of course. If I lost, she'd have surely made me into a Mazuko with her sword."
    Val just shook his head. "You attract a lot of trouble, but then again, you always did manage to do that. Dare I ask what his price was?" Val sighed, his smile almost tolerant.
    Hiero grinned. "Well, if I lost, she'd turn me into Mazuko and I'd be her toy,
or general, whatever Sherra wanted out of me. But if I won, which I did, I got all of Sherra's rights, but I could remain as I am with a demon sword as a nice bonus. The price is something I'd rather my parents don't hear about and I'd rather not discuss. Grausherra said I could be his general in place of Sherra. I refused and scratched his hand with the Sword of Light. I'll give him one thing, he's very well mannered and takes rejection better than most beings do. We hit a moot point and he proclaimed his priest Grou to be Sherra's replacement and take her sword to work with his other general Norst. I was made a priest instead, one to watch the world while his other priest Grau would remain with the Dynast. I could go one normally as long as we left each other alone. Technically I'm just an observer, not a lackey. He doesn't order me around as much because he knows I'll chop him to itty-bitty pieces." Hiero said simply.
    "Not that I agree with you being his priest, but then again, he seems to respect your power. I can live with that, for now, unless he tries something funny like Xellas and Phibrizo did. You will stand on our side no matter what, I know that." Val replied, making sure his tone was calm and thoughtful, but he couldn't help but feel a bit unsure.. Hiero didn't pick up on it and clasped onto Val's hands, shutting his eyes and smiling. 
"Friends to the end, Val-kun. I swore to you I'd always protect you and our families. I was dead serious then and I still am now. The Dynast is not to be part of your worries, he's a Mazuko of his word. No need to bother my parents with this, either. Now, on with our treasure hunt?" Hiero said happily, his cloak sweeping over his shoulders a bit.
    "Yeah, your parents will be pissed off if we arrive back at the inn before they do, aside from the worst case scenario if they find out what you've been up to. It was almost sunset when we came down here. It has to be nighttime by now." Val surmised, getting a nod from Hiero. "That and we probably have a very irate Justice freak ahead of us bawling his eyes out over his treatment. Hmm, he must be doing it pretty quietly. I can't hear him, and I have my father's hearing." Hiero commented, turning somewhat worried eyes to the passage ahead of them.
"You're right, the whole time we were talking he never said a word. He must have gone on ahead of us." Val suggested. Hiero looked put out by this.
    "He's going to touch our treasure before we get a chance to. Ooo, JUSTIN!! You wait up already! That stuff belongs to me!! ME! Wait up!" Hiero growled, grabbing Val's wrist tightly before speeding through the darkened tunnels.
A figure stepped out of the darkness as they faded out of his amethyst sights. "Grausherra, you devil, but then again you always were the most cunning. Such secrets this one holds. Such odd ties for a youth who says he hates the Mazuko. Xellas must be told immediately about his dirty little secrets. Hee, hee, I love my job." Xellos tittered before fading out completely.
~
    Hiero's mad dash through the extremely dark tunnels wasn't fair to Val, but he was holding onto the dragon youth's wrist as tightly as he could. Val wasn't as fast as he was, but being a dragon gave him more of a chance of catching up than a normal human would. Still, his speed was taxing Val, the panting very loud and apparent in his sensitive ears. He was deeply considering that he should carry Val, but the ground didn't agree with him.
He was paying so much attention to his anger and Val's fatigue that he didn't see that the passageway was ending, high above a sparkling underground lagoon, waterfall and all. Hiero was so startled that he forgot to cast Levitation. Both young men went down towards the water flailing. Hiero hit first and facing forward, Val's backside crashing into him to shove the both of them further under the cold waters. 
Hiero swam in a chilled panic to burst his head out of the water, Val following his lead and gasping for air. "This is the shrine….definitely. The stone cold bastard Grausherra is never worshiped by anything that believes in warmth. Brrrrrr," Hiero shivered, shaking his soaked head and began looking around," Justin!? Answer me! Justin, where are you, you dummy?"
    "Yeah! Come on, this is no time to be silent! Come on out, Justin! Oh….his armor, Hiero, what if he's underwater?!" Val yelped, panic filling both youths' eyes.
"One sure fire way to tell. Time to locate him with my little secret." Hiero announced, concentrating quietly in the cold water for Justin's thoughts. He heard them, not dying or thinking about anything about being annoyed at him, he was crying for help, close by in fact. "The waterfall. Something took him up there….he's in trouble, again. Little wimp….uh….first let's get a swimming. We have to be close enough to the waterfall to Ray Wing up there safely. Whatever has him is obviously scaring him half to death….but its got good mental barriers." Hiero told his friend.
    Val just grimaced and started swimming beside Hiero all the way to the very tall waterfall. To Hiero, it was like a giant wonder, white as sugar and pouring down to create plumes of sparkling mist. The smell of it almost matched his Aunt Filia's scent, the absolute purity she gave off. "Hold onto me and watch our backs. If something is in this lagoon, I don't want it getting the drop on us." Hiero said over the roar of the falls. Val complied by wrapping his arms around Hiero's neck. "**_Ray Wing_**!" Hiero called, the bubbled of protective energy surrounding them both. 
    It lifted them and water going up to their neck out of the lagoon. Hiero wasn't happy about the water coming with him, but it wasn't like it was going to eat him. It would fall away once the spell did, assuming the falls didn't go on forever. Nothing happened all the way up and into the person-sized opening of the falls and all was quiet as they floated over the rapidly moving waters away from the lagoon.
After several minutes, light started to reach them in the darkness of the noisy cavern. The noise was dying down enough for Hiero to hear grunts and sobbing, Justin doing most of the sobbing, but the grunts sounded female to Hiero. Then came giggling and cooing. 'Hmm, this might not be so good. Don't let it be more nymphs, I can't stand those things. They're always so damned cheerful.' Hiero thought acidly.
    "Val, keep your eyes ahead, I have to close mine. If what I hear are what I think they are, my eyes could sign Justin's death warrant. Better look now, I'm closing them." Hiero instructed, a bit to quickly, but he was thankful Val was a good listener, his eyes aimed forward for Hiero to channel through.
The light soon enveloped their shivering forms as they came into a small cave littered with gold, silver, jewels, weapons and armors galore. Hiero nearly drooled over the sight of so much treasure being in front of him, but what was sprawled and giggling on the mounds of golden delights made his stomach turn. 
    They weren't nymphs, as far as he could tell they looked nothing like Rajah or those that he summoned with magic. They had pretty transparent pink and blue wings and were about the size of adolescent females, all with pink eyes and cheerful faces. 
    'Fairies….I hate fairies more than I hate dealing with nymphs. The cute factor alone could give you cavities and make you attempt suicide….Eww, and look what they are groping. Perverts.' He thought, setting himself and Val down, but not bursting their bubble as he watched the fairies grope and smother none other than a flustered Prince Justin on a single piles of gold coins.
Justin had been relieved of his armor and all Hiero could see was the green tunic he wore under it along with a royal pendant with his kingdom's symbol embroidered on it with gold. Sadly for Justin, the fairies were trying to take off his tunic and pants as they kissed him madly. His nose was bleeding from being so embarrassed and his face was a brighter shade of red than that from blushing and fighting off the flighty group.
    'We should help the little dork, shouldn't we? I mean, fairies don't sacrifice humans or anything, but leaving him here would be kind of cruel.' Val was thinking and Hiero unconsciously nodded. 'Yes, Val, we'll save him. I can't stand pushy females, especially fairy females. Dynast hates these things, why are they in the treasure chamber anyway? Ah, I'll just ask them before I rip their wings off.' Hiero thought back.
'Hiero….let's just save Justin first. It'll be up to these ladies if they want to throw away their lives by challenging us. Never start a fight unless it's with a mazuko and you can win. Fairies can curse people too with terribly weird things.' Val chided mentally.
    'Yeah, but I've tangled with fairies before. I know how to cure all their dorky little curses. Trust me….and I promise I won't start a fight.' Hiero shot back, whispering a Flow Break spell to pop the Ray Wing bubble.
The popping sound it made and the loud splash of the water falling out of it got the fairies' attention, a hoard of frightened pink eyes shooting right at Val and Hiero. Val kept staring at Justin and Hiero grumbled a bit at having to keep his eyes shut. "Aim for a fairy, Val-kun….not the nit wit." Hiero whispered, getting quick results on the fairy closest to Justin, and one that looked like she was wearing a toga, a very scanty one.
    "Who are you, little boys? Come to play with the Cherry Clan? Hmm, make us happy for a wish or two? Hmm?" she chirped out, leaning over longing towards the pair, blowing them kisses.
Hiero felt very ill. The saccharine was getting to him, but he tried to keep his face emotionless. "No….we came to retrieve our load over there. The guy you've been getting your lips all over. We'll just take him and the treasure and be on our way. Thank you." Hiero said calmly, taking the deepest of pleasure in the sour and pouting look the fairy gave him.
    "No, our mothers brought him to us from the lagoon to marry. He's husband to us all. Handsome he is, and dashing, sweet, and just like a knight from the stories the old ones tell us. Oh, it will ever so wonderful to have a man around this stuffy old temple. That big old meanie dynast kicked us out centuries ago, but we're back. We're here to stay cause the Dynast never checks the treasure chamber….treasure is no fun for him, but 'tis such for us. Yes it is. I, Misha, high princess of the Cherry Clan instruct you rude boys to either marry us or leave. Either way, our new husband stays. The Dynast lost his temple to us for being so lazy, so it is ours now." The fairy girl spouted, her pink wings fluttering madly.
"I'd sooner stick my head up a Dimos Dragon's ass, sugar. I don't care if you're the crown princess of Saillune. That treasure is mine and the husband is divorcing you. This is your last chance to remain intact, give or hit the grave. This place doesn't belong to you!" Hiero said impatiently, biting his lip upon his last sentence. He knew he shouldn't have said that, it made him sound like he was the cleaning crew for the Dynast all the more. Val's rapid blinking made him feel worse about it, the grumble setting it in stone that Val was onto him. He didn't have time to explain it, thanks to Misha's very angry pouting.
    "Nasty boy. I'm telling our mothers on you. MOMMIES!! There are defiant men in the treasury!!" Misha whined, her wings flapping crazily and fists clenched tightly.
Hiero heard something that sound like a large hornet flying downward, sputtering with coughing and wheezing every few seconds. Hiero took the time to look up with his own eyes to see a flock of the fattest and most wrinkled fairies he'd ever gazed upon, ones that were more or less falling towards where Val and he stood. "Duck and cover!"
    Val leapt to the left, landing with a screech into a pair of silver-haired fairies and Hiero went to the right, getting grabbed by Misha in all her pink glory. He had snapped his eyes shut when he jumped, not really caring if the fat fairy saw his unusual eyes. 
    Fairies were pro-life and pro-everything that was good and sweet, dandy, happy, and joyous. A fight would break out, at the very best, but Hiero had two people to worry about other than himself, not to mention Dynast's fairy infested temple. "Pucker, sucker boy." She crooned before taking his lips fully into her. 
    'This is getting to be a very bad day and a bad habit, why do the weirdoes always seem to fall for me?' he thought vacantly, blushing and breathing hard through his nose as the fairy's kiss got downright smothering.
    **_~ Viridian Ruins ~_**
    - One Day Later -
"Lina….you feeling all right. Usually at the sight of treasure you're a little perkier. "Zelgadis commented. Initially, Lina had been very antsy and excited as they worked their way through the cavern the map led to, but the trip through it was rather dull. Bones practically littered the place, some intact, others were blown apart and melted into the floors and walls.
    'Hiero was probably here already….or what guards the treasure is a lot nastier than any of these creatures.' He'd thought. By the time they reached the treasure, he fully accepted the idea that Hiero had been there before, but left the treasure behind, probably to avoid his mother's wrath for so much deception and learning black magic. There were no bones in the treasure room, only pile after pile of golden coins, nuggets, numerous varieties of jewels and a few small statues of fine craftsmanship. Lina didn't even crow, show victory signs or anything when they got there, she just stood and scanned the treasure as calmly as he would. She'd been doing it for the past half-hour.
"Lina?" he asked again, finally getting her to turn her head towards him. "Sorry, what were you saying?" she said, rather breathlessly. "Are you feeling all right? You're too quiet." He told her, getting a nonchalant shrug from his wife.
    "Eh, this was just too easy….Hiero had to have been here if nothing was left alive to guard all this juicy treasure. He really is too self-less, he could have been killed fighting all by himself just to leave it behind for us. I'm really going to have it out with him….Jeez, I sound like such a worry wart. I can't help but feel he's causing more trouble while we're here with his leftovers." She spouted, pouting slightly.
"He seems that way, a born trouble magnet, but he can take care of himself. He's a grown man….he's got a good century of experience backing him up. We may have more than him, but he has done pretty well for himself, all be it that his hidden past worries me more than what he's doing now. Justin already said when Hiero was Onyx, he was a notorious thief and mercenary," Zel let out, rubbing his chin thoughtfully," But we do need this money to get back home without starving to death. We should load as much as we can so we can get out of here as soon as possible to ensue Hiero doesn't blow anything more to smithereens."
    "Yeah….the longer Hiero and Val are left alone, the more bothersome arguments we have with the people they'd messed with. I'd rather fireball the whole lot of them….they were just being little boys then….hmm, seems like Hiero refuses to grow up even now. Heh, just like me. I admire his spirit, just wish I knew what's going on in his head. He's always one step ahead of everyone, like he knows more than we do." Lina sighed, her eyes looking Zelgadis over briefly.
Zelgadis shrugged a bit and moved off to start stuffing his pack with gold coins. He had his pack filled to the brim in a few minutes and set it aside to fill a few pouches he'd brought along. Then he felt something squeeze his butt, a slim figure with flaming red hair leaning hard into his back. He was prepared to sighed and shrug Lina off up until she started licking the back of his neck and the tips of his pointed ears. He gasped instead, dropping the half-filled pouch to the floor.
    "Lina…." He said in a breathy manner, but she didn't respond with words, only with actions. She unbuckled his belts swiftly and yanked down his pants and underwear in one fluid motion, attacking his neck with passionate kisses, occasionally throwing lightly licks at the pebbles there. He discovered her tights were missing when his pants were gone when he felt her bare leg ride up the side of his. His entire body was growing as hot as a raging volcano when she kept doing it, yanking his shirt and tunic off rather rapidly, as if she'd die if he was dressed another second. Another discovery made him forget all about the treasure and Hiero all at once. Both of them were stark naked and pressed against each other with Lina showering his skin with passionate and loving kisses. "Oh Lina…." He moaned, turning around swiftly to embrace her tightly, letting their naked bodies fall back into the pile of gold coin as he took her lips roughly with his.
She let out a pleasure filled moan as he slipped two fingers inside her warm womanhood him, finding she was already excited and aroused enough as his finger were instantly kissed with her warm nectar. "You were distracting me to surprise me with this, weren't you, Lina-itoshii?" Zelgadis breathed out, moaning a little louder as Lina played with his manhood, licking across his chest very slow. 
    "Yup….I knew you'd react to your own behavior just like that. Mm, but I really do worry about Hiero. I just miss being like this with you, Zelgadis. It's been agonizing for me to be without your love being expressed for me or mine for you. I don't want to wait to get home for this. I want you right now, you sexy chimera." She cooed, giving his manhood a hard squeeze and making his hips buck forward. He cried out her name at that, taking out his fingers from her body. He replaced it swiftly with his shaft, thrusting her down upon it. It was Lina's turn to cry out his name passionately.
They made love for hours on end, rolling around in the golden treasures as they let all their long pent up passion out, the cavern filled with love-filled screams. 
**_~ Grausherra the Dynast's Ice Cavern Shrine ~_**
    "_You damn liar_…._Hiero, how could you?_' Val's thought screamed for the tenth time 
in Hiero's head. His eyes scrunched up further still shut tight. The very amorous fairies were holding down Hiero, but he was also polishing gold coins. After a day of being pawed, sat on, slapped, and chased in the inn sized treasure chamber, they'd been caught and pawed for another day and now they were doing menial labor. The fairies wanted their precious treasures polished till they were clean enough to eat off of.
    Hiero detested this task in every way, but with Val mentally deafening his brain with harsh and accusing thoughts, he kept dropping his coins. With Val looking at a pile of rubies he'd been assigned to polish, Hiero was blindly feeling for the coins he'd been given, at least they felt like coins. 
    'Ironic….I finally get my eyesight back and now I have to keep my eyes shut so these flighty bimbos don't throw a major hissy fit," he thought, then shot a loud mental message to Val that made his friend drop his rubies," _I did not lie. You never asked in detail why we were here. I came for the treasure_…._you never asked if I was here for any other reasons.'_
'_Tell me then, if I'm such a friend to you. Tell me what really happened with this damned deal of yours! We're going to be here a while_….,' Val though back,' _What was the full deal with Grausherra._"
    '_I'll have to show you later, mentally_…._we can't spend another minute here. Once we get out, I'll even show you how it went down, but right now we have less than a day to get back to the inn. If we can't get back before tomorrow, we're better off staying put. Mom will Dragu Slave my butt to hell and back if she finds out I led you here. You really good with your dragon form these days?'_
'_Yeah_…._why?_' Val thought back hastily.
    '_I'm going to have to create a diversion for this to work, but when the fairies start freaking out, you grab Justin and run back for the waterfall area as fast as you can. Swimming if possible. Once you reach the lagoon, wait until I cast a fireball out the waterfall entrance, then transform. Can you do that?_' Hiero asked mentally.
'_I can, depending on whether your diversion works. But Justin won't know what's going on…._' Val thought with earnest.
    '_Sadly, he'll have to_…._I hope he's as good as keeping secrets as we are….one can only hope,_' He thought to Val, then moved his thoughts quickly to Justin,' JUSTIN!'
"Gah! What?" Justin said out loud, dropping the coins he was polishing to grab his skull. The two fairy girls near him tossing him gold coins gave him playful tugs on his hair. "No talking, makes our shinies shinier, dark angel boy." The fuchsia-haired one scolded, batting her mint-green eyes.
    '_I'm speaking to you telepathically, moron. Just think replies back to me, don't speak them. If you tell my parents about this or anything you might have heard me say earlier, I'm going turn your royal jewels into royal jelly. Got it?_' Hiero thought back calmly, though his mouth was in a sneer.
'_Ok_…._Dynast_ _priest. I won't tell, but why tell me about you being telepathic anyway?_' Justin thought back snidely.
    '_So, you were listening in after all. Well, I'll take care of that later. I'm going to create a little diversion by opening my eyes. When I do that. You and Val are going to run and swim back for the lagoon. Hope you swim better than you talk_…._just wait for the word Mazuko_…._it seems to follow me around like a lost dog. No questions asked, prince, or we leave you behind.' _Hiero thought back coldly.
"_Ok_…._just don't let your loyalties to the evil race make you feel obligated to ask me or Val for favors._' Justin quietly thought back.
    '_I don't need favors from spoiled brats who have never known the pain that I have. Just pay attention, stupid._' Hiero thought back, grumbling aloud as he steeled himself. A second later, he jammed his own fingernails into his hand, drawing warm blood. "Ow!" he cried out letting the blood flow for as long as he could, slamming his bleeding hand on his face. He felt the slender hands of the fairies that were guarding him, searching for the source of pain.
"Where does it hurt, sapphire beauty?" one chirped, not Misha, but it was terribly sugary. "Oh, my eyes….I hurt my eyes on the coins. Oh…kiss it and make it better. I'll do anything for the pain to be stopped." He mock pleaded, keeping his bloody hand secure over his eyes until he felt soft breath on it.
    He felt a light healing spell glow upon his face, tickling him a bit, then an unwanted, yet soft kiss planted itself on his lips. 'That does it, I can't take anymore cutesy stuff. Time to perform a bit of chaos.' He thought, taking a deep breath before opening his eyes. The fairy Misha was the one kissing him, her dewdrop encrusted eyes closed gently. He looked for one fairy to look at, one to frighten, and found her right behind Misha. She had looked eager when his eyes first met hers, then seemed to freeze. She began to shiver and cry. The other fairies murmured their concern to her, since all they could see was the back of his head. 
He was thankful Misha finally stopped kissing him to see what all the whispering was about. He raised his eyebrows suggestively at her when she saw his Mazuko eyes.
    "Hey cutie pie fairy. How's it feel to kiss a guy like me, hmm?" he teased as Misha staggered backwards and wiped her mouth off in horror. "Mazuko Vermin! He's Mazuko!" she was blubbering, tears filling her eyes. Hiero stood up briskly, noting with watchful and quick eyes that Val and Justin had already made a run for it. The fairies were too appalled a 'Mazuko' had come into their new abode unnoticed. 
"Wow, fairies actually can think and talk at the same time. I'm impressed….but enough with the idle chit chat. Um, in the name of the Lord of the North Pole, Grausherra the Dynast, your lives are ordained to end right now for soiling his shrine with too much sugar goodness and all that happy go lucky crap. If any of you piss me off further with crying or sweetie spells, you're going to go down harder. So, how's it going to be?" Hiero asked ever so politely.
    "MOMMIES!!!! A Mazuko Vermin is in our new home!!!! MOMMIES!! Time to teach this meanie a lesson. For the sake of purity, life and justice, we will drive you out, you devil porking bastard!" Misha cried out tearfully, the swarm of fat fairies coming back down from the darkness above for Hiero.
Hiero just smirked. " Such filthy mouths for such cuddly creatures. Oh well fine then. I'll just have seal you in here for the rest of your cute little lives. Catch me if you can!" Hiero taunted, making a mad dash into the cavern for the falls. He silently whispered a Levitation spell, knowing full well the fairies would take to the skies since they assumed he was a Mazuko and therefore capable of flying. The loud churning of the waterfall deafened his ears so badly he took several spells in the back, mostly lightening and light spells. They burned like hell for such large fairies casting the spells, but not as much as a human casting it did. His father's hurt worse, he'd found out in the last town when Zelgadis caught him idly picking Justin's pocket for the few measly coins is had.
    Another lightening spell hit him in the leg and made his form spin a bit, but he went on, concentrating as hard as he could despite the biting pain. "_Oh, source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand. **FIREBALL!**" he chanted, yelping loudly as another spell hit him and the fireball flew into the darkness._
'Please let that miss anything important….owing the Dynast for damage to his precious shrine isn't something I want to have hanging over my head. If the fairies do the damage, I'm not held responsible….and if they get blasted by a certain dragon, he'll be even more content with the results.' Hiero thought, the light at the end of the raging underground river meeting his eyes. He shot out over the towering falls and back into the lagoon cavern, a large patch of emerald green set in the center. 'Hee, hee, let the fun begin.' He mused, floating down swiftly to touch down on the scaly mound.
~
Misha and her sisters followed the Mazuko boy all the way to the lagoon, expecting him to have retreated further into the caverns past it, but he had not. He was still in the lagoon set atop a rather emerald colored island, about as long as the Mazuko was tall. "Giving up, Mazuko Vermin." her portly fairy mothers crooned, lightening and light spells toiling around their stubby fingers.
The Mazuko smiled fully, with a deadly twinkle in his eyes. "Not really. I wanted to introduce you girls to my best friend, an ancient dragon." the Mazuko stated pleasantly, tapping his foot gently on the emerald mound. Misha laughed even as the island seemed to make the water ripple. 
"Dirty Mazuko trash! Such liars, you are. Everyone knows that the Dragon and the Demon races are enemies. Just put up your dukes and fight fair, no more silly willie jokies." Misha giggled, forming a light spell in her hands as she fluttered over to the Mazuko. He laughed right back at her, a devil may care laugh that made tendrils of ice flow up her spine. "This is so sweet, I'm getting cavities. No jokies here, chippie. **_Dynast Breath!_**" the Mazuko stated, slapping a startled Misha with the Mazuko Lord's ice spell. 
Misha had been so busy laughing at the Mazuko's words, she didn't take into account that he'd said anything. The last words she heard were Dynast Breath, then her world went cold and blue.
~
The other fairies watched in horror as Misha was trapped in a pillar of ice, shatter seconds later in front of the smiling Mazuko boy into a million pieces. The mothers were totally enraged by the Mazuko's actions, destroying one of their pretty and beloved daughters before them. They all went down at the still smiling Mazuko casting lightening and light spells galore at him, but instead they hit a pillar of emerald scales. 
"I told you so. By the by, I'm not a Mazuko, but my eyes are enough to get anyone as thick headed as you people incensed. Hey Val, we're friends, right?" the Mazuko boy said. None of the fairies really believed he wasn't one. Only Mazuko had such bizarre eyes.
The golden eyed dragon with emerald scales and feathered wings grinned, all teeth showing. "We are….so if no one minds, this is for turning me into your maid." The dragon uttered, opening his mouth to let out a burst of energy at the mother fairies. The Mazuko was casting numerous protection and shielding spells on the cavern itself while the emerald dragon spat incredible energy blasts at them. The mothers tried retreating after the first few blasts, desperate to get back tot he treasure room where the dragon could never get into, but it was all in vain. One after another, the Cherry Clan was blown into oblivion.
~
"Nasty breath….but helpful….Yikes! Watch the decent, Val!" Hiero was cheering, but Val just smacked his dragon head back against the lagoon, thoroughly soaking Hiero. "Convenient for you or for Dynast?" the dragon rumbles out, making Hiero bounce around on his head from the tremors it made. 
"For me and you. Your asses were more on the line than mine. You can die….I'd be left with the guilt of not protecting people from my problems. Not to change the subject, but in respect to another problem, where's Justin?" Hiero asked, his eyes intent on Val's larger and narrowed golden eye.
"I put him back up where we all fell into this place….near the Hot Springs area. He said he was going to wait there until we're done helping you help Dynast do some extermination." Val said, rather acidly. "You never let anything die, do you? Tch, ah well. I'll go do the dirty work and carry back all the treasure and what I came for. You'll have to change back so I can send you up with Justin….unless you forgot to take your clothes off again before your transformation again and that would be embarrassing." Hiero said, a slight blush staining his cheeks.
For a dragon to go from emerald green to ruby red with bug eyes was a rare thing, but Hiero seemed to have great luck in seeing the rarest of things, even his friend being utterly embarrassed by a simple comment. "I forgot again….I was too busy thinking about you and the Dynast. My sword is probably at the bottom of this lagoon by now." Val said, looking more embarrassed about his rash actions.
Hiero waved it off and unclipped his cloak, laying it gently on the dragon's head. "Use that for now. I'll levitate you up before I go get the treasure….and I'll get your sword. Don't worry so much, Val-san. Don't turn into your Mom on me, she worries enough for the lot of us." Hiero chuckled, casting levitation on himself briskly as Val began to shrink down to human form. 
Hiero just watched with a slight tinge of pity for his friend's humiliating plight. No one wanted to be seen naked by a friend, even if they'd taken baths together as kids. Still, Hiero bet that it was more of forgetting to salvage his clothing than not having them on. Val just looked up at him as the transformation was completed, leaving Val to tread water and try to keep the cloak about his body. "Don't be so modest, Val. We were raised together. **_Levitation_**!" Hiero chanted, sending Val up, his friend yanking the cloak around him as he shivered, to the other opening in the lagoon cavern.
"Time to make out like a bandit. At least the rest of Val's things are back at the inn. I better make this damn quick or I'll be eating a flare arrow sandwich for not disobeying secretly enough." Hiero mused quietly, floating himself back to the waterfall entrance.
~
"Faster….we're only a block away….Get the lead out, Justin! What kind of a prince are you being so slow, prince of turtles?!" Hiero exclaiming, too tired now for having run the entire way back to town dragging both Val, Justin, and a cloak filled with treasure to run at his normal speeds. Right now he was running as fast as an average human could, Val and Justin too winded from running while he had been dragging them to move faster than he could. He wanted to teleport, he really did, but he was too hungry and too tired to even cast a fireball. His body was just too tired. 
The trio of young men rounded the corner rather clumsily, bashing into each other and few people and carts in the process, almost getting into a fight before Hiero threw some jewels at them. Greed took over and the group of once angry people turned into a greedy and ravenous money mob, giving the three enough time to run inside the inn. Hiero could feel his parents' presence just outside of town, barely with his choked and ragged breaths deafening most of his senses. All that mattered was that they were a good distance away from the inn and Filia was still fast asleep, probably hungry as hell, same as they were. 
Hiero unlocked the door weakly and the three of them fell in, dragging themselves to the walls of the room while Hiero locked the door. As he finished that task, he wobbled over to his still sleeping aunt and stuffed the key back where he'd taken it from her, under her little hat, then collapsed loudly behind Val so their backs were facing each other. He lolled his head around a bit to look for Justin, finding the young prince already collapsed in a chair and snoring softly.
    "Well, that a lovely three days of cuteness hell….huh, Val?" Hiero rasped out, wiping his brow gently with his arm. He heard the rustling of clothing and a sad sigh. He waited a few minutes for the rustling to stop. When it did he turn his body around to look at Val, but his now dressed friend was not facing him and just staring at his hands. "You hate me, don't you? For hiding that from you….I had to do it. There was no way out of it or he'd have iced you both." Hiero exasperated, still short of breath. Val still refused to turn around, but his head lifted.
    "Your secrets seem to get worse with age. You won't even tell us why you won't die….gasp….where that dark sword came from, what happened fully between you and Xellos, and to top it off, you work for Grausherra the Dynast….Now how am I supposed to trust you when you are hiding so much from us? I'm your best friend, Hiero, why didn't you trust me to confide in?" Val said, his voice full of tired hurt. 
    "Val….I just couldn't. If my parents even knew I'd made a deal to protect all of you from him by offering my services, they'd just….murder me. I had no choice. It pretty much went down like I said before I was taken to Dynast. I borrowed charms in his territory and Sherra caught me. I had no idea she was Mazuko, so normally a telepathic scream like what I gave her would render a human brain dead, but she wasn't human. She caught up with me and made introductions, but the fight started before I even met the Dynast….argh, I can't say it aloud. I feel my parents are getting closer into town. We'll have to do this the discreet way, the Astral Plane. Just close you eyes and I'll induce it in both of us….uh, after I removed the sleep spell from your mother." Hiero said quietly, getting a slight nod from Val. As the dragon boy leaned back against the wall and shut his eyes, Hiero planted a light kiss on his aunt's lips, dispelling the sleep spell. It would take a few minutes to fade away, but it would be enough time for them to fall asleep before she was fully awake. 
    Hiero sat back down beside Val and took the dragon youth's hand in his own before shutting his eyes, leaning the side of his head against Val's. With a bit of concentration, Hiero was asleep with his friend, the Astral Plane alive with his memory.
**__**    ~ Flashback ~
- Near the Northern Footholds -
    Val was standing in the middle of nowhere, snow all around him and falling dangerously quick from above. The wind was howling rabidly and the sky was as black as pitch….and he couldn't feel any of it.
    "Where am I? Hiero? Hey Hiero?" he called out, looking around. He felt a cold hand clasp his shoulder, forcing him around. Hiero was right behind him, staring almost sadly at him. "This is the past, my past, a memory really. Nothing we do here affects the future or anything, so no throwing yourself at things. The landings really hurt." Hiero explained, then looked past Val and frowned. 
    "What?" Val asked, turning back around, his jaw dropping as he saw Hiero running towards them in his Onyx garb. He was holding a silver sack in his gloved hand, running at incredible speeds towards them, then shot right through them. Val followed the other Hiero's path until a blinding explosion erupted before them all.
    The past Hiero fell backwards and tumble to where they stood, getting to his feet quickly as he stuffed his prize into his cloak. A ways from where they all stood was a blue-haired girl, her hair in a long braid and her outfit was like a what a fancy pirate would wear or what a prince would wear to a ball. It was very choice, a perfect match for her hair. Her pants were well pressed and tight, also very white, with only a light green symbol that look like a backwards lower case "y" of a messy "o." 
    Her high collared jacket was clasped over her fancy blue shirt, lather he guessed, had cuffs with white embroidered on it and the inside of the jacket was also a light green, to match her green eyes he supposed. She was holding a dark blade that had a long tuft of dark green hair at the end, the hilt of the sword looking like it was made out of many small bones. She also had slight splashed of red above her exceptional bust and below her stomach, as well as a lavender and gold belt then hung on her slight hips. Her hands were covered in perfect white gloves to top it off. She looked like a off the wall pure perfectionist, everything on her for neat and tidy as if it had never been graced with battle
    The woman just looked very put out, even if she was smiling slightly, her eyes were full of rage. "That's Sherra. She doesn't look so dangerous." Val commented.
    "I thought so too, nearly cost me my humanity. Just watch and learn." Hiero told him, his past self just staring the woman down as she raised her sword high.
    "In the name of Dynast Grausherra, I General Sherra will bring you back to him, telepath and make you into a proud Mazuko under my tutelage. Forsake your life with dignity or I shall be forced to teach you some respect." Sherra announced boldly. The past Hiero didn't seem to take her seriously, chuckling loudly enough to make Sherra's face fill with rage.
"Please, lady mage….I don't have time to play with you and your fancy smancy uniform. Would you please get your scrawny butt out of my way….I'm a busy priest. Whoah!" Hiero was saying mockingly, then leapt backwards as Sherra slammed her blade down through the very spot he'd been occupying.
    "Perhaps you are lame in the head, but do you not know who the Dynast is and what we are!? We are Mazuko, human fool! Now draw your sword if you wish to go on mocking our proud and powerful race. You'll only be made much uglier than you are now for such insolence." She spat, taking a pose with her blade. The past Hiero took out his sword, the Sword of Light, but only the silver blade was there, not the blessed light it contained. 
    "I didn't want to pick a fight, but you asked for it. Not my fault Dynast has stupid flunkies. En garde, blue witch!" Hiero shouted, coming at her full speed. Their blades lashed out at each other venomous, Sherra looking both angered and puzzled that her Mazuko blade wasn't shattering the common steel of Hiero's blade. After a while of them making sparking fly out from their blades meeting, Sherra was actually looking impressed by the 'priest's' swordsmanship.
    "I must say, for a human and a holy man, you're a demon with the steel. Just who are you, priest? Hah!" Sherra said gallantly, getting cut by Hiero's blade as he dodged hers. It healed in seconds. 
    "Dark Priest Onyx, Miss Sherra….and you parry like a sissy girl, thank you very much. I'm just going easy on you. Save you admiration for L-sama when I send you to meet her." Hiero quipped, back flipping over her with a well placed slash, but was parried. He landed gracefully and blocked another attack, on that would have gone right through his heart. "If I were you, I'd put all my effort into this duel….my sword Dulgofa is a Mazuko as well, with the power to make whoever I run through into a Mazuko, into my Mazuko." Sherra replied proudly, nearly getting past Hiero's defenses again. 
    "You're very haughty….even for a girl. Well, I guess Mazuko's can be a disease too. What a big damn surprise. So if it's alive, it'll really HATE this…._Oh, source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand. **FIREBALL!! **" Hiero chanted, gesturing with his free hand to let loose the flaming ball, preparing another spell," **Flare Arrow!**" _
Val could hear the past Hiero groan when Sherra backhanded the fireball right back at him with her sword, but Val had to admit Hiero must have been very stunned to stand there so stupidly and take his own spells in the chest. That, and whatever else the sword was aiming for. It knocked him back a few feet and forced him to fall to the cold ground, gripping the bloody and burnt wounds all over his exposed torso and legs. His clothing was a shambles. His blade was also lying a good distance from his body, looking like it was broken off.
    Sherra smiled at her handiwork, admiring and relishing in Hiero's pain as she approached him with her sword on her shoulder. "Oh, and I forgot to mention that this sword deflects any and all magical spells, so don't bother trying to win this battle you've already lost so pitifully to the great General Sherra. Now, I'll be gentle with you now….you'll barely feel Dolgofa piecing your heart. Soon you'll be my precious toy." She smiled, getting behind him with her sword raised high.
The words Hiero uttered as he knelt there on the blood soaked snow made Sherra's face become puzzled for a few seconds before realization finally dawned on her what he meant by," Light come forth."
    Sherra tried to bring the blade down as the blessed light shot out of the empty hilt in his bloody hand, but Hiero was much faster. The blade went right through her heart as Hiero used the last ounce of energy to spin around to attack. Sherra gasped briefly, blackish and oily blood leaking from her wound as he pulled the blade out. He brought the Sword of Light into her gut, then her chest again until she just fell over, her blade landing neatly in the ground. Hiero destroyed the sword with his own, the deadly Mazuko blade fizzling into a purple mist before disappearing fully.
The battered Hiero then looked at Sherra, bringing the blessed light back within the hilt. "You're not so….urk….tough without your sword, are you? Suck on this....Mazuko witch! _Source of all power, crimson fire burning bright! Gather together in my hand and become an inferno.…**BURST FLARE**!" he let out harshly coughing up more blood._
    He seemed to watch dully as the ball of light he created above Sherra's shredded stomach, groaning in pain as he fell backwards back into the snow when the energy exploded, melting everything that was Sherra into nothingness, even the snow beneath her. Val watched, pity in his eyes, as Hiero dragged his battered body to the blade of the Sword of Light.
When he stopped crawling suddenly, everything went black. "I died at that point….the wounds I'd accidentally inflicted on myself ruptured a few organs and one had passed through my kidney and stomach. I just did so I could heal the wounds without feeling it the entire time," Hiero explained, the world around them becoming a dark throne room of black and silver ice. 
    Two figures stood off the left of the large onyx crafted throne that looked a lot like it was made for a king of the highest honor. Val could see them too well, but they were both holding tall staffs and dressed in dark robes. There was another figure to the right of the throne, also hidden in the shadows, looking to be dressed in a fancy uniform with a sword on his left hip. 
    Then there was the figure sitting n the throne, one wearing a fancy silver helmet and white, regal looking clothing embroidered with fine silver. He was standing, not sitting, his red eyes radiating pure evil at the sleeping figure of Hiero in tattered clothing, his cloak long gone. His face and hair were in full view of everyone, especially the young man standing before the throne.
Hiero's body began to rouse, his sapphire eyes fluttering open gently, taking in his new and strange surroundings. He reached for his blade, finding it securely on his hip, but he was starting to feel up the floor. 'This isn't the outside….oh damn, my hood!" Hiero yelped, shooting up into a standing position to look around like a startled animal until his eyes met with the man by the throne. Hiero seemed to relax a bit, his shoulders falling slowly. "Grausherra the Dynast….Sherra's lord." Hiero said evenly, as if processing each and every word.
    The figure nodded, taking off his helmet slowly, revealing the red-eyed, silver-haired young man Dynast was appearing as. He smiled slightly at Hiero, then let him mouth become a serious thin line, his eyes regarding Hiero as if he were a new species. It was almost a thoughtful look, if he was looking Hiero up and down with such deliberate slowness. 
"This is your true human form….like Xellas has long white hair and tanned skin." Hiero stated, seeming to examine Dynast right back. The Dynast smiled at this and slowly walked up to Hiero, touching his long sapphire bang lightly, looking with watchful eyes. "Yes. At least you weren't asking. Stupidity is not something I condone here. It's appalling to me, Hiero Inverse. Nice hair….a mix of your father's human and chimera nature, at best. Just like your eyes, but you don't fully resemble him. You don't really resemble either of them too much, physically." The Dynast replied evenly, a voice that was very smooth and calm.
    Hiero nodded, swatting Dynast's hand away. Dynast complied calmly and stopped touching him, but Dynast's red eyes kept looking him over. Hiero just stared back blankly, not giving Dynast any emotions Mazuko's would find appetizing. "You have a most excellent ability here to shut off your emotions. You're like a blank slate….or to be more flattering, a golem," the Dynast replied evenly, but then narrowed his eyes on Hiero's," You cost me my general. As good as she was, to lose to a mere human being, an Inverse….or Greywords, whatever you consider yourself, is invariably embarrassing. Killing you for her death would be like admitting failure in her training….and I would be destroying a very worthy ally in the process, if I could kill you. When my other general found you, you had just died, but the wounds were healing. Why is that?"
Hiero shrugged. "At risk of sounding like Xellos, that's a secret….one even I do not know the answer to. I just can't die….healing works quickly if the wounds aren't fatal or terribly deep, but she blew out my damn kidney and stomach, not mention my spleen and half of my lungs. I'm only human….I suppose, it still hurts. Dying just seems to speed the healing process up," he stated plainly, smirking," So whatever will you do with me since you can't kill me, but I can clearly kill all of you."
    "Maybe not, young Hiero, but your parents and your dragon friends are very capable of dying. Maybe you can kill me, but my priests and general will have plenty of time to go after them and slaughter your reasons for living." The Dynast said in a very matter-of-factly manner, a small smile brimming on the edges of his pale lips.
"I take that as a threat," Hiero said icily, his sword up to Dynast's neck," And I don't take threats very well. You're not hiding your thoughts very well either….and I'm not stupid. I can tell a false thought from a true one, even in you Mazuko. You hate Xellas Metallium greatly, hmm? She'd kill you all if she knew."
    Dynast nodded, still a perfect picture of calm, his priests and general taking a few steps before he raised his hands slowly to tell them to halt. "Yes….you are quite powerful to do that. So what does this have to do with my threat?" the Dynast asked quietly, lowing her hands.
"Let's make a deal….one to benefit the both of us, sadly. You are a Mazuko and my mother and father have helped in the destruction of three Mazuko and a piece of Shabranigdo. They won't stop, but then again neither will you, Grausherra. What will it take for you to leave my family and friends alone and not interfere in my affairs? I ask you this as a fellow man of power and intellect. I know you have great pride in yourself, so prove it." Hiero put to the lord.
    Dynast smirked slightly, then his mouth went emotionless. "Become my general in Sherra's place and I will never harm your family and acquaintances. How does that suit you?" the Dynast asked.
Hiero grumbled a bit, making the Dynast smile. "No….that would mean having to be here a lot," Hiero complained, the negative emotions appeasing Dynast again, not noticing that Hiero and unhinged the blade from the hilt," Light come forth!"
    The priests and general of Dynast Grausherra rushed at the pair, but yet again, Dynast waving them back. "Priest then….since you seem to take great pride in personal freedom. You just have to do me favors and missions of maintaining my shrines and interests. An observer as Xellos is to Xellas, only fighting when need be. Your family and friends will never be my targets or harmed by what I ask of you and nor will I directly go after them. I can't promise that my priests and general won't, but you can hold faithfully that I won't." Dynast breathed out, sounding a bit bored.
Hiero seemed to hesitate at the offer, taking his time to consider it. Several minutes later, Hiero nodded and pulled the blessed light back, placing the blade back in place. "Done then. We make a pact on this, completely binding. Take your glove off." Dynast Grausherra said proudly, waiting for a still hesitant Hiero to oblige.
He lifted the already scarred hand up a bit to the Dynast, watching intently as the Mazuko Lord created a small ball of onyx mixed with jade from thin air in his own hand. He laid it gently onto Hiero's hand, the ball starting to sizzle instantly against the young human's skin. Hiero was biting his lip as it began, but wasn't crying out in pain. He just slammed his eyes shut tightly and bit his lips with all his might to hold it in to the point of drawing blood. 
As the Dynast removed his hand from Hiero's, the ball was gone, but the symbol that had been on Sherra's pant leg was now branded over Hiero's childhood scar, the symbol as black as the ball had been. Hiero put his glove back on. As Val got closer to the scene, he saw the same symbol was on the hand the Dynast had been holding the ball with. 
"Since you are human and there is no hope of your death to come anytime soon, this will keep us in contact. You don't have the bond Mazuko Lords have with their Mazuko generals and priests, so this must suffice. I am a Mazuko of my word, unlike Xellas, and through this symbol I can speak with you and vice versa. You'll know what I'm plotting, since you are a natural telepath….and it also labels you as my priest," The Dynast explained quite pleasantly, walking back to his throne," And since I rather like having only two priests and generals, Grou, you are now my second general. Norst, you will supervise him in this duty. Understood?"
Someone said a gruff "Yes, sire," and the Dynast acknowledged it with a slight nod. The figure known as Grou merely teleported from beside the other priest to the general Norst. "Hiero, you will be the observing priest, second to my main priest Grau. He will get all the important missions, you will get what none of us really has time for….and really could care less about rushing to. Oh, and one more thing, since you delight in swords so much," Grausherra replied proudly, his eyes glowing red as blood and his hand alive with dark power," You'll need a blade worthy of my stature."
The past Hiero just stood before the throne a moment as the energy brightened, then lessened into the form a sword in a gray scabbard and dark belt with a silver-purple hilt. He took it gingerly from the Dynast and pulled the blade out a little to admire the black metal of the blade. He grinned at it. "It is the blade known as Forsaken, a blade that can destroy anything except high level Mazuko such as myself. You have your Sword of Light, so this new demon blade will aid you in non-Mazuko fights. It has the power to fill a person with enough negative energy as to destroy their spirit totally. Not with a scratch, mind you, it would have to be a killing blow."
"Yeah, yeah, big bad ass Mazuko sword that eats spirits when you run someone through. I get it, Dynast Grausherra. Too late for regrets now….at least Val and the others will be safe from you….but what about my identity and my telepathy….ah dammit, I forgot to include that." Hiero swore, banging his new sword on the ground.
Dynast Grausherra just smiled. "Don't worry, as you discovered so recently, I am not very fond of Xellas. She and her pet louse will never find out that you're still alive or have telepathy….you're simply Onyx to me until you reveal yourself. I want to see how you play this out, how long you will wait until you complete whatever it is you are doing."
"I'll take that as a promise then. I'm out of here." Hiero said, a bit uneasily before teleporting away. Everything went black all over again.
Val finally looked at the present Hiero, who looked rather sorrowful and distant. "So you did do it for us after all….even at the cost of your freedom." Val said quietly. 
"It seemed like a good idea at the time. I wasn't thinking about myself again, Dad always said it would be the death of me, in his head anyway. At least it wasn't the death of you all. I couldn't have lived with that, Val. You and my parents are all had then, and I still have you. I hope. I know it was pretty stupid to piss off a Mazuko general and threaten her lord, but I was pretty much out of options. I did do it for all of you….just don't tell Mom and Dad. They'd never understand this….I don't even know if you do." Hiero said, a bit of embarrassment in his voice. 
Val smiled a little and pulled a startled Hiero into a rough hug. "Aren't we a little old for hugging?" Hiero chuckled, but he hugged Val back. 
"It's just to show you I understand. In your own way, you did what you thought was right for everyone, sacrificing yourself for our benefit. I'm never happy when you do that, it makes me feel guilty that you had to do it for me, but I understand why, Hiero. For friendship, for family, for life….you're always thinking of us and not yourself. You are way to self-less, but you're my friend. You always will be." Val told him, smiling opening as they pulled out of the hug. 
"Thanks. You're a true friend to me, Val, regardless of what a jerk I can be to you all. Thanks." Hiero replied, laying his gloved hand on Val's shoulder warmly.
"Awww, that's so sweet. Oh, what true justice of loyalty and friendship, I am so touched, even if it's a Mazuko deal! Oh Hiero, bravo." A very annoying and weepy voice uttered a ways off in the Astral Plane.
Both young men's eyes bulged and jaws dropped as they whipped towards the noise. "JUSTIN! How the hell did you get into the dreamscape we were using? This is private!" Hiero growled, the young prince, now standing upright and wiping back his touched tears. 
"It's the dreamscape….I was having a nice dream about justice speeches and being famous when I felt into your dreams. Your mind must have wandered, Mr. Hiero, I didn't come here on purpose." Justin said defensively.
"I must be really tired to have yanked him into my dream bonding…..Hey….how much did you hear, you little spy? You could've gotten me to send you back to your dopey dream the moment you got here!" Hiero growled, Val taking a step forward with him.
Justin started backing up. "I….I was just curious….maybe I fell in when….gulp….you were fighting Miss Sherra in the snow. Maybe. Why are you looking at me like that?" Justin said, his voice quivering with fear.
"Val?" Hiero said, malice filling his voice.
Val cast his friend a sidelong glance. "Yeah, Hiero?"
"Time to give the royal brat of justice a nightmare to end all nightmares. Let the beatings begin!" Hiero roared, charging full speed at a shrieking and speeding Justin, Val right by his side. "With pleasure!" Val shouted.
**__**~ The Inn Room ~
Lina brushed back a stray hair into Hiero's longest bang, smiling at his slumbering form. When she and Zelgadis had entered the room, the scene was divinely cute. Val and Hiero were leaning against each other, smiling gently in their sleep and the sides of their heads against one another. Filia was just waking up when they shut the door, yawning quietly and voicing to them that she was starving. 
They gave her a handful of rubies they'd taken from the treasure chamber, losing Filia to her loud stomach pains. Lina and Zelgadis placed both Val and Hiero on the bed, so they wouldn't wake up with stiff necks and sore rear ends from sleeping on the hardwood floor. They were going to put Justin at the foot of the bed, but he was already situated comfortably in the room's sole easy chair, soft, plush, and perfect for a nap.
The pair was about to leave the room when Justin started to whine in his sleep, a pained look crossing his face. "Must be having a nightmare or something about unjust people." Zelgadis commented.
"He'll get over it. Hey, look. Val and Hiero are smiling wider. They must be having really spectacular dreams, Zel-sama," Lina cooed, kissing her blushing husband on the cheek," Maybe the next town over we can have some good dreams of our own….coming true again."
Her suggestive wink was enough to make Zel turn bright red before ushering her out of the room, ignoring the sleepy cry for help that came out of Justin's mouth.


	19. Ch. 17-Mazuko Wrath….Everyone Wants Hier...

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story **_

Disclaimer: 
_**I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story. I do own Hiero Vendetta, The Dagger Guild, Onyx, the Divine Hand spell all of the people with pieces of Shabranigdo inside them, and Delphine, so ask permission if you wish to use them. ****

_Chapter 17_

Mazuko Wrath….Everyone Wants Hiero

**_~ Wolf Pack Island ~_**

Xellas Metallium took a long draw from her cigarette, the soft tresses of her ivory dress. She was still processing Hiero's status in the world, the ties he'd kept so well hidden from her. Telepathy and his ties to her fellow lord Dynast Grausherra being the most recent and annoying. Finding out from Xellos after Luna was killed that the boy was incapable of dying was a slight shock. She wondered if total disintegration would be enough to wipe him off the face of the planet, but she'd have to try it later if he refused her again.

He'd grown very handsome and was as handsome as he had been a century ago, innocence surrounding his face, yet with the eyes of the Mazuko race, evil and good together in one perfect body. He was also harder to kill than a giant cockroach and even more stubborn than his father. 

Her thoughts were jarred as she felt a Mazuko presence enter her throne room, but she made not effort to discontinue her lounging on her comfortable throne. She took another draw from her cigarette, tilting her head towards the Mazuko who'd just entered gingerly. "Deep Sea Dolphin….something? You know I don't like things coming in unannounced." Xellas asked dryly, her tone bored.

"Oh….I know….dog face. I know….but oh, I had a vision just now….about the Sapphire Chaos….oh, jewel of destruction, blue devil, such chaos….oh! Such power!" Deep Sea babbled out, near screeching out every word.

Xellas arched one fine eyebrow at the blue-haired Mazuko Lord. "Try breathing when you talk. It makes sentences sound less like the rambling of a child, Deep Sea. What was your vision?" Xellas asked.

"I saw the sapphire one's future….the power he will gain will make him an even match to our precious Lord of Nightmares. Oh, the coming of the King of Nightmares. Ah, he will rule chaos….shattering jewel of death, oh, dancing spirals of chaos and suffering. Delicious, delicious. I'm so full. We must harness his power when he will achieve his chaotic destiny with Shabranigdo….we must, oh yes, we must….can we?" Deep Sea uttering, tugging on her hair slightly like a fidgeting child, then twirling her fingers on them as she lolled her eyes around in their sockets dreamily.

Xellas snorted gently at her, puffing on her cigarette gently. "Yes….we can and we will. If he still means to challenge the Ruby-Eyed Lord of Mazuko, even now….we must see what we can do about this. To be as powerful as the Great One is a valuable asset, and to be the one's controlling it is even better. This world will be in utter damnation and chaos when we succeed," Xellas grinned ferally," But don't tell Dynast Grausherra, he was greedy and has control already over the boy. What the pretty Dynast doesn't know won't hurt us, agreed Deep Sea?"

"Yes, agreed for greed. Our greedy Dynast will not get a scrap of power….we'll get all the fun….all the precious pets….humans with collars, leashes on holidays. Oh weee, what a marvelous vacation of hell. Oh yes, marvelous mayhem." Deep Sea chirped, her expensive blue and shimmering dress twirling around as she did.

"I take that as an insane yes. Now go back to the Demon Sea with you, I have a lot to think about." Xellas said with such malicious sweetness, she got chills. Deep Sea didn't answer, but her presence was gone after a few minutes of silence.

"Xellos….we have our work cut out for us. What is the little Sapphire Chaos up to right now?" Xellas asked casually, the purple-haired general and priest stepping pleasantly out of the shadows with a big grin on his face. He opening his eyes slowly, the amethyst slits regarding his mistress thoughtfully.

"Other than pinching girls and humiliating Prince Justin Saillune, he's been taking after his mother heavily. Treasure seems to get his greed levels dangerously high….the only things that seem to bother him are Justin and myself, clinging more to his parents and Val as his….reason for living and behaving. The second his parents are out of his sights, he's as giddy as a Mazuko in an execution festival," Xellos replied cheerfully," Currently, they are robbing bandits near Adrena Village….that's close to where the Lost City is."

"Where the talisman of the Golden Demon can be activated, summoning Shabranigdo back into this world for keeps." It was a statement and she knew it, she's taken the Demon's blood talismans, bracelet, and Golden Demon Talisman from Lei Magnus when he was starting to lose during the Kouma Wars, all of which were in Inverse family hands, Lina and Hiero's to be precise. No force on the planet, not even Hiero's spell could have destroyed the talisman so easily. Only L-sama herself could destroy it. Hiero had most probably hidden the real talisman to avoid it being taken from him by his parents or Xellos. He was a crafty little bastard human, if he even was a real human.

"Yes, mistress Xellas. He will go there to resurrect our King, in an attempt to kill him. It is the best I can offer as a theory….he really never said why he wanted to do it, but he seems to want it badly enough, yet cherishes his parents and friends a great deal. If not for power and this world's destruction, perhaps fame and fortune? To be the one to destroy the Demon King would upset the balance of power between our race and others. He's a hard one to read, mistress." Xellos piped up.

"I know, little Xellos, I know. Telepathy gives him an edge most humans lack against us, and this undying thing of his puts a crimp in our plans to make him one of us. Just follow him wherever the little bundle of power goes….and do make sure his parents are around when he performs the resurrection. I want little Miss Inverse to see that chaos begets chaos. To see her son unsealing the most destructive force for his own desires will just break her heart. If we can't have Hiero, we can most certainly take in his distraught parents." Xellas crooned, grinning widely before snuffing out her cigarette with her bare fingers.

"As you wish, mistress. Off I go!" Xellos said merrily before vanishing completely.

**_~ Stylis Acres ~ _**

- Talyn Inn Bathhouse -

Hiero was grinning in his bath corner, his Mazuko eyes staring at the mirror like surface of the bath water. Val was a few feet away from him and Justin was sitting and looking nervous far across from the pair beside Zelgadis.
It was Hiero's idea to take a break in Stylis Acres and with the promise of food and a bath, Lina was instantly hell bent on stopping there too. Zelgadis thought nothing of it, after all, he had his wife and son, alive and well. Xellos had not been seen since Hiero's return and Luna was dead. He didn't see any harm in stopping for the night. Sakura Village was still three days away, but there was nothing and no one to fight at the moment and he was no longer searching for a cure. There was really no harm in it all.
He still didn't see any problems with relaxing in the warm bath the men of the group were given to clean up in. Still, things made him wonder. Hiero had finally taken his left-hand glove off only to reveal that hand was bandaged, very oddly indeed. His middle finger and ring finger were bandaged completely along with rest of his hand, save for his pinky, thumb, and pointer finger. Zel had wanted to question it, but Hiero was the first to race into the bathing room with Val and Justin in tow. That bothered him a little too. Justin had previously been hell bent on taking Hiero to justice, but was now tagging along with a nervous look on his face. At times he looked scared to death of Hiero.
Hiero had stopped picking fights and pinching girls after they got the money from the treasure cave, either that or Hiero was doing it more discreetly. He looked over at his son, who was still keeping both hands on the rim of the bath. He was smiling still, not really looking at anything but a few feet in front of him right at the water. It didn't make a lot of sense, but then again, sometimes Hiero didn't make any sense either.
"Hiero?" Zelgadis finally piped up, his son's angelic face lifting up gently. The grin was small now, eyes curious and shimmering. "Yeah, Dad?" he asked quietly.
    "What are you grinning about? You've been staring at the water ever since we got in here." Zelgadis replied, the grin fading from his face. "Why are you staring at me?" Hiero asked politely, his eyes never wavering from his father's face. "I'm your father, I'm allowed to stare at you if you worry me. Now what is so damn amusing about the water?" Zelgadis repeated, trying to maintain his patience. Hiero was fond of answering questions with more questions, trying to make the asker feel guilty or to forget the subject at hand. It wasn't working on Zelgadis this time. 
    "Don't make me come over there. This isn't the best place to be seen to be disciplined. I'm still your father." Zel said calmly, seeing the agreement in his son's eyes. "Hmm, you're just saying that cause I disobeyed you and Mom so much. Ah well….its nothing to get all pissed off about. I was just thinking about Mom. She always asked you to and the others to stop so she could eat and bathe. Your look of tolerance must have been a gift when Mom managed to get you to stop." Hiero said lazily, then blinked slight, his look pensive.
    "How would you know how I looked when she did that? For that matter, how would you know Lina even made us all stop for those things. We never discussed our past with you." Zelgadis said slowly, his eyes narrowing at Hiero. His son looked a little nervous for a moment, then he gave an apologetic shrug. "You both talk in your sleep. I have your hearing, remember, I could hear a fly land on the roof if I was concentrating hard enough. That and all that moaning you two did after you found us….got real loud….OW!" Hiero was saying, cut off by his father yanking on his ear and covering up his mouth. 
    Zelgadis and Hiero were both pretty fast, but while Hiero was more addicted to shooting his mouth off and teasing than paying attention to the actions of comrades. "OK, I believe you, just stop that. What happens in our bedroom is none of your business. I can't believe you used your hearing to hear all that." Zelgadis shushed, his face beet red as he continued to hold Hiero's ear and mouth. He was waist deep in water, kneeling, while Hiero was in up to his chest. He wasn't nodding, but that was due to the intense pressure of Zel's stone hands on Hiero's soft skin. Zelgadis quickly pulled his hands away, watching guiltily as his son rubbed his sore ear and slightly bruised mouth. "Yeah….sure…..next time don't bug me with silly questions. What I'm thinking is my own damn business, Dad. Ich….that's hard." Hiero mumbled, shaking his head, his sapphire locks billowing gracefully about his head. Zelgadis just went back to where he had been bathing before and sat back down to soak. He looked back at Hiero and found him leaning his head back on the rim of the bath, his elbows propped there too. Val looked a little relieved that the squabble was over and when his gaze reached Justin, he looked rather upset. Why, Zel didn't know and didn't care.
    The silence was short lived as loud female scream ripped through the air. "Mom?" Hiero gasped, his head straightened up. "LINA!?" Zelgadis balked, tearing out of the water and grabbing a towel before racing after the scream. He barely managed to get it around his waist by the time he left the room and the second scream rang out, nearly deafening his sensitive ears. 
    He reached the women's bath section after five screams passed through the inn, women that were peering out of their bathing rooms shooting back inside when they saw the blue-skinned man race by. Zel sniffed at the air and listened for more screams, Lina's intoxicating scent littered with cold fear. He swung the door it was coming from open….and his jaw dropped.
    He had expected to see bandits or trolls chasing Lina and Filia around. He expected something worse, but he never ever expected to see a stark naked Lina hiding hanging from the rafters with a toweled Filia, Tail sticking out the bottom of it, trying to calm her down and get her to get out of the rafters. Still, Lina looked scared out of her wits, eyes wide with fear, panting and babbling incoherently. "Please Lina, it's not going to come over here. Please come down….Oh, Zelgadis! Help me get her to come down. She thinks that thing will crawl off just to get her." Filia said evenly.
    Zelgadis was puzzled, but approached Filia anyway to look up at his frightened wife. He couldn't understand what she was saying. "What thing is she so scared of? You're the only person in this room, so where is the thing she's afraid of." Zelgadis asked, hurt washing over his eyes at the very sight of seeing his wife so scared. He'd never seen her scared, never in his entire life had she been so petrified.
    "It's on the inner part of the door. Its gross and all, but when Lina saw it, she went crazy." Filia replied, reaching for Lina with one hand and pointed at the door with the other. Zelgadis shrugged and began shutting the door only halfway to see this terrifying thing. He grimaced upon seeing it was juicy, bulbous slug, squirming around slightly as it tried to crawl slowly down the door. "A slug? She panicked over this little thing?" Zelgadis said with great disbelief, grabbing the slimy creature's rear end, or so he hoped it was, and pulled it slowly off the door. The moment he lifted it up to the level of his eyes Lina started screaming and speaking a mile a minute.
    "Ihateslugs. Ihateslugs.Nogetitaway, getitaway. Ahgods, Ihatethem, don'tleave mewiththatthing. Ihate'em.Ihate'em.Ihate'em. Don'tleavemewiththeslug. Godsgodsgods,no! NONONONONO!!!!" Lina began babbling at the slimy creature struggled for freedom of Zel's stone grip. Zel couldn't understand a word she was saying, but he didn't need to. She was looking at the slug as if it were Luna herself 10 times worse than before. He didn't get the chance to voice this fact as a fireball slammed into the writhing slug, turning it into a crispy little sliver of burnt flesh. Zelgadis didn't feel the brunt of the fireball like the slug did, but Lina had stopped looking scared. She looked very shocked, staring at where the door was. Zelgadis followed her gaze, still holding the dead creature between his fingers, finding Hiero with a towel securely about his waist and one hand aimed right at Zel. "What?" was all Zel could say, noticing his son looked rather pissed off at him. "Mother is deathly afraid of slug, Dad," Hiero snapped, moving closer to slap the remained out of Zel's hands," You saw it was scaring her and you didn't roast it yourself. Gods, how rude." Hiero walked right past him to help Filia get his mother out of the rafters. He was having a time doing it and trying to keep his towel secure about his slender hips. He was hugging his mother tenderly, as if protecting her from something, then glared at his father. 'Not this again, trying to blame someone for his mother's plight.' He thought, looking cross now. He'd done it for Zelgadis once or twice when people reacted badly to Zel's appearance, sticking to a good pat on the back while he stared the angry villagers down.
    "How could I have known? Your mother has never been scared of anything as long as I've known her, nothing physical anyway. Don't you pin this on me, how could I have known?" Zelgadis said defensively.
    "You would have if you hadn't been fooling around underwater when she was freaking out over a squad of slugs." His son muttered. In an instant, Hiero was in his mother's headlock, his Mazuko eyes bulging. His left hand was trying to get him out of the headlock while his right was holding on the towel. Zelgadis just stared, trying to take in the whole scene without laughing.
    Val shot past him, clothed, and was trying to yank Lina off of Hiero. "How did you know about that. I never told you about that day and I know Zel didn't. And don't tell me lucky guess, you weren't even born when that happened. Hiero, you'd better come clean! Or are you Xellos in disguise fooling with our minds!?" Lina growled, tightening her grip on Hiero's neck.
    "Its me....its me….Its Hiero….I….gag….I….can….gag….explain!" Hiero yelped, trying in vain to stop the headlock. 
    "I TOLD HIM!" Val shouted, startling Lina so badly she dropped Hiero on his face. "You, how would you know?" Lina asked, her voice wary. "Xellos showed me when I was little….he teased and said it was happening to you at that moment. Mom came in and told me it was from the past, right after she whacked him with her mace. You remember that time, Mom? Right….?" Val said, but Filia looked dazed.
~
"Yeah….that's correct." Filia said emotionlessly, shaking her head bit afterwards. "Well, Filia wouldn't lie….ok….damn you Xellos. How many other things did he show Val about us? I'm going to Dragu Slave his but to the next universe if he shows his grinning face around here anytime soon." Lina said crossly.
    Hiero lifted himself up then looked at his mother and the rest of the bathing room. Everyone had a towel on but his mother. He shut his eyes swiftly.
    "Why are you doing that?" his mother asked. "Look around, mother. You lack something we all have on." He replied quietly. After a few minutes, he heard a startled yelp, then the rustling of fabric. 'Bet her hair matches her face again. Still, that was a close one. I have to learn to keep my mouth shut when it really counts.' He thought sullenly. 
    He really would rather think about scolding himself than seeing his mother naked. True he'd seen her like that when he was a bay being bathed or breast fed, but he thought of her as a true mother. Anything else he would hate himself for. Its all he really felt for her as he got older, Lina Inverse was his mother, better than the first one that made him what he was with her own vanity.
    "Hiero, open your eyes. I've got my clothes on." His mother grumbled, bopping him on the head. He opened his eyes as he got up, following his father and Val out the door in a steady retreat.
**__**    ~ Hiero and Val's Room ~ 
    Thanks for saving my ass today. I should have been more careful." Hiero said quietly, tossing little balls of parchment at the wall. Val was in the next bed over, his arms behind his head on the pillow as he watch Hiero. "Your dream invasion is to blame. You seem to forget that they didn't tell you anything about their past. You only blurt stuff out like that when something is troubling you. Like you'd blurt things about what's in your mother's underwear draw and under their bed after Xellos molested you. What's wrong, Hiero?" Val asked.
    "Something I've been waiting for, for a very long time. You have to promise though, that you won't tell anyone about this….please. I don't want this screwed up or….I'd hate to think what would happen to all of you if I fail." Hiero said, still in a low tone. 
    Val sat up at his words, a look of concern crossing his slim features. "Fail us? Stop talking weird and tell me straight out. What's wrong?" Val asked.
    Hiero replied by getting off his bed and sitting in front of Val. Then he held out his ungloved hand. "I don't want Xellos to know. He can't enter the astral plane unless he drags me in with him. He can't go in if I do this. Take my hand, Val." 
    Val stared at it a moment. "More telepathy….so we have to be asleep….or what?" Val asked quietly. Hiero shrugged. "Doesn't always have to be that way. I write my own rules. I can't tell you everything….since this is a risky time for this. My parents or Aunt Filia could walk in us and see me using it. Hell, using it to control your mother for as brief moment was almost suicide for me if anyone was looking at me. Just give me your hand and shut your eyes." Hiero sighed. Val made an uneasy groan in his throat, but took Hiero's hand gingerly afterwards and closed his eyes slowly.
    Hiero kept one eye open, just in case someone decided to barge in on them. 'Now Val….I can't tell you everything….but I was told my destiny when I was very young….to seal Shabranigdo permanently. Not only that, I was to have control of him as well, so I could protect you all from his remaining lords.' Hiero telepathed into Val's head.
    'Who the hell told of this destiny? Why does it have to be you? You can't destroy Shabranigdo again after….the talisman…..was destroyed….Damn you, Hiero, you lied to us again, didn't you!?' Val snapped back. Hiero gave him a good mental shock to stop Val's words, being extra careful not to harm his mind. "Val, I can't tell you that yet, but I will as soon as I vanquish Shabranigdo. I know I've lied a lot, but I did it to protect you all from my destiny. I don't want another world to die because of me….hell no. If I don't tell you, you can slay me all you want. I don't care, I just don't want to see anymore people that I care about die. I'm sick to death of it. I won't let it happen again….I won't let Xellos ruin it by finding this out either. If he and Xellas knew the talisman was still around, they kidnap the lot of you to make me resurrect Shabranigdo to destroy this world. It has to be our secret until the last moment. I need you, Val, desperately, to help me.' Hiero telepathed back with great earnest in his voice.
    Val was silent for a long while, only the echoes within their minds of nothingness filling the astral plane. 'I'll help you….if the fate of the world depends on this. We all live in this world, so it would be stupid not to try and preserve it. But….what do you mean by another world being destroyed? You were born here….how….oh.' Val thought quietly, then Hiero squeezed his hand. 'No more questions….that's all I'll tell you. Just….when I ask you, come with me and make sure you leave a note telling the others where to find us….in the Lost City to the northwest of this village. Understand?' Hiero said crisply.
~
    'All right. We'll do it your way….for now.' Val thought, the astral plane shoving his mind back into reality roughly, hard enough to knock him backwards on the bed. He blinked a moment, then his vision settled on Hiero's boots aimed at the ceiling. The sapphire-haired youth had fallen off the foot of the bed. 'I must have shoved him when my mind came back. Hiero, so many secrets and we're only a year apart in age. I just don't understand you anymore….but maybe soon I will. I wonder what's so important that you can't even tell me….your best friend. Hiero….' Val mused, sliding off the bed to head for his friend. 
    Hiero was asleep on the floor, a dull look of peaceful slumber glittering on his face. Val and Hiero had always been considered very beautiful men, as Hiero's father was as well. Hiero looked very angelic for a man and Val had always considered himself to look more rugged that the Hiero and Uncle Zelgadis. His scars set him apart from Hiero, not his uncle. Hiero had been the one without blemish, without marks or injuries people noticed. Val had considered Hiero once to be perfect, but Hiero had gotten angry when Val said it. "No one's perfect, especially not me. Its not because I am blind….its because I'm me. Never call me perfect again, Val, please." Had been Hiero's exact words on the matter. He'd never understood why then, but now it was dawning on him.
    As Val lifted his sleeping friend up, walking him slowly to his bed, he knew the answer to his childhood question. 'His secrets….whatever they are….they must be why he thinks of himself as imperfect. I know it shouldn't matter….but if he was that vehement about it as a child, it must be more than he can bare. It must be killing him to have such secrets. I hope you'll tell me so you won't have to carry the burden alone. Like you said, friends to the end. We'll protect each other no matter what….even if we go straight to hell for it.' Val thought, setting Hiero body on the covers gently before going back to his own bed. He blew out the candle beside his bed and laid down, but his eyes couldn't stray from Hiero's sleeping form.
    "Friends to the end….I won't die on you….and you won't fail anyone. We'll always be friends, Hiero Greywords. Always." He whispered a pained smile fastened on his lips, moonlight bathing both young men's bodies as Val drifted off to sleep.


	20. Ch. 18-The Pendant of Chaos….Hiero, You’...

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story **_

    Disclaimer: 
_**I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story. I do own Hiero Vendetta, The Dagger Guild, Onyx, the Divine Hand spell all of the people with pieces of Shabranigdo inside them, and Delphine, so ask permission if you wish to use them.  ****

Chapter 18

The Pendant of Chaos….**_Hiero, You're Insane!_**

(Note: This chapter is a bit confusing until you read the next chapter to understand what Hiero really is and can do. I apologize if it's hard to swallow, but once Chapter 19 is read, it might make more sense. Again, bare with me.)

Hiero Greywords sat atop the tallest building in Stylis Acres, staring across the distant hills at the dark clouds that were gathering there. It had taken a long time to get up here without being noticed, especially by his parents. They'd been prodding him all day about his knowledge of the past they never informed him of. Hiero was getting comfortable with them, too comfortable. He was blurting out things he knew not to say, things he couldn't know unless he'd read their minds and spied on their dreams. 

His father had nearly yanked his ears off in trying to get him to confess, but a well placed light spell blinded the whole room long enough for Hiero to escape the inn room to the outside. He'd hidden in a pickle barrel for a good hour before he was sure their mental vibrations were a good distance away, all except Val's. Val knew Hiero wouldn't go far so his mind was still close by. Hiero didn't want to be jolted from his thoughts just yet, so he wasn't going to alert his friend to where he was. 

The clouds were what concerned him….just like the dark clouds in his dream with Shabranigdo. 'Its almost time for destiny to grab me by my britches and drag me off into history. Lucky for me Shabranigdo isn't a god-type like L-sama. He's just a creation, one I can properly….handle. Depending on Mom. Its real stupid not to tell her I need her Giga Slave to do this until the last minute, but if she knew ahead of time, she'd try and stop me. Its not like I want to do this anyway, but keeping the creator of the Mazuko Lords and races sealed forever will protect this world from joining Terrian's fate. This place might actually live a few million years before their sun explodes…..hopefully. Too bad even that won't kill me….dammit.' he thought crossly, frowning as purple lightening crackled across the black clouds. 

He took off his left boot as he went on staring, reaching in slowly to the bottom of it where his heal always settled. He tapped at it lightly until he heard a clicking sound. The secret compartment there flipped backwards, letting his fingers dive in to pull out its treasure, the Golden Demon Talisman. Decked with the seven ruby pieces of Shabranigdo, it glimmered wicked up at Hiero as he moved his gaze to it. As he put it around his neck, he felt a slight pulse come from it. 

__

Come fight me, boy….release me and then we will see who has the last laugh. Hah, hah!

Hiero smirked as Shabranigdo taunted him from within the talisman, then tucked it safely under his shirt and shut the compartment in his boot. As he pulled the boot back on, he smiled. "Don't worry, Shabby Crabby, you'll get your change to face me….but I'll be the one laughing. And you'll be my faithful pet….no more chaos creation for you….that's my line of work. A genius should always be the one to take on such delicate tasks, not losers like you." Hiero chided at the hidden talisman, adding a slight chuckle in. 

He could feel Shabranigdo's rage building at his audacity, but it only made Hiero laugh. 'I'll be laughing….I have foreseen it. And then…..then I can stop lying….I won't hurt Val anymore with the lies I've had to tell all my life. I'll tell him and my family my greatest secret. My most shameful secret….myself.' he thought wistfully, his laughter fading suddenly. 

"Better go find Val and get this over with. The longer I keep my mouth shut, the longer I'll feel guilty. If they hate me, well, I'm used to it. Hate follows me like the wind, its nothing new." Hiero mused aloud, climbing down the brick chimney at the edge of the room, gripping each part tightly all the way down.

"Hiero!"

Val's voice startled him and sadly made him lose his grip on one of the bricks. He fell off with a choked yelp, getting the wind knocked out of him the second he slammed into the ground. "Oy….warn me next time you try that….gasp!" Hiero mumbled, trying to get some air back in his lungs as quickly as possible.

"Breath, Hiero. That must have hurt…..what were you doing up there? Why did you run away?" Val asked as he peered over him. Hiero made a lopsided grin before answering, picking his dust laced body off the ground. "Watching the storm clouds….by the Lost City." Hiero answered simply.

"Lost City? Where's that?" Val asked, looking a little puzzled. Hiero pointed past Val a ways at the sky and Val followed the direction he was pointing in until he saw the billowing, black clouds. "I've never heard of an Lost City, Hiero….how come you know that's what the clouds are over? Been there before?" Val asked quietly, still staring into the dark distance.

Hiero stepped up beside him and clasped his hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's where I meet my destiny. I saw that place in my dreams, Val. Its time to go now." Hiero said simply, tugging on Val's shoulder to encourage him to follow.

"Now? I never thought it'd be so soon. I didn't get to leave the note yet." Val replied. Hiero just smirked. "Go leave it now, I'll wait right here for you, Val. Don't worry, it'll all be over soon. I can be free." Hiero smiled, eliciting one from his friend.

~

Val took a couple minutes to run back to the inn and leave a note with the innkeeper about where he and Hiero were going. The man looked at him oddly after looking over the note, then simply shrugged and went back to sitting in his rocking chair behind the counter. Val left quickly to get back to Hiero, looking back for an instant at the inn to see his mother, aunt, uncle, and Justin entering the inn. 'Too close….if Hiero wants to stay ahead, we'd best start running.' He thought, pushing himself to run faster.

He finally made it back to the house the sapphire-haired Hiero had fallen, finding him still standing there in the exact same spot he'd left him. He had been smiling at first, but now he was frowning. "They'll find the note a lot faster than planned….we'll have to cheat run to the Lost City now…..I'll rest when we get there so my magic can work at full force." Hiero said quietly as Val stopped before him. Hiero reached out, looking like he was about to hug Val, but it turned out he was grabbing him by the shoulders and dark energy began to leak out of Hiero's body. In a blast of darkness, Val lost sight of the houses that surrounded them.

**_~ The Lost City ~_**

-Temple of Nightmares -

Val could see fully again after numerous teleports from the village to the darkened plains near the Lost City, but the sight was a bit surprising. The two men were standing in front of onyx gates with golden locks fastened and chained to them. The gates were a part of a massive golden temple littered with dark stones forming ancient words and pictures of the Golden Demon Goddess herself, so Val surmised. Val found L-sama's portrait to be very beautiful, the long golden hair and heavy bangs over her eyes, the malicious smirk plastered on her perfect features and the dark dress that decked her lovely form. Val was deeply impressed.

"Val, you're drooling. You and blondes….you're so addicted to them." Hiero teased, breathing a little harder than usual. Val blushed anyway, ducking his head shyly at his friend's words. "This is not the time nor the place for teasing, Hiero. Destiny, remember? Your destiny you wanted me to help you with." Val stuttered, pretending to cough to hide his embarrassment. 

"My, my, aren't we in a little snit. Hold onto your charming scales, Val, I'm getting to that. I need you to bust the lock with your dragon breath. Only a dragon can break these chains and melt the lock, not Mazuko nor human, only dragon. But don't feel like I'm using you, the closer you are at this point, the better off you are. I brought you here because I trust you more than anyone," Hiero replied," And you haven't turned me in yet….so I put that high in my book."

Val smirked, but couldn't help but turn it into a smile. "Fine….I was thinking I'd be bored watching you save the world by yourself. At least I get to do something." Val shot back heartily," Just hold onto my clothes for me. Shredding my underwear is no biggie, but this is my last set of clean clothes."

"You got it….Mr. Modesty. We're both men here…oh yeah, eventually Mom and Aunt Filia will come here….ok….just get undressed already. If I have them timed well enough, their half-way to the city." Hiero said lazily, grabbing up Val's shirt and pants off his face after Val tossed them right at him with a grin. Val quickly kicked off his shoes and removed his bracers and ankle wrappings quickly, Hiero gathering them up and shoving them into the seemingly endless folds of his cloak. 

~

Hiero watched in awe as his blue-green haired friend's eyes began to glow, emerald wings jutting swiftly from his back to spread out wide. Fangs grew in Val's mouth as he let out a roar, his body growing and shifting from it former human state to that of the large emerald ancient dragon he was. The golden eyes in the larger Val's head blinked a moment, then aimed at the gates. He opened his gaping mouth, the razor sharp teeth glistening perfectly white as a sudden burst of lightening flashed.

The burst of energy that shot from Val's mouth made Hiero shut his eyes. Being blinded now would really defeat the purpose of going in at full power. His curse of blindness had taught him great humility, but being tortured as he was in Terrian was all the humility he could stand. Delphine was just torturing him in this world as much as he could before Hiero gained control. 'Blindness, immortality, and making other powers dormant…..I could have lived with the blessing of mortality….but life always finds a way. Delphine always finds a way. I'm glad his mother's dead because of me….she got what she deserved for all the people she hurt just to get at me.' he thought, then way aware that someone was touching him. He opened his eyes to see Val was poking his shoulder as lightly as possible with his claw. 

Hiero looked at where the gate was, the onyx gate still as flawless as before, but without all the locks and chains attached to it. He smiled, and gave Val's claw a gentle pat. The dragon began looking curiously at him, like a child would with something new. 

"You can shrink now, Val. Time to give this world what it needs, a chance." Hiero shouted up at Val, getting a slow nod. Hiero opened the gates while Val became human again, entering the long abandoned temple carefully. 

It looked like any normal temple, statues in every corner, pillars and pedestals of beautiful craftsmanship and design leading up to a decorated altar, one made of solid gold. 'If I didn't need this place intact right now, I'd loot this place. What a hawl!' he thought, his eyes glimmering greedily as he looked the place over.

The altar had L-sama's likeness carved into it, as perfect as the one on the outside of temple had been, a tattered red carpet leading all the way up to it. He chuckled as his boot met with another lump in the poorly kept rug. "I guess not everything lasts as long as true and honest to L-sama gold. Yum….this place is a thief's dream. Shame I'm using it for something else. There's always tomorrow, hopefully." He murmured thoughtfully. 

As Hiero reached the altar, his ears picked up on footsteps, padded ones, like bare feet would make. "Sorry Val, I forgot about your clothes. Get dressed quick. I can feel my folks getting closer." Hiero said quickly, his eyes gracing the altar and the impression of a pentagram with seven points jutting out all around it.

He took out the Golden Demon Talisman, smiling deeply as he fastened it into place on the altar. It glowed for a moment, then ruby tendrils of light shot out, overtaking the golden altar. "Almost there…." he whispered, grinning wistfully as the ruby tendrils began to infect the rest of the temple, creeping up the walls like freshly spilled blood.

"The Golden Demon Talisman!! It is still intact….I don't see why you need to summon Shabranigdo. Why is this your destiny? Why unleash hell on earth?" Val was saying beside him, fully clothed, his face rather pale.

"I have no choice….this world will die if I don't summon him soon. Some other fool would have summoned him and destroyed all of you if I don't do this right now. It's the only way to stop the final curse upon me….and to prevent this world from suffering like so many others have." Hiero said quietly, not bothering to take in the fact that Val looked very scared.

"You're not going to sacrifice yourself for this destiny crap, are you. Please say you aren't." Val pleaded, his golden eyes quivering. Hiero just smiled at him. "I play for keeps, Val-chan. I never lose a battle I start. I may lose other things, but I'll never lose a fight. Not in this world.

"You're not making any sense. Hiero, what are you talking about? Whoah, the red light, its taking over the temple." Val yelped, a slight tremor rumbling through the temple, then was followed by more.

"The spell needs to be cast. Get out of here, Val….I have to do this alone or not at all, and I can't afford to avoid this. Run now! Get the others near the temple, but don't come inside, no matter what. I can't protect anyone in here with Shabranigdo about be unsealed! GO!" Hiero snapped, his emotions drained out as the temple was complete blood red, shaking violently constantly.

"But….!" Val tried, but Hiero whirled on him and grabbed him by his shirt, tossing him right past the gates. The gates shut behind Val as he sailed through. "I won't let you all die because of me. This is my battle. I have to finish something for once in my damned life. Just do as I say, Val!" Hiero shouted, turning his attention back to the glowing altar. The talisman was practically screaming at him, pulsing madly with wild, demonic energy.

"Time to break L-sama's toy. Ok….," Hiero breathed out, placing his hands upon the ruby-decked talisman," _Tainted gems of the Lord of Mazuko, answer my call! I summon the Body, the strength of the whole. I summon the Heart, black as midnight and of cold fire. I summon the Limbs, mobile for destruction! I summon the Voice, banshee wail of time long forgotten. I summon the Eyes, visions of Death and Chaos. I summon the Mind, the insanity of genius. And I summon the Soul, the demon king's infinite power! By the essence of the Creator and Nightmare Goddess, I shatter the seal of Ruby-Eyed Shabranigdo!_"

The talisman went wild under his hands, shaking and shining brightly, the crimson colors draining out of the building right back at the talisman. Hiero felt like he was being crushed when it all shot back at the glowing altar, cracking the sides of it with unholy strength.

'Corny….but effective….come to Daddy, Crab-cakes!' Hiero thought before everything went red.

~

Val never expected Hiero to throw him, not in a million years, but he really never expected to be caught by Xellos, the Mazuko he hated more than anything. He supposed it was like being caught, only Val crashed into Xellos' gut and landed on him as they toppled over. 

Val got up quickly, ignoring Xellos insults, to look back at the temple. The gates were already shut, bound by the ruby tendrils that Hiero had let loose. "I won't let you all die because of me. This is my battle. I have to finish something for once in my damned life. Just do as I say, Val!" Hiero shouted at him, turning his head back towards the altar.

"I hope he knows what he's doing…." Val breathed out, backing up a little as the ruby light got terribly bright. "What is he doing, lizard lips?" Xellos asked, not sounding too cheerful.

Val didn't bother looking at him. "He's summoning Shabranigdo right now. He said he has to or we all will die anyway."

Xellos chuckled slightly. "That makes very little sense. If the Lord of all Mazuko is resurrected….everything living would die. That boy is queer in the head….what a poor excuse for wanting power. Summoning Shabranigdo indeed…." Xellos laughed, a forced one.

"Why should you care if this world dies? You're a Mazuko, you're anti-life." Val snapped back, regretting letting out his anger when the purple-haired Mazuko grinned. "I happen to like the world. It's got millions of people I get to screw around with. Without the world, I can't have anymore fun playing tricks on the human race." Xellos said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well I'll cry you a river later….where's Aunt Lina? You wouldn't be here if you weren't curious about why our group was running to this city. I bet Xellas is wondering up a storm." Val breathed out, looking back towards the temple. The light was making it difficult to see if Hiero was still inside.

"She's not far, neither is Filia-chan and Zel-kun. Justin is running a little behind. For all his skill with a sword, he's a miserable runner, just like good old Granny Amelia. Tee hee." Xellos chirped, then his face went sullen. He started looking at the temple with his amethyst slit eyes, the smile leaving his lips.

"What's got you all stiff in the face?" Val asked, barely aware that Lina and the others were several feet behind them, running as fast as they could.

"The seal just broke. Shabranigdo is free….Oh my, this will be interesting." Xellos said softly, then vanished. No sooner was he gone did the temple of gold erupt into the sky like an active volcano, molten gold and onyx stone spilling into the blackened sky. 

"Val!!" It was his Aunt Lina, not too far off from what he gathered. He was too busy staring at the shattered temple to bother turning to greet his friends and family. "Val, watch out! DEBRIS!" his mother cried out, roaring a few second later. Val yanked off his shirt the second he heard the word debris and transformed into his ancient dragon form, the giant gold and black chunks of debris feeling like small pebbles rolling off his emerald scales.

He looks back to see his golden dragon mother shielding Justin Zel, and Lina from the rest of the debris, but she was small than he was. The debris was hurting her. He moved over them to protect them with his body, hoping the raining chunks would soon stop. 

"Val, where's Hiero? What was in that temple?" Lina shouted up at him. He felt a painful twinge in his heart as he looked down at his aunt, her eyes demanding yet worried. "Hiero was." Was all he could say before the Lost City filled with the echo of demonic laughter.

~

Lina hadn't known what to expect when she read the note the Innkeeper gave her from Val, but to find her son and Filia's son were going into the accursed Lost City was definitely not a something she ever expected. When she was younger, her sister Luna had told her stories of the city with no name, since it was found abandoned and forever covered with dark clouds. She'd said it was the city where the Lord of Nightmares had a spectacular temple that had a special altar with the power to resurrect powerful demons for the evil or powerful beings of good for the righteous. 

To have the knowledge that Hiero was going there didn't sit well with her as trouble just kept bursting out of every corner he got near. 'We didn't find the talisman before on him, but he could have hidden it. I was too happy to have my son back, the talisman wasn't number one on my mind.' She had thought as she ran out of the town and to the Lost City. Zelgadis had to pick her and Justin up when they got half-way to the city as they grew tired. 

Now that they were here and getting giant boulders of gold rained on their heads, she knew Hiero was causing trouble again. Val was alone outside the temple with Xellos as they approached, but the odd Mazuko left after the temple exploded, leaving Val and Filia to shield them from the downpour of dangerous debris.

Lina just stared at the shattered temple, the black and red tendrils of light spilling out slowly, slithering their way upwards to merge with one another. Then they began to grow bigger as they solidified in a very familiar form, the great demonic body of Shabranigdo himself, many times larger than the piece inside Rezo was possessed by.

He was looking right at her, as best she could tell. His crab-like lower body pushed its way out slowly from the remains of the temple, his claws snapping frantically, as if begging to taste her blood. The upper body was that of a giant devil, the long bronzed horns of the Ruby-Eyed Demon King jutting out at either side of his ghastly and disgustingly deformed face, but he wasn't the only reason she couldn't stop staring. Hiero was embedded in Shabranigdo's chest, his arms spread out at either side of his body and his legs held tightly together. His head was held high though, his sapphire Mazuko eyes staring wildly at her.

"I told the brat I would win….though, he knew this would happen. He didn't fight it. Such a pity he gave up so quickly. But….I can play with my new toys right now….Lina Inverse, it's been so long. Did you miss me?" Shabranigdo boomed out, his sickly mouth jutting out then back into his face.

"I missed kicking your crabby ass, Shabranigdo. Let my son go or…." Lina began, but then the Demon King started to pulled Hiero's body further into his chest. Hiero looked unaffected by it and went on staring at Lina.

'_Giga_….. _Unseal the_….._Slave. Mother_….._the Giga Sla_…._or this world_….. _dead_.' She heard in the back of her mind, in Hiero's voice. 

'No, I sealed that for a reason, its too destructive. I won't use it, you'll be killed.' She thought, wondering if she'd get an answer.

'_Let me use the Giga Slave_…._its this world's only chance. Don't let me_…._kill another world_…._by failing you. Unseal it! I don't want to see you die_…._break the seal, mother please!_" her son's voice pleaded loudly into her mind.

"I can't….NO! Get out of my head. This is all a trick, get out of my head Crab-ass!" Lina shouted, grabbing her head and shaking it madly. Zelgadis put his hand on her shoulders to calm her, the other hand aiming his sword at the laughing demon king.

"Me….? I may play with my toys rather roughly, but mind games is only for those that carry my pieces within them. Your son is giving you a headache, huh? Let me kiss and make it better!!" Shabranigdo cackled, rushing forth on swift and plentiful bronze legs at the group, his claws bared for the kill. 

Val rammed him, breathing his dragon breath at the Demon King, but he was being too careful about it. Lina knew he didn't want to hit Hiero, but Val was getting multiple wounds and deep gashes from planning his shots too long. 

'MOTHER!! Unseal the Giga Slave, I'm begging you! PLEASE! I don't want you all to die! Unseal it now! You can seal it up once I use it, I swear on everything that's sacred in this world. Just do it! He's going to kill you all if you don't help me!! MOTHER!! ARGHHHH!!!! IT HURTS!!!! AHHHH!!!!" Hiero's voice screamed into Lina's mind, making her collapse from the shock of it into Zelgadis. 

"HIERO!!!! NO! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I didn't let my sister or Xellas take my baby away without a fight, and if this is how you're going to play it….time to play hard and dirty!" Lina shouted, raising her angry fists up as Zelgadis helped her to her feet.

"_Source of my soul and all creation. Unlock the barrier I have place upon thee._ _Crash through the astral plane and the gates of hell to ascend into the world of the living! Arise Giga Slave!_" Lina chanted, sparks of dark lightly rising from the ground below her, nearly knocking the wind out of her as the spell shatter the barrier that kept Giga Slave from the hands of the living.

Lina thought she saw Hiero Grin from within the fleshy prison he was half encased in. 'I love you, Mother. Forgive me for all that you will see.' Were the last thoughts she got from him before he began the chant.

__

"Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night! Lord of Darkness, shining like gold upon the Sea of Chaos, I call upon thee, swear myself to thee! Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I possess! **GIGA SLAVE!!**" Hiero chanted, Shabranigdo's eyes bulging upon hearing the spell. 

"You're immobile, you're under my control!! You can't cast any spells inside me!! Argh, stop it, you little brat!" the Demon King growled, but his words were in vain. The dark energy of the Lord of Nightmares had totally surrounded Hiero, ripping him free seconds later from Shabranigdo's chest.

Lina had to close her eyes for a moment, the blinding white light that erupted from within the dark ball of negative energy too much for her eyes to take. As it subsided, she looked back slightly.

Hiero just floated there, his form overlapped by that of the Lord of Nightmares herself. Yet, she looked like she was in great pain and Hiero looked totally docile. Shabranigdo was reeling backwards with his exposed torso healing from the wounds Hiero had given him as quickly as he could.

L-sama seemed to shift in and out of sight, changing in form from male to female over Hiero floating and tranquil form. The male form didn't look like Hiero, it was a short-haired blonde with bangs just like L-sama, his body decked in white robes. Golden light finally erupted from his body, casting L-sama out with the male form to be over Lina and Zelgadis' heads.

Time seemed to stand still as the male form looked at L-sama, smirking, then looked back at Hiero. L-sama looked puzzled, as far as Lina could tell by the way her mouth was opened slightly, her hands laid on her chest as her black dressed billowed about her. 

"You did what I asked, beautiful Hiero, my precious disciple….you've earned the last curse to be broken. Time to use your skills for the benefit of all races….for yourself. I Delphine grant you your powers anew!" The male said, his body aglow with white light until it was all he was. The white light shot into Hiero's chest, knocking him out of mid-air onto the ground in a tumbling heap.

Lina was too shocked by all this to move, all she could do was stare at her son laying there with his eyes wide open, but filled with pain. "You never will leave me….I guess I was too hopeful. Sickening little brat god." Hiero mumbled loud enough for even Lina to hear. He got up slowly, his head turning towards a partly healed Shabranigdo and then to L-sama as she floated above his parents still looking terribly confused.

"Now I can fight my way….the way I've always wanted to ever since I had that stupid dream about you, crab-ass. Time to fight like the freak of nature I am, by cheating," Hiero laughed wickedly, putting hands together tight as if in prayer, both pointer fingers sticking out and aimed at the sky," **_Phase Void!_** Overtake me!!"

Lina felt herself get whisked backwards, Justin hanging onto Filia's retreating tail and Val flying over them swiftly as dark lightening crackled about Hiero's body, the energy nearly frying them where they stood. When Zelgadis stopped, Lina didn't see Hiero as Hiero anymore. She saw a gargantuan black dragon with six wings and spiky scales jutting out of its head glaring down at startled Shabranigdo, which was short lived. The dragon Hiero became was 3 times as tall as the Demon King was, but Shabranigdo fired his dark energy right into the chest of the giant dragon.

The dragon flinched slightly, black blood pouring out of the wound the attack made. "Ouch." The dragon growled and promptly slammed his massive tail into the Demon King, slamming him through several nearby buildings. The Demon King got up and hurried back firing more dark energy at the black dragon, missing and hitting pretty evenly as the dragon charged him. "I'm going to eat you alive….and punish you beyond the realms of your sick imagination! You'll be my slave as Void is. This dragon, I took him into my body thousands of years ago….You will die just like he did….a living death within me! RAHHHH!" the black dragon roaring, letting loose a massive purple ball of flames at Shabranigdo, catching him in his wounded chest. 

The Demon King flooded out oddly colored blood, but dared not voice the pain. He dug his claws and horns into the dragon's legs and torso, ripping apart pieces of flesh and scale until he was bathed in black blood. The dragon heaved and roared out in pain, egging Shabranigdo on further to make the dragon suffer further.

Lina just balked as the dragon shot his head down at the Demon king and bit off both his claws in one snap, the odd blood staining the dragon's onyx scales. "Sucker…."the dragon crooned, letting loose another ball of purple flames at close range upon his opponent and then topped it off by slamming his tail down on the Demon King. Shabranigdo was a bloody broken mess, but he was still alive. Barely, but alive. 'Not for long….he's not even healing from it like he's supposed to. Hiero pulverized him, my son really wasn't on a power kick.' She thought, gasping slightly as the giant dragon started to shrink. She left Zelgadis' arms in a flash to get closer.

Hiero was in her sights again. L-sama several feet away staring at him. He was looking at the dying Demon King, saying something she had to run faster towards him to catch.

"……knew it would be like this. I always knew I'd win….yet I lose. I still can't escape what I am, like you can't escape being my slave, a living death within me," Hiero was saying, his bare hand and gloveless, bandaged hand pressing hard on Shabranigdo's bloodied flesh," Ow….why do you have to be so damn big….big ones hurt. IEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hiero was downright screaming bloody murder as his hands began to glow with a soft white light, the Demon King screaming even louder as his flesh started to ripple and drain away into Hiero's fingertips. Hiero was gritting his teeth tightly, his eyes slammed shut with great pain as he was literally absorbing the Demon King through his hands. 

When nothing remained of Hiero's opponent, L-sama appeared before him, staring at him gently before reached out one pale hand. "I wouldn't, if I were you. The Prophecy has been fulfilled. What's happened before won't happen again. This world is saved until its sun dies away. My mistakes….have been amended….for now." Hiero told the goddess.

"What prophecy, little Hiero? I ordained no such thing." L-sama said crossly. Hiero chuckled lightly, not even aware that Lina was watching the two of them. He kissed L-sama on her outstretched hand. "I will always be your Chaos Child. Delphine and I will make sure of that, with me running the show. And thus the prophecy of the god within me has been fulfilled. What's happened before won't happen again. Not here anyway. This world was destined to die on this day if I was not the one to break your dark son Shabranigdo out of his ruby prisons. I saved this world….as I could not save the last. The prophecy of Inverse has been fulfilled. Shabranigdo will live on in me….as mine." Hiero told her softly, kissing her palm one last time before backing away from her.

Lina kept quiet even as Hiero's kisses made the great Lord of Nightmares blush a light crimson on her cheeks, but she was smiling inside. Her son was alive and had saved the world. 'This will really make us all famous. Oh….better not tell him that….unless Hiero really thinks like me.' she thought, giggling suddenly at the thought.

L-sama vanished without a trace at that, leaving Hiero to stare at his mother. "Forgive me, Mother….for using the spell, but I had to or the prophecy would have been made false and I would have lost all that I loved….Oh." Hiero told her quietly, his eyes quivering a little.

"Oh Hiero, stop being so damn self-less. Just think of this to be something that will make the name Inverse and Greywords even more famous." She crowed, flashing him a victory sign. He smiled at her and gave her his own victory sign back. "Gladly….means more free meals and treasure for me….I….Uh-oh….I forgot about the side-effects of this crap. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh….." Hiero was saying before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell on his back with a loud thud.

"Hiero!" Lina shouted, rushing to her son's exhausted form. Zelgadis and Filia were soon by with her, helping her hoist up their sleeping son's body. Val with his shirt wrapped about his waist trailed behind them swiftly with Justin as they raced Hiero back to Stylis Acres.


	21. Ch. 19-Vendettas and Vagrants

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story **__**

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story. I also do not own **Castlevania: Symphony of the Night**'s 'I am the Wind' or **Gamma Ray**'s 'It's a Sin.' The song by Gamma Ray is merely acting as Hiero's theme song. I do own Hiero Vendetta, Terrian and everything, everyone, and everyplace he's been in contact with, as well as the Dagger Guild, Onyx, the Divine Hand spell all of the people with pieces of Shabranigdo inside them, and Delphine, so ask permission if you wish to use them. 

****

+This is a very long chapter, so sit back and enjoy the truth about Hiero.+

**_Chapter 19_**

Vendettas and Vagrants

(Note: This is a partial songfic, with two different songs for separate memories, one from the metal band **Gamma Ray** entitled **"It's a Sin**" to depict Hiero Vendetta's opinion of his life on Terrian, how hopeless his fate was to change. The other song is "**I am the Wind**" from the Playstation game **Castlevania: Symphony of the Night** to depict Hiero's destiny and curse that prevents him from keeping love and making friends because he must always be moving on.**)**

"Are you sure he's not dead? His face is still blue….OW!" Justin asked, getting bopped on the head by an irate Lina. 

"Because he's still breathing and has a pulse….he hasn't eaten or had anything to drink for a solid week since….he did all that weird stuff in the Lost City. Quit being to eager to bury someone who humiliated your kingdom. Go bother someone with your justice speeches, other than us. Beat it!" Lina growled, shoving Justin away. Justin looked ready to say something, but the look Lina was giving him made him conveniently forget it.

'She could stare a Mazuko into hysterics right now.' Zelgadis thought, keeping himself on the opposite side of Hiero's bed. Their son had been asleep, slowly turning blue in the face, for a week. No spell or action got him to wake up, not even the most powerful clerics available stayed in the hotel room for very long. 

They were all afraid of him thanks to Justin's big mouth. The young Saillune prince had wasted no time in telling all of Stylis Acres that Hiero has resurrected the legendary evil Shabranigdo and contain him inside his own body. That made people think the Demon King could burst out of the sleeping man's body at any time. It made everyone so very frightened to stay near where Hiero lay that they left town. Even the innkeeper himself was gone, leaving only a few weeks worth of food behind for the group. 

Zel sighed at that thought the moonlight from the window pouring on his back. He really wondered when his son would wake up. If it wasn't soon, they'd have to take off after another week with the remaining food to get to Sakura Village. Hopefully, moving Hiero that distance in his current condition wouldn't be harmful.

Then a thought came to him, somewhere in the back recesses of his mind that kept playing back Hiero's battle with Shabranigdo, all he was doing and what Lina had told him. "Telepathy….why didn't he tell us about that? We wouldn't have hated him for it. Val, did he tell you anything about this?" Zelgadis said thoughtfully, rubbing his stone chin.

Val shook his head rapidly. "Nope, never."

"You're a big fat unjust liar, Val. He told you all about his telepathic abilities in Dynast Grausherra's fairy infested shrine. I can't believe you'd lie for Grausherra's priest! Oops…." Justin said angrily, pointing an accusing finger at Val until he actually began to process what he'd just said," Oh dear, I'm dead."

"You got that right!" Val snarled and tackled Justin. Zelgadis just balked at the information, not the fight ensuing on the floor. Filia was trying to break it up, but the two men were rolling around and kicking so much, she was never close enough for long.

"Dynast Grausherra's priest???" Lina said aloud, Zelgadis finding her staring right at Hiero and holding him up by his hair. A split second later she was trying to strangle him.

Zelgadis just stared for a moment until Hiero's eyes started twitching, then he rushed at Lina to pry her off of him.

"Lina….? Don't kill him….we won't learn anything if you kill him! LINA?!" he tried, managing to get one hand off his son's neck, but Lina was doing a good job of choking him with one hand.

"No, he has to wake up sometime! I'll strangle him awake! How dare he join the Dynast after all we did to prevent him from taking up black magic and teach him to hate Mazuko! How dare he!!" she screamed.

"N….gag….choice! ACK!" Hiero choked out, his eyes wide open now and terribly bug-eyes. His face was slowly starting to turn purple with his hands so numbed from sleep that his fingers slapped at Lina's hand all rubbery-like.

"Lina's he's up. HE'S UP!! Stop!!!!" Zelgadis yelled, finally succeeding in getting Lina off and sending her twirling and tripping off into Filia as she was knocked away from Val and Justin once again.

"Ow….what did I do now?" Hiero gagged, shaking his fingers as they still had no feeling in them. "Plenty, priest of the Dynast!" Justin growled, socking Val in the nose. Zelgadis took note of Hiero shocked, yet angry expression. "You told on me behind my back, you little justice freak??! I'm going to beat you senseless….!!" Hiero began, but Zelgadis took this moment to soundly punch his son in the gut.

Hiero grabbed his stomach at that, but didn't go flying like most people would. "Ah….guess my last secret in this world is out. OW! Not the ears!!" Hiero whined, Zelgadis yanking on both ears as Hiero looked up at him.

"How long, Hiero?" Zelgadis asked crisply. 

Hiero stopped showing that he was in pain and stared dead into his father's eyes. "Maybe 500 years or so….I forget really, I try anyway. Why?"

Not expecting the truth, Zelgadis was stunned, letting his jaw drop at the frank reply. Before he could speak again, Hiero continued. "But you're wondering why I'd do it, why I am not aging or dying from seemingly perilous wounds, and how the hell I absorbed Shabby with just my hands, as well as who that handsome blonde guy was. Have I covered all your thoughts yet?" 

It was said so seriously, Zelgadis just nodded and let go of his ears. "I can't tell you everything with just my voice and mind like this. I have to use the powers Delphine gave me a long time ago. Can you all gather close around the bed so I can get you all in this….it'll be easier this way." Hiero went on.

"Why should we? You've lied too much already!" Lina snapped, the only one who was keeping her distance from Hiero and looked really pissed off. Hiero tilted his head to the side, gazing gently at her. "On the astral plane….that will be where the truth lies, mother. You are curious about what I really am as much as everyone else. This isn't about the Dynast, this isn't about Shabranigdo or anything of your world. Its about mine….and who I really am. You do want know, I can hear those thoughts trying to hide from me." he said softly.

"Maybe I am….but what do we get out of it?" Lina spat, taking a slight step forward. "You can understand me," he began, but when she rolled her eyes, he grinned," And you can fire all the spells you want at me and take all my hidden treasure maps when I'm done showing you all everything."

Zelgadis smirked as Lina raced to the bed to be across from him, her greed factor at an all time high. 'Treasure or food, either one will get her to do pretty much anything but…well, sleep with someone she hates. Ah, Lina-itoshii, such a wonder. It's a wonder I didn't let her strangle Hiero. She's right….too many lies and too much deception.' Zel thought.

"Now all of you join hands and I'll complete the circle. This might feel weird, I'm not sure, haven't used this spell in years." Hiero said, smiling as they did as he asked. He completed the circle, clasping his mother and father's hands and slowly shut his eyes.

"_Rage of winter, breath of the forest, vengeful flames, and essence of the gods, open the gate to the future past. Let what's been be known in the sphere of time and memory. Reveal the sacred chamber of memories to us._" He chanted quietly.

After that, all Zelgadis could see was whiteness, then it became a spiraling twilight.

**_~ Chamber of Memory ~_**

The group awoke in a large cavern, one that looked like it was made of water. Every wall was perfectly cerulean and flowing gently up on some walls and down on others.

Hiero was hovering above them in what looked like a perfect, and human-sized sapphire. He looked like he was sleeping standing up. "Hiero! Hey, answer your mother now!" Lina shouted at him, but he made no move to answer her, or any move at all. Another voice answered her instead.

"He can hear you, he just can't oblige right now." Said a familiar masculine voice. The group turned to see the same blond youth from the Shabranigdo battle. 

"Dolphin, right?" Justin said cheerfully. The young man's face soured, then he shocked Justin with a bolt of lightening. "Delphine, you ignorant fool. God of Terrian and son to the creator of that world, Moriun. Try and use that thing you call a brain and remember that." The blonde said, his ivory robes billowing gentle about his frail looking frame.

"Delphine, the god within Hiero. That's what you said before. What's that supposed to mean anyway? Hiero's our son….and there's no Delphine here or on 

L-sama's other worlds." Lina challenged, to which Delphine smiled, making the group uneasy.

"He is your son…..because I made it so. I sent him here after our world passed on. The night you and Zelgadis, heh, heh, consummated your love in that secluded grove, I sent Hiero's soul and life into your womb. I made sure he was born here, since I found this world so perfect for him looking the way he does." Delphine said softly, gesturing with one hand at Hiero.

"You got me pregnant with Hiero? I don't believe it! You explain yourself or you'll be sucking a Dragu Slave!" Lina yelled. Delphine looked unaffected.

"Your powers don't work here because this isn't your mind, its Hiero's and mine. I am trapped inside his body as are the Dragon overlord Void and Shabranigdo are. Only our powers work, not yours. That's why I can shock the annoying royal brat as much as I want, because Hiero has no qualms about it. Sadly for me, he's in charge now." Delphine chuckled.

"Ugh….this place is stupid. I thought this was the chamber of memories, not a brain." Filia hissed, turning her nose up at the young looking god. "Like we care. _My_ beautiful disciple brought you into the chamber of memories, which actually is the brain, so don't be so picky. Hiero brought you here for the truth, which he's never told anyone in all his 50,000 years of life. Do want to see it or not, we have a life to get back to." Delphine said haughtily.

"50,000??" the group said in unison.

Delphine smiled. "I see your interest have been captured at last. Now, just so you know, you'll be reliving the memories of Hiero Vendetta, the cursed sapphire of the world of Terrian. You can't affect anything, but you will be hearing all of Hiero's thoughts and see everything that happens to him. Just shut and enjoy his life, if you can." Delphine chuckled. 

When the group nodded, Delphine became a bright light once more and shot into Hiero. Everything faded away in an instant.

**__**

(Special Note: This section is very long, and must be put into different categories and sections, or one of the two to fully comprehend each memory of Hiero Vendetta's creation and life. Some parts are shorter than other, just so you know. Take heed, many parts are very abusive, depressing, sick, humorous, odd, and of course it is all about Hiero**.)**

****

The Life Of Hiero Valan Vendetta

Vanity of Vendetta

*Hiero's Creation*

Ravi Tavine the cleric sat quietly in the extravagant mansion of the lovely duchess, Narcissa Marianne Vendetta, looking around at the wonderfully stitched tapestries and marble floors and walls. Narcissa had been the only child born of the proud and rich family of Vendetta and her parents had left her the entire estate, their lands, and crops that made them millions in gold every year in their will. Luckily for Narcissa, her parents died during an attack by the local thieves' guild, the Dark Wolves.

Narcissa was one person people rarely saw in public, as she was extremely vain and felt being outside would damage her perfect looks. Almost every corner of every room in the mansion had a mirror for Narcissa to admire herself. The fact that she had personally summoned Ravi to her home was almost every man's dream, even those of the cloth. She never brought people in for punishment, only rewards or jobs, and if she had a job for him, the local sect would greatly appreciate a generous donation from her.

"Ravi Tavine, of the Delphine Temple, I am glad you arrived ahead of schedule, but I never do anything early. I delight in my schedules, next time be here a few minutes before I told you to be here, not an hour early. It upsets me." a golden voice said from atop the staircase.

Ravi looked up to see her, perfect blonde hair flowing with the expensive silk dress she wore, both littered with many rare jewels. Her eyes were like two perfect sapphires gleaming down on him as she walked down the fine white marble steps, keeping them on him the entire time until she was standing in front of him. She smiled, looking like an angel from heaven. He finally remembered himself and stood up to bow to her, but she waved it off.

"Yes, my lady, it will never happen again. But, why did you summon me, if I may ask?" Ravi asked politely, bowing his head slightly as Narcissa admired her young face in the mirror lovingly.

Just as suddenly she whipped around to face him with," I want to have a baby."

Ravi balked and choked when she said that, backing up slightly. "MY LADY! I am a priest, I am not permitted to do such a thing." He exclaimed. Her expression soured and then she shook her head.

"Not from you, you old dolt. I've already found the perfect father for my child….and he's agreed for a handsome sum to give me a child with his perfect blood, Archmage Byron of the Suluran tribe, the most powerful mage in all the seven kingdoms. Lucky for me he loves money more than he loves his dignity. His school of magic will be very well off, as will your church if you perform your famous combination method upon me when we create the child." Narcissa told him crossly.

"How did you know about that spell!? It is only known to high ranking clerics and bishops to create mages to guard the Crystal Gates to stop invasions from other worlds. You would want me to use that on your child?! Why?" Ravi said, appalled at her request.

"Your own Bishop told me….after my bodyguards persuaded him and a few altar boys that they would be better off whole that dismembered. They told me I can create the perfect being through this spell and it's been performed on women before that had trouble baring children. I want someone as perfect, brilliant, and beloved as me to be created from me to let the name Vendetta live on. You will do this….or you'll disappear. I can make it happen, they'll never find you because you will be in so many little bloody pieces, they'll never put you together ever again! I want this done tomorrow night or else, cleric!!" Narcissa hissed, snapping her fingers.

Five large armored men came out of nowhere and surrounded the cleric and Lady Narcissa brandishing swords and hatchets. Ravi gulped as he looked them over, then looked at the haughty and triumphant expression on Narcissa's face.

"A….all right, my lady. You….sigh….you win. I will do it for you." He said, his tone vacant.

"Excellent! Guards, take him back to his sect and help him gather all the things he needs for the spell. I will wait here for Byron to arrive. By tomorrow, the Vendetta's will make perfection history," She began, then pulled a piece of parchment from the folds of her beautiful dress," And take this, this is all that is needed for the spell. Make sure he doesn't try to mess it up. I can always get another priest to perform this. Kill him if he tries anything funny….and get the bishop to replace him. Understood?!"

The tallest guard nodded. "Yes, your gracefulness. Come on men, the Duchess has given us an order. Let's go." He said, grabbing the cleric by the collar and tugging him towards the large fine cedar doors that led outside.

As they left, Ravi felt a small sense of dread crawl up his spine. 'She's mad with vanity….she's utterly mad!' his mind screamed as he was pulled into the darkened streets.

**_~ The Next Night ~_**

Ravi felt particularly sick being forced to do the spell of perfect creation in Narcissa's bedroom with her about to make love to Archamage Byron, dressed in emerald green robes with long brown hair flowing down his back, chestnut brown eyes nervously scanning the room. The Archmage didn't look real pleased he had an audience and had pulled Ravi aside to tell him if he ever told anyone he did this he'd have him excommunicated. Archmages had more pull than the rich, more than common mages. 

They could make it happen if they used their magic properly to deface those that got in their way. To be truthful, mages on Terrian were a pack of greedy savages, most of them anyway. Magic was just another way to get rich and impress the extremely rich. The artistic sense and power wasn't what drew people to magic, it was the money and it made Ravi sick to death.

"It's all set up, my lady….and sir. You may…._cough_….begin while I chant." Ravi said, a rich surge of horrendous bile filing up his throat at the thought of what was about to occur with him present.

He tried to blot the rustling of clothes being taken off and the creak of the bed, then he concentrated hard on the spell when the moans began.

'Great Delphine, let your holy mother Moriun forgive me for this great sin, but I can't prevent this. I will throw myself upon the mercy of my sect when this is complete and take their judgement with honor. I swear, but please, punish Narcissa for her great sin against you. Punish her forever, I beg of you.' He prayed within his mind.

With that done, he went around the table he'd set all the ingredient and fresh blood inscriptions carved upon the silver and gold runes and made sure he was looking at Narcissa and Byron loving each other. After taking a deep breath, he began the spell.

"_By the holy mother, Moriun, and perfect son of the golden sun, Delphine, I must use the power within this world to use all creation to create perfection. The light of the guardians is needed to create life, and I take all magic into one soul. I will begin._" He said quietly, the items all glowing a gentle blue.

"_Now by heaven, hell, and the astral plane, join together magic of the world! Merge magic of the fairies, dragons, unholy creatures, holy spirits, inhumans, the elementals of earth, air, fire and water, and the magic of the elves, and humans to create perfect life for the glory of Terrian!!_" Ravi boomed, the light becoming brighter with ever word until all of the items became the light, shooting off the table to be above the lovers.

With a flash and a pair of pained screams, the light shot through Byron's back and into Narcissa's womb, glowing for a short moment before vanishing into her smooth skin.

"Perfect….I can almost feel the life growing inside me." Narcissa said, rubbing her stomach as Byron got off of her and dressed. "Where's the gold you promised me?" Byron asked in a bored tone as he got his robes on.

Narcissa just smiled and clapped her hands. Two guards came in, and they looked to their employer as if she were still clothed. "Yes, Duchess?" the one on the right said.

"Take Byron to the vaults and give him the million in gold I promised him. Then you give the same amount to Ravi's sect. He'll be staying with us for a while." Narcissa smiled at the guard, slowly pulling the covers over her body. The guard nodded and led Byron out of the room. Ravi just looked terribly shocked, his eyes and body quivering dangerously.

"WHAT?!" Ravi yelped, but Narcissa was ignoring him. "My other guard will lead you to your new quarters. You will be the one to help me birth this baby….others would want this pregnancy ended because of how it was done. Only you will be allowed to let this baby be born….then you can leave. For now, get comfortable. Take him away and be sure to put him in a room without windows. And lock his door. Nothing is to go wrong in my perfect plans. Soon, I'll have a perfect legacy for my family."

**_~ 9 Months Later ~_**

"I can see the head, Lady Narcissa. Push harder. Harder! It's almost out!" Ravi urged a groaning and pained Narcissa at the foot of her bed. The young and very pregnant duchess was screaming as she pushed for the tenth time in three hours.

She'd gone into labor during a poetry reading in her study, resulting in her punching several of her attendants and poets out cold as the pain struck her. It took all of her guards to restrain her and get her to one of the servant's rooms while one of the conscious attendants went to fetch Ravi.

Now the baby was coming, whether anyone was prepared or not. With the push Narcissa forced out with her teeth gnashing together loudly and face turning red, the entire head and up torso of the baby came out. "One more push, as hard as you can, it's almost here." Ravi coaxed. Narcissa complied with a screaming push, forcing the rest of the little baby out of her body.

He quickly cut the umbilical cord with a clean dagger, tying the remains on the baby's bellybutton. It was a boy, squirming and gasping, not crying. Ravi spanked it anyway, making it cry and squirm hard. "It's a boy, duchess. Your attendants can clean him up while I heal your wounds." Ravi said. Narcissa nodded, still recovering from the pain. Ravi swiftly handed the baby boy off to a pair of female attendants, pointing them towards the basin of warm water and cloths he'd had them prepare and set on the servant's desk while Narcissa was in labor. Narcissa had the finest blankets brought in to wrap her baby in, set right beside the basin of water.

He cast a few healing spells on Narcissa's split womanhood, restoring it to it's former state, but Ravi was still wary of how Narcissa would react to the stretch marks on her once smooth and perfect body. 'Best wait until she tells me I can go, then take my punishment and leave this place. The kingdom of Riusa is not the only place that has churches and temples. Perhaps they will overlook my sin in this boy.' He thought, slowly backing away from the duchess and her guards to go attend t the baby.

The attendants were not near the wrapped up and cooing baby, rather staring from a few feet away, cowering as he got closer. "Don't….father, its his eyes. His hair….he's, by Moriun….he's a freak." One of them whispered.

Ravi had seen the baby first, male and bluish purple all covered in discharge and blood, like all babies, healthy ones anyway. He hadn't seen any alarming features on the child at that point, which made him wonder what was scaring the attendants. He slowly stepped up to the desk and peered at the baby. 

His heart felt weak at the sight of a much cleaner baby, able to see his hair and small eyes staring up at him happily, reaching for him with playful and tiny fingers. His eyes were like that of a demon, but as pure blue as sapphires, the irises missing. What little hair the baby had was as blue as his eyes. 'Blue hair….Moriun in heaven, what have I done? I've created a freak of nature with the most sacred of guardian spells. Forgive me.' he thought, his mind racing with all the punishments he'd receive if he was ever revealed as the creator of this baby.

"Let me see _my_….son_. _Priest Ravi, NOW!" Narcissa commanded, though he voice was weak from the labor. Ravi took a deep breath before picking the baby up, trying to avoid looking at its cooing form for as long as he could manage. He gently put the baby in its mother's arms, noting her surprising loving look towards the odd child. It giggled at her and put one small fist against her cheek, then gurgled. 

"Hmm, not what I had expected….but a boy will never rival my beauty as a girl would. He's perfect, Ravi. You have done well." Narcissa smiled, kissing her baby's forehead.

"Then I suspect I can take my leave of this place." Ravi replied, backing away. "Yes, and this will remain between us. When I deem the time to be right, my son will join the ranks of mages. He can be male in perfection while I am female perfection. My guards will take you back to your sect. Do not return here ever again or your life is void," Narcissa sighed, waving him off," Now leave me, all of you. I wish to be alone with my son, Hiero, as in 'i' before the 'e-r-o.' Let us have the night together."

Ravi was dragged out without much effort, the people in the room leaving mother and son alone. When the door was shut tightly, the sounds of footsteps slowly silenced, Narcissa smiled more deeply at her gurgling son. "Hiero Valan Vendetta, your middle name from my late father. You will be a great and powerful made, making our family even richer than before. Yes, my little Hiero. You'll be the envy of the entire kingdom, I promise you that, my sweet." She said in a sweet baby voice, getting the baby to giggle and clasp at her fine blonde hair.

**__**

10 Years Later

Freak of Nature:

*Hiero's Childhood*

"Freak!! Go back to the circus, Hiero Vendetta!" a tall red-headed boy yelled, punching Hiero square in the jaw. He fell backwards upon contact, tears and blood staining his pale cheeks. 

"You have no right to treat me like this! My mother says I'm a perfect angel with a sacred name! Take it back, Brunus! Argh!" Hiero cried, fighting back pained tears as a little girl kicked him in the gut and spit on him. 

"Yeah, Selphie! Show the freak we're better than he is. He's a weak little abomination! That hair, those demon eyes, a freak through and through," Brunus taunted as the girl kicked Hiero again," Worthless, all you have going for you is your last name! You bring nothing but shame to the Vendetta's. Your mother is the devil's whore. Hah, hah, hah!! Freak! Freak!" 

"Yeah, little blue-haired creature….you're not like any of us. We're all normal and you're a weak little ugly monster!" Selphie scoffed, grinning wildly.

Hiero growled at them, but instead of getting up, he thrust his body at Brunus and bit his exposed ankle, the white pant leg staining with blood.

Brunus screamed and fell over, giving Hiero the perfect chance to punch the boy's face repeatedly. Selphie tried to yank him off, but Hiero scratched at her hands a few times and kicked her in the stomach to force her away from the object of his rage.

He had been punching the pleading and crying bully for a good 10 minutes before adults showed up and dragged the two boys apart. They yelled at Hiero for 'starting' the fight by acting smart in school, or in reality, being smarter than the other rich kids. He'd replied haughtily that it was a stupid thing to be accused of, for the point of school was to be smart.

Brunus and Selphie had been two of the many children he'd humiliated in the local educational contests to gain awards for great intelligence. He'd won second place to another young man who had openly spit at him, but Hiero had gotten more questions right and much faster than the other kid had. 

Brunus and Selphie got nothing, so they were very bitter, like all the other losers, but those two had more guts to attack Hiero from behind on his way home. Their parents were also very close to his mother, so they had no fear of repercussions. Hiero's mother never punished anyone for harming or belittling Hiero. He had ruined her beautiful body when he was born and to make matters worse, many men and women commented in front Narcissa on how strangely beautiful Hiero was. Some had even been stupid enough to say he was more beautiful than Narcissa was, though they didn't live very long or come out the same after saying it.

Hiero had never thought much about it. He wasn't really judgmental on looks, he looked towards the inside rather than the outside. He thought he was a decent person and that his mother was a goddess. He loved her more than anything on Terrian, even his own life. She never called him a freak. He was her little angel.

Hiero just let the woman carrying by his britches carry him home, not even tending to his bloodied lip. His white clothing, much like what a prince would wear to a ball, embroidered with gold thread. The shirt under his white jacket was a light blue, each button made from priceless silver. Most children of very rich families wore them, the boys anyway.

His heart leapt with delight when he saw his mother's mansion coming into view, making him squirm and start to slap at the woman's hands. "Stop it, you little monster. Your mother can deal with you….as if she ever would, the stupid slut." The woman muttered. Hiero became enraged by her words and bit her hand. She dropped him, screaming out in pain. As she did so, Hiero promptly kicked her hard in the shin before running off to the mansion. "My mother's a goddess and you're the whore. You're lucky you haven't seen what I am truly capable of! Not just swordplay, I can do more than all of you weak fools combined. I'll show you. I swear it! You'll all praise me someday!" he cried out, tears streaming freshly down his face.

~

Hiero ran up for his mother's room, despite words from their servants that he should get cleaned up. He fought his way past them and even resorted to stomping their feet to reach his mother's chambers. When he did, she was in the middle of a bath, the large golden tub set in the corner of her chambers filled to the brim with water and bubbles, her hair being hand washed by three females servants. "Mama!" he cried, and got the most appalled look from her.

"Hiero, what did you do to your new clothes? Those cost a lot of money!" she scolded. Hiero looked at himself shamefully, his hands littered with scars and dried blood, just like his chin, his clothes stained all over with his blood. 

He looked back up at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Mama, but Brunus and Selphie jumped me after the contest today and beat me up. They called me a freak and a monster again and you a whore. Mama, they won't stop bothering me, no one will. Why do I have to look like this….they'd leave me alone if I looked like them. Mama, why?" Hiero whimpered, clasping his tiny hands together.

"Hiero, you're very beautiful, even for a boy. You'll always be my little angel and that's all that counts. Those other children are inbred trash, not perfect like us. You don't need their love, just mine and the love of money. That's all. How many times must I tell you that?" Narcissa told him, then gestured to one of the servants washing her hair.

"I know, Mama, but no one respects me. What good is the money or power if I don't have respect. I'll always be a freak to them, Mama. You're the only one who understands." Hiero sniffled, looking curiously at the attendant that took him by the arm.

"I always will, my little sapphire angel. Now let Sylvia take you for your bath and clean your clothes. Then you and your magic tutor can have your final lessons. They will all soon respect you once they see Archmage Byron has chosen you as his protégé. Those bratty children will be green with envy of your genius, my son. Now go get cleaned up. No child of mine will have any sort of filth on him in front of such powerful people." She sniffed.

Hiero just nodded and let the woman lead him to his own room, sulking all the way. 'Maybe Archmage Byron will tell me more about the dark arts. If not, I'll have to use a different strategy than innocent curiosity. He's always watching me, so it'll be difficult. I want to be left alone, this is the only way to gain their respect, by being the best at everything, lousy snobs.' He thought.

**_~ The Mansion's Library ~_**

"Now, what element is within the Tsu Rush****spell, Hiero?" Byron asked, a little gray showing in his long once fully brown hair, his green robes about him in perfect grace.

"Water, we've been through this already. I've already learned all the elemental, physical, and mentality spells, can't we learn some new stuff on your last day here? How can I be your protégé when all I know are three elements of the art of magic?" Hiero said, a little too angrily. Byron noticed this, and the tears filling the boy's eyes.

"You had another scuffle, huh boy? I hate to keep telling you this, but no matter how powerful you are….those children won't look past appearances. You're different, you know that, but special, something they have no hope of attaining. Its jealousy, pure and simple. I will not teach you the devastation magic of the demons and dragons until you learn to control your anger. Those spells stay safely in my bag until that day. Hopefully you'll see it my way someday. Now back to your lesson. The element of Sep Cama?" Byron said gently to the tearful child.

"Hallucination, white magic." Hiero said in a rather bored tone.

"And Spiro Gush?" Byron asked.

"Fire, elemental magic. Are we done yet?" Hiero said quickly, still sulking.

"Stop being obstinate. You have to go over this with me to be eligible for the blessing at Delphine's temple next month. The great son of our goddess only visits the temple once a year to bless this city, you know. I'm just trying to spend as much time with you as I can on my last evening here." Byron told him, patting his sapphire hair. Hiero just looked up at him curiously. "Why? You're just my teacher." The child put out.

Byron twitched inwardly, sorrow secretly overtaking his own heart. Narcissa had paid him a handsome amount of money for providing young and beautiful Narcissa with a child, but that was all she asked of him, then. Two years later she'd called upon him again to tutor their son, but had happily informed him that she told Hiero that his father was dead. Byron hadn't cared much at the start about that, but being treated by his own son like a total stranger, nothing more than his magic tutor grew to be rather heartbreaking after the years passed. Now Hiero was ten, almost a teenager, and was as vulnerable and emotional as he had been when he met him. 

Every afternoon Hiero came home with bruises or spit and blood on his body, crying to his uncaring mother about bullies beating him up over his hair and eyes. Byron had been more caring in the matter as Narcissa was deeply resentful of her son's beauty and was more concerned with keeping her now aging body beautiful. Mirrors were what she looked at when Hiero tried to get her attention. She'd appease the boy with words of small praise like angel or beautiful, then have a servant take him out of her sight. He never dared tell Hiero she was lying, lest shatter the boy's only real companion he thought he had. Hiero loved his mother more than anything, but it was a blind love, something only a child could give, to be so trusting and yet so foolish just so someone would love them.

He felt bad for Hiero and voiced it to Narcissa, who brushed him off and said," Let him get over it." Byron stayed as Hiero's tutor longer because of her belittling words to make sure Hiero wouldn't use his teachings out of anger, the worst thing for a mage to have while casting. Many innocent people had been killed by vengeful mages, which was why only Byron chose those worthy to wield magic in the kingdom, but Narcissa's money made him foolish and greedy. His greed had blinded him to the fact that Hiero, better than anyone, would become very bitter as time went on.

Byron deeply regretted Narcissa spoiling, or at least trying to spoil Hiero. She got him whatever he asked for, even a rare demon sword that was up for auction by some traveling mages from the elfin kingdom of Galah. It was about the size Hiero was now as a ten-year-old, but the boy had mastered strength spells rather quickly, as he did the other magic Byron had taught him. In no time, Hiero was challenging even the knights of the royal family to sparring matches to get stronger and faster than all those gifted with swords. He had beaten all of them when he had been so bold as to challenge the king himself. He beat the man, but had been reprimanded b y everyone in school about being such a hot shot and braggart. 

No one believed Hiero had beaten any of the knights or even the king because those men wouldn't admit they'd been defeated by a five-year old boy. Byron knew he wouldn't have acted any differently. Hiero's skill in magic was growing just as rapidly as Hiero's appetite for power and respect, not getting any of the respect he actually deserved because of his odd appearance. Byron couldn't figure out how anyone could give birth to child with blue hair and blue demon eyes when both parents were normal, but then there was the spell of the guardians Priest Ravi had used on them during Hiero's creation. 

Not that Byron cared, but he hadn't seen or heard from Ravi after Hiero's birth. The man had been excommunicated, from what he'd heard, and left the kingdom to atone for his sin. 'We are all guilty of cursing this child with a damned future. The poor child….what he goes through everyday makes me wish I had refused Narcissa's deals. Too late for regrets, I suppose in the afterlife, I will be justly punished for these sins, as will that witch he calls his mother.' He thought, staring thoughtfully with a smile at the boy.

"I just like you, Hiero. You're my best student. You learned these magic spells faster than most of my previous students. No, that's not it….Hiero, I need to tell you something, this being my last day." Byron said softly.

~

Hiero looked on curiously. "Hiero, I'm…." he began but a loud knocking at the door interrupted him," Damn….not now."

"Sep Cama…." He cast quietly, waving his small hand at the distracted Byron. He had been eager to hear what he wanted to say, but this was his chance. He could blame it on fatigue or that the guards got rough with him, mother's idea. He wouldn't be coming back, so this was Hiero's last chance to get what he wanted.

As soon as Byron passed out, Hiero dumped out his bag to let books and scrolls come tumbling out of it. "Lovely….the art of demons, dragons and other inhumans. Ah, and this one has fairy magic, and this for elves…..but I can only read so fast….Ah, I have it. A cover is a cover, and he can't come back in to claim them. Gotta work fast," Hiero told himself, another knock erupting," Just a minute, one more spell please."

"Yes, Master Hiero. One minute, then Byron has to go back to the School of Magic. Other people need his teachings." A manly voice let out gruffly.

Hiero caught his breath and started yanking the leather covers off of the books he wanted, then went to the books on the walls, grabbing the thickest ones. He tore their covers off and stuffed the innards of the books on myths and politics within the magic entitled covers. 'No time for stitching, this will have to do until he leaves.' Hiero though, stuffing the false magic books back inside the bag and tucked the real pages of magic under his tutor's plush chair. After looking over the scrolls for a while, he found nothing useful, except one. 

"Emeras Bakuha? That summons the power of the prince of darkness, Vermin. This will be great to keep." Hiero giggled, shoving that under the chair as well before running for the door to bang on it. "We're done, but Byron fainted. Come in, quickly." Hiero cried out, not expecting to get the door in the face so quickly as the door whipped inward. He flew back a few feet, a bright red mark on his cheek from the hit. The guard ignored him and went to Byron.

"This makes it easier to send him on his way. Poor man, this is a must be killing him to leave his….star pupil. Ah well, you can see him each year at the temple when Delphine blesses our great kingdom. Go to your room, Hiero. My men and I will send Archmage Byron on his way." The burly guard told him, and Hiero nodded rapidly.

"Yes, sir. You can count on it. Make sure you tell him you just roughed him up. If it ever got out that such a mage fainted he would be a laughing stock. Mother wouldn't want that." Hiero said.

"As you wish, Master Hiero. Good Night." The guard said, hoisting Byron over his shoulder and grabbing up his bag of books before leaving. Hiero waited until he couldn't hear anymore footsteps, then gabbed up all the books and scroll. He ran for his bedroom as quickly as possible, plans to make his dreams come true already forming in his little head.

'I'll put my demon sword to good use now. I know what I have to do to make them respect me. They respect the god Delphine and mother goddess Moriun so much, if I were to beat one of them, I'd be respected for all times. Yeah….! That's just what I'll do. I'll learn all the magic of hell and make them all sorry they ever called me a freak. I will.' Hiero thought, a pleased smile taking over his lips.

**__**

Cursed Battle With Delphine

Hiero had waited a long and seemingly endless month to go to the temple, earlier than anyone else. He'd been taught that the great god Delphine came to the temple at precisely midnight and waited for the human of the kingdom to pay tribute at dawn. He wasn't very sure what Delphine did other than provide holy protection on the temple. No one told the 'freak' what Delphine was for other than blessings.

Hiero didn't care either way, what matter was that Delphine would arrive in five short minutes and Hiero would be his first sight, and most definitely his last sight. He simply found a large altar to hide behind and waited, would wait to take down Delphine.

The last thing Hiero had done before leaving the house was having tea with his mother. She'd been a bit withdrawn, but that was nothing new. He assumed it was her longing to be with his father again, whom she'd said died in a fire. 

"Mother, are you upset about something?" he'd asked politely, not wanting to bring up his father again, knowing how it pained her. She had given him a quick and gentle smile as she set down her tea, the warmth radiating from her angelic face. "No, Hiero, I am sorry you were not invited to Delphine's blessing at the temple. That sod Byron broke his promises to you. I am just very sorry you were left out….over their jealousy." She'd said quietly, getting up from her chair slowly to walk to his. He looked up with wide, patient eyes, his mouth opened slightly like a baby bird. She kissed him on the forehead softly, smiling again at him.

"They're all jealous of you. Someday, they will learn the error of their ways. You'll see, my precious angel," she'd smiled, touching his cheek gently as she back towards the door," Now, if you will excuse your mother, I must get my beauty sleep. I love you, little Hiero."

She had blown him a kiss, making Hiero smile. "I love you too, Mama. Always," Hiero had said, watching her leave," And you'll be right as of tomorrow. I'll make them all sorry."

He did so love his mother, she was the only one who accepted him, other than Archmage Byron. Hiero was looking forward to making her right tonight, very soon.

As the last minute counted down, Hiero pulled out his demon sword he'd so begged his mother to buy him, among other things. He had come prepared with Byron's forbidden spells locked in his head, his demon sword, and of course, his smarts. He also had a small, enchanted dagger, but it was just in case. A god wouldn't even expect anyone to take him on, let alone a small child.

Hiero swiftly started to dismantle the fine stone altar with his sword, casting fire and earth spells to decimate other portions as well. 'This will get his attention.' He thought.

Hiero got his wish a few seconds later as the temple filled with a bright, blinding light. The small sapphire-haired boy just looked away until the light died away. When he looked back, he saw a young man with blonde hair, bangs hiding his eyes from view. He was dressed in pure white robes. He wasn't glowing or anything, but Hiero knew who it was, the golden God Delphine. He looked distressed rather than angry, looking around at his desecrated temple. 

He slowly found Hiero after a few minutes of looking around, smirking slightly as Hiero took a few steps forward. It left only a foot between them, but Delphine didn't seem alarmed, only smiled sweetly, as if doting a pet. "Why did you do this, Hiero Vendetta? I didn't make you look like that….though I must say you're rather cute. Most beautiful in fact for a male…." Delphine said, his voice sounding as if it was everywhere.

Hiero shook it off, his sword held low, but his eyes were looking dead at where he suspected Delphine's eyes were. "I've come to fight you. It's the only way to gain the respect of this stupid city." Hiero proclaimed.

Delphine chuckled a bit and ignored Hiero, lifting his arms up gently. They began to glow and soon let out a divine light. "I don't have time for whining little boys. I'm sorry if everyone detests you, but you blame your wicked mother for that. She's the reason you're so different. I have to repair the damage you've done or….Ack!" Delphine had been saying very obstinately, his focus not totally on the young boy challenging him. He never saw Hiero's blade coming and even if he had, he never would have expected it to hurt. He was a god after all, Hiero knew such a small boy wouldn't be taken seriously by anyone in a fair fight. 

Hiero impaled Delphine swiftly with his blade once through the chest, the demonic energy from the blade poisoning Delphine's holy body the longer it remained inside. Hiero didn't smile, his expression was hard and of total seriousness. "I said I wanted to fight, not talk! It's nothing personal, but if I defeat you, no one will hurt my mother or me ever again. How dare you call my mother wicked!? Your mother did this to me, she made me this….freak that everyone calls me. Well, I won't be a freak anymore, no way! They'll all fear me so bad that no one will dare utter those hurtful words again. HAH!" Hiero cried, yanking the sword out fast to spin around and catch a shocked Delphine in the back, golden blood splashing across Hiero's face.

Delphine cried out, falling onto to his undamaged side covered in his godly blood, the poison of the demon sword filling his body with ungodly pain. "Stop this now! My mother will rage if you kill me….stop this, Hiero! You don't need to do this, you can save yourself if you stop!" Delphine said hoarsely, but Hiero shook his head, taking the sword out again. He didn't strike, there was no need. All he had to do now was wait a few minutes for Delphine to bleed out, then he'd take his head, to end the pain. 

Yet, when he saw the pain and sorrow on Delphine's face, he wanted to end it sooner. He didn't like this, but this seemed to be the only way out. Gods were respected, they had power, if Hiero destroyed that power, the pain would stop coming after him. "I'll end it now, Delphine, you're suffering will stop and so will mine. I thought this would be quicker," Hiero said, touching Delphine's hand to squeeze it, to distract Delphine a little," The pain's going to stop now."

Delphine cried out again, but this time Hiero cried out with him. His hand hurt, it felt like it was being burned off. "OWWW!! What's going on, it hurts! IT HURTS!!! BURNS!! STOP IT!" Hiero cried out, trying to get his hand free of Delphine's as hard as Delphine was trying to free his own hand, but to no avail. It was like their hands were melding together. 

Hiero kept pulling, trying to shove Delphine away with his other hand, but that hand went ablaze with pain the second he touched the young God's face. "Ah no!! What's going on?! Arghhhhh!!" Hiero wailed, light of every color filling the temple.

"You….you're creation, all of those elements of magic….they….I don't believe it, you're absorbing me! No! Magic absorbers were all destroyed 5,000 years ago….arghh, Ravi, you fool cleric! You recreated the cursed race! I can't stop this, Hiero….you won't be able to let go! You can't until….we merge!" Delphine gasped, already up to his shoulder on Hiero's one hand, his mouth half there on the other.

"MERGE?! What are you talking….ab….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Hiero screamed, his little eyes scrunching up tight as the screams just kept flying out of his throat as Delphine got sucked further into Hiero full spread palms. Everything seemed like a bright nightmare, the pain more than Hiero could stand until after what seemed like an eternity, he passed out.

~

Hiero woke up to a bucket of ice water being dumped on his small body, his limbs feeling heavy and his body weak. He didn't see the temple anymore, all he saw was a leaky roof of wood and barred window to his left. He sat up slowly, still a little dazed from the battle with Delphine. 'Did it even happen? I can't remember what happened….I touched him, and the pain started….then….then….then I can't remember what happened after that. Where on Terrian am I?' he thought, his sapphire eyes scanning his surroundings a little more carefully. 

He was lying on a floor littered with wet hay, a small blanket with a hole in it was in the right hand corner and a barred door was behind him. The rest of the room was darkened, and very hard to see through. "Jail? They put me in jail? We have no such jail like that in Riusa." He whispered.

"You're in Galah, freak. There's no such thing as Riusa anymore. Don't you know that?" said a gruff voice. Hiero looked right at it with frightened eyes, seeing a tall elfin man stepping out of the darkness. "What? What did you say? My city….is….gone? But….how?" Hiero whimpered, tears streaming down his face.

The elf in black, his long dark hair and emerald eyes all seeming to mock Hiero, shrugged. "No one knows. About a month ago travelers saw the entire kingdom explode in a ball of light. By the time they got there with some of Galah's soldiers, everything was gone no buildings, no water, no crops, and other than you, not a single soul left intact. They found you in the center of the city just lying there unconscious with golden slime all over you. You wouldn't wake up, so no one objected to selling you to the royal family."

"Selling me? As a slave?" Hiero yelped, the man smiling at that. "Slave is a filthy word, servant is better. You'll be serving the king's daughter, Ula, for the rest of your miserable human life. You shouldn't have taken a nap for so long. We were starting to think we'd been cheated out of our money for a while there. You just refused to wake up." The man said, stepping close to grab Hiero up by his britches. 

"A month is gone….my city, my mother….My mother is dead. I….I didn't mean to….I never wanted….I never dreamed. No….NO!" Hiero began to weep, but the man just sighed.

"Whatever. Time to get you in the proper attire. No more need for this place….unless you misbehave. Whatever you do, don't call the princess spoiled, ever. She'll send you back here faster than you can blink….if you're lucky. The last servant boy got fed to the bug bears in the pit below this castle. That's a little private advice, freak."

"My name is Hiero, jerk. Hiero Vendetta….I, ah who cares anymore?! Who cares….I ruined everything by being so stupid….so vain. Mother…forgive me, please. I didn't mean to. I didn't….Mama." He cried, his voice slowly losing volume as the man took him out of the cell and to a stairwell. 

**_~ 15 Years Later ~_**

Princess Ula sat in the courtyard of the palace in her new emerald colored gown, sipping fine and expensive tea on a white marble bench. She looked with a pleased smile at the roses, so perfectly tended by her favorite servant, at least she had to say that to keep him around. 

He was checking the gardens again at her request, since she'd found a few flaws in a patch of them, bug infestation again. Her servant had a way with plants and animals, but with people he had a forked tongue, swearing up a storm if anyone made comments about him. He took her insults better, probably because he knew the consequences or rather he didn't really care to bother responding. 

He was a mystery, even for a human, and weird looking. Hair like brilliant sapphires and eyes just as blue but like that of a demon. He showed that he had been willing to serve her, more out of atonement for something he didn't care to discuss. Occasionally she heard him ask forgiveness from Moriun and his mother, so she assumed he did something to offend or hurt them. She didn't care, he was pretty harmless and small when they got him from the slave traders.

'And very pretty. I thought it was little girl before he actually spoke. Very quiet for child, normally human children are livelier. Hiero Vendetta, the name the guard said he told him to replace 'freak,' a truly powerful name,' she thought. 

He was like a little blue angel with the eyes of the devil, but he was very intelligent, and that's why she wanted to keep him. He saved her a lot of time and money in hiring spies to check out possible suitors and those she was having peace and money conferences with. To have the exotic human slave around was better than listening to stuffy advisors with no spines. 

Hiero was young and agile, perfect for crawling into small places and hiding in rooms to find out what she desired. Picking locks was also a great talent, so he could get into any room anywhere in the kingdom, but he never left the palace. There had been a servant uprising, but he didn't participate, even as capable as he was of doing it and not getting caught.

"Your highness, it is handled." Hiero said quietly, snapping her back to reality. She found him staring rather blandly, as always, at her, dressed in his blue leggings and tunic, not the customary color for royal slaves, but it suited his wild looks.

His hair was wilder, not because of the color, but due to the bangs that hung slightly below the level of his chin, a dark headband of cheap leather seen across his forehead to keep it from getting in his face. She could see both eyes, staring so patiently, yet uncaring, as if he wanted to die but had not the gall to say it. She just smiled at him and stood, handing him her tea. 

"Good work, servant. Now, follow me to the great hall, father is bestowing knighthood on the next generation of elfin warriors." She said happily. He just raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips slightly.

"Why must I go, your highness? I already spied on the next generation for you so they could be chosen for this day. Aside from that, servants aren't allowed at the proceedings or the reception party unless they are serving food….unless that's what I am to do." He said quietly, putting his hands behind his back.

She giggled, sweeping her long raven-black hair over her right shoulder and batted her green eyes at him. "You're so dull, always following orders. You know I said I was sorry for all those times you got disciplined for talking back to my family and I, and several guests, I might add. Don't make me regret stopping those beatings by sending you back down to the dungeons. You will come, or face the consequences." She said sweetly. 

Hiero frowned, then nodded in defeat. "Yes, your highness. As you wish." He said, his tone a bit harsh. She didn't care, and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back into the palace. 

**_~ The Great Hall ~_**

'By Moriun, I hate this. What I wouldn't give to strangle the jackass that put me here. Hah, Ula did me favors by saving me? Stupid, high-riding bitch sister of hers, Averis, she's the one I really hate. She made Ula feel guilty about letting her discipline me when her tantrums went too far. She's gotten better, but her sister hasn't. That sneak brat is always trying to get me in trouble because I'm human and Ula actually likes me, I taught Ula manners and prowess in speech. I don't fight my discipline….why should I? I'm worse than Averis, I murdered my entire race and I can't remember how it happened. This is my punishment…..it has to be. My magic has refused to work since that day….so I guess my fate is sealed. At least I'll die from old age eventually. This family can't keep annoying me forever, but at this rate, I might kill myself.' He thought with rancidity, his arms crossed over his chest at the reception party, foods and drinks of the best elfin quality all around.

And he wasn't allowed to touch a single scrap, even if he said he was starving he wouldn't get even a crumb of dirty bread. Servants ate servant food, stuff that kept them strong enough to walk and talk, but not much else. He growled inwardly when Ula and a male friend of hers were chatting up a storm and daintily suckling on some grapes and cheeses. She occasionally snuck him some food, in recent years anyway, but it was usually leftover scraps from the wash room. He had to give her a smile for the effort. It was more than anyone else had done for him.

He was very hungry, since all he'd been given was bread and meat for breakfast, which was what he got every damn day with a wooden cup of warm water. It was a disgusting meal to what he was used to when he had a life in Riusa, but that kingdom was dead, because he was such an ambitious fool. 

'I deserve this….but it really is a bother. Atonement is such a pain….nah, this is nothing compared to everything Ula used to do to me. Letting her royal brat girlfriends grope me as a child and pull my hair and smack me, all those men she had whip me for acting smart, and insulting me in public, showing me off like I'm her own private freak show. Glad I got her to grow out of that, shame Averis never learned.' He thought, a grim smile crossing his lips,' They wouldn't be so high and mighty if I had my magic….no, magic got me into this mess. That's why it was taken away, because I sealed my fate with Delphine's death.'

His thoughts were interrupted, rudely, with a slap and something warm sloshing across his face. Not that it was nice, it was some of the fancy soup the guests were eating. As much as he could lick off his lips, he was still very annoyed and looked in the direction it had been flung from. 

It was Averis, Ula's little brat of a sister and one of her competitors for possible suitors. He had not been given to her as she already had a mess of male servants spilling her rotten, and she had refused to let a freak be one of her servants. He didn't like her, more than anything he despised her and her temper tantrums. On numerous occasions she had him chained to the dungeons walls to be whipped, dunked, beaten, and nearly castrated, if he hadn't been able to make Ula less like her.

True, he had spied on all the suitors for Ula, not Averis, to weed out the back-stabbers and weaklings. However, Averis had asked him to tell her first of what he found, so she could get the better man and not Ula, to which Hiero refused and called her a spoiled slut. He later denied it to the king himself and said he was with Ula, the lie Ula let him use whenever he was doing jobs for her.

'Revenge never tasted so good….no one can punish me for this, even if my clothes smell like beef. It's something.' He thought, then got punched from the right again. It was one of the new knights, with a grinning Averis beside him. "What is it, your worship? Servant abuse with a deadly bowl of soup not good enough?" He replied crossly, getting another punch. 

'Idiot, you're pissing me off.' He thought, snapping his sore face right back in the knight's direction.

"He called me a slut again! Everyone, the slave called me a slut!" she whined, faking tears and hurt in her green eyes. She looked a little like Ula, but her dark hair was in a short braid and she was a bit underdeveloped, but she was still young yet, a teenager for an elf, but a lousy brat all in all.

Hiero thought about this for a few minutes, all eyes on him, even Ula who looked a bit frightened. Her male friend was looking angrily at him. Hiero smiled at Ula, then looked back at the knight.

"If the shoe fits." He said so seriously, the knight balked a moment.

Then the man decked Hiero, or at least tried to. Hiero stepped out of the way and let him crush his hand on the wall behind him. "Hmm, maybe you're not as good as I thought. You let a little spoiled brat tart like that drag you around by your balls less than 10 minutes after you get knighted. Pitiful." Hiero smirked, dodging another anger filled punch. Ula looked funny, like she was trying not to giggle. 'Don't laugh or your father will think Averis is more fit to rule than you.' He thought, backing up from each punch obstinately, smiling a little too smugly, towards one of table of food.

"Take back those words, you freak slave." The knight roared, taking out his sword. Hiero put his hand to his heart. "Now I have a right to fight you, jackass, you just called Princess Ula freak out loud. Tsk, bad form. If I am going to die, I'll die fighting, not begging like a common slave. Come on, hit me with your best shot." Hiero taunted, everyone whispering to each other.

The knight screamed as he charged Hiero, but his anger blinded him as much as Hiero had hoped and he did a split, making his body more like a bump on the tiles and tripping the knight right into the food. 'I guess all that extra crap the knights do here came in handy. I'm glad Ula brought me to training sessions to watch these dopes….Hell, I said I'd go down fighting. Least they'll kill me once they stop me. I can't take that bratty Averis anymore….she's picked on me one time too many. The atonement is over!'

It's just beginning…pretty little Hiero.

The voice came so suddenly, so loud in his mind, Hiero stopped short for second. He was stuck in place. "Who said that?" he said curiously, seconds before the hilt of a sword ran him through. 'Oh well, one of life's mysteries….bit the dust.' Was his last fleeting thought before death and its dark embrace took him.

~ 

Hiero was drifting in what he thought was the journey to hell, because it hurt like it. Still, he soon found he was just floating in empty darkness, no sound, no molten seas, or demons born to torment him for his sins anywhere in sight. "Alone in the dark for eternity. How annoying. I can't even see my mother one last time before I get fully damned to hell." He sighed, his own voice bouncing around the darkness.

You wish….People like you don't deserve an easy way out. You were right. You sealed your fate when you tried to kill me.

"Who said that? What's happening?" Hiero asked, suddenly feeling himself get lowered to a floor. No sooner did he ask did Delphine appear, smiling smugly. 

"You!? You're dead….then I really am dead. And I'm stuck with you in the dark. Great." Hiero grumbled, but Delphine shook his head. "Not even close, I won't let you die, my beautiful little disciple," Delphine chuckled, getting closer to where Hiero was, looking him over," Though the clothes just aren't you. We'll work on that when you wake up." 

"I got impaled, stupid, I'm dead and so are you. Quit bothering me, give me some peace already. I've suffered enough for what I did." Hiero snapped, but Delphine quickly tackled and pinned Hiero to the unseen floor. 

"You have not yet begun to suffer for your sin against my mother. You don't recall what I said before Riusa was blown apart. It was destroyed by us….when we merged, magic absorber." Delphine said pleasantly.

"Merge….merge? Yes….I remember that, but I didn't understand. Are you saying I sucked you into my body that night and it blew everything away??" Hiero gasped. Delphine nodded, still holding Hiero down with frightening strength, his cold breath on Hiero's neck. "You're as sharp as ever, pretty boy. We merged and the reaction of such a unique power being absorbed, namely my god-powers, had a devastating side effect on all life in Riusa. So you were right all these years, you killed everyone in that city, strangers, innocents, your parents….heh, that mother of yours, she never told you the truth, that Byron was your real father. I guess that explains to you why he looked so strangely at you." Delphine replied.

"Why are you doing this? Why won't you leave me alone? I suffered with the guilt of what I did already. I am sorry….now stop it!" Hiero yelled, thrusting himself upwards and forcing Delphine off his body. The god looked a little stunned, his smile briefly leaving his face. 

"Hmm, you're already developing your abilities faster than most absorbers. Your mind has grown powerful even in only a little over a decade. Most full breed absorbers aren't this powerful to fight the mind of a god. Even the most powerful half-breeds can never hope for this kind of mental power….perhaps it won't be so bad sharing a body with you to perform my will. I might grow to enjoy this." Delphine said, wonder filling his voice.

In flash, he was kneeling beside Hiero, staring at him with a gentle smile. "What makes you think I'll do anything for you?" Hiero growled. "My mother….if you don't do as I say, she'll slay innocent people in horrible ways if I don't get what I want from you. I'm her only son, pretty boy, and that makes me her favorite. If I'm unhappy, she'll know and she'll punish you by punishing someone else, to death."

"You murderous bastard!" Hiero raged, but the smirk on Delphine's lips suddenly bothered him. "Look who's talking, you murdered all of Riusa by being such an ambitious crybaby. Hah, you were so hated, yet you were better than all of them combined….but you know what, it's not completely your fault. That shrew of a mother is mostly to blame for not guiding you properly, for coddling you with lies. You were never beautiful to her, you were a baneful abomination!" Delphine taunted, vanishing as Hiero swung at him.

"Stop it!" Hiero said, struggling for control, but he refused to look Delphine in the eye anymore. 

"She even lied to you about your own father then tortured the man by having him tutor you. Yes, Archmage Byron was your true father….and you can't call me a liar, I'm a god, I know everything. True, I misjudged a child with such strange ambitions, but I knew what your mother did to make the perfect heir. You were perfect all right, the perfect ruination of your mother's beauty. She despised you and dumped you on your father without ever telling you what he was to you. I guess that explains a lot to you. Not that it matters, you killed them all because of their lies. Isn't that sweet, little Hiero?" Delphine snickered, appearing a few feet away, but Hiero kept his eyes aimed at the unseen floor, white-hot tears staining it. 

"Why me? I didn't mean for that to happen. Why are you torturing me? I didn't mean to." Hiero said, choking out sobs.

"You have no idea what you're in for. Torture as you know it will be a sweet dream compared to what you will go through. Let's discuss it before you join the living again," Delphine sighed, appearing in front of Hiero to yank him up to eye-level by his hair," Number one, since you killed an eternal being you will be eternal, with no hope of death. I would have been just fine if you'd stopped stabbing me, but no, you had to touch me with your hands. This is to ensure you're suffering will be forever, everyone will grow old and die around you. You will also have no friends, no love, and definitely no freedom from this curse, ever. If you try, the loves and innocents will suffer. After the pain you caused your people and my mother, this is justice for her. You'll suffer an eternity of torment, no hope of peace….and you'll do as I say or others will pay."

"No….no! This isn't fair, I didn't mean to! How can you be so cruel? I had no idea what I am, I still don't. Ow….cough….I can't breath!" Hiero gasped, grabbing his throat.

"Ah, you're coming back to life….oh, did you know they bury the servants under the floors of the dungeons? Less costly…how poor Ula wept for you, but think of it this way. Ula will now be queen since Averis egged on a once promising knight to murder someone in public. Isn't that nice? If you don't want to die over and over again from suffocation, I suggest you employ one of those lovely demon spells you learned as a lad….like Echo Pyre….or the Emeras Bakuha….your choice, whatever you think of in the three minutes of air you have left. Wakey-wakey, pretty one." Delphine urged before fading from Hiero's view.

He blinked a moment after that and found he was in darkness, but stale one that smelled of wet soil and rotting flesh. He lifted his hands up, or at least tried, he was confined in a rotting wooden box, near as his finger could tell from where there were wedged tightly to his body. He couldn't move and the air was getting thinner the longer he tried to process where he was. 

'Buried alive….Delphine said three minutes before suffocation and waste a minute….a spell, yes, a spell. But my magic doesn't work….but he said cast a spell, maybe he gave it back so he could use me. He was setting me up for my death all this time….why that dirty….gag, no time to be pissed. Time to blow this joint sky high."

Hiero closed his eyes slowly and began a chant. "_Vermin, prince of darkness, ride across the astral plane, bear curses of destruction sworn beyond the grave. Children of the darkness, all bore but to deceive! By the ancient code of evil, grant but one reprieve. Darkest forces and your demon's black order, gather your powers within me, offering to unleash pure sin and hate unto the living! **Echo Pyre!**_"#

The darkness of Vermin, the son of Satan himself, infected Hiero with his ungodly powers in an instant, purple lightening and black mist surrounding the young man's body. "Let's blow it all straight to hell." Hiero said, his voice not his own, booming and evil as he let loose the powers of hell and the dark energy blew out his grave and most of the dungeon with it. 

~

Princess Ula was weeping in her garden when the mighty and majestic castle of Galah suddenly lost a portion of its lower sections to a large mass of black and purple energy. She'd been so hurt by Hiero's death, she had fled the party early to mourn him by their favorite spot, the rose garden he tended for her, the only task he ever seemed to care much about.

Knowing most of her family was inside, as well as the man that ran Hiero through, she tried to rush for it, but the left side of the castle crumbled into the river beside it, narrowly missing the city of Galah by inches. She still ran to it, seeing people bloodied and battered running and climbing out of the ruins. After a while, she saw her family, as banged up and crying as they were, emerge alive. Averis was even all right, though she was limping rather badly, the knight that had slain Hiero helping her along.

Ula was about to ask her if she was all right when both Averis and the knight fell apart, an ash stained figure rushing into them to knock the knight away. "I came to tell you, no hard feelings….Oops, guess there were some." Said a strangely velvety and familiar voice. 

'Hiero.' She thought in total shock when the sapphire hair came into view as the figure dusted his ash littered hair off. His devilish blue eyes regarded the man wickedly, seconds before he forced a fireball spell into the man's face at close range, blasting it right off. "Plenty of hard feelings for making Ula cry." Hiero said, staring at the headless body as if lost in thought.

"He's alive….I don't….believe it, no normal man could be impaled and come back to life!" Averis gasped, backing up on heels and hands.

Soon everyone was whispering, all frightened and hateful

"He's not human!"

"He's a demon!"

"Monster!

"Freak!"

Averis finally got to her feet, staggering away from Hiero as he pinned her down with his eyes. "You demon spawn! You….you….you Safaia Oni!*"

~

Hiero'd had enough after Averis' miserable attempts at forming insults. He'd had enough of all of them.

"Shove it, you stuffed shirts. I may be all those things you said, maybe more, but if you keep bothering me, I won't be able to leave you in one piece. NOW SHUT UP!" Hiero snarled, silencing everyone, except one small voice.

"Hiero Vendetta….it's a miracle." Said a soft, tender voice.

He looked at the person who'd spoken, princess Ula, the woman he'd served for 15 years. She looked terrible, her make-up all smeared, tears making her emerald eyes puffy and red, and her little nose was red too.

He stepped up to her, looking at her rather gentle, but with no smiles or hateful glares on his face. "Poor mistress Ula. You cried for me," he said quietly," Good, then you'll make a wonderful queen. Being as judgmental as your bratty sister would be a crime. Never change, emerald eyes, never. Try and remember what I taught you….be fair."

"Yes….I will, but won't you stay? I can make father forgive you. I promise. Oh…." She was babbling, until he put a finger to her lips. "No, I can't stay. I have to atone for my sins, whether I like it or not. I can't be with you to do it. I'll only ruin your life too. Just remember me….I have a lot of things to do, like hunting down the bastards that not only sold me into slavery, those that took **_MY_** demon sword. No one messes with me and gets away with it. Farewell, Ula." He told her, quickly capturing her ruby lips in a deep kiss.

He felt her fall limp in his arms and smiled in the kiss. 'I don't love her. This is just to make this a little easier to leave. Besides, I've always wanted to kiss a princess.' He thought, then got a headache.

Stop fooling around with her tongue and get going. You have eternity to catch up with. Get moving, lovely disciple, or Ula suffers.

'Fine, fine, you spoil sport.' He thought quickly stopping the kiss and lowering Ula to the ground. He looked at the stunned crowd of elves behind him and smiled. "So long, assholes. **_Aero Leva!_**" Hiero shouted, the levitation spell taking hold about him and flying him away from Galah, for now.

**__**

Notes and extra disclaimer: #- I give credit to the metal band **Manowar**, since I used lyrics from "**Demon's Whip**" to make that Echo Pyre possible. I do not own this group or song.

*- **Safaia Oni **means Sapphire Demon.

**_500 Years Later_**

Mages, Mages, Mages:

* Merinos the Necromancer and Charmin the Mage of the Elements *

The dead were walking the streets of Veridia, human and dwarf kingdom of the coast, devouring those not smart or fast enough to reach their boarded up homes, the males mostly. Females who were that unlucky as to be outside when the sun set were dragged off into the night, kicking and screaming as the living corpses limped and moaned throughout the once tranquil city.

Hiero just watched it with minimal interest, but his heart weighed heavy at the sight of available and very pretty females being carried off to their impending doom. "Why are we here again….and still not doing anything. I've been sitting on this rock for two days watching the same damn thing. Zombies rise at sunset, eat the men and children and make off with the women. Not typical zombie behavior, but….I bet you'll tell me why eventually….like sometime this year!" Hiero said aloud, who would look insane to onlookers if anyone saw him at all.

"You're so impatient. You always have to attack things head on and not think about the consequences. Its shame I can't seal your magic up again, but then you'd be pretty worthless to me then. Yes, yes, I'll tell you on the way. Just go follow those women carrying zombies." Delphine said casually inside Hiero's mind, giving Hiero a mental jolt to get him moving. 

Hiero swore under his breath, but it wasn't as if it did any good. Delphine was with him for good, so every insult was heard. That was some small perk for Hiero's eternal life. That and the fact he never lost a battle, his superior power and intellect made dead sure of that, but he never got to be praised. He was hated and was forced to show his eyes and hair for that to happen. He had refused once to comply with this and still felt guilty about the results. The first place he got to all covered up was a schoolhouse and it had been obliterate in the blink of an eye, children burned alive screaming. Delphine told him if he refused again, his mother would punish the next people he saw even slower than the children. Hiero had raged about the senseless slaughter, but finally obeyed, not willing to see anymore people die for him.

Hiero got off his rock perch and slowly climbed down the hillside. 'The second they see or smell me….they'll stop going to where they are going….so, time for the art of illusions and a simple levitation spell, just to be safe. Being eaten alive is not a way I want to go, not even once.' He thought.

He struck a dignified pose a good distance from the thin line of zombies and screaming girls and said quietly," **_Aero Leva._**" In moments, he was floating the same distance above the zombies as he was away from them. 'Now for illusion.' He thought, putting his hands to his face gently.

"**_Illusion Seal, _**Invisibility." He whispered, his form fading away from all sight, even before they could even see him. Hiero floated his invisible form after the trail of zombies, opening his mind up slightly to listen to Delphine be the haughty know-it-all he was.

"Ok, boss god, tell me why we're here and what those girls are being carted off for. Not some sicko zombie orgy or something, I hope." Hiero said quietly, getting another mental jolt.

"All you think about is sex, pretty boy. I guess you're due for another wife….it has been 200 years since your last arranged marriage, but that's not the issue here. Two mages of great power and immoral personalities are." Delphine chided.

"Mages….oh goodie, let me guess, I have to absorb them for the greater good of this stinking mud ball Terrian. What do think I am, a sponge? All I ever do is absorb magic things. I'll never forgive you for that pack of sugary fairies you made me absorb. I still say they gave me cavities, yuck. Why couldn't I just fall on my sword right then….it would have been less torturous." Hiero griped.

"Oh please, you not yet begun to be tortured yet. They were just a little tidbit of things to come. Now listen up. The mages are Merinos Bravados and Charmin Whistleflair. Merinos is the black mage, a necromancer bringing all these wastes of rotting flesh back to life to terrorize the kingdom, purely for his amusement, but his friend, if you can call the little upstart that, is a blue mage of the elements. He is having Merinos get his zombies to bring those women back to power up some very dangerous elemental spells, ones you cast naturally. He's draining their life energy out for this purpose, he's a bit of a chauvinist and thinks women don't resist as well as men do. Go figure." Delphine sighed, chuckling a bit.

Hiero sneered. "Women weak? Hmmph, I happen to know a lot of strong women, my daughters and so on included, but why send me in to absorb these loser with no vision? They're not even smart enough to make some kind of profit from this, all they care about is power. How sickening. What a waste of magic." 

Delphine laughed musically in his head. "I thought you'd like to absorb some new forms and spells for your next marriage….that and one of your granddaughters, Faye, was one of charming Charmin's victims a few days before we arrived. How's that for incentive?" Delphine replied.

Hiero's face twisted angrily. He didn't recall much about his granddaughters or even know which one Delphine said was dead, but he had loved his children more than he loved the women Delphine said he had to marry to continue his line on properly without soiling the chosen lines to survive Terrian. They had been his little treasures, as limited as his time had been with them, thanks to Delphine. He loved them all equally, even the bad ones.

"Hiero? Are you even listening?" Delphine exasperated mentally. "Quit flapping those other worldly gums of yours and let me concentrate. I have damsels to save from two worthless screw heads." Hiero hissed under his breath, following the zombie trail faster than before.

**_~ Wystam Cemetery ~_**

Merinos, dressed in black mage robes, sat atop the most fancy looking mausoleum in the cemetery, containing the once proud rulers of Viridia lay in eternal rest. He was rather pleased with the current rate of slaughter, but his zombies were starting to look worse than when they were risen from their worm infested graves. Not many of them were fresh to begin with and those that had recently died were already falling apart. Zombies had no intelligence and only once source of motivation, to eat living flesh. Making more zombies came from biting a victim and losing them or devouring them down to the bone, and skeleton would be what merinos was stuck with. 

Still, for being thrown out of the magic academy for practicing black magic and maybe accidentally blowing up a few classrooms was an outrage. He did say he was sorry, but the head mages didn't want to listen. 'Now they will listen, once my undead friends reach the academy, then the palace and dine on magical, mystical meat. A little royal dessert never hurt anyone, but the dessert. Hahahahahahaaa!" he cackled, nearly falling off his perch in doing so.

"Dammit, you old fool. Stop goofing off and get down here. I nearly got eaten last night by your rancid pals. They are almost here, so you'd better keep them away from me. I still don't have enough magic for my devastation spells. We've been at this for a week and maybe I've gotten ten lives at best." Charmin yelled up at him, his long blonde hair blowing gracefully in the wind with his blue mage robes. His wild hazel eyes flashed angrily at Merinos, but he wasn't scared. 

Merinos didn't like being called old, but he had two streaks of gray hair on the sides of his short brown hair, so to Charmin, that was considered old. The young blonde mage was in the same boat as merinos, but it was Charmin's big mouth and weak powers that got him into trouble. Charmin had begged to become a mage, but his spells were very low level and when they got to better levels, the aim was always off. Freezing a high mage in a pillar of ice during his testing session cost one mage his life and Charmin his ambition. He met with Merinos on account they were both kicked out on the same day. It was an uneasy alliance, but they both wanted vengeance, and they wanted it now.

"Yes, Charmin….I'm coming. And please do stop the old fool cracks. I'm 32, you weak little brat." Merinos sniffed, climbing down the mausoleum slowly.

A few moments later, moaning and screams filled the air of the cemetery. Merinos smiled at the sight of his rotting army, blood caked all over their bodies. He took no delight in the fact the women they were carrying were still alive, but Charmin would handle that. The zombies had another good ten women, all bruised from their struggled and stained with blood and decayed flesh, but that never mattered. They were alive, and that's all Charmin ever required. 'Though he'd get his damn spells done fast if he'd get some men to drain too. That would quicken the pace and we can destroy the next city. I want the whole world to suffer for my pain.' Merinos thought watching with little interest as the zombies stopped before him and eyed Charmin hungrily.

"Zombies, drop the women and go back to Viridia. You have more delicious meals waiting for you. Go now!" Merinos ordered, the zombies complying by dropping the women hard on the cemetery grounds and turning back towards the kingdom. Their retreat was slow, but that was to expect of the dead. They'd fall apart if they tried to go any faster.

"Excellent, ten new souls to add to my power. Open wide ladies, give me all you've got." Charmin giggled hysterically, speaking in an ancient tongue towards them.

It was a fairly simple yet forbidden spell, derived from the ancient and extinct race of magic absorbers that Moriun had the crusaders of old wipe out. Though most of them could absorb magical beings with once touch, it was a rather painful process so the spell was created to drain the life, not the entire being, of a victim to cut down on the physical and metal pains. It didn't drain just magic, but life as well. That was when Moriun passed judgement on them, thinking they would misuse their infinite abilities to challenge her. 

'Hmm, I'm glad I taught the little upstart that. One he gains enough energy, I'll drain him and turn this all of Terrian in the World of the Dead. Every kingdom will be a veritable Necropolis!' he thought wickedly, smiling softly as the first female died from the drain. 

Then things went rather wrong. Charmin was about to start on the next cowering female when his head snapped backwards sharply, sending him sailing back hard into the royal mausoleum. Merinos was at a loss for words, simply stuck staring at the spot Charmin had been. The stunned red-headed female he'd been trying to drain, her light blue eyes shimmering with wonder

"That's no way to treat a lady, loser." Said a velvety male voice, coming from nowhere and everywhere," **_Illusion_**, _fade_."

A body came into view, one that was topped with sapphire blue and enveloped in a dark brown sheen. Then, he saw a young man with two swords strapped to his back, hair like pure sapphires cradled about his head with many bangs. He was wearing brown clothing, much like a thief would wear, and a simple tunic kept up by a single black belt and pants. His knee high leather boots had silver clasps on them to keep them tight to the young man's slender legs. He was very trim and slender all around, very handsome indeed when he looked at Merinos, his eyes closed and one bang swishing gently across them before falling back into place. 

He was wearing some kind of black mouth mask, covering some of his nose, and his mouth down to the nape of his neck. Merinos looked a little longer, finding it was just a long stretch of black cloth that was securely tied in the back of his head, the ends of the cloth blowing behind him in the wind, making the youth look more ominous. Then his opened his eyes, showing Merinos his sapphire blue demon eyes and the anger within them. 

He'd heard legends from elves about a young slave that came back to life after insulting an elfin princess, destroying part of palace and killing a good helping of guests and knights. A slave with sapphire blue hair and eyes like the prince of darkness himself. Merinos never thought the legend had been true, just something to frighten rube travelers. Still, seeing the legendary Safaia Oni of Galah in person, he was at a loss for words, except two.

"Safaia Oni…." He mumbled, and the young man sneered under the mask, near as Merinos could tell. "I don't like that name….but at least you've heard of me, that makes this all the more fun. Guess where you are going, corpse lover?" the young man's velvety voice told him, sounding a bit bored.

Merinos suddenly remembered his zombies weren't far off. 'I'll be the most feared mage in creation if I kill the Safaia Oni. Yes!' Merinos thought, raising his hands high. "Zombies, come back to your master. Devour the Safaia Oni for me!!" he yelled, the slow paced zombies slowly turning around a few feet from the cemetery gates.

The young man started laughing. "Oh, you slay me. It took them nearly ten minutes to get that far….**_Feros Bak!_**" he laughed, sending a fireball at the necromancer. 

~

Hiero smiled under his mask as the fireball caught the distracted necromancer in the left arm, blasting it off. 'Stupid, when you're being all omnipotent, don't ever take the time to gloat unless you're opponent is a bloody mess. Amateur.' Hiero thought, throwing another one at it to catch him in the chest.

Merinos fell backwards, the bloody stump on his left shoulder squirting out floods of fresh blood. "Need a hand? Heh, heh. That's a good one," Hiero chuckled, striding past Merinos to pick up the severed arm," Funny thing about mages….you need to be all together for spells to really work. So, sadly, your zombies will soon be out of control….until you die, then they'll all topple like sack of rotting meat. Least I don't have to clean that up, now then, time to die." Hiero told the man, smirking at the bleeding necromancer managed to get up.

"I may be missing…._gack_….my arm, but I still have enough power left in me to deal with you. **_Acid Sphere!_**" Merinos yelled, sending a ball of emerald green acid flying at Hiero. Hiero simply leapt out of the way, getting part of his right arm burned. It was better than having a hole melted through your body, he had to admit. Someone was screaming too, but it wasn't him or Merinos, it was Charmin. Hiero casually looked over his shoulder to find that Charmin had been hit by the spell, half of his body covered in the corrosive liquid. 

'Gotta work fast or my target turns into a bubbling blood puddle.' He thought, whirling around swiftly and raising his hands towards merinos, who was trying to stop the bleeding from his missing arm.

"**_Freeze Snap! Encircle!_**" Hiero cried out, frozen tendrils of blue leaping from his palms, freezing Merinos under a sheen of frost and ice. "Don't go anywhere, I'll play with you in a few seconds. I have to talk to Mr. Soup over here for a minute." Hiero told the frozen necromancer with a smile.

Charmin was groaning now, half of his face melted away and some of his ribs were showing. Hiero just knelt in front of him and touch his only intact and acid free hand. "Time to join me in hell, kid." Hiero said, his voice straining as absorbed Charmin inside his body. It hurt, but not as much as larger and more powerful beings. He knew he could improve Charmin's powers if he taught this new form for a few good decades. It would add to his already lovely magic arsenal. 'If he paid more attention to his spells instead of just expecting them to work with just the words, this might not have happened to him. Your mind had to be on the spell itself, not impressing people.

When Charmin was fully absorbed, Hiero felt a bit dizzy, but he managed to get back to Merinos. The zombies were still several feet away, but they were all standing perfectly still, as if he'd frozen them with the spell as well. Another thing that he noticed were that, with the exception of the charmed red-head, all the women the zombies brought had fled.

'Great, now I can't get a reward for this. I haven't eaten much but old bread for two days. Ah well, there's always thievery. That always pay off with a good meal.' He thought with a sighed, grabbing at Merinos frozen face, absorbing him in a few minutes. 

When he was done, all of the zombies and skeletons fell over where they stood, never to rise again. The pretty woman, however, was still not moving. 'That spell should have ended the moment I absorbed Charmin, perhaps she's stricken with fear. Her last rational thought was being groped by a dead guy eating her boyfriend, or worse.' He thought, kneeling on front of her slowly, staring into her light blue eyes quivering. She didn't even know he was there. "Poor thing…." Hiero said.

"Kiss her." Delphine piped up, startling Hiero.

"I beg your pardon?!" Hiero yelped. "You heard me, kiss her. This is your new wife, as promised. She just watched her brothers get eaten alive trying to protect her, she is all alone….and the children she bares will really come in handy in the future. Well, either you kiss her and marry her as Charmin or well, mother will have to show you why I'm in charge yet again." Delphine said snidely.

Hiero looked at the girl, cocking his head to the side. "She's kind of cute….what the hell. She needs someone to lean on….I'll just have to take her elsewhere, Charmin isn't exactly popular around here," Hiero sighed, taking the girls face in his hands," **_Phase Charmin!_** _Overtake me!_" 

Hiero's form melded with Charmin's, his body and voice sounding and looking like the formerly weak mage had, but with Hiero in control. "Wake up, beautiful. Time to meet the man of your dreams so I can live on in my nightmare." Hiero sighed in Charmin's voice, planting his lips firmly on the woman's quivering mouth. After a while, she was kissing him back, holding onto his waist before thrusting her head against his blue robes to sob. "Shh, it will be all right. I stopped him….Merinos will never bother you again. He won't bother anyone innocent ever again. I swear it, little ruby belle." He soothed, rubbing her red tresses gently before kissing the top of her head.

**_100 Years Later_**

*Vendetta and Dorsa, the Dying Mage*

"I said all hands on deck! Leave Dick alone!" Hiero shouted at the crew, scaring the life out of everyone that started beating on Richard Antoine Verusa, the soldier he who knew where Dorsa, the elder mage of the kingdom of Tyros lived. He didn't like having to protect a guy who could protect himself, but Richard wasn't very likable. He was always talking trash and bragging, two things Hiero admired about him, but he was also very dense. Essentially, he was a dick to everyone, which earned him his proper nickname, Dick, a lot shorter and more fitting than his true name.

Hiero could have cared less about helping him, but he was steering the ship to Tyros quite well through the rainstorm. Having him beaten down at the wheel would wind up killing not only himself, but also his only clue to where the mage Dorsa was, since Delphine was being a brat and not telling him anything.Hiero was still using Charmin's form, long after his wife Claire had passed away and given him a family of five strong-willed boys. They were all fine and excelling in knighthood, and he was deeply glad that Dick wasn't one of them. 

Before the beating on Dick had begun, Hiero thought he could see the port of Tyros a few minutes ago and had told him. Dick commended him, but then promptly took the credit for Hiero's discovery. So he felt it was perfectly fair to take advantage yet again of the crews hatred for Dick. He only regretted it when the boat started to lean off course.

Now the ship was steady, Dick getting them into port with a few nasty bumps against one of the docks, but nothing that would sinks the ship. No sooner did they lower the anchor and tie up to the docks did the crew race off the ship with Hiero's money, which had taken a lot of stealing to create, but he knew it wasn't going to last. Money never did for him. Crews and ships were expensive as was food and water for the journey. As soon as Hiero get the right amount of money, he had to spend it on all of that to get to Tyros, to absorb the elderly mage Dorsa McTaggert.

He pushed the thoughts of regret away as Dick slapped him in the bag then put his arm around his neck, lugging him off good-naturedly down to the docks. "Charmin, stick with me and you'll be famous. No need to get all huffy about a little misunderstanding, but why you want to go see some old crone mystic who's been retired longer than you've been alive is beyond me." Dick told him, and Hiero yanked out of his grasped as they hit the docks. 

He shook his head at him. "Just remind me where Dorsa is. I'll meet you back in the Town Square by tomorrow, you owe me a lot of money, and you're going to start paying it off by buying me lunch and dinner for the rest of your life. Also, its none of your business why I am going to see wrinkly Dorsa. I just want to see her." Hiero groaned, shoving Dick away when he tried to reach for him.

"Whoa, you're stronger than ya look, Charmin. Fine, I'm a man of my word. Meals are on me, up until I'm broke. Then we do it the old fashioned way, hunting, if you're man enough for it," Dick teased, lopsided grin crossing his features, then pointed a little ways off to Hiero's left," Dorsa is straight that way, in the Miliene Woods. Turn right when you reach a river and eventually you'll see her house on the other side if you keep walking in that direction. Hope you're a good swimmer….that water was rough for me even eight years ago when I went to see her about my future. I wish you luck, though, cause you'll need it." 

Hiero just shrugged. "Fine by me, just don't follow me. You'd better be at the Town Square or I'll hunt you down. I haven't eaten a cooked meal since we got on that ship. All I got was raw fish….that's lowly and disgusting to eat on a rocking ship." Hiero let out, his annoyance very apparent. 

Dick just grinned. "Well, was nice knowing ya if ya don't make it. But if you survive this, well, you can eat till you burst tomorrow." Dick chuckled, slapping Hiero on the back before he could move, sending him sprawling across the dock.

Hiero got up after Dick walked away. "Idiot, you've got a bet. You're going to regret those words. I'm starved." He chuckled, running off into town.

**_~ Miliene Woods ~_**

Dorsa McTaggert coughed in her bed, wishing she hadn't sent her nurse away. She was very sick now and very lonely, with no to care for her while she was dying. She knew the end was near, her body wrinkled and wracked by the pain of aged organs. Her nurse had been rather nice to her, but Dorsa, in her old age, had had one too many fits and bopped the girl's head too many times with her cane. When she told her never to return, she hadn't thought the girl had taken her seriously. When days became weeks, Dorsa knew she was truly alone.

'Oh graceful mother of creation, oh dear Moriun, free me from this pain. Why won't death come for me? What is he waiting for? I am old and tired and every day is filled with pain. Bring me sweet release.' She prayed silently, hugging her quilts over her body tighter.

"Dorsa McTaggert? May I come in?" said a very velvety and masculine voice, so charming and perfect Dorsa felt like a maiden. Then she remembered reality and sighed. 

"Come in, traveler, and tell me your name. I will not harm you with my magic." She said, her voice worn and gritty.

She nearly had a heart attack as a masked young man with sapphire hair and slit eyes entered her home, walking up casually to her prone form. She tried to speak, but her words failed her. 

He chuckled a little, probably smiling under the mouth mask. "The Safaia Oni, yes that's me. Pleased to meet you, and just so you know, I mean you no harm. I have come to end the pain you're going through." He said, his voice entrancing her again.

He was rather handsome, looking down at her so gentle with his angelic face, as if he admired her. "To kill me, like you have killed so many before." She stated dryly, but he shook his head and sat on the edge of her bed, looking right into her aged brown eyes. He pushed away a strand of gray hair that was covering one of her eyes and smiled. 

"No, this is an act of mercy by the will of God Delphine and goddess Moriun. I also don't like to see innocent people suffer, but you won't die for another good month, all alone. Neither of us want that, now do we? I can help your legacy live on forever within me, and you can be at peace at long last. You'll always be with me and never to be lonely again." He told her, not really touching her skin, in fact keeping at least an inch between his fingers and her face.

She was silent for a while, staring at him, then convulsing as another wave of coughing fits hit her. The young man looked alarmed, then his eyes were full of pain, a few tears running down his angelic face. "Let me end your suffering, Dorsa, you don't have to be alone or feel pain ever again. I'll make sure of that. I can do anything for you if you let me hold you, to give you peace." He soothed out, reaching his creamy hands out to her.

"You swear on all that is sacred that you speak the truth?" she asked, knowing it didn't mater to the Safaia Oni one way or another, but it made her feel a little better. He nodded. "I swear on that and the lives of your children's children's children." He said, not touching her still.

When she smiled at him, He lifted her up into a sitting position and hugged her, one hand on the back of her neck. "This will hurt a little, but it's brief. I want this to be a sweet release for you, pretty Dorsa, from now on you will be with me, for all times. Pain will never touch you again." He told her, pecking her on the cheek, his lips remaining their soft as a rose petal. Dorsa only felt a pinching from where his hands and lips were, but it was short lived. 

Soon, Dorsa thought no more, death taking her in the painless bliss of darkness, with the Safaia Oni's last words ringing in her mind, his final tears that dropped on her shoulder as she passed on. "I will always be with you."

**__**

9,400 Years Later

Saving a Chosen Line:

*Undead Crisis for the Children*

(Songfic starts here and ends at **Love Found and Lost**)

**"You want me to what??**" Hiero yelped, still hiding in the woods as screams ripped through the night air. His sapphire bangs were blowing about wildly in the harsh winds, their scent pungent with fresh blood and sinew.

"How many times must I say it? You are to die in your true form at the hands of the Vampyre clan before the chosen line, Veda and Colwin Umberson. The rest will be revealed you to in time. A painful death too, defending these wee raven-haired twin children." Delphine sighed inwardly, jolting Hiero's mind again. 

"What if are there a ton of little kids there with raven hair, of he of the long wind?!" Hiero grated, his patience wearing thin. Delphine grumbled in Hiero's mind. 

"Their names are Veda and Colwin, female and male, about eight years old, both with hazel eyes and pendants of holy symbols about their necks made of wood, not silver. The leader of the clan is their father, Reinhart Umberson, he'll be wearing red armor with a pentagram on the chest plate. He's the one you have to kill and be killed by, this will free the other people he's infected with the vampyre curse. After that, well, wait until you wake up. Above all, protect the twins and kill their father. If not, well, others can pay for your mistakes. Like the half-breeds." Delphine explained.

Hiero sighed and shook his head heavily. "Yeah, since you put it that way, murderer. You're becoming a lot worse than me….having your Mommy kill innocent people when you throw a tantrum. You're such a pain in the ass, you and your mother. Never once did you try and save those innocent half-breeds and their psychic gifts, you just sent disgusting humans to exterminate them and had me grab the choice ones for yourself. Even when I saved those I wasn't meant to, your mother made others suffer. I despise you." Hiero told the god, then started walking in the direction of the village of screams.

"I know. Get over it, we're together forever, sweetie, so shut up and do your job." Delphine sneered.

~

It was a sea of bloody chaos when Hiero arrived in the seemingly torture chamber of a town. Vampyres littered the streets ripping the throats of helpless and even some fighting villagers right out, shreds of bloody flesh hanging from their gory fangs. He didn't see Reinhart anywhere around, but he doubted it would take much effort to find someone dressed in such flashy and tasteless armor. All the other vampyres he had seen were wearing black, their white face's only color being the red of their eyes and the blood staining their lips. 

Hiero just walked past a few of them before he was actually noticed, his ears alert to the licking of lips and sharp sniffs at the air. He stopped and turned around, staring into the red eyes of a vampyre only a foot in front of him. "May I help you, undead one?" Hiero said casually, catching the vampyre off guard. 

It was short lived, the vampyre smiling at Hiero playfully. "Oh, the Safaia Oni is here to grace us. The one with eternal blood….you'd make us all happy if you'd give up to us right now and be our eternal meal."

"What? I'm not good enough to be fed on by your gaudy leader, but I have to get stuck with being sucked dry by lackeys? What is the world of villainy coming too? How Reinhart would be royally pissed off if he found out you had a taste of my blood before him. Tsk, tsk." Hiero scolded, swiftly pulling out his other sword and shoving it through the vampyre's heart. He gagged at Hiero, the wound burning and sizzling around the blade.

"Yes, legend has it that I carry a demon sword, but I'm not a moron. It was only a matter of time before I fought something ungodly like you. Getting a blessed sword from a great cleric, for all the screaming he did when I had to behead him, Delphine's design really, was worth the bothersome time I thought I wasted on it. Don't get all choked up about it." Hiero sighed, yanking the sword out to let the vampyre's body fall dead to the ground.

He looked up at the crowd of vampyres forming around him. "Now, if everyone is through with stupid demands, how about letting me meet Reinhart already? My patience is starting to dwindle here, and when I get impatient, I get stab-happy. Hmm, so what's your answer?" he asked in a bored tone, lifting his blade again.

The vampyres discussed it amongst themselves for a good five minutes before agreeing to lead Hiero to their leader.

~

Hiero saw Reinhart, an axe on his back, towering above two dark-haired children. He had just grabbed up the male child by his hair, baring his fangs to rip the child's throat apart. 'Do or somebody dies….what a life. Why me?' he thought angrily, stepping forward as a few words left his lips. "**_Phase Delphine, overtake me! _**OWWWW**_!!_**" Hiero spouted, Delphine's form taking over Hiero's body completely, their minds in conflict for control.

"Had to cheat, didn't you? I like it.' Delphine's voice uttered, counter by Hiero's.

"I aim to please, time to rip out that holy light, enough to kill the low level vampyres, not big stuff over there. I can take his tasteless ass down like that." Hiero replied heatedly.

"We shall see. By the power of the mother of creation, let the blessed light rejoice!" Delphine shouted, divine beams of light whipping out of his entire body, vaporizing the vampyres that had brought Hiero to the leader, and only singing Reinhart enough to make him drop the boy he was going to devour. The children he'd been taunted ran away from him and to Hiero, hiding behind him. 'That them?' Hiero asked mentally.

"Yes….now perform your part and you'll be rewarded….eventually." Delphine replied aloud. Hiero nodded and spoke in Delphine's voice," **_Phase Delphine, leave me!_**"

Soon Hiero was his sapphire-haired self again, his blessed sword in hand as Reinhart sent a feral growl at him, his fangs still in sight. "You cost me some fine dining. My bloodline is so sweet and now I have to wait until I kill you to get it. You're dead." Reinhart yelled, pulling out the black axe strapped to his back. 

'Oh, now that's going to hurt. What a jerk, he's their father and he wants to eat them. Sick family.' Hiero thought, charging the large vampyre. "You're their damn father….How can you even think of eating them? Why the hell did you give them up for this abomination you've become?!" Hiero shouted, lifting his blade to block Reinhart's axe as it tried to ram through his face.

"You're one to talk, Safaia Oni, the one who has murdered more than even we damned creatures. I was once a cleric, bound by Moriun's mundane teachings. The high priests all know about you for she told them what you did, murdered your own people and Moriun's own son, all for power and to be loved. I did the same thing….I wanted love, but Moriun's justice had taken my wife from me. I abolished her from my heart and became what you see now, so as you can see, we are very much alike in our lives. We both crave the same things and killed to get it.

__

When I look back upon my life

It's always with a sense of shame

I've always been the one to blame.

For everything I long to do,

No matter where or when or who

There's one thing in common too

Hiero's face was filled with rage at Reinhart's words. "No! I never wanted their deaths, I didn't give up on life and my own life because I wasn't loved by all. I made a stupid mistake….I didn't mean to hurt my people. I didn't know….but you did know the consequences of the path you chose. I had no choice in the matter, we are nothing alike, you bastard!" Hiero shouted, wildly slashing at Reinhart, catching him a few time and singing his undead skin with his blessed blade.

__

It's a….

__

It's a….

__

It's a…….

__

It's a sin!

It's a sin!

"Argh, have I hit a nerve, little Safaia Oni? Hmm, Argh, brainless little upstart! Say what you will, but you are just as bad as me, you just won't admit it. You're an immoral creature with no spine to break free from the chains that bind him. You are truly weak, unlike me. Muwahahaaaaa!!" Reinhart cackled smashing his axe into Hiero's side as his rage filled attacks kept coming. 

Hiero cried out as the axe hit, but he didn't stop fighting, using the last bit of his strength that wasn't wracked by excruciating pain to plow his holy sword right through Reinhart's heart and out his back. 

"I may be an upstart, but I'll be fine in half an hour. You won't. Gag on that for eternity, asshole. Argh!" Hiero rasped, not delighting in his victory so much as he'd wanted to. The fact that his kidneys, bladder, rib cage, and part of his stomach had been chopped into made it less joyous.

Reinhart just let out a choked breath, then from where the blade had struck, the armor and his body turned into ashes, blowing away as the next gust of wind hit him. Hiero collapsed to the ground, weakly pulling at the axe still fastened in his side, but his fingers were already starting to numb. "Oh joy….what a way to die….upon winning. Guh, arghhh!" he sighed is a raspy voice gagging up blood before he lost consciousness to living death.

~

Hiero woke up, feeling fresh, new, and healed on a soft surface, the smell of fresh honeysuckle and the chirping of birds greeting his senses. 

"He's waking up. Colwin, come here, quick! He's waking up at last!" cried a happy little girl. Hiero turned his head towards it, still lying on his back as where he was proved to be rather comfortable. It was the girl from the village, her shoulder length, raven-black hair blowing gently in the morning breeze over her cute little sky blue dress. Her hazel eyes regarded him happily, an angelic smile on her rosy little lips. 

"You hungry, sir? You must be. You've been asleep all night. We were going to bury you, but your wound started to heal up, so we brought you into the inn." She said, very perky sounding, very innocent.

He didn't harp on that and kept his eyes on her. "You're not afraid of me? Don't you know who I am?" he asked quietly. She smiled still. "Dad called you the Safaia Oni before you killed him, but he told us that tale before….before he got a sickness in his heart, that made him all mean. That made him kill everybody. I don't think you're a scary person. You saved me and my brother." She said, her voice sounding a bit sad at the mention of her father.

"Sorry, but there was no way back for him. I had to destroy him, to save you and your brother Colwin." Hiero replied, without remorse. Veda didn't seem to mind, she just crawled up on the bed he had been laid on and hugged him tightly about his neck. To say he was surprised wasn't really accurate, he was about ready to have a heart attack.

"You're a cute man. Hee, hee." She giggled, kissing his cheek.

"Veda! Stop getting your cooties on the guy." Said a little boy's voice, Colwin, Hiero suspected and as he looked towards the voice he found he was right. There stood a boy about Veda's height, but he was wearing a simple brown shirt and pants with a little white rope acting as a belt. He wore black shoes and his own hazel eyes regarded Hiero with pride, holding Hiero's black mouth mask cloth in his right hand. Veda got off of him as soon as Colwin spoke and went to her brother. Hiero found the strength to sit up at that point and looked at the twins. 

"Your father's vampyres killed everyone?" he asked getting nods from both children. "We searched the town, no one was left. If they weren't killed, they ran away. There's nobody left, that's why we still have full pouches of money, even in this inn. There's plenty of food in the market too….but, it'll last a month at best. Then we're on our own." Colwin stated, sounding very mature for his age.

Hiero just looked them over, recalling what Delphine had said before. They were twins and wore wooden crossed around their necks, both had raven-black hair and hazel eyes, but he had said nothing beyond that. Then Hiero's mind processed Colwin's words, making him remember all the lonely years he'd had without his mother and father around, the suffering of being a small child sold into slavery. 'Not this time….not these kids.' He thought, his face filled with determination.

__

Everything I've ever done, everything I'll ever do

Every place I've ever been, every where I'm going to….

__

It's a sin!!

"No it won't….you're not going to stay here." He said, making both of the children's eyes widen. "Where will we go then? Our father was our only relative." Veda whimpered.

Hiero offered both of them a shy smile and stood up steadily before speaking again. "I'll take care of you. I am to protect you from harm, so being your guardian seems like the best way to keep you from getting hurt. Though you probably are both very strong willed and capable of taking care of yourselves, little kids don't have many rights when they lack an adult to make sure no one tries to kidnap them, or worse. What do you say, Veda? Colwin?" Hiero replied.

Veda and Colwin looked a little stunned at first, looking at each other for a brief moment in silence. When they looked back at him, their small mouths curled into grins. "Can you teach me how to wield a sword?" Colwin asked timidly.

"Sure….it'd be a pleasure to see you grow up to be a warrior. If you so desire that." Hiero assured the boy, making Colwin smile even wider and clasp his tiny hands together with joy. Veda just looked up at him. "Can you teach me to be skilled in shamanism like my Mommy was?" she asked innocently, her little eyes pleading to him. He felt like crying, it was just so cute, not too much and not too little, just plain adorable.

He picked her up and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Anything you wish, little princess. Anything at all, for the both of you." He assured her.

"Tell us your real name then. It can't be Safaia Oni. We were told that was an insulting title the kingdom of Galah gave you." Veda said quietly, curiosity filling her eyes. He looked down at Colwin, who nodded, looking a bit hopeful.

"Since I'll be watching you for a while, what could it hurt. Its Hiero, Hiero Vendetta, last Riusan people." He told them, taking the mouth mask cloth out of Colwin's grasp gently.

"That's a neat name," Colwin grinned," So when do we leave this place?"

"As soon as we have enough supplies to get out of here. I know of an abandoned cottage in the Miliene Woods a few days travel from here. We can go there. Are there any horses and wagons left from the vampyre's attack?" Hiero replied.

"Yes, animal blood never suits a vampyre's tastes, Hiero." Colwin replied. Hie was positively beaming at him. "Then let's go get a horse and wagon all ready and get all the food, water, and blankets one can hold. I use that cottage whenever I can, so I keep it protected and well stocked. But, if you have any clothing or family things you want to bring, we can load them up to. You're never seeing this town again." He told them, setting Veda down.

"Yes, all right. Just follow us. We know the way better than you do. Come on." Veda giggled, tugging on Hiero's tunic to get him to follow them out of the room. Hiero just shook his head with a slight smile, then tied his mouth mask back on. After that, the two children led him out of the inn room.**__**

**12 Years Later **

*The Shaman and the Warrior*

**~ Miliene Woods ~**

Hiero chased after Colwin, his blessed sword raised for the kill. He swung down at the young man, getting blocked at the last second and thrust back. In seconds, he felt Colwin's blade at his throat.

Hiero simple smiled and clapped. "Good recovery, Colwin. You'll be eligible for knighthood by next this fall." He told the grinning young man. Colwin started to lift his blade up, looking ready to say something. Hiero did a sweep at the young warrior's legs and knocked him over. Soon, Hiero had Colwin's blade and had it held extra close to his throat. 

"But, never let your guard down. The enemy won't training with you, he'll try his best to kill you. Kill first, be proud later, got that kid?" Hiero chided knowingly, getting a slow nod from the stunned youth.

After that, Hiero took the blade away and helped Colwin to his feet. He was dressed exactly like Hiero, except his tunic and pants were maroon with black trim. His hair was also longer and kept in a neat ponytail and the armor he wore was not the best, but strong enough to take a few spells and hits in the chest. He still had his wooden cross on, to remember the good man that had once been his father, as did his sister Veda.

Colwin was well rounded in the art of swords and acrobatics, not as nimble as Hiero, but it was enough to keep any normal human alive for a long time. As a child, Colwin was pretty strong and determined, but originally it had been for faithful teaching in Moriun, when his father had been normal. 

Colwin blamed the church for his father's problems, not being considerate enough after their mother died from pneumonia a year after they were born to leave their father to his mourning. Instead, Moriun was more important, their mother wasn't a believer and that's why she died, and more such lies that labeled their angel of a mother as a sinner. Hiero had no love for any religion, since religion incarnate was stuck in his mind in the form of Delphine. Moriun, to him, was an unloving bitch with a spoiled brat son. She killed for Delphine whenever anything didn't go his way, be they innocent or evil. 

It wasn't something he wanted to tell Colwin or Veda, since their father had been sort of correct about him. He had killed many people, babies destined to be tyrants or mages of evil and even good mages were to die, ones that Delphine wanted Hiero to absorb just to bully him. 'I've killed them all, the good, the evil, the strong, the helpless, the innocent, and the insane….And not once could I stop myself, lest other be punished if I didn't take that one life. Then one life turned into thousands of lost souls swimming inside me. If I told the twins this, gah. What would Veda….No, don't even think about it. Don't.' he thought. He felt someone pinch his arm a few seconds later.

__

At school they taught me how to be,

So pure in thought and word and deed,

They didn't quite succeed….

__

Oh no!

He looked up, seeing Colwin staring at him with great concern. "What?" He asked.

Colwin just took a step back and shrugged. "You went in a daze for a couple minutes, frowning. You're usually thinking about something when you do that. Veda says you do a lot around her. You feeling all right?" the dark-haired youth asked. 

Hiero put up a false smile and waved his assumption off. "Nah, I just need to take a break. Veda's probably already got dinner on the table," Hiero chuckled," She's going to really let you have it, it was your turn to cook today, kid."

"Stop calling me a kid, Hiero. I'm 20 years old, just cause you're taller than the both of us doesn't make us kids." Colwin scowled, making Hiero laugh.

"Colwin, everyone but Moriun is a kid to me. I'm over 10,000 years old….remember?" Hiero shot back.

"You always use that as an excuse. Like it makes you perfect or something." Colwin sighed. Hiero made a noise in his throat, the laughter dying from his lips. "Never call me that. I am anything but perfect. Let's just get the hell home so Veda doesn't tan both our hides for being late again." Hiero grumbled, stalking off from where a stunned Colwin stood.

"That was weird. Ah well, hey Hiero! Wait for me!" Colwin called, putting his sword back in his scabbard rather crudely as he ran after Hiero's retreating form.

**_~ Cottage of the Late Mage Dorsa ~_**

"Hey….I was starting to worry. I was ready to do a location spell if you two didn't get here before sundown. What happened this time?" Veda asked, her long black hair whirling gracefully with her body and blue dress as she turned. The two men looked at her sheepishly. 

"I lost track of time….our last sparring match went on a little long than planned because someone decided kicking me in the groin was funny." Colwin rasped, but chuckling. Hiero just looked away with an innocent smile, then looked back at Veda as if he had just noticed her. "He went a little far with the taunting I told him to use. So slay me." Hiero chirped, moving away from Colwin to sit at the kitchen table.

"What did you say, Collie?" Veda scolded, lifting a wooden spoon from out of the pot she had cooking on the fire. Colwin made a mock defensive pose, unable to resist smiling. "I insulted his mother's virtue. How was I to know he'd take it so badly? The guy is little blue bundle of secrets. He never tells me anything about the past except when it has to do with swords." Colwin replied, ducking and rolling nimbly past his twin sister as she tried to smack him atop the head with the stew laced spoon.

"I told you to insult your opponent, not their family….but you didn't exactly take advantage of all my wide and wild thrusts and parries to take me down as you should have." Hiero chided playfully, wagging his finger at him. Colwin just guffawed and sat down at the table.

As Veda served them and herself, she just shook her head at them like a mother would, but that's not how she felt to them. Colwin was her brother, her only living relative who had risked his young life to save hers. She'd gotten them caught when their father came to eat them, by crying and tripping too much as they tried to flee, wasting a lot of Colwin's time and energy to help her back up. He almost died for her, if it hadn't been for Hiero.

She was very glad that Hiero had so much knowledge in his young looking body, enough to teach the both of them to be a shaman and warrior. He'd always had time for them, but then again, he never ever told them what was on his mind unless it was a joke or kind words. He never spoke of his past and when they asked him about it, he'd change the subject or say he was too tired. They knew not to poke and prod at him for information, he just wasn't very comfortable about the past, so they all left it at that.

'At least he doesn't wear his mouth mask around us. It took him years to finally get him to realize we adored him and he didn't need to hide behind that. He had nothing to prove to us, he still doesn't.' she thought fondly, smiling at him as she started to spoon stew into his bowl.

But deep down, Veda felt something else for their guardian, a man that hadn't aged a day since he'd taken them under his wing. It pulsed in her heart and spread through her body like warm silk running over her body whenever he spoke or looked at her, like he was looking at her now. He was beautiful to her, perfect. She could stare at him all day just to lose herself in the endless blue depths of his eyes.

"Veda." He said, his voice of liquid velvet caressing her mind in many ways. "Yes, Hiero?" she said dreamily.

"My bowl is overflowing." He said. It took her a moment to process this, her horrified eyes seeing his bowl was dribbling out broth, vegetables, and meat all around it. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Hiero. I'll clean it up." She stammered, but he gently gripped the hem of her dressed and shook his head. 

"No, I should have warned you a little sooner. I'm hungry, but not that hungry. Eh heh, heh. I'll clean it up, you just serve yourself. You shouldn't worry your pretty self up over something this trivial." He chuckled, rather nervously though. He was blushing too, but she didn't voice it and simply went to her bowl and filled it up. Hiero had gotten up and grabbed some dirty rags off the laundry pile, sopping and scooping up the spillage.

She smiled. 'He never seems to be bothered by anything. He's so kind. Ahhhh.' She thought, smiling as Hiero finally sat down and ate his stew.

~

"Ok, fess up. What happened at dinnertime? You were practically drooling all over him and gawking like a big-eyed puppy dog. What is up with you, sister?" Colwin whispered to Veda that night. He'd barged in on her when she was getting ready to go to sleep, dressed in a pair of pajama pants, his hair out of the ponytail so it looked rather wild. Veda was in her nightgown, his long raven-black hair in a neat braid, tears staining her eyes and cheeks in thinking about Hiero.

Colwin wasn't leaving either, his body propped up against the door and holding the knob tightly. 'Can I tell him….would Colwin hate me for what I feel? Would Hiero hate me for telling him first? Oh Moriun, why must you make life so difficult?' She thought, sitting down on her bed slowly as she wiped at her eyes.

"You can't tell him. Please, Colwin, don't tell Hiero what I'm going to tell you this night, I beg of you. He might hate me for feeling this way….how wicked he'll think me." she said softly, pushing her tears back as hard as she could.

"What? Tell me, Veda, I'm your brother. You can trust me." Colwin said, not moving from his spot.

"Ok….," she began, taking a deep breath before blurting it all out," I've fallen in love with Hiero. I love him with all my heart and soul and I want to marry him."

It had all been said so fast, she wondered if her brother had heard her right, so she looked at him. He had heard her, he was positively dumbstruck, his jaw had dropped and his hazel eyes looked ready to fall out of his head. Colwin had also lost his grip on the door, as if all his strength had been drained away.

"You're in love with our guardian? Veda….how? Why our guardian?" he balked. Veda just turned her head away from him and started to weep softly. "I didn't do it on purpose, it just happened. I've loved him ever since we met him, but it grew once I matured. All I know is that I can't live without him and every time I see him my body becomes an inferno of emotions. I'm sorry, but that's the way I feel." Veda said quietly, her tears becoming loud sobs.

Soon Colwin was beside her and hugging her tightly, rubbing her back to sooth her pain. "Its ok, don't cry please. But Veda, you can't tell him about this either. You don't know if he feels the same way, and you'll both be wracked with guilt if he doesn't feel anything more than fatherly love for you. Please, for both your sakes, don't tell him about these feelings. Wait a while."

"Wait? For how long?" she sobbed against him. "Let me keep my eye on him, drop little hints about how pretty you are. You know, to see if he does feel the same way. But….if not….promise me you'll come to me so we can work it out. Just don't get your hopes up, he's a mystery even though he raised us up. He might have secrets you don't want to hear." Colwin said quietly.

"You sound like him, he always says some secrets aren't worth knowing, especially about him. I suppose you're right, but these are my feelings. Let me deal with them on my own. I'm a big girl and shaman to boot," she sniffled, pulling away as she slowly regained her composure," A shaman but be strong in both body and spirit. Yes….but thank you for the offer, brother. I won't forget this."

Colwin gave her a genuine smile, brushing away some of the leftover tears that were on her cheeks. "No problem, bright eyes. Just keep focused….and let me be your little love spy. Heh….who knows….you might get your wish, someday." He said pleasantly.

She bowed her head shyly, thinking of Hiero, and smiled. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

**_~ Meanwhile ~_**

Hiero was dreaming again. Normally his dreams troubled him, always ready to tell him of things to come, but ever since he took the twins in, he'd had no dream visions. He'd slept peacefully ever since then. It never surprised him after he spent time making a shaman out of perky little Veda and warrior out of stiff little Colwin. It had been a pleasure really, watching them grow stronger with each passing day.

It seemed so far away, like the time passed by in seconds, not years. Now Colwin was an agile and strong up and coming knight, keen and well mannered, but still just as serious as ever. Then there was Veda.

His dream swirled at the thought of her, the meadow he was dreaming of laying in smelling ripe of rose petals. Veda had liked him from the start, given him a cute little hug and kiss even when she could see his eyes and odd hair. He'd brushed it off as an innocent's point of view. Perhaps he was a wonder to her, like a fairy or dryad would be to any common traveler. She tagged along with him and during the occasional thunderstorm, she'd run into his room crying and asking for him to make it stop. 

He'd, honestly and sincerely, let her stay and even hummed her a lullaby or two to make her feel better. She stopped doing that when she hit thirteen, but it had been terribly cute and very kind of her to go to him for help.

Then she became a young woman, a very beautiful one. He found himself staring at her sometimes, watching her not only practicing her spiritual spells of the shaman, but watching her cooking, brushing her hair, and even doing nothing at all. He'd watched her sleeping once under a weeping willow tree, her hair blowing ever so slightly in the gentle breeze, her creamy cheese slightly flushed from the nice dreams she was having. Veda giggled in her sleep, making him hide, as if he was guilty of something. 

She settled back into sleep and curled up against the tree like a gorgeous kitten, then he processed what he was thinking to his own personal horror. He was in love with Veda, madly head over heels in love with the young female he was supposed to be guiding, not desiring. He hated himself for it and tried avoiding her as much as possible, still teaching her magic, but avoiding her the rest of the time. 

That only made him want to see her more, then after her 18th birthday, he started to dream about her. She loved him in his dreams, voicing it and kissing him like he secretly hoped she would someday, but damning himself all the while knowing it was a terrible thing to want from someone who trusted him to care for her and her brother. He was their guardian, he wasn't supposed to fall in love with her.

__

For everything I long to do.

No matter where or when or who,

There's one thing in common too.

It's a….

__

It's a….

__

It's a ……..

__

It's a sin!!

It's a sin!!

Two years of loving dreams was getting to him, driving him crazy with desires he dared not show Veda, but his courage was working its way up in his system, and it scared him. What would she think of him if she ever found out that he loved her more than just a friend, but romantically. 

'She'd kill me if she found out I've been dreaming about kissing her for two years. Hell, Colwin would lacerate me….I'd get over that, but life without Veda…..I can't imagine that and keep from sobbing. I'm such a traitor to their trust, damn my stupid heart! Damn it all to hell! Oh no….not again, make the dreams stop.' He thought, though his dream form looked rather pleased, holding the dream Veda in his arms. Soon, Hiero could see from his dream form's perspective, Veda's shining face smiling at him, leaning in to kiss him.

"I love you, Hiero Vendetta. I always will." She said breathlessly, and kissed him deeply. Hiero let it happen, too starved of the sensation of a woman's lips on his, her arm body touching his and her honeyed scent driving his senses wild.

Then her lips felt very warm and wet, and soon his were very wet, the wetness sliding down his chin slowly. He reached up to wipe it off, then stopped dead when his fingers met with a warm, sticky substance. He forced his eyes open and stared at his fingers, his heart almost stopping at the sight of the blood that coated them. Hiero yanked his body back and grabbed Veda's arms tightly. Her head was hung low, but he could see the blood staining the front of her pretty blue dress. 

"Veda!?" he cried out, then Veda whipped her head up, smiling at him with a bloody face, her eyes now golden, demonic slits.

"I'll love you forever, Hiero, till death. Ah ahahahahaaa!" she laughed, vomiting a river of blood all over him.

~

"NOOOOO!!" Hiero screamed, sitting up swiftly from his sweat soaked sheet, his bare chest heaving madly as he gripped his heart. It was just a dream, but Hiero had learned dreams were also Delphine's way of tormenting Hiero with things to come. 'Is Veda going to die….because of me? I can't save her or something? By Moriun, her laugh….she sounded like a banshee….I….I have to protect her. I must….but from what? Myself or something else? No….it's me….I can't let her be hurt because of me.' he thought wildly, starting to giggle uncontrollably.

He snapped right there, babbling to himself about the possibilities of how Veda would be killed. Suddenly he reached a conclusion about the dream, reaching for his things to mill through them for his prized dagger he'd stolen from a proud young thief. It was about the size of a man's hand and as thin as two fingers set together. He giggled with a wild look in his eyes. "Only way I can't cause her death, is if I'm already dead. I haven't tried suicide, I've been too scared. Hee, hee. Yes, that's what I'll do, kill myself and then she won't die….yes, perfect answer, then I can be with mother and father in hell, yeah, right where Moriun put them. Yeah, wonderful." He giggled, lying back on his bed slowly before placing the dagger above his heart.

"This is for love….Veda. Forgive me, please." He said quietly, then rammed the dagger through his still beating heart. His hands fell away from the dagger as it went through, killing him instantly.

A few minutes later, Veda and Colwin came in, rather sleepy looking and yawning as they came in his room. They'd been worried about Hiero's screaming., but had been too groggy to move any faster than a snail's pace. Colwin was the first one to enter and it took him a minute or two to put the room into focus. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of Hiero laying there, eyes wide open and shirtless, then he let out a guttural yell when he saw the sapphire-haired man was soaked with blood and had a dagger sticking out of his chest.

Veda noticed it right after he did and screamed out, mournfully," Hiero!!"

"No Veda, he'll be fine….he can't die, remember? Just calm down and let me get this thing out of him. He heard a small 'yes' mixed with a small gasp, then got to Hiero's bleeding body. 'This is in all the way….and he doesn't have a window. Did he do this himself? Why would he want to die….? Never mind that, we can talk about this later, without Veda having to hear it.' He thought, yanking the dagger out of their guardian's chest.

In seconds, Hiero's wound healed, his chest starting to rise and fall again once the wound closed up. Hiero blinked a moment, taking in a small breath before blinking again. He looked up dumbly at Colwin, who looked back with concern. Hiero just groaned, and yanked the covers over his body, getting his shed blood all over himself. "Ah damn…." He mumbled.

Colwin grimaced at the response. "What happened? We heard you screaming." He said. Hiero groaned again and stuck his arm out trying to wave them out of his room. "I couldn't sleep so I was playing with my knife….I got a little too bold and threw it too high and sort'a….missed the last catch. That's why I screamed….you can go back to bed now, I'm fine."

"But you're covered in blood. At least let us help you clean up and get some new sheets." Veda spouted out, yanking Hiero's sheets away. Colwin wanted to start laughing when he saw her reaction to seeing Hiero alive and shirtless., part of his sleeping pants hanging slightly below his slender hips. What he hadn't expected was to see Hiero blushing and nervously snatching back the sheets.

"I'll be fine. I can sleep by the willow tree, I've done it before. And I'll clean off in the river, I swear. Don't go to any trouble, Veda, please. I'm fine, go back to bed." Hiero said in a panic, backing away as far on his bed as he could. 

Veda just went on blushing all the way out of Hiero's room, then ran down the hallway. Hiero let out a deep breath as he sank into the bed a bit, hanging his head low. "You sure you're all right?" Colwin asked, trying to see whether or not Hiero was still blushing. Hiero wouldn't lift his head, but said," Just fine. Go back to your room, I'll be ok. Just need to get my bearings, coming back to life hurts." Hiero told him.

As Colwin left, shutting the door tightly, he heard a soft sobbing erupt from behind it, Hiero cursing himself for his sinful existence. Colwin listened to it for a while until they ceased, replaced by soft breathing. He peek in quietly, satisfied when he saw Hiero sleeping on his bed again. Sleeping in one's own blood stained sheets wasn't a great thing, but at least he had calmed down.

'What are you hiding….? What is it? I know you did that to yourself, but not by accident. Why would you, of all people, try to kill yourself? Why won't you tell us, we're you're friends….Oh Hiero, what's going on with you?' he thought, walking quietly back to his room, hoping that Hiero would tell him what was wrong. He hoped with all his heart that their guardian would trust them. After all, what was life worth without trust?

__

*Love, Found and Lost*

"**_Colo Lit!!_**" Veda shouted, blasting out an arrow of bright and colorful light beams into the eyes of her opponent, Hiero Vendetta. She didn't like having to cause him pain, but the woods weren't exactly plentiful with monsters. They normally came out during the summer and fall seasons to gorge on fresh meat.

Hiero never seemed to mind her hurting him for the good of her own powers, but was less adamant about Colwin's training. True enough, Colwin was a very strong and quick young man, ideal for the royal guard, but Hiero was just paying way too much attention to her, like he was protecting her from something.

Veda had seen signs that he was not always focused on the battle at hand, his eyes wandering past Veda, above her, to her sides, and even behind himself. His eyes had snapped in so many directions on numerous occasions, she was deathly worried they'd just rattle out of his head one day. Hiero was just a nervous wreck, hiding something from her and Colwin as always she gathered. 'Why won't you let us help you? I….we love you so much, Hiero.' She thought, chanting another spell as Hiero rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry about this, but….**_Lito Basa!_**" she called out, raising her hand to the sky. Out of the clear blue sky, a mess of dark cloud appeared and sent dozen of lightening bolts into Hiero's form. He let out a scream, then collapsed, swords and all, onto the scorched earth. When the sky cleared, she rushed over to his burnt body, lifting him as best she could into her lap. The folds of her lovely blue dress got a little sooty, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to see Hiero wake up again, like he always did.

"He won't mind if I give his healing powers a bit of a boost, would he? No, of course not," she thought, placing both hands on Hiero's charred chest," _By the guiding light of Moriun, bestow your infinite love on this soul. Bless this soul with the greater healing of your eternal heart._"

Hiero moaned as the chant took effect, golden light dripping across his form slowly. The char started to leave him, but most of his clothes were pretty much ruined and torn. Veda found that out when she tried to dust off his shirt and it just fell apart into tiny pieces of roasted fabric. He stirred slightly, but didn't awaken when this happened, so she sighed in relief and began to dust the char off of his skin, skin so pale it was like silken ivory. It was soft to the touch, little sparks of affection leaping from her fingers at each portion she cleaned.

'He's so handsome….so exotic….You're fooling yourself, Veda. How could he love someone as plain as you are?' she thought, her hand laid lightly over his slow heartbeats as he started to stir again, his eyes fluttering open. 

~

Hiero felt warm all over, especially on his chest. There was something petal-soft laying there, rubbing gentle over his heart. 'She packs a wallop….good girl….but who's holding me? Moriun, don't let it be her, no, no, no!' his mind screamed as he struggled to open his eyes. 

When his vision returned, his eyes lifted to the woman who held him close, the blue tresses of her dress caressing his bare back. 'Veda….please no….no, you can't be doing this, you're driving me crazy with love. No!' he thought, not knowing whether to moan or cry. "Hiero, welcome back. Sorry I burned you so bad, but you always say to be aggressive." She said, her honeyed voice putting him in an emotional frenzy in his mind.

He quickly got his composure and squirmed out of her embrace, backing away from her as if she was a rapid berserker. "I'm fine….Don't trouble yourself, Veda. I…." Hiero started, but he was lost the moment he looked in her eyes, the concern and pure innocent trust he saw there making his heart break into a million pieces. 'I can't do this….I can't.' he thought, and without a word he ran away.

**_~ Tyros' Fire Maiden Tavern ~_**

Colwin had been making a fine roast chicken when Veda exploded into the cottage wailing at the top of her lungs. Hiero's name came out of her mouth before she vanished into her room and slammed the door. He had tried to get in, but each time he attempted it, he got books and breakables thrown at him. Colwin finally decided to find Hiero and see what was wrong. He knew well enough that Hiero went to Tyros often to drink whenever he was upset, so he had to assume that either Veda confessed her feelings and been rejected, making Hiero feel bad and guilty, or Hiero was upset in front of her and scared her.

It was a stretch, but better than nothing. It had always proven itself in the past to be a good choice, like it had today, but seeing Hiero drunker than hell in his Charmin form was a shock to the system. Usually Hiero would just be staring at a couple of glasses of cheap wine before Colwin arrived, then Colwin would tell him to come back and He'd drink one and leave the rest. He'd fall asleep halfway home and Colwin would have to carry him.

That was not the case now. Hiero's Charmin form was sucking down a bottle of vodka, one of many surrounding him at the counter. At least three of them were empty and five more were sitting there full and ready to open. As Hiero downed the bottle he was holding, he slammed it next to the other empties and popped the next vodka bottle open. He took a swig before Colwin sat down next to him. Colwin saw he had a dopey, yet sad smile on his face when he stopped drinking. Hiero just looked over at him, totally smashed with alcohol, his eyes opening and closing randomly and looking cross-eyed a couple times. 

"Hiya, Collie. What's shakin'….other than my drink?" Hiero said in mock seriousness, before starting to giggle to himself before brink the bottle back to his lips. Colwin just groaned. "I'm fine, but Veda came home crying. She won't even talk to me….what happened at her lesson, Hiero?" he asked, snatching the bottle away from him. Hiero just pouted, then smiled, opening the next bottle.

"Veda is so beautiful….isn't she?" Hiero bubbled out after downing the next bottle in seconds.

This caught Colwin by surprise. "Yes, she is. Why do ask?" Colwin said carefully, so as not to lose the subject. Hiero grinned stupidly, trying drunkenly to grab the next bottle, but his hand sent it and the other bottles crashing to the floor. "Nnn, I paid for it anyway….hiccup….Yeah, she's a buxom, precious, lovely, sweet, and wonderful woman….Yes, yes, she is. She deserves better than a sinner like me. Hee, hee, by Moriun….she's so beautiful and sweet to me….Ahhh. Hiccup!" Hiero blubbered out, falling off his chair and flat on his rump. He just laughed and sat there with an ever increasingly stupid grin on his face.

"You think that why? Why would you say she deserves better than….you….By the goddess, you're in love with my sister!" Colwin gasped, getting a very honest nod from Hiero, right before he passed out on the floor.

**_~ Miliene Woods ~_**

"Blehhh!! I'm never going to drink again…..Oh, here comes some more, huahhhh!!!!" Hiero muttered, back his true body, shirtless and char stained as he vomited generously into the bushes. Colwin just watched him, feeling somewhat ad for him, but insanely overjoyed that his sister's wish had come true. It wasn't as if he'd expected such an old young looking guy to fall in love with one of those he was protecting, yet to know his sister had a chance to be happy made him very happy indeed.

"So, you're in love with Veda. That's great." Colwin said cheerfully, grimacing as Hiero responded by vomiting again and again until all her could toss out of his body was bile. When he was done, he staggered away from the bush, holding his head with all his might. 

"Oh….this is going to hurt forever! Damn drink!" Hiero muttered, then looked up very pained at Colwin," What's so great about me being a traitor to both of your trusts?"

Colwin was taken aback by the harsh response. "Hey, why would we think that? You're in love, not a child molester or a murderer. How can you say such things?"

Hiero teetered when he tried to respond and fell to his knees. Colwin got to his side quickly and helped him up, easily deflecting Hiero's alcohol dulled swatting.

"I betrayed your trust by falling in love with Veda….I am not supposed to ever, EVER be in love. My sins forbid it….besides, how could she love an asshole freak like me?! Let go!" Hiero shouted, struggling against his young charge.

"How could you betray us when Veda feels the same way!! Neither of us blames you for your past or anything, you gave us a new lease on life, especially Veda. Hiero, listen to me dammit, Veda in love with you too!" Colwin yelled directly into Hiero's ears, not intending to, but with how monstrously that Hiero was struggling he couldn't really help it.

Hiero was dazed in the face for moment, from the confession or the ringing his ears were going through, Colwin wasn't sure. "She loves me? You're not just saying that, are you?" Hiero said in a whispery voice, sounding as if he was daring to hope. Colwin nodded.

"And I made her cry….because I was afraid of hurting her with my feelings. Dammit….I hurt her in trying not to. Now what do I do?" Hiero mumbled, falling a little limp against Colwin's body. 

"Why don't we go home first….so you can get off you alcohol buzz and tell her how you feel tomorrow? Trust me, she'll be overjoyed to hear it. Just do it sober," Colwin chuckled, lifting Hiero's slender body into his arms," I'm really getting sick of carrying you around after you get smashed. Next time drag yourself home, I should be carrying damsels, not your drunk ass."

He said it jokingly enough to elicit a smile from Hiero's lips. "Yeah, no more alcohol….tasting it with stomach fluids isn't exactly wonderful either….my hero." Hiero said with a slight laugh, playfully hugging Colwin. The young warrior made a mock balk, but laughed afterwards. "Oh stop, or I'll drop you right now."

Hiero gave off a sheepish grin. "Such a stick in the mud….oh, not so fast, or you'll be wearing what I have left in my gut….Colwin. Happy?" 

"Heh, it beats being called kid, old man." Colwin mused, plodding himself and his guardian back towards the cottage.

**_~ Next Day ~_**

"What did you want to talk to me about, Hiero?" Veda asked quietly, sitting gracefully against the willow tree by the river.

Hiero was sitting next to her, but looking at his hands, which he was wringing nervously. "It's a little about my behavior yesterday. Colwin told me you were very upset….and a few other things, but, I really want apologize to you for upsetting you so much. I know you were only trying to help me. But, I owe you an explanation." He told her quietly, still not able to look at her. He'd never felt so nervous and vulnerable in all his life.

"It's ok….I guess I overreacted a little. You are always…a bit skittish after you come back to life. Perhaps my….Hiero, hey, Hiero, what's wrong? You look very pale…..and you're sweating. Something vexes thee?" she asked politely.

He started a little, but took a few quick breaths to calm his rapid heartbeats down. Hiero took his chance to look into her hazel depths, his own sapphire blues quivering slightly and he gulped. 

'Yes, what vexes me is that I'm 10,000 flippin' years old and I can't even say I love you without acting like a love struck teenager. Hell, I don't even deserve her, I never loved anything in my life except my mother….and she….she made me what I am. I just didn't know any better than to seek the truth, all I wanted was power and respect, not love.' He thought, biting down on his lip to fight the memories away.

"Yes….for a while, I've had something very important on my mind, something I thought would drive us all apart if I moved on it, but it's driving me crazy to hide it any longer. It….scares me too. I've….kind of fallen in love." He said, tumbling over each word.

Veda looked very sad when he finished. "Oh, how nice for you. Who is the lucky woman?" she asked sorrowfully as she looked away. Hiero nearly bit his tongue when he saw that and quickly grabbed her hands in his. "No….it's nobody from town….or a newcomer, Veda….It's a….well, it's a….Damn Moriun, this is hard." Hiero tried, but his words were failing him. Her eyes looked so innocent and hurt, it was breaking his heart.

"What's so hard? Who is this woman you love?" she asked, curiosity dripping from her words. Hiero decided shutting his eyes might help, if he couldn't see her, he wouldn't be so flabbergasted with his speech. He shut them tightly, taking a couple deep breaths before he managed to calm down. "You." He said," I love you, Veda."

He waited a moment, not opening his eyes even when he heard what he thought was gasp. Hiero went on waiting, his face ready to burst from being held to tightly shut. Then came the warmth on his lips. He stiffened a bit, but then relaxed slowly, opening his eyes cautiously, Veda's pretty face close to his. He kissed her back with all the passion he'd felt and kept buried.

__

Everything I've ever done, everything I'll ever do,

Every place I've ever been, every where I'm going to….

It's a sin!

He felt himself get pushed gently back into the grass, the kiss deepening as he let her slim tongue inside his mouth, a kiss of love, something he'd never had the joy of having. He'd been married many times, but Delphine chose them all for him. He grew to like them, but it was never love. He was just doing as he was told and used other forms to help him look like he was aging gracefully with them. Veda was the first real woman he'd gazed upon and fallen for by his own doing, not the god that was his bane. 

'This is really nice….and Delphine hasn't made a peep all these years. Maybe he's finally gone….Veda and I can be together. Oh…..yes.' he thought happily, kissing his beloved back hungrily.

When the kiss ended, Veda buried her face against his chest, sighing contently. "I love you too…. I'll love you forever, Hiero, till death." She said, his eyes snapping open at her words.

'Like in my dream….I've got to protect her. I will. I swear it. I won't let her be hurt ever again.' He thought, clutching her tightly against his chest and kissing the top of her head. "So will I….my love." He whispered to her, letting the warm afternoon breeze blow over their embraced bodies, his heart beating proudly with every second.

~

Supper was the best it had ever been that night. Colwin had been good enough to cook again for the three of them, smiling all over at the sight of his sister and guardian being so happy. Hiero delighted in feeling this way, so much in fact he barely touched his mutton. He was too busy gazing appreciatively at Veda, who was blushing bright red all through the meal. Colwin just grinned all night through mouthfuls of food.

He was so happy, he never noticed Veda went outside to rinse the dishes off, stuck in his little fantasy future world all through the meal. Colwin broke the spell by bopping the sapphire-haired man lightly with his knuckles.

"Ow! What was that for?" Hiero griped. Colwin just gave off a sheepish grin. "You were stuck in dreamland all through supper. You're dinner's ice cold right now, Romeo." Colwin teased, gesturing at Hiero's untouched plate. Hiero looked at it a moment, then to where Veda had been sitting. "Where did Veda go?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Outside to wash the dishes….Why?" Colwin said, but he never got the chance to do much else as a scream and a splash sounded outside. Hiero rushed out of the house with Colwin in tow to see what was wrong.

Hiero felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart. Veda was a ways downstream, tangled in some branches on the other side of the river. She was hanging face down in the water, blood leaking out of her head. He was surprised by this and grabbed Colwin quickly, casting a levitation spell to get the to her for healing. 

When he got a closer look at her, her saw half of the back of her head was missing and partially burned, like she'd been shot with a fireball at close range. It puzzled and hurt him to see this, but he did not feel the presence of another mage in the area. He pulled her out of the branches, his eyes filling up with tears rapidly as some of her blood spilled across his chest.

"WHO DID THIS?! VEDA!? No, don't leave me, VEDA!" he growled, hot tears pouring from his eyes, his rage growing dangerously. Colwin was hysterical at the sight of his sister dead. "By Moriun, Veda! No, no little sister, not you! You never deserved such an end. No please Moriun, no!" he wept, falling on his hands and knees as he was overtaken by painful sobbing.

"I warned you not to disobey me. Now look what my mother had to waste her powers for? Some stupid girl you had to go be an asshole and fall in love with. Don't you know that you're mine, my beautiful disciple? No act of kindness will be rewarded to the likes of you!" the all too familiar voice of Delphine uttered inside Hiero's head.

__

Father, forgive me.

I try not to do it.

Turned over a new leaf

The tore right through it.

Hiero sobbed hard, holding Veda's corpse closer to him, not caring about the raw stench of cooked blood and sinew. He rubbed her hair and kissed her lifeless cheek

__

'Delphine!! How could you, she was innocent! Dammit, you lousy holier than art though bastard!! Veda, why Veda, why not me?!' Hiero mentally demanded, still sobbing.

"I told you no love or friends, and look what you've done! You've fallen in love with this innocent young woman. Yes, but the innocents always pay, don't they? Always for the sin of sinner, and that's you!! I warned you, so this is all your fault. Her death is on your head, for all times! You belong to me, ME!" Delphine said matter-of-factly.

'Not her….I'll do anything, just let her live, Delphine! I don't care, I'll do anything for you, just let her live. She deserves it much more than me, and you know that. I beg you, don't let her die like this. I'll leave, I'll do whatever it takes to protect them, just name it. I swear, I'll do it.' Hiero thought back.

Delphine was silent for a moment, then let out a malicious chuckle. "All right….but you must leave as soon as she's back. Make her forget you and you are to never see them alive again or my mother will kill the both of them for keeps. If you thought a lightening bolt to the brain as bad….oh, you haven't seen my mother truly pissed off just yet. Screw me again and she'll show no mercy. Just turn into me and I will restore her. The rest is up to you, if you value their lives." 

Hiero just nodded. 'Then what?' he asked mentally. Delphine chuckled again. "We're going to go down in history as the man who wipes out the entire race known as the demi-humans, the goblins and the orc races to be precise. They don't pay enough tribute to mother and myself." Delphine replied pleasantly.

__

Whatever you taught me,

I didn't believe it.

Father, you fought me

'Cause I didn't care 

And I still don't understand!!!!!

'Genocide!? You're insane!? I won't….' Hiero began, but Delphine cut him off. "You will or she'll never breathe another day. She'll swim in the fires of hell for all eternity if you don't do as I say. Is that perfectly clear!?" Delphine snapped.

Hiero nodded again, sighing heavily as he laid Veda's body down face first. "I….will always love you, Veda. I….Argh, **_Phase Delphine, overtake me_**! AHHHHH!!" Hiero said quietly, transforming into the god Delphine instantly. He didn't bother to look at Colwin, who was heaving a little quieter. He simply laid his hands on Veda's back and concentrated. "Veda Umberson, child of the light. I restore you to your former glory. Let the power of new life flow through thy soul." He said, his voice echoing on each word as tendrils of white light began to seep into the corpse's body. 

The missing portions of her brain and skull began to regenerate, slowly, but it was better than nothing. Soon, her skin came back and the hair that had once been there. The spell was complete, but Hiero couldn't help but feel sad. 

"Hiero, you saved her! This is great!" Colwin crowed, but Hiero didn't share in his happiness. "For you….you have your sister back, but I must leave you both. I've put you both in a lot of danger. I have to leave you now….but first, I have to ensure I keep my promise to Veda," Hiero said," **_Phase Delphine, leave me_**!"

Hiero was himself again, but still looked just as sad as he place his hands on the back of Veda's head. "For you, I sacrifice millions….and you must be made to hate me for all times. Yet, I will keep my promise to you, lovely Veda, you will never be hurt again," he told her quietly, then put the powers of his mind to murder her memories," You will forget the name and man known as Hiero Vendetta and the Safaia Oni. You've never seen or met him, but you know to hate him. I take the memories of me from you. They never happened."

"They never happened. The Safaia Oni is evil incarnate. I do not know him." She repeated in a trance-like state.

A cool tears slipped from Hiero's eye as she said it, biting back his sorrow as he spoke to her one last time," Now sleep until the morning comes."

With that, Veda fell instantly asleep, breathing peacefully on the grass. Hiero stood after that, facing Colwin solemnly. "Why Hiero? I thought you loved my sister." Colwin asked.

__

So I look back upon my life

Forever with a sense of shame

I've always been the one to blame.

For everything I long to do,

No matter where or when or who,

There's one thing in common too.

It's a….

__

It's a….

__

It's a……..

__

IT'S A SIN!!!!

IT'S A SIN!!!!

"Delphine is still with me, he had his mother kill your sister to punish me. I….I didn't tell you about my curse other than being unable to die. It also says that I can have no friends without Delphine's choosing them, and I can never ever have true love of my own design. My love for your sister was pure and from the depths of my heart, true as anything, so it was forbidden. She died because of me….and the only reason she lives is because I begged Delphine for it. I must leave you forever….never to return as long as you both live or Moriun will kill you and torment you for eternity in the afterlife. I can't let that happen." Hiero explained, then cast levitation on both Colwin and Veda to send them back near the cottage.

__

Everything I've ever done, everything I'll ever do

Every place I've ever been, everywhere I'm going to….

__

IT'S A SIN!!!!

It's a….

__

It's a….

It's a sin!

It's a sin!

"But Hiero….!" Colwin tried, but Hiero shook his head and turned away. "I can't stay. You'll be a great knight without me and your sister will excel as a shaman. Protect her precious heart for me….it is all I ask, Colwin. Farewell." Hiero replied, taking off into the woods before Colwin could utter another word.

__

It's a sin!

It's a sin!

It's a sin!

Sin! Sin! Sin! Sin!

****

SIN….

**__**

19,988 Years Later

Dragon Country:

*Red Rya to Blue Saffron*

A horrendous thunderstorm raged about the continent of the dragon race, the smell of brimstone and volcanic ash pungent in the dark air. The coast was a beautiful, perfect beach littered with pretty shells and fine white sand.

Hiero saw it from miles away an hour ago in his small boat, his form soaked to the bone with cold, stinging rain and his boat on the verge of sinking from all the rain it was collecting. By the time his craft was several feet from the crashing surf, his boat gave up on him and went down. He was also whisked in the wrong direction and lost sight of the beach. He grumbled the entire swim to icy shores he'd been swept to by the storm, praying no dragons were hunting for food right now. 

One thing he didn't want was to be eaten. Being digested, so he gathered, was done slowly with stomach acid and he was not eager to swim in dragons stomach acid anytime soon. Being crapped out of a dragon to regenerate later had to be the worst way to go. 

When he finally reached the slippery, snowy shore, he made a mad dash towards the catacombs of snow covered pine trees. He could barely see through the rain turned snow that blocked his sights of where the mountains of the Onyx dragons were. He knew where he was, he'd studied every map he could find on the terrain of the dragon continent. Still, his boat hadn't and the weather wasn't about to give him an easy night, so he'd wound up on the northwestern side of the place instead of the southeastern portion, the one closest to where the Onyx and Ruby Dragons resided.

By Delphine's nagging he'd been told that the Ruby and Black Dragons, along with a handful of other dragons races except the Pearl Dragons had birthed many thousands of years ago, through a deal with Satan, the ruler of hell, and the prince of darkness, Vermin, a great dragon king. It was the largest dragon egg ever birthed out of an Onyx female, so big that it had to be cut out of her. The female died during the process, but the egg survived to hatch 100 years later. 

It was too large to be a cute hatchling, or anything close to cuteness. The evil band of dragons involved with its creation named it Void, raising it to be merciless to those dragons that opposed it and to keep the humans off of their continent, believing they would steal their great treasures and wisdom if even one human set foot on their lands.

Millennia passed on and soon Void grew as big as the mighty mountains that the Onyx dragons resided within. He had superior intellect and loved to kill things he deemed inferior, namely creatures that were human-sized in nature. Void never left the continent, but his followers did and would steal humans, elves, dwarves, livestock, and many other creatures to keep Void strong. He also abused the other dragon races and the weaker wyverns that had quickly surrendered to his followers, lest they would die slowly in Void's stomach.

Hiero was here to infiltrate the dragon continent and eventually, after a lot of spying, stealing, and magical destruction, to kill Void through absorption. Hiero knew that would hurt since Void was enormous, able to breathe plasma breath whenever he pleased. One breath could vaporize an army of dragons or turn a mountain into an ant hill. 

'And lucky, lucky, I have to destroy him….How the hell do destroy something that's 500 flipping feet tall? Foul language….bastard god. It's never enough. Destroy all the goblins and orcs so your past charges can live. Go visit the queen of fairies and wipe out the troll infestation and absorb a few freaky fairies, Hiero. Oh, now Hiero, kill two warriors during a war on different sides and frame the kings for their deaths!" he thought angrily, slipping for a moment on a patch of snow covered ice," Damn him, it never ends! All I ever do is kill, kill, get killed, get killed, and get even more killed. 30,000 damn years old and I'm still doing the same old impossible crap. Hell, I'm near the Sapphire and Pearl Dragon grounds….Pearls are rather neutral on violent tendencies, but sapphires spit out frozen breath and can be as testy as the rest of them. I'll be lucky to just be blessed to death by a Pearly.'

He got into the forest without a single roar or large hovering shadows circling him. He hadn't been seen, so that as a blessing all its own. The faster he went, the better his chances were of reaching the mountain summit to find Void's little cult army. He could absorb many of the traitor dragons to better his chances, but still, even if he phased into one of them, it would be like trying to slay an elephant with a roach. It just wasn't going to happen. He needed to figure Void out and play on his weaknesses, if he actually had any.

'This is going to be another humiliating and bothersome quest. I'm going to get killed a dozen nasty ways by every damn dragon on this continent. I just know it.' He thought.

Just as he was feeling good about his progress, a loud roar was heard. He stopped the moment he heard it, looking around wildly with his hands ready to throw dozens of spells at whatever was stupid enough to move. The roar came again, or rather a roaring voice. "HELP ME!!!! HELP!!!!"

'Big surprise, even dragons have problems. Might as well go see what's going on….just keep on screaming….or whatever. I don't care.' He thought, running in the direction of the roaring.

After a few minutes, her found where it was coming from, right outside a large cavern made of ice and stone were three dragons, all the same size, but two in particular were ganging up on one, a Ruby dragon. The others were of different races, an Onyx Dragon and an odd looking one with some red, sizzling slime dribbling down it's back. It never touched the ground and seemed to rustle like wings on the thing's back. 'Magma dragon….their wings are made of the shit and they throw it up at their victims. Heh…what's so special about that red dragon anyway? Hmm, maybe treasure.' He thought wickedly. 

Then the Onyx dragon perked his head up and started to sniff the air. The moment it shot its head around, Hiero knew he'd been made. 'Damn good sense of smell too….jerk. Like I was going to interfere.' He thought coldly, staring right back at the Onyx's dragon's pure white eyes.

"Human….boy…..Lunch….time." it hissed out, advancing one step. The Magma dragon seemed more interested in the red dragon than a little human snack. 

'Lovely….time to show him why I'm the Safaia Oni, whether I like it or not.' He mused, stepped out in full view, the cloth ends of his mask blowing dramatically in the wind. 

"Stupid lizard…._ **Rigas Pike!**_" he called out, aiming his hands at the Onyx dragon as it began to open its mouth. Hiero dared not move or he'd risk disturbing the spell, even as the dragon's mouth filled with dark energy, crackling in his gaping throat, Hiero stayed put. 

The dragon never got to let out one breath at him as the ground erupted around its body in a tight circle, molten lava shooting out of the shape. The dragon's form was hidden and roaring madly within the cylinder of great and deadly heat, then Hiero brought his hands together slowly. The cylinder slowly collapsed inward on the now shrieking dragon. When the lava was nothing more than a thin line, it fell back into the earth, the cracked healing themselves. The Onyx dragon was completely obliterate, cooked alive within the spell, just as Hiero had hoped.

The Magma dragon took interest in Hiero when he found his partner was dead. He reared his head back quickly and let loose a powerful gush of lava vomit from his mouth. Hiero dove forward and landed a few feet in front of the still vomiting creature. "So you wanna play rough, hot stuff? So be it…._ **Tsu Rush!**_" Hiero shouted, slamming both hands against the ground between himself and the Magma dragon.

It stopped vomiting to look down at Hiero, getting ready to vomit on him at close range. Hiero would wake up if he didn't pull this off, but either way, he was getting burns on his face and fingers from being too close to the walking, roaring volcano. The dragon's mouth didn't open in time to stop Hiero's spell, a geyser of water shooting up from below its claw and sent it shooting into the air. 

Hiero waited a moment, then heard a violent screeching, a brownish and reddish shape plummeting to where he was standing. He skittered back nimbly, his body bouncing off the ground when the Magma dragon hit. It was still alive, but most of it and its wings were solid rock now. 'Might as well get something out of this. Magma dragons may not be the smartest of the races, but they are deadly enough.' He thought, crawling over slowly to the moaning creature to lay his hands on the solidified parts. 

Hiero felt a white hot pain hit his fingers, working its way slowly up his arms and into his brain the longer he held onto the dragon. The Magma dragon groaned a little, but it didn't struggle against him. The absorption was more painful than absorbing mages. Dragons were a lot bigger than normal human and elfin mages were, the more he had to absorb, the more pain he felt. If a magical creature was too big, which Delphine had pleasantly told him after commanding him to locate and absorb Void, he'd be out cold for weeks adjusting to the powers and the stress it would put on his body.

The Magma dragon wasn't huge, even for an adult. Dragons were no bigger than oak and pine trees, but it was big enough to hurt. Hiero was never fond of any kind of pain his ability gave off. He simple closed his eyes and bit his lip all the way through it.

The pain soon subsided, making Hiero a little light headed as he stood up. He took a few breaths before opening his eyes, choking on another break as two large and fully blue eyes stared back at him. He'd nearly forgotten about the Ruby dragon he'd stopped the other dragons from killing, but here she was, face to very big face, her blood-red scales glimmering as she moved her head about. 

She was sniffing at him too, grinning with her fangs. 'I save her….and now she wants to eat me. Some luck.' He thought, getting ready to cast as spell on her so he could be on his way, but she shocked him by licking his hand. 

Then she tackled him, embracing him so tightly that he heard his ribs break one by one. "Oh, you ssssaved Rya. You ssssaved Rya. Thank you, handssssome human….Oh, I adore thee. I will never leave your sssside, my champion." She let out in her feminine, yet booming voice. Her head was nuzzling at him too, done with such force she broke his arms and put a hole in his chest. 'Deadly….affection….oh….crap.' he thought, dying in the overly joyous dragon's arms.

~

Rya went on hugging the handsome little human man that had saved her from being captured and fed to Void. He'd made her so happy that she couldn't help but hug him like crazy. She was anxiously waiting to hear him speak to her, but he didn't. Then she felt something warm dripping down her front scales, then onto her muscular legs. She stopped hugging the man and let go, her mind filling with horror when he just fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

"Oh by the mountainssss! I've killed my ssssavior! Oh no!" she wailed. In a panic, she quickly spread out her wings and flew off, too ashamed to stay any longer.

"Oh, forgive me. I only wanted to show him how happy I wassss. I didn't mean to crush him….Argh, that'ssss the fourth ssssmall fleshy creature I've killed thissss year. Oh, mother will be furioussss!" she wailed, disappearing into the snow filled sky.

~

Hiero woke up to find he was covered in snow, the blood on his clothing frozen right off. He stood and looked around frantically as he dusted himself off. 'That nut….didn't know her own strength. I better lay low fast before she comes back. She might reconsider fleeing from where she pulverized my innards and try and eat or bury me!" he thought, scanning the skies with nervous eyes, then let them settle on the cave Rya had been covering in front of," No telling how far it goes. Still, the maps say there are Hot Springs in most of the caves in this area. Who am I to argue….it's better than freezing my ass off out here.' 

Hiero ran inside the cave, his journey inside cold for a half-hour or so, but there was little heat radiating from further inside the cave. 'Just have to keep going, and soon I can have a hot bath and warm place to spend the night. Beats being cold and wet and hugged to death by some crazy dragon lady.' He mused, starting to run faster, eager to be where the wonderful warmth was.

~

The cave soon lost the glossy icicles the further Hiero trudged on. His hair was going limp from the comforting heat and the frost that had covered his body was now just making his clothes rather wet. 'Doesn't matter….I can have a hot bath in a few minutes once I reach the spring and the heat will steam my clothing dry. Yeah….a break for once, at least until I figure out how long it will take me to get out of here and to Onyx Dragon territory.' He thought, smiling at the thought of a hot bath.

Hiero felt a dip in the path, his foot falling through dead air. His first reaction was to stop and step over it, which prove to be a bad idea when he started to plummet with his reaching foot. He'd just walked over a small cliff. 

'Dummy….can't even watch where you're going. I'm damn old, so maybe I'm going senile….nah….I'm too vicious for that. Dummy.' He scolded himself as he landed face first in a large patch of brown twigs.

Hiero spit some bits and pieces of the branches out of his mouth and laid his hand on one of the warm boulders that were around him. 'Boulders aren't warm….and they don't feel like gooseflesh.' He thought, turning his sapphire eyes towards what he was touching.

"A DRAGON EGG! EEP! Oh no," he yelped, looking about the rest of the spot where he'd landed," Oh hell, I'm in a damn dragon nest!! Uh-oh….and they're hatching. Shit!"

He wanted to get out as soon as possible, but baby dragons might be very hungry when they woke up from their incubation. The eggs made cracking noise all together, the tops of each one starting to ooze out the egg yolk. He could see small blue heads trying to force their way out. Even if he got out of the nest, he'd have to hope their mother wasn't around or he'd get eaten. 

Hiero was soon covered in baby dragon yolk, the reddish fluid swirled with yellow decorating his entire form as he tried to climb out of the nest. It was so slippery, even on the branches that made up the net, Hiero couldn't get his footing and crashing hard with his back into the nearest egg. He wiped off his face, the yolk all over him now, and gaped up at the baby Sapphire dragon that was just taking its first breath. It was cute, but Hiero would have preferred seeing it from a distance, like in a crystal ball, not in the thing's lap.

He dared not move, a fleeting hope that the baby would not see him, but that was a pitiful hope and Hiero knew it. The baby dragon looked at him with fully green eyes, blinking them all too preciously at Hiero. Hiero was expecting the baby to start thinking food, and bite-bite time would commence. Instead, the baby made a throaty chirp and licked his face, then nuzzled against his chest.

"Stupid beast thinks you're his brother….all that gunk on you is the scent recognition between brothers and sisters of these creatures. Welcome to the family, little pretty one." Delphine laughed in his head.

'Lousy mama's boy, you son of a bitch! His mother isn't going to buy this….and if the father stuck around….I just knew it, I'm going to get eaten.' Hiero thought crossly, but started giggling when the four other baby dragons started to lick and nuzzle him. It tickled like crazy, trying to stay mad with this kind of treatment was hard.

"Not yet….have a little faith in me, pretty one. Enjoy you're new family….I'll be in touch." Delphine chuckled, his voice fading back into the recesses of Hiero's mind.

Hiero was ready to send a string of curses with him when the entire cave started to shake. 'What now?' he thought, the babies perking up with him to search for the source of the noise. As the booming noises and shaking got louder and rougher, a large sapphire dragon stuck its head out of the even larger hole that Hiero had fallen out of. Its eyes were a milky green, the rest it's sparkling blue body slinking out of the hole. Hiero and babies craned their necks up at the same time, the larger dragon as tall as the cave and nearly as wide as the dark passageway had been.

The babies started making those cute throaty chirps at it, scuttling to the nest's edge as they got louder. Hiero went up with them, grimacing as the larger dragon brought its head down close to where they all were. 'Well, do or die, what's dignity, after all?' he thought, and started imitating the noise the babies were making, lifting his arms up to his chest to beg like a puppy would. The babies saw this and started imitating him, the ones closest to him licking his face. He had to frown, he felt so silly.

"I thought I only had five little onesssss….not sssssix. Oh well, damn my eyesssssight." The dragon's feminine yet booming voice uttered, sniffing at all of the babies. As she finished, she started to sniff at them again, stopping at Hiero. He stopped making the baby noises and just stared right back at the female dragon. "My….what a sssssskinny baby. Hmm, perhapssssss I didn't ssssssee your egg. Hmm, but you are cute." She replied evenly, licking him from his stomach all the way up to his grimacing face. The force of her large, slobbery tongue sent him flat on his back.

He lifted himself up on his elbows, drool and yolk dribbling down his body. "Oh, puke." He gagged, but the mother didn't seem to care, or hear. 'She must have bad vision, far-sighted or something. Who cares, she's not going to eat me!' Hiero thought as happily as he could, but the sticky crap all over his slender form was starting to feel gross.

~

The next day his 'brothers' nipped Hiero in the butt. He yelped and scuttled out of the distance of their mouths, ramming into his 'sisters.' They made their throat noises at him and licked his face up. 'At least she gave us baths in the Hot Springs yesterday. They've already imprinted on me as their brother and to the mother as her child. 

Still, being bitten awake, if it was a habit, was going to be annoying. He'd sleep closer to his sisters if that was the case. Talking to them seemed to work, their brains were larger than human even at birth, so they understood more than human or elf newborns did. "Bad Talyn! No fair getting Bran and Panek to play jokes on me." he scolded. The male dragons just made a sort of chorus of throaty chuckles, closing their eyes cutely at him as they did so. He shook his head, taking off his mouth mask and stuffing it in one of his pockets. "Brats….my bully brothers." He grimaced, giggling with them. His sisters gave him a few licks, nuzzling him against gently. 

He kissed both of their scaly cheeks, getting similar, but feminine giggles from them. "Good morning to you too, Zazu, Prussi. At least you don't tease your baby brother," He told them, getting more licks," Stop, it tickles. MOM!"

As insane as it was, the mother dragon, Saffron had taken Hiero in believing he was one of her babies. She was very old and Delphine informed Hiero in his sleep that she was on her last pregnancy for a reason, she was nearly blind and getting senile. It was a small blessing, but Hiero didn't care. He was going insane over his eternal life and loneliness, this was as good as it got. The fact he was speaking to the other babies was a little bit of sanity for him, almost nice.

Saffron came back through the hole carrying shreds of bloody meat in her mouth. She simply leaned down to where the babies were and shook it over them. The babies all lined up at the edge of the nest and made their throaty chirps extra loud.

Hiero shrugged and went with them and copied their actions. No sooner did he crawl between Bran and Prussi did he get a mouthful of dead meat in his mouth, raw dead meat. He could almost imagine how many shades of green his face was turning.

He just kept it in his mouth until Saffron was gone, then spat it out and started hacking madly. He had plenty of rations to keep him from going hungry. His brothers took advantage of his distaste of a raw meal and ripped his portion to shred as he went on spitting out the raw, bloody taste.

'This is gross….I'll have to sneak out every few weeks to get some meat of my own to cook. Dragon drool takes the fun out of cooking the meat I'd get from Saffron.' He thought, reaching into his belt pouches to withdraw some dried rations. The other dragons looked at him expectantly.

"No, this is Hiero's food. Mom gives you dead meat, I get bread and cheese….for now. Stop staring or I'm telling." He said curtly. His sisters backed off, but his brothers were surrounding him, bobbing their heads softly as they aimed their sights on him. Hiero stuffed what he had in his hands in his mouth and chewed extra hard, but his brothers didn't see this as a problem. They tackled him, play fighting, but with three baby dragons on a basic humanoid wasn't exactly even.

He swallowed his food just barely as his brothers tried prying it out of his mouth. He swatted and nipped back at them, rolling around. "No fair, MOM! They're picking on me! Mom!" he yelled, laughing all the way. His sisters came to his aid as the play fight turned in swirls of sapphire scales and Hiero's dark clothing. They were all laughing, Prussi and Zazu head butting their dragon brothers. Hiero nipped and swatted at Bran, the only brother his sisters couldn't seem to get away from him.

He heard the booming again, but the head he was expecting to see shoot out never game. A larger one decked with blue spike and silver horn came through instead. 'Daddy's home…I'm dead.' he thought, trying his best to stop Bran from moving towards the male dragon's head. Bran was a little stronger and the babies all nimbly went to edge of the nest below the father's large head. Hiero crawled in behind them, keeping his eyes dead set on the father's looming head. It looked at babies for a moment, then seemed to notice Hiero behind them, begging and chirping as the normal dragon babies were.

His eyes were pure green, not a cloudy portion in them, and his scales looked brighter than Saffron's. 'Man, Mom married young….but what can you expect. He's bigger than her….the cad.' He thought, not moving, but he'd stopping making noises once the dragon father got his snout in Hiero's face. He took a hard sniff at him, making Hiero face slam into the dragon's snout. 

"Name….yoursssself." the dragon boomed, nearly blowing Hiero's eardrums apart. "Hiero…." He replied evenly, trying to remain as still as possible.

"I am Klaussss, but you are not dragon….you are human." He said. Hiero shook his head with a sneer. "Not a human. I am different….I saved my brothers and sisters." Hiero spat.

If Klaus was shocked, he didn't show it. He just made a slight grunt in his enormous throat. "How issss that?" Klaus asked.

"An Onyx and a Magma dragon came here attacking a Ruby dragon, they would have surely found these eggs before they could hatch and destroyed them if I didn't destroy the evil dragons first. I only wanted to get warm after that….I was not going to hurt the babies. I came to help." He said simply. Klaus' eyes widened slightly. "Prophecy then." Klaus said.

Now it was Hiero's turn to be startled. "What prophecy….?"

"I know who you are, the Ssssssafaia Oni the humansssss and elvesssss fear ssssso much. Pitiful creaturesssss….they do not know you are benefiting them in many waysssss. Assss the prophecy ordainsssss that you will for usssss," Klaus hissed out, nudging at Hiero's chest gently," Our prophetssss sssaid that the Ssssafaia Oni would end the murderous tyranny of Void, the chosssssen tribe to be the onesss to obliterate hissss followersssss traitoroussss actionssss. It pleassssessss me to find that the Ssssapphire dragonssss have been the chosssssen race."

Hiero smirked at the explanation, but he wasn't about to say no to a dragon's face when he could easily get his head bitten or frozen by Klaus' breath. "I was sent here to destroy Void, that much is true….Daddy dearest."

Klaus gave off a very toothy grin, many of his teeth about the size of Hiero's body. "Don't get ssssmart. Just don't' break your 'mother'sssss' heart….Hiero." the dragon male replied curtly.

"I'll try….for my siblings and mother….not for you, Daddykinssss." Hiero smiled, leaning again Prussi gently. She nuzzled him right back, Zazu cuddling in his lap.

"Hmmph….well, sssssince you are here….I might asssss well teach you some of the artsssss of the dragon magesssss. In the battlesssss to come….they might be better sssssuited to you than the wimpy human magic you seem to be sssskilled in." Klaus replied with a booming chuckled. Hiero smiled widely. "Assss you wish." He teased.

Klaus simply sighed and pulled his head back into the passageway, leaving the babies with Hiero as another play-fight ensued.

**_4,000 Years Later_**

*Sapphire Dragon Tribe and Electra*

"MINE! Bran, for the last damn time, give me back my meat!" Hiero shouted right in his larger brother's naked eardrum. About four thousand years was considered teenage years for a dragon, which meant a lot of growing very gradually. Hiero was still the same size, but regardless of that, he was trying to topple the eldest brother dragon over by screaming into his ear hole and smacking at his eye. Bran loved to tease his runt of a brother, not because he looked different, but because it got him out of serious mode. That and it was fun to watch his small brother try and beat the living daylights out him. He half the size of their parents now, as were his other siblings, all but Hiero. 

Their father said he was stunted, a runt, and wouldn't get any bigger than his current size. Bran looked out for Hiero ever since Talyn and Panek died, which they all felt guilty over. The two male dragons had gotten curious one night where their parents would sleep all-night and left the cave. 

By morning, the rest of them panicked and Hiero left the nest one his own. Their mother brought him back cold and injured, along with the remains of the Talyn and Panek. Klaus had witnessed it all since he went with Hiero to find the babies, who had already been devoured by an Onyx dragon, the cannibal race. Hiero had looked terrible when Klaus brought him back, but surprisingly he healed up by the next morning, with Prussi and Zazu watching over him. Then more bad luck befell their family, when Prussi got seriously ill after eating some stray mushrooms in the cave. 

Hiero had tried to get them out of her mouth and cure the poison, but he was still a novice at healing anything. She died in his arms while Bran and Zazu watched on tearfully. He let go after a whole and beat his small fists against the walls of the cave. He did help bury her outside beside her dead brothers, but never shed a tear. Hiero only looked angry the whole time and all the way back. He nuzzled against the both of them, begging them not to do anything foolish and leave him too.

As adorable and tearful the request had been, Hiero always got mad whenever he was being hounded for his small size. On top of that, he tried kicking his brother in the shins, smacking and stepping on his tail whenever he felt he was being babied. And being called a runt really set him off, he went into full scale magic tantrums. He never struck his family members, only trees and boulders, and at times, whatever they were hunting before Hiero got incensed. 

Hiero was ok for a little runt, but what a dirty mouth he had and an even wilder temper. He even liked having shouting matches with their father about politics and magic, of all things. Their father never complained about it, he told their mother that he welcomed the challenges little Hiero presented. For a runt, he said Hiero would one day do great things for all dragons and the sapphire dragons would follow him to hell and back just to be there.

Bran didn't understand yet, but that was not the issue. He'd been thinking so hard that Hiero had ripped most of the meat from his fangs. Hiero was eating it on the far side of the cavern with their sisters, glaring at Bran and growling, as if to dare him to try and take his food away again. 

'Always runs to the female….well, she doesn't play with him like we used to. She hunts with him and shares the same sleeping space. Just like Mom, that Zazu just loves him like a little baby.' Bran thought, bobbing his head a bit at Hiero. His brother shoved the rest of the raw meat in his mouth, his blood caked hands raised for a spell.

Bran bobbed his head again and moved closer, watching Hiero gently swallow his food, then his hands starting to glow. "You want a mouthful of the Hala Vortex, you just take another step. I dare you, big brother." Hiero let out icily.

Hala Vortex was a special dragon spell, so Bran stopped to consider his options. It created a dragon of pure dark energy from hell itself, set out to devour living targets or paralyze them, if the caster was skilled enough to command it that way. Hiero was very good at dragon magic, he'd learned it in a span of 456 years. 'He wouldn't though. Dad would turn him into a slime pile.' Bran thought. He took another step and felt a little cold as Hiero's eyes twitched madly. "**_Hala Vortex! Encircle!_**" Hiero called, the darkness dragon slinking out of the floor upward to solidify before Bran. 

"All right, I give. Call it off, Hiero!" Bran roared.

"Do I get first dibs on the everything when we go to join the rest of the tribe or not?" Hiero asked, amused by the power he had over his brother. 

"Why you little," Bran started, but the darkness dragon took a step forward with a hungry gurgle," All right, I agree. Everything you sssssee you get first dibssss on….I ssssswear on our mother'sssss very life! Call it off, you brat!" 

"I'm in charge of you for a week too." Hiero added. "What?! Ah, ok, ok, a week. Just sssstop it!" Bran growled.

Hiero simply smiled and gave off a loud clap. "**_Dispel_**!….Goodie, I'm the god, I'm the god….Yeehah!" Hiero crooned, getting a double lick on each cheek from his smiling sister. He lifted off the ground when she did it, falling flat on his rump when she stopped. 

"Hiero'ssss the king dragon! Hiero'ssss the king dragon!" his sister chanted happily, sticking her forked tongue out at their stunned brother.

"Maybe, but only for a week. I'm the king no matter what, kidsssss." Klaus voice boomed from the passageway.

~

Hiero turned with mild interest to the large dragon's head and smiled. "Hi Dad. Is it time to go rejoin the tribe now?" Hiero asked pleasantly.

Klaus nodded. "Your mother isssss already there, she just had to tell the resssst of the tribe about you all. We'll be flying to Korthosssss Mountain, where the Sssssapphire dragonsssss have resssssided since the beginning of time, only to leave to hatch young ones. This will be your lasssst time here….Korthosssss will be your new home."

Hiero shrugged and climb on the back of Zazu's back. "I don't have any wings….so this will have to do. Ok, Zazu?" he asked his sister, getting a grin and lick," Is Korthos warm?"

"Yes, asssss warm asssss thissss place is and full of fresh meat. Oh, and Hiero, don't sassssssss any of the elderssss. Your appearance as well assss your wordssss might be looked upon as different for a moment, but do not take offenssssse to anything they say. You are a part of the tribe….they will accept you for who you are once I explain thingssss. Just trussssst me on that, they will accept ussss all." Klaus replied, pulling his head back through the passage.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Hiero mumbled, getting a good grip on his sister's neck as she started to move towards the passageway, rustling her wings that were screaming for flight.

**_~ Korthos Mountain ~_**

Hiero held tightly onto Zazu's neck as his family entered the mountain home of the Sapphire tribe, his eyes curious. He'd never seen anything of the dragon culture besides the family that adopted him into their unit. The entire mountain was full of large catacombs just teeming with Sapphire dragons, young and old, battled scarred and pure. There was a large indent in the center of the place filled with freshly killed meat. 'Hmm, good thing I got used to bugbear tar-tar. It's not like my body couldn't heal the stomach diseases the stuff gave me and grow immune….it just took a couple months before my body adjusted. It's not too different from training your body to become immune to poison….just tastes funnier.' He thought, eyeing a group of dragon adolescents that were eyeing the pit of food. 

No one seemed to notice Hiero, and he was a little thankful for it. The last thing he needed was to get on the bad side of the entire tribe. Klaus was fine to bother, but it was all in good humor. Most of these dragons were much older than Klaus and Saffron combined. Telling any joke or taunting them would not be a wise move in front of such stale old buzzards.

He felt his body jerk suddenly and found that his brother and sisters had stopped, Klaus and Saffron the only ones still moving. They were approaching a grizzled old sapphire dragon whose scales had lost the luster his brothers and sisters all had. Saffron and Klaus bowed before the dragon, then his siblings did. Hiero merely shrugged and bowed his head.

"What'sssss that human doing in here?" the grizzled dragon uttered, getting every dragons' attention at once. Hiero just kept his head bowed as if the word human was a foreign concept.

"What human?" Saffron asked. 'Good old senile, blind mom.' Hiero thought, suppressing a smile. 

"The one on your daughter'sssss neck that'sssss bowing to me….Klaussss! Explain why there isssss a dirty human in here….a male one at that!" the grizzled dragon roared.

Hiero looked up slightly, Klaus looking back at him, Zazu and Bran. "Children, go mingle with your little brother. Make sure he doesn't losssse hissss temper here. Sssssaffron, go see your brothersssss….they should be in the ssssame cavern. I need to ssssspeak to the elder alone." Klaus replied.

Hiero held on again as he sister moved to nod and turn, the rest of the dragons staring curiously at him. He stared back a moment, and opened his mouth, baring his teeth. They weren't littered with fangs, just his little canines that all human beings were born with. The dragons bobbed their heads and sniffed at him curiously, but made no movie to speak or attack. He let his grip soften on his sister's neck and let his eyes wander back towards the meat. 'I guess 10 slabs of dead meat a day can grow into an addictive habit. That bloody pit is getting hard to resist when it's all you can smell.' He thought hungrily.

"Hiero….could you walk on your own? Your clawsssss keep tickling my neck." Zazu bellowed. Hiero patted her neck with a smile. "Sure, sis, I'm a big boy. And I get first dibs on meeting the tribe. I'll just make it harder for you cause I'm the runt." Hiero sighed, feigning hurt. 

Zazu made a gurgling sound. "That may have been cute when we were hatchlingsssss, but it doessssssn't work now. You can ssssstay beside me, but I can't have a decent conversation with potential matesssss if you're making me giggle." She chuckled.

"Ok, sis. Far be it from me to ruin your chances at getting laid, big sister. No need get all hissssssy." Hiero teased, gladly slipping off of her back. He watched her go off towards a group of males then followed Bran to more gender rich groups.

Reaching a few groups caught Hiero by surprise, though he was stared at, he heard no dragons whispering the words 'freak' and 'demon.' Though he couldn't be sure, he thought he heard 'cute' and 'exotic.' Hiero thought better about asking who said it, brushing it off as him hearing things. 

"I thought you wanted first dibssssss. Change your mind, Hiero?" Bran asked him suddenly. "I meant for food….mainly. You always hogged everything Mom brought to us, glutton. When I feel like talking to the others, I will. Don't be such a bother." Hiero chided, kicking Bran a good one in his thick chin.

Bran just let out a hearty chuckle and clasped his clawed hands gently on Hiero's back. "Brat….If that's how you're going to be, then I'm going to have to make you mingle." Bran said, lifting Hiero's up by his cloak.

Hiero kicked and punched at the air trying to rip free, but that only made his dragon brother toss him in the air a bit to wrap his claws about his waist. Hiero kept struggling, it wasn't going to do any good, but Hiero wasn't going to be dragged into Bran's plans quietly.

Bran brought him up to a group of young dragons, one female in the middle of four larger males. Two of them were crooning and trying to impress her and the others were just talking. The crooners stopped what they were doing when they saw Bran and Hiero standing right in front female. Sapphire dragons generally looked alike except in gender. Males had spikes jutting from their heads and female did not, occasionally getting a horn or two. Dragons knew each other by scent, being confused about who hey were conversing with was never a problem. Hiero had yet to hone his senses and rather felt he didn't need to. Telepathy always came in handy when he had to tell his brothers and sisters apart as babies. 

This female was most definitely not his big sister, her green eyes rather curious as she peered am. "Hello, fellow dragonsssss. I am Bran of High dragon Klausssss. This is my baby brother Hiero." Bran said pleasantly, presenting his brother by dropping him in front of the female. She looked at him, giving a cautious sniff. He felt a bit impish as she nudged at him in different spots and sniffed her back. "Electra of High Dragon Arik." She said, smiling fully with her fangs.

Hiero smiled back. "Hiero of High Dragon Klaus." She angled her head to the side slightly. "You're different, but cute. Very cute…little ssssssapphire sssspikes come out of your head. Pretty eyesssss too." She said gently. Hiero shrugged, blushing slightly. 

"Thank you. So are yours, like liquid emeralds in a sea of sapphires. Very lovely, from an aesthetic point of view, Miss Electra…." Hiero said, then stopped himself. The other male dragons were hissing at him. 

Hiero crouched a little and hissed back, using his fingers to swipe at them at a distance. Electra chuckled again and Bran had fallen over laughing with a boom. 'Oh big help he is. The actual time I need him to defend me and he goes goofy. Perfect.' He thought crossly, hissing again as one of the males advanced. It probably didn't matter that he looked human. They thought he was invading their territory, namely Electra.

"Back off, runt. We're running thissssss part of the mountain. Electra isssss mine." The male said, growling low in his huge throat. The others nodded, grumbling that Electra was theirs too. Bran went on laughing, his emerald eyes full of tears.

Hiero's defense came from Electra, who snapped at the males and roared. The males backed up, wary and angry, their startled eyes on Electra's every movement. "You do not own me….I choossssse a mate on my own, filthy pervertsssss. I want the beautiful small one." She hissed out, lifting a stunned Hiero up by his cape.

"Choose a mate? Wait a second!! Urk!" Hiero tried, by his cape was choking back his words. Electra carried him off to the other side of the mountain home and entered an empty cavern. Hiero's face was starting to match his hair when she finally let him drop to onto a bundle of soft hay, one of many that littered Electra's cavern. "I know I can't mate with you….but to be clossssse would not harm you, pretty one." Electra uttered softly, nudging him with her snout. 

"That tickles, Electra." Hiero giggled, the feel of her soft scales against the back of his neck making him giggle the more they touched. "Lovely little dragon-boy. You are human, yet you call the dragons of Klaus and Saffron your family. Why do you do this? You like dragons?" Electra asked, her fork tongue flitting on the back of his neck. 

'Kind'a feels neat….tickles though.' He thought, giggling again as he turned to face her. 

She was looking very closely at him, her tongue still flitting, tickling his face now. "I like dragons very much, but I am not human. I don't know what I am….I am called the Safaia Oni, though. Since I bet that grizzly dragon elder will be telling everyone else that soon, might as well let you know early so you can despise me now." Hiero stated matter-of-factly between giggles. She was touching his face and flittering her tongue a little more rapidly.

"The Ssssafaia Oni….the curssssed man with the ssssapphire hair and eyessss of a demon….you are that man. How very interessssting….purrrr…." she rumbled out sweetly, stepping towards him slowly. He stayed stock still and stared at Electra, his mouth opening slightly. 'She's pretty for a dragon….hmm, all dragons are majestic. Sadly Void has made many of them as miserable as humans. What a degrading species humans are, at least dragons are out to kill each other for money and power every damn day. They at least have morals, save for the Onyx and Magma species.' He thought pleasantly, his eyes widening as Electra's tongue flitted against his lips. 

"You're a little more handsome than I thought you'd be. We all expected something like the prince of darkness." She said softly.

"Eh, heh, I bet. I've met Vermin, he's not exactly disgusting looking, but he's no prince…and mmmph!" Hiero was babbling stupidly, then everything got muffled when Electra kissed him, the points of her forked tongue running along his lips and the sides of his mouth. 'Ok, this is new. Not half bad….but….ah who cares, she's not trying to beat me to a pulp like Rya did.'

After several minutes, he started patting on Electra's face. She pulled back, smiling innocently as her fangs would permit. "Thank you….I think I've breathed in enough," Hiero sighed, placing his hands on both sides of Electra's face," Kiss again."

Hiero kissed her fully on her dragon lips, with only his lips. 'If she likes me this much, who am I to deny a female my affection? Besides, I'm immortal, I'll survive this. This is kind of fun.' He mused, smiling to himself as he felt Electra's tail wrap gentle about his waist.

**_~ Night ~_**

A roar woke Hiero up from his comfortable slumber. He'd spent the rest of the day with Electra, but went back to his family to eat the bloody feast. The elder dragon had explained to everyone that Hiero was the child of prophecy, the Safaia Oni that would destroy Void's tyrannical rule. The other dragons had already accepted him into the tribe before the meal, more or less as the runt, not a freak. He had, however, slept with his family.

'My dragon sibs never roar like that in their sleep….that sounds pained, like when Prussi….was dying….' He thought vaguely, his eyes widening up as the smell of blood and sound or the tearing of flesh reached him. Hiero sat up, his first instinct to wake up Klaus and Saffron, but they weren't there. Only Zazu and Bran were with him, fast asleep.

Hiero crawled out of their cavern, keeping his ears alert for the source of the tearing and pained roars were coming from. He saw nothing above him and nothing outside on the ground level. At first, this was all he saw before he heard a cracking sound, wet and fresh, from the feeding pit. Two tails swiveled up, one black, another green. 'Invaders….time to foil their plans of whatever they are doing here. No one invades MY territory.' He thought, lifting his hands up high. "**_Colo Lit_**! Wake up everyone!! Invaders! Invaders!!!!!" Hiero yelled, the colorful blinding light filling the mountain home in seconds. Sapphire dragons rushed quickly out of every cavern, but Hiero didn't wait for them. He rushed for the pit shouting for everyone to wake up. 

Two heads perked up, blood stained and slick with torn flesh. It was an Onyx and a Ruby dragon standing over the dying bodies of two Sapphire dragons, one's who's mental imprints made Hiero's heart shatter. "Mother! Father!! You damn bastards!! Void bastards!!" Hiero growled.

The Onyx dragon hissed at him, leaving behind the dying dragons to approach Hiero. "The Sssssafaia Oni….you have chossssen the weak dragonssss of the ice….heh, they tasssste grizzly. I'll put an end to the prophecy that caussssessss Lord Void sssso much distressssss. We had hoped for jusssst a quick meal….but to find you here, that will make our return even better!" it hissed. Hiero refused to move, smiling at the drooling black behemoth as it charged.

Hiero was ready to cast a spell, but something shot under his legs and lifted him up in the air. "No Hiero!! Argh!" Electra shouted. "Electra, don't! I can take him. Moriun, NO!" Hiero yelped, hearing a sickening crunch as the Onyx dragon drove his fangs into Electra's throat. She collapsed and Hiero rolled off into the pit beside his father. His hand made contact unintentionally and the pain of absorption set in. "Ah no! Not now! Not my father!! Stop it! Oh Moriun, stop this, I don't want this!!!! NO!!" Hiero screamed as he absorbed his dying father into his body.

It was going to leave him vulnerable for a few minutes, and Hiero was sure he'd be ripped apart by the Ruby dragon that had stayed with the bodies. He felt a dull surprise work through him as the other Sapphire dragons rushed to his aid, driving both traitor dragons back.

They were back at the entrance by the time Klaus was inside Hiero's body, the pain in his body nothing compared to the pain in his heart. "That tears it. No survivors, no mercy! I'm through waiting. I'm going to destroy all that Void has!!" Hiero yelled, his eyes gracing across Electra's bloodied and weakened body before setting on the cowering intruders.

He rushed out of the pit and stood a ways away from them, gesturing to the Sapphire dragons to back off. "You will never win, runt. You're jusssst a pathetic ant to ussss. Lord Void will dine on you all when we tell him about thisssss!" the Ruby dragon growled.

"Who's going to tell him? Not you. We're going to get all those against Void to wage war on your leader. It will be me who devours your order, not you!" Hiero said in a dangerously malicious tone, extending his arms to either side of his body," _Kotengo Rosuto Ikkai, Ryokushoku Kirai, Shuushuu Yaku Jibun. Mugen Naimen Kihaku, Houshutsu Kutsuu Inai Namami_!** _Emeras Bakuha!_***" 

As the chant proceeded, a large bubble of emerald green liquid formed near both of Hiero's hands, splitting off into smaller, seemingly living bubbles. When there were thousands of tiny green bubbles writhing about Hiero, he thrust his hands towards the invader dragons. The bubbles shot all at once at them, slapping on their scales and sizzling on contact, spreading their corrosive embrace across their bodies.

For ten agonizing minutes of shrieking, the two dragons were melted into piles of blood and flesh swirled slime, bone and all. The acid bubbles had spared them nothing, not stopping their corroding feeding for a moment, showing off the melting of muscle, organs and bone for the entranced Sapphire tribe.

Hiero paid no attention to it once the spell had done its job, rushing back to Electra. He could no longer feel Saffron's mental voice, it had been silence long before he'd begun the spell. Electra's was still there, but faint. He didn't dare touch her, afraid he'd make her hate him by absorbing her inside. 

"Electra….why? Did you forget I can't die….you didn't have to…. Oh! No, don't touch me." he said as she reached up towards his face, backing up a little, but she shook her head gently. "I wanted to be a part of you when I grew old and weak, to be with you alwayssss. I only wanted to help you jusssst now….if you died now, you wouldn't ressssurect in time to stop those basssstardssss. Pleassssse Hiero, let my lasssst ssssenssssation be of your perfect innocent face. Pleasssse, grant me thissss." She said in a whispery voice.

"Electra….don't…." he said, his heart breaking all over again piece by piece. "Pleasssse, don't let me die in vain. I….love you, Hiero of High Dragon Klaussss. Our ssssavior." She whispered, blood leaking from her jaws.

"Oh Electra, I love you….too. Forgive me…." he choked out, kissing her gently, letting his shaking hands claps her claws as tightly as her could. It was so tight, he made his own hands bleed as he absorbed her.

When it was done, Hiero stood up, his face deadly serious and cold. "What now, Hiero?" he heard a dragon ask. He didn't let anything betray his stony exterior, turning about slowly to face the entire tribe. "Now we get revenge for all those that died by Void's rule. We give my mother a funeral and honor my father and Electra for their noble sacrifices. After that, we must prepare for the future battle against Void's forces." Hiero said simply.

"The time of prophecy approaches then." It was the dragon elder's voice, and it wasn't a question. Hiero nodded, narrowing his eyes on the elder. "Yes, many will die and many more will suffer beyond the death of Void….How, I don't know, but it won't happen yet. We have a millennia to prepare for death….Void's death, and avenging the death's of lovely Electra and my parents. Above all, no mercy, my fellow tribe dragons, none what so ever."

**__**

Note: *Translated from my poor Japanese and Chinese skills, this is a necromancy spell, acid-based_: Dead languages and lost time, green water of hate, gather up about me. Infinite venom inside my soul, release agony within living flesh! Emeras Blast!!_

**1,000 Years Later**

The War of Dragons:

*Vendetta vs. Void*

Hiero stood atop Legion Mountain, the only inactive volcano amongst many active ones. His new sapphire cloak blew wildly in the wind, the only way he could honor his mother in battle. They had skinned her before burying her body and made him a cloak to bring a part of her into battle. He had been as bit repulsed by the gesture, but accepted it a few days later, wanting a part of his dragon mother with him when he went after Void, for the happy years she'd given him.

Many Sapphire dragons surrounded this area, all ready with claws and their variety of killer breath. It had taken a long time, but Hiero managed to get the few Ruby and Magma dragons against Void collected into the dragon army, and getting the other races to join had been a little easier. All but the holy Pearl dragons were there. The other races were eager to stop Void from giving dragons a worse name than they already had in the world. Void was sending numerous of the traitors to their races into humanoid territory, carrying off livestock and people for Void's sick appetites, called it self-defense and revenge against those humans that would rob and destroy them.

Hiero liked the variety he had, the attacks each race was capable of. The Ruby dragon race could breathe deadly fire, Magma's with their lava vomit, and the Sapphires with their frozen breath. The Golden dragons let streams of light energy flee from their flawless jaws, the Silver shattering the hardest hide with their banshee screams, and the Emerald dragons with poison breath and acidic drool. Then came the brilliant Amethyst dragons calling forth purple lightening from their throats, and the last race of Crystal dragons controlling the very earth with their calls. 

It would seem like enough to a normal human, but not to Hiero. He knew he had to be the one to strike the killing blow with his blessed blade in Void's dark, still beating heart. How he had to do it was already in his mind, as much as he hated the idea. 'It will end this pointless slaughter….Void is waiting beyond within the largest volcano. This attack will force him and his imbeciles to fight….then he is as good as dead.' Hiero thought, staring at the volcano in question that was raging miles away.

"Brother Hiero, the dragons are ready to move. I told them the plan….they were a bit skeptical, but they know you've been with us through thick and thin and you know what you're doing. But I have to know, are you sure about this?" Bran asked him from behind. Hiero had known he was coming, he'd kept a telepathic eye on him when he sent him down to talk to the rest of the dragons. 

"Dead sure. But you are the main part of the plan. When I say our mother's name, no matter how you hear it, be it out loud or in your mind, you come to Void's back. I'll be waiting there for you. It will be my last chance this day to do away with the demon dragon Void. When you drop me off the first time, you get away as fast as you can and wait until I say her name. Is that perfectly clear, big brother?" Hiero said, not caring what Bran said. If he had to, he'd make Bran do it by controlling his mind. He didn't care, he wanted Void dead right now.

"I understand. Climb on my back, Brother Hiero. Let the battle begin." Bran said, lowering his head to Hiero. He climbed up onto his brother dragon's back and felt a little light as Bran flew off the cliff.

"**_Mateo Ryn!!_**" Hiero yelled, summoning a hailstorm of large, flaming hot meteors from the dark skies above. They sailed right into the active volcano, blowing many portions of it apart, dead dragon parts flying out of it with each impact.

Then he came, the demon dragon Void. He was even larger than Hiero had thought. The thing towered well over the actual size of the mountain Hiero had been on. 'Maybe 600 or so feet, maybe more. Well, size matters very little, unless you count his brain. If he's as dumb as I hope, he won't be able to resist the bait.' Hiero mused, pinching his brother's neck a bit. "Go above Void and drop me, as planned. Then go back to Legion Mountain and wait for my call. GO!" Hiero commanded. Bran roared in response and flew higher, racing through the skies towards the shrill sound reverberating from an angry Void.

Hiero looked down a moment, seeing seas of sparkling colors swarming towards an army of blacks, reds, dots of purple and many greens. The armies looked evenly matched, but Hiero could hear the pain and despair of battle screaming from their minds. 'No one is left innocent from war, even those who stand by and do nothing. What evil it is for anyone to be so uncaring. Well, whether I get out of this without dying a few times or not, well, ah hell. Do or die….Do, because I can't die. Time for Void to suffer for starting this." He mused, his eyes lighting up as Void's gargantuan head blocked everything from view. He was looking at the battle, not at Hiero and Bran. 

'Good. Time to go down in dragon history.' He thought, pulling out his blessed blade. "This is where I get off, brother. Just follow my orders as they've been given to you, nothing more." Hiero said, giving his brother one final pat before leaping off of his back, raising his blade as his tumbled down.

~

Hiero's blade crashed through Void's left eye, green blood shooting all over Hiero and dribbled down Void's head. Hiero yanked his sword out and tried going for the other eye, but he never made it. Void plucked him off of his head, roaring in pain, with his claw.

Hiero put his sword away at that moment, keeping very still as Void raised him to his good eye. "Safaia Oni….so this is how you greet me. Stupidly as a snack. I thought I'd get more of a fight from you, but sadly, you are typically human, rushing head on into a critical battle. Foolish one, do you think that blessed toothpick will kill me. You'll never be able to make me bleed enough with that." Void said, his voice surprising low and human toned. 'Perhaps he thinks I'm weak and wants me to hear my own dying screams. Oh, be stupid, Void. I dare you.' He thought, casting a evil smile at Void.

"Shove it, asshole. I'm going to kill you.' Hiero grinned, flipping up both middle fingers at Void's eye before jabbing them into it. Void roared again, letting out numerous curses of his own as he whipped Hiero towards his drooling jaws.

"No you won't. You're are just a little delight for my taste buds….to put an end to the prophecy of my demise. Without you, it is false." Void grumbled, tossing Hiero inside his gaping rot smelling mouth.

~

Hiero curled up as he went down Void's throat, yanking out his demon sword as he plummeted. He held his breath as the stench of rot and half-digested meals wafted through his sense, his eyes stinging terrible from the horrible odor of Void's stomach. Hiero waited until he could see the wide entrance of the stomach cavity before sticking the demon sword into the fleshy tunnel above it. 

He hung there looking down the dark pit of the stomach, taking a cautious breath before grabbing onto the flesh he'd stabbed. 'I knew sooner or later I'd get eaten, but hell, he'll never notice such a prick in his body so small in somewhere not as vital as say, his heart. Time for operation indigestion to come into play.' He thought, ripping and opening for himself into the rest of Void's body. With a quick levitation spell, he was through it and far from any part that could send him to the horrible pain of a slow digested fate.

~

Bran waited high atop Legion Mountain, the other Sapphire dragons encircling Void at a good distance. He was starting to breathe his demonic energy from his mouth, wiping out a mile of dragons, whether they were faithful to him or not, at a time. 

Bran growled in disgust at the evil dragon, wishing he could tear his head off with his bare claws, but Hiero was against it. It was either his plan or he'd do it by himself, which Bran and Zazu were highly against. His plan seemed suicidal, the be swallow by Void and leave the Sapphire dragons to surround the area Void was in and lay low with Bran and Zazu and others their age on Legion Mountain. 

Hiero hadn't been as cheery or fun loving after Electra and their parents were killed. He grew cold, but at times they found him crying his eyes out over their graves. Zazu was a great comfort to him. Still, Bran overheard him once telling her that she should just forget him, that he was cursed to be alone for all times because he was a stupid child. Neither of them understood it, but it was said with such sorrow, Bran understood he was in great mental pain.

'Come on….don't be dead, Hiero. Give me the signal….scream it out, please. Be alive!' his mind raced, then he saw Void preparing to let out a another stream of dark energy. Bran perked up as Void seemed to choke on the attack, never quite falling through. Void began gripped at every part of his body at a rapid rate, howling in pain. As Bran narrowed his eyes, he could see green fluids leaking out of the demon dragon's scale, some muscles and bones exposed.

__

'Saffron. Now Bran, NOW!' Hiero's voice screamed within Bran's mind, making him stand alert with wings spread. 

He opened his mouth as he flew off the mountain, firing a stream of ice breath through the night sky, the signal to other sapphire dragon's to go for Void, for the final assault.

As Bran got closer to the pained Void, he found that the demon dragon was not even fighting off the other Sapphire dragons that were blasting and tail whacking his chest as Hiero had instructed. He could see the demon dragon's large heart beating madly behind the crystal clear ice that were once his scales and muscles. The ice was cracking with each tail slap a dragon gave off in passing on quick wings, but not enough to damage the heart. The heart was pure evil and could only be destroyed by pure good, Hiero's holy blade. 

'Enough to weaken him is what Hiero said. I wonder why….tearing his heart out would be perfect….perhaps he means to do that.' Bran thought deeply, his body whizzing past Void's thick neck to where his spine was. He hovered over it, looking for his little brother, but saw now trace of him.

Bran started circling frantically, thinking the worst. 'Where is he? He said he'd be here….oh gods, please let him be here!' he prayed silently, now trying to keep his eyes on Void's back as well as his head. He didn't need Void to see him now or both he and Hiero were dead meat.

Then came a slicing sound, flesh being parted suddenly. He looked about frantically, finding there was s small silver blade sticking out of the middle of Void's back. It moved swiftly, parting the flesh perfectly before pulling back in. Bran's heart leapt with joy when he saw Hiero push his way out of the bleeding wound, his demon sword in hand. Bran quickly flew down and let his little, blood drenched brother leap on his back. 

Bran looked back a moment as they flew upwards, Hiero putting his demon sword away and taking the holy sword out. "I never want to do that again. It reeks in there….," he was saying, then paused a moment to touch his forehead," Ah, the heart is exposed, the others are already out of distance. Go up until you can't breath then dive, big brother! Time for the prophecy to be fulfilled, for all that have died for that monster!" 

Bran nodded and obeyed, flying higher and higher until his lungs began to hurt from the thin air. He dove back down towards Void's chest like shining blue arrow, Hiero holding on with one hand to Bran's neck. Void was still being effected by whatever Hiero did inside him, swatting around and firing in random directions. Bran avoided them easily, nearly getting his head blown off as he passed Void's. 

"Now flee!" Hiero yelled, but his voice was fading. Bran looked back in time to see that Hiero had leapt off his back, blade poised for a definite strike. His little brother was plummeting for Void's exposed heart.

"This is for my family and Electra! Give vermin my regards!" Hiero yelled, slamming his holy blade right through Void's bloody and beating heart. Void went crazy and started to reach for Hiero. "No! For our parentsssss, I won't let you be hurt! I will not fly away!" Bran roared, turning around and blasting Void in the face with his icy breath.

__

Just like the wind, 

I've always been 

Drifting high up in a sky

That never ends.

__

Void saw Bran now, the rage apparent in his only good eye and the wild drooling and gnashing his jaws were performing. Bran tried to avoid it, but he couldn't. Void's claws went after him, despite Hiero holding onto Void's scales and still hacking away at Void's heart. Each time Void tried to go after Hiero, Bran hit him with his ice breath or tried tearing into Void's tainted flesh. 

Void let out a loud roar, screeching to hell itself as a dark light began to appear on his chest. Bran chanced it and looked down, discovering it was Hiero that was glowing. His sword was gone, probably fallen back down to the ground, but his hands were firmly placed on Void's teetering form. Void was still able to move his claws and went for Hiero one last time, his left claw frozen in pain while the right one kept coming. 

Bran dove, firing his ice breath at the claw at full force all the way until he rammed into it. The claw was stunned for a brief second after impact before it reeled back and dug into Bran's chest, the fingers flexing with the last bit of energy they possessed to shred his body. 

__

Through thick and thin

I always win 

'Cause I will fight both life and death

To save a friend

"For you, brother. I will alwayssss be proud to have had you asssss my little brother." was his final whisper before his life was torn apart.

**_~ Two Weeks Later ~_**

The first thing Hiero was aware of was how stiff and confined he felt, and very cold. He moved his fingers first then wiggled his toes. He could feel them well enough. He was also very tired. Absorbing such a large creature was a strain. He was deeply happy that Void wasn't a devil dragon or Satan himself, he'd have had two nasty voices in his head to deal with for all of eternity. Still, it hurt like hell.

Hiero opened his heavy eyelids slowly, letting out a small yawn with a stretch. The stretch was interrupted by something hard, his vision filled with the sight of some kind of crystal substance. As his eyes got more adjusted to the light, he looked about his body to find he was in a crystal coffin. There was air in the coffin, but very little. He started to push at the lid, but it was too heavy, so kicking was implemented. Hiero hated being confined in such a small space, it reminded him of the time he was buried alive in Galah. 

Hiero went on banging on the coffin sides and the lid, straining to see outside of the coffin. For crystal it was rather milky looking. He could only see slight shapes of different colors near the coffin. One moved closer, a blue one as best he could tell. He banged and kicked harder, shouted for help. His air would run out if he went on shouting, but it wasn't like the shape was far away.

The coffin lid slid open and Hiero wasted no time sitting up and taking a deep breath. "Hiero! You're alive!" said a shocked and overjoyed voice, one he knew very well.

He looked at the precious female dragon that smiled down at him affectionately. "Zazu! Sister!!" he cried, leaping out of the coffin to hug her tightly around her neck. She returned the sentiment, licking his face madly. It was a brief bit of happiness until he heard roars and screams mixed with explosions. "How long have I been sleeping, Zazu? Where's Bran?" he asked.

Zazu looked sad then, telling him what he hoped she wasn't to tell all the more painful. "Bran died….Void tore him apart. Bran wasssss trying to defend you. Hiero, you were vulnerable to attack. He died….and we buried him, but you, we just couldn't. You were still breathing. The elderssss agreed to put you in thisssss coffin to be guarded by thossssse who cannot fight while the war goessss on. The young onessss, the ancient, and the hatchlingsssss….Hiero, two long weeksssss have passed since you and Void fought. His followerssss believe he's still out there. They refuse to ssssstop." Zazu told him, tears streaming down her sapphire cheeks.

__

I face my destiny

Everyday I live. 

And the best of me 

Is all I have to give.

Hiero shook his head and slipped out of her embrace and walked towards the large cavern's exit. "Then I will make them stop, even if I have to kill every last traitor from here to the woods where I was kept with you all. For our brothers and sister, our father and mother….I will make them stop this absurdity now!" Hiero growled, running out of the cavern.

~

Hiero ran out into battle, racing past dragons of all races to where Void had been absorbed. The place was not far off and simply teeming with blood and death. Hiero just growled deeper in his throat, sick to death of all the war he could have stopped so easily if not for Delphine's meddling.

"This war is over, you sorry ass bastards! And why, because I said so!**_ Phase Void, overtake me!!!!_**" his body rippling with dark lightening and power, his form hidden by an ever growing black cloud. All of the dragons stopped fighting, the wounded and dying looking up to the darkness rising. He could almost feel their fear as he let out a roar with Void's body.

When the transformation was complete, all the dragons looked like colorful ants to him. He had to lean his massive head down to get eye to eye with all of the dragons as they backed away. "The war is over, Void's soul is mine as is his body! You either stop fighting and declare peace or I will wipe every single one of you out!! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!!!!"

Every dragon nodded, all bowing to Void's form, even long after Hiero had left the spot, the traitors remained to cower there for the fear of Void taking revenge on them all for failing him.

~

Hiero looked on the funeral procession for the dragons that died in the Void War, the tearful dragons weeping for the dead loudly. All he could do was watch, he didn't want them to see him. It was the last thing he needed, to see Zazu again, those tearful emerald eyes begging for him to stay. 

He'd told her in a note that he couldn't stay or she would be affected by his curse with death. No one could love or be with him, he had to keep moving, it was the only way to save lives. The tribe had wanted to honor him, but he declined and left without another word. He'd left them with cynical words of wisdom. "I am cursed for all time, Sapphire dragons, you are not. Delphine thinks of you all as his favorite and most interesting race. But I am not a favorite, I am not perfect, I am a freak and demon. I will be the Safaia Oni for all times. I fi were all of you, I'd forget about me. We will never meet again." He said quietly before walking out of the mountain home.

__

Just like the sun, 

Echo-(Just like the sun) 

When my day's done, 

Sometimes I don't like 

The person I've become.

He walked all the way back to the warm southern shores, the dragons of those areas cowering as he passed by. 'Hate and fear are a good things….it will keep any of them from following me, from letting their lives be ruined as Electra's and Zazu's parents' were. Yet, they loved me, they took me in and all accepted me even when my task was done. They wanted me to stay….how I would have liked that. But, that's suicide. Delphine and his bitch mother would see to that.' He thought harshly, pulling his sapphire scale hood over his head to block the glare of the afternoon sun.

He sighed as the beach came into view, the one he'd seen long ago before being thrown off course. It was the same, perfectly flawless and pure white. As he stepped on it, he could feel its warm softness envelop his boots. He smiled briefly at it, then looked out at the endless blue see, his cloak blowing in the wind.

__

Is the enemy within 

Or a thousand men?

Should I walk the path of my worst or better half? 

I was so glad I had. 

He lifted his face back up towards the sea, the sapphire waves topped with pearly white caps beckoning him forward, to keep going. He had a lot to do, things to plan, people to kill, other to absorb. Hiero knew what he was doing, he was giving in. he had nothing left in his heart to care, only to do. Electra, Veda, Saffron, Klaus, and Bran, they were all gone because of him. Veda went on living, but her memories of him had been taken away by his own hand, so she would not suffer the heartache he was. All that was left was anger, the hatred of evil plaguing the weak for their own selfish desires.

Suddenly, Hiero felt himself looking back at the Dragon continent, spying some flying forms far in the distances of blues, purples, and greens. 'No….don't look anymore, it'll just cause more pain. I'm through with trying to care. Whatever I care about always gets taken away. No more Delphine, you'll get no more sassing from me. You'll just get a dead soul, cold and blank. Only the memories will guide me….the pain that I've caused.' He thought mildly, looking back towards the sea with a sigh.

__

There's someone testing me

Everyday I live. 

Well, the best of me 

Is all I have to give.

He sat himself down in the sand, feeling the gentle licking of the surf at his boots, the warm breeze caressing his pale cheeks. "It would be nice to stop, yes, but I can never ever stop. I must do something. As wicked as I am truly am for my sins, there are worse things out their plaguing this world. I can't sit idly by and I won't. If I must protect this world until the end of time, I will….but my wishes….Delphine. I know you can hear me, so listen good, this is the last bit of emotion you'll ever hear from me. My wishes are to finally have a family that won't leave me behind, but I know you're too cruel a god to even do that, not that I deserve it. If I had any other wish, it would be for death. Death would be a great comfort." He said aloud, swiftly casting levitation as the tears threatened to burst from his eyes, his body rushing through the calm winds as he headed back for human lands.

**15,524 Years Later**

The End of Days:

*Holy War Gone to Hell*

The great Crystal Gate of the humanoid continent was the last one Hiero had to attend to. Hell had burst open days earlier, slicing through heaven to let startled angels fall into battle. Heaven and hell were locked in their bloody war, the end of the world was at hand. 

Hiero didn't care, he'd been looking forward to his curse ending. Death would come when Moriun and Satan killed each other, the world couldn't survive with out both of them. It had been in his dreams for centuries, the war of the faithful and faithless, one no human, demi-human, or dragon would survive. Hiero had taken care of many of the races years earlier. The dragons were on some other world. They all trusted him, even if it wasn't his form he used. 

Hiero had promised them that 'he' would never return, he never said which form wouldn't come back. Being in Charmin's form was very useful in keeping the promise and by using the name and the cloak of his true form as the reason he was there, the dragons were more than willing to listen. They were probably all happy after passing through their Crystal Gate, the way to find other worlds and treasures, better worlds than Terrian. 

The Demi-humans that he hadn't been made to wipe out had gone through theirs before he arrived, their own prophets babbling that they'd be the first to be attacked by hell. He didn't know where they ended up, but Delphine had happily informed him that it was just what they deserved. Hiero didn't know what to think about that comment, but shrugged it off and moved on to the fairy and dwarf kingdoms.

Now all he had left were the humans and elves of his home continent, even those from Galah. It had been rather simple this time, no one blubbering about their homes or things, or even about what he was. Delphine instructed that Hiero had to remain in his true form the entire time he was herding these people into the Crystal Gate Temple. He took his time in getting the people gathered together, finishing the night before hell was able to open its gates into Terrian.

The last batch was filing into the temple while Hiero just stood on the outside of the door, his sapphire scale cloak limp and unmoving and his hood pulled over his head. Only his mouth and the tip of his nose were visible. His arms were crossed over his normal, brown attire, standing perfectly still as the last of the people on Terrian went into the glowing temple. He'd been rather cruel about it, he'd let all the peasants go first, then the people with no magical talent, just normal everyday jobs. The mages and soldiers were next, gone by the time Hell unleashed it's first assault on Moriun's heavens. 

The rich and royalty went last. Hiero never liked their type, what he once was, so vain and stupid over all of their money, thinking they were better than everyone else was. He hated them, but he hated himself more. 

'See, we're nearly done, sad sack. Aren't you going to say anything or did you forget how to talk?" Delphine piped up in his head, making him reach for it.

Hiero smirked slightly, but it was short lived. 'I'm going to die as soon as I take a few last magical beings down with me….then it can end. The vision of Terrian's destruction will come. There is nothing more to say than that.' He thought back, not noticing someone had filed out of the line to hide beside the temple.

__

I can't pretend. 

Echo- (I can't pretend) 

I am the wind. 

Echo- (I am the wind) 

And I don't know if I

Will pass this way again. 

Hiero sighed as it took another half-hour for the moaning stragglers to get stuff inside the temple. He shuts the doors firmly and locked them in, pocketing the key safely within his cloak. "The Crystal Gate will activate by the time I am through with my errands. There's nothing more to do here." Hiero said to himself, turning around and making a mad dash for the battling angels and demons that had taken up what had once been Galah and Faus, the last of the great elfin and human kingdoms to be evacuated.

The figure Hiero had not seen get out of line was out of her hiding place, her golden hair and crystal blue eyes staring after him fondly. "My love, my Sapphire dream. I'm coming to be with you, darling." She yelled, but Hiero didn't hear her, nor did he hear her running after him.

**_~ The Former Kingdom of Galah ~_**

Hiero had both of his swords out when he arrived, holy in the right hand and demon in the left. The carnage was unbelievable, worse than the Void War. Those that had not been chosen to be sent to another world for safety were victims of the demons of hell. Some were crucified to walls, nailed in with metal spikes, while others were hung by their toes from the gallows. Some were impaled through the gut by metal pikes that were also jammed in the ground, the slowly dying people twitching madly and bleeding down the pike. 

The rooftops were littered with entrails that had been baked by hellfire. The sun had not shone down from the heavens since hell freed all of its minions. The entire place smelled of rot and decay, a true city of the dead and dying. Other than those that were suffering, there were corpses of demons and angels all over the ground being stepped on and hacked at by those that went on fighting each other. Holy versus darkness, heaven and hell colliding at once in bloody rage.

Hiero just walked up to a few battling angels and demons, hitting them with the swords that would poison and kill them within minutes. He didn't care where he was going, he just followed Delphine's orders to go to the center of the city, where Moriun and Satan were embraced in battle.

He absorbed a few angels and even more demons as he went along with cold grace, stepping on the dead and dying with his uncaring pace. His sapphire demon eyes just looked at what was in front of him, be it holy or evil, he would kill it and take it into his body. That was all he had to do, so it was all he did.

As he went on, he saw a black devil with red horns and spikes jutting out of his head and back, just floating about a litter of demons that were winning against a handful of mutilated angels. "Go take him….he likes you anyway, maybe more than me. Vermin always liked the chaos you produced wherever you went. You were really the only human who could fight off his influence when you summoned his power." Delphine ordered and Hiero nodded. "**_Phase Delphine, overtake me!_**" Hiero shouted, transforming into Delphine in an instant. He floated his body up towards the terribly distracted and amused Vermin, prince of darkness. 

Vermin wasn't like that for long. He went upright in mid-air as Hiero got closer to him and turned about fully to greet him with a sneer. "Delphine….hmm, that means my favorite little hell spawn has arrived. It's been a long time, Hiero Vendetta, too long. Come to partake in the festivities." Vermin said pleasantly.

Hiero shook his head. "No, I've come to kill you." He said, sending a burst of holy energy into vermin's chest a second later. Vermin grunted, bleeding from the hole the holy powers made, but went on grinning. "That wasn't very nice….I thought we were friends, little sapphire. Delphine castrate you mentally already?" Vermin asked, getting another blast of holy energy shot into him near his lean gut.

"I've seen more than anyone like me should see. It's nothing to concern yourself with, so start fighting me. I am very eager to die soon." Hiero uttered, then raised his hands to the dark clouds above, filling them with blessed energy.

Vermin growled through his smile and rushed at Hiero, his body alive with dark tendrils. "_Father of death, evil incarnate. I beckon thee, abolish the light!_" Vermin hissed out, his body bathed in darkness. 'Shadow form….please, he can't do better than that. He thinks I'm an idiot.' He thought, teleporting out of the Phantom Vermin's path. It followed him around while Vermin shot out his own tendrils of darkness at Hiero. They slashed at him on few occasions, but it was nothing an immortal couldn't heal from. Hiero got tired of playing with him after a few more tendrils hit and the shadow form took a chunk out of his back

Hiero teleported behind Vermin and gave him a slight kick in the rear, the raised his arms above him head. Vermin whipped around with claws bared and grabbed Hiero in a rough embrace. He dug his claws into Hiero's Delphine form, the wounds bleeding a mix of red and gold. "Now what are you going to do….little Hiero?" Vermin snickered.

Hiero let his head drop a bit, muttering something under his breath. "What? Speak up!" Vermin roared.

Hiero lifted his head up, his mouth a thin, serious line. "By the power of the mother of creation, bring light to darkness, abolish this pain. Bring the holy breath of the mother to the hearts of the bane! **_Moriun Anoint!_**" Hiero uttered, his raised hands grabbing onto Vermin's head as holy power enveloped them both.

When the light of the goddess left them, Vermin was a disfigured mess, screaming at he top of his lungs as his weakened state made him Hiero's next absorption. "I do as I am told. You are no match for anything holy, unlike your father, prince. You are mine now until this world is gone, and you will go with me." Hiero said simply, the pain unfelt by him after so many lives being touched by his curse.

__

All things must end, 

Good-bye my friend.

Think of me when you see 

The sun or feel the wind. 

Vermin vanished into Hiero's body and he could almost hear the anguish of Satan himself when it was done. The demons below were writhing and screaming for him to die, but none dared go near him. When Hiero floated down to the ground, angels and demons alike fled from the area to fight elsewhere, scared to death that Hiero would do the same to them.

"**_Phase Delphine, leave me._**" Hiero replied evenly, sighing gently. His quest was done, all he had to do was stand to stay where he was and wait for the world to end. He didn't feel much about it, Hiero just knew he had to wait.

"Die, foul creatures of the abyss! **_Mateo Ryn!!!!_**" shouted a female voice, followed by numerous explosions. "Looks like you missed one." Delphine snickered.

Hiero dreaded turning towards the female's shouting, but turned anyway, his anger rising when he saw who it was. "Princess Ayanna….that idiot came out here?? Ah no, she's one of the chosen line, I won't get to die if she's not in the Crystal Gate Temple in," he growled, thinking on how much time he'd spent killing the angels, demons, and Vermin," Five minutes! Dammit!"

He ran over to the mage princess, hitting the demons around her with powerful spells to reach her. When he got to her, he quickly lifted her off the ground and threw her over his shoulder. He went on running, despite her protests. "Now I have to waste my magic to save your ass. I don't care why you came, but you're going back! **_Teleport, Crystal Gate Temple!!" _**Hiero shouted, his body and Ayanna's phasing out of the battle.

~

"But Hiero….I love you!" Ayanna complained as unbarred the temple doors furiously. He had dropped her roughly on the ground to do it, his mouth twisted with anger. 'Love, what a useless thing for me to even have directed at me. Love only gets you hurt, depending on others is for the weak! Love, all it gave me was pain!' he thought rancidly, grabbing her tightly by her wrist the drag her into the glowing temple doorway.

"I don't love you, so shut up. You're going to the new world and I'm staying here for my reward, death." He growled at her, his hood falling off to reveal his wild, sapphire hair. 

He could hear her whimpering and sniffling, but it had no affect on him. He kept yanking her forth. When he reached the room where the portal still lay opened. "Time for your destiny to begin, and mine to end. Be well, my princess, find love in someone who can return it. Sorry, but it can never be me," he told her, pushing her towards the glowing portal.

"No, come with me. We can be happy together, I swear. Stay with me, love." She begged, but his face was emotionless. "I can't go where you are going. I was born for this….born to live a cursed life. You'll never see me ever again. Be thankful for that, now get in the portal!" he yelled, showing her forward.

__

I am the wind….

I am the sun, 

And one day 

We'll all be one.

"NO! Come with me!!" she screamed, grabbing onto his wrist as the portal caught her, dragging the both of them in. Hiero eyes widened as they were pulled through, pulling himself up by Ayanna's grip. She looked happy, thinking he was going to kiss her. Instead, he bit her hand, making her let go. "I HATE YOU! You've ruined everything!!" he shouted at her as she disappeared from sight, leaving him trapped between the worlds.

**__**

*Chamber of Memories*

Zelgadis roused first, his sapphire slit eyes blinking a little as he could finally feel his body again. Crystal tears were all around him, but he wasn't about to hide them. 'What a terrible life….no one could stay sane with such things running rampant ion their body.' He thought, lolling his head around to see how the others were faring. Val was huddled near one of the water walls of the, looking rather sullen.

Filia just standing quietly below where Hiero crystal prison was, a look of calm admiration on her face. Justin woke up a few seconds after he stopped looking at Filia and started bawling. 'Just like his grandmother, a crybaby. Then again, that life would make the stoniest heart break….' He thought, trying to tune out Justin's crying to focus on Lina, who was the last to wake up from the memories.

He went to her, helping her up as he tried to see what she was feeling, but all he saw was a blank expression. "Lina….Say something." He asked quietly, giving her a gentle shake.

She looked up at him, her wide-ruby eyes never blinking once. "How could they do that? Those damn holier than though art bastards, how could they shun him when he was born so special. All that power and all they could do was hate him for it. What kind of a world was that hellhole?" she asked, her voice more puzzled than angry.

"It was Terrian, Mrs. Greywords. A world where magic is passed down by only the Archmage to those who pay the most money for schooling. Those who learned on their own were considered evil and burned or hung. Half-breeds were considered freaks and people like Hiero, well, he was one of a kind, anything the Terrians didn't understand, they feared and sought to destroy." Delphine said suddenly, appearing beside them.

Lina tried to punch him, but he vanished and went beside Filia. "Not nice, but I should expect nothing less from Hiero's new mother, I'm glad I chose you. He was made for you. You made him stop his little 'I wanna die' crap.You all gave him back the humanity he thought he's lost." Delphine said pleasantly. 

"You picked me to give birth to him?" Lina gasped. Delphine nodded with a smile. "I had my doubts, but you raised him, again, better than his own mother did. When I showed him what his future parents looked like, he was actually excited for once. He thought you were very pretty, Lina, and he liked how his father looked, someone who'd understand him better than Terrian did. I believe flaming goddess and handsome rogue were his exact words," Delphine replied evenly, looking up at Hiero," He also asked for a normal life, but I couldn't give him that, I can never make him fully happy. He should have reconsidered attacking me all those millennia ago. His response to that was for me to be punished, he didn't care where he went, just for me to get it over with. So I did, and you know what happened after that." 

"You drove him insane….you punished him endlessly. It's all your fault he was like that because of his mother and yours never giving him a second chance. All you did was torture him!" Lina yelled, preparing to throw a fireball at him.

Delphine wagged his finger at her. "Maybe so, but I kind of take my own death rather seriously. And I wouldn't cast magic in here, lest you destroy his mind, then you can have a drooling idiot for a son for all of eternity," Delphine smiled, still looking at Hiero," He will always be my beautiful disciple, my pretty sapphire. He is isn't he, so angelic and captivating you can't help but go on staring. He was worth all the agony of being inside, Hiero Vendetta was a treasure and amusing to be with. Up until the end….ah well, it's all in the past, and Hiero's servitude to me has ended. I can rest, unlike him." Delphine smirked, looking back at the Lina.

"Yes, he is very precious….at least, this helps us understand why he acts like he does. I guess."

"Do you hate him now that you know his dirty secrets? Hmm? The fact that he isn't really your true son, that he's killed so many, and done so much here to please me for the little time I can remain a dominant force in his mind? Can you still love this child of darkness, cursed throughout time?" he said quietly, his smugness apparent in each word.

Lina looked up at Hiero and Zelgadis looked with her. Val as soon beside him with Filia, and Justin, still crying, managed to crawl up beside Lina. "He's my son, no matter what you say. He's done things, but so have I. I'm no hero, Delphine, I just do what I have to do to survive, just like he did, so others could survive your bitch mother's wrath. So shove your bullshit right back up you ass, I love him. Yes, I love Hiero, my son!" Lina said proudly, raising her fist towards Delphine.

"I love him too. Yes, he was someone else's son first, but he's my son now. He was right, I do understand what he was going through, the pain of the loneliness curses like you cause, but I had Lina and our friends to accept me, something you never gave him the simple comfort of. If I turned him away over this, I'd be no better than you, condemning him for the past he couldn't help. Maybe I couldn't forgive Rezo for what he did to me, but he wasn't in control of himself then. If I can forgive the man that cursed me, I forgive the man you cursed." Zelgadis said evenly, remaining perfectly calm.

Filia was the next to speak, but she looked down a bit, putting her hand to her chest. "I don't like most of the things he did, but he had no choice and couldn't end his life to prevent it from continuing. He had it coming when he attacked you, but you made things worse by bullying him like that. I hate bullies! We may not be the same of blood and he was a bit of prankster, but he never tried to harm me as he did others for your goals. You are more of a demon than he'll ever be. I accept him." She spat.

Justin came next. "He is a villain and he stole from my kingdom, yet you made him do worse to satisfy your needs. I forgive him for that, but I won't forgive him for everything he's done to me. He has not proved himself to be anything more than a trickster here. I will….tolerate the villain for now, though." Justin said tearfully, trying to look brave about it.

Delphine smirked. "Like I'd expect a stubborn little do-gooder to say anything less nauseating. No wonder we dislike you. You're so….simple minded in your quest for justice, so simply stupid," Delphine sighed, then settled his eyes on Val," And what about you….Val, the one my pretty one called his first friend. Can you possibly forgive him after all you've seen?" 

__

I am the wind….

I am the sun, 

And one day 

We'll all be one.

Val was silent for a long time before he looked up at Hiero's floating form. He grit his teeth and looked dead at Delphine. "I do….maybe he did some really terrible things, like I did when I was Valgaav, but he had no choice, you never gave him that. He made terrible mistakes like all of us have, but he didn't lose his humanity as easily as most people would. He is my friend, nothing you say will change that. You can bite my ass for all I care, burn in the hell you put him through. He lost a lot more from the day he challenged you….and you know it." Val said angrily.

Delphine floated up beside Hiero's crystal prison, grinning ear to ear as he phased through it into Hiero's body. "Then my job is done. Time for me to finally rest….and time for him….to live." He said, joining with Hiero in a spiral of blinding blue light.

~

Everyone gasped as they were whisked out of Hiero's mind, but Hiero fell over on his face with a pained moaned. Zel and Lina lifted him up patting his tired body as he gagged on his own breath. "Ow….my stomach….Gods, I'm hungry! That drained the hell out of me!" he groaned, his face nearly as blue as his hair.

Hiero didn't expect to get water put to his mouth, he was just voicing a complaint to himself. He drank it anyway, his body had been without food and water for two weeks and with his accelerated appetite, it was worse waking up here than after he got Void. 'Don't think about it, drink, and then raid what little food this town has left. Then raid the next town….and the next….gods, my stomach is eating my internal organs about now.' He thought, groaning a little. Having just water in his stomach was good, he was very thirsty, but it was also making him feel sick.

"You ok?" Val asked, his face a little concerned, but also held some pity. Hiero offered a weak smile. "Just my pride hurts….Oh….and my stomach….uh, did you all really mean what you said back there, about caring for me after you saw all that?" he asked, collapsing against his father as hunger pains hit him again. Everyone nodded at him, especially Justin as he started bawling again.

"Oh, you horrible villain. What a tragic life you led, I will everything in my power to repair your tortured soul to one of justice." He wept. Hiero grimaced at that, but kept his eyes on Val. 

Val just gave him a genuine smile. "I meant every word….it'll take some time to work it all out, which I'm hoping you help me with. It was your life, Hiero, but if our friendship ever meant anything to you, you'll talk with me about it. I'll listen….you know, friends to the end and all that," Val said, then got an impish smile," Or I'll have to kick it out of you like when we were teenagers."

Hiero smiled broadly. "Yeah, you got it…Oh….I really could use some food now, I think my spleen is being digested. Ich!" Hiero grumbled.

"Damn, Lina, he had to have your bottomless pit stomach. We're going to have to pack for the journey home before he tears into the food this town has left." Zel teased, getting a sour look from Lina.

"Mom, Dad….no fighting, I need to eat….this really hurts. Just leave me where there's just a little bit of food and you go for the heavy stuff is before I sniff it out. Ok?" Hiero groaned, eager to avoid wasting more time with a dirty look fight.

"Ah….ok, but save me some. All that memory traveling gave me an appetite." Lina said heartily, giggling slightly. Zel rolled his eyes, but smiling. "Fine Mom, now can we eat?" Hiero asked.

"Yeah, time to get ready to be ravenous." Lina chirped, spiriting her son out of his father's grasp and out the door. Hiero held onto her for dear life as she raced him out of the inn. Despite his hunger, he couldn't help but smile at his new mother. 

__

I am the wind….

I am the sun, 

And one day 

We'll all be one.

'Ah Delphine, punish me in whatever way with this guilt of the past. Forever if you want to, but you'll never ever hurt them. I won't let you. I won't, even if I have to live a thousand lives like before, I'll guard them even if they hate me deep down. I'll still love them no matter what._' _He thought gently, his eyes lighting up as the smell of long awaited food reached him.

"Ah, chow time!" He uttered, a sudden feat of strength hitting him making him burst out of his mother's grasp and dive hungrily at the table of food.


	22. Ch. 20-Showdown! Xellos vs. Hiero….Gods ...

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story **__**

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story. I do own Hiero, the Dagger Guild, the Divine Hand spell, all of the people with pieces of Shabranigdo inside them, and Delphine, so ask permission if you wish to use them.

**_Chapter 20_**

_Showdown! _

Xellos vs. Hiero….Gods and Monsters.

~ Artemi Forest ~

Hiero was sitting in the middle of nowhere. He was dreaming again, the same dream he'd had since his awakening, the dream of Xellos. Hiero found this dream more frightening than when Xellos kidnapped him in his child body because he could see Xellos, could hear him, but he could never move to get at him. He was stuck in place in the middle of a blackened area of mountains and cliffs. It was place he knew of from his priesthood teachings as a youngster, the Demon's Teeth Mountain range, a place where nomads roamed and the sinners fled to. It was a place where it was easy to get lost without the aid of magic of any kind. 

He found it to be an unsettling place to be stuck dreaming out with the fruitcake lurking somewhere in the shadows. Hiero had tried in earlier dreams to move, but he never succeeded. Right now, he wasn't bothering to try.

"Little blue brat….so powerful, yet the past makes you stagger in your stride. It's such a pity….I know about your powers, I know you aren't from this plane. It will be interesting to figure out what you are piece by bloody little piece. Then you'll be my personal Mazuko slave, heh, heh, my lackey. I'll be the one laughing." Xellos said, his voice sounding as if it were everywhere.

"Like I care….you couldn't bore me to death, you tedious namagomi bastard! Get out of my head! You're not and never will be welcome in my mind! You won't have me as your anything. You'll die first!" Hiero yelled, wanting to draw his sword but his arms wouldn't budge either.

Xellos laughed at him, appearing a few feet away from him, his staff glowing bright as blood. 'Ech, new stuff. The dreams don't change unless it's going to happen soon. I hate being a visionary….I can't control knowing about the course of destiny….but why does it always have to me to solve it?' he thought sourly, trying to keep a brave face on as Xellos approached.

"You try and wield the sword of light upon me and you will only fail. It only takes me one time to learn from my mistakes. How about you? Hmmm? You're not answering." Xellos tittered, his eyes still pleasantly shut and his lips in a malicious smile. "I can wield anything and kick you're sorry Mazuko ass. You have no dignity, you have no soul, if you had, you'd never of abused me for Xellas' sake, you would have just beaten me up, not what you did….I'll kill you, but not just for that, for everything you and Xellas put my family through. That's utterly unforgivable!" Hiero snapped, getting smashed in the gut with the staff. His body still refused to move, making the hit burn right through his right side.

As the blood gushed out of the gaping hole, Xellos opened his amethyst eyes and pointed his still glowing staff right at Hiero's face. "You will not be the one who can wield the Sword of Light. If you can even remotely hope to kill me, you must sacrifice and die….and give in to your deepest hate. Only then can you win….don't listen and you're setting your family all up for the slab. No matter, say AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Xellos cackled, firing a crimson blast from his staff into Hiero's wide-eyed face.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Hiero shouted, sitting up quickly in his bedroll as he escaped his nightmare. He was alone near the lake he'd decided to sleep near. It had been a few days since they left Stylis Acres, but his mother and aunt had insisted that they stop at a few towns on the way home for prime shopping and food.

The food part was more for his mother than Aunt Filia, but it hindered their progress to Sakura Village nonetheless. In all the nights they'd set down to sleep, he'd woken everyone up with his screaming from the dream. Normally Xellos would kill him from behind, never being seen, but this time being shot in the face was far more painful, even in the dream world. 

After the first few nights of being bopped on the head by his mother and getting dirt thrown at him by Justin was too much. What made things worse was him not being able to get back to sleep since Justin snored and talked about justice speeches in his sleep, Hiero had decided sleeping a good distance away from where his family camped was best. It would prevent him and them from losing anymore sleep.

'And I'm not sure that even with my healing ability and eternal life I'd want to deal with being beaten on for having nightmares. And I thought dying was painful….Mom's really treating me like she would a group member now that she knows I'm not from this world….but it's not so bad. She's not fireballing me. It's probably since I've been so quiet since the awakening. I'll make it up to her….somehow, maybe blow up some bandits for her.' He thought, a small smile nudging through his lips.

He looked up from where he sat, the moon shining on him with its pale crescent light. "Maybe I should open up a little more now. Better she hits and fireballs me for doing something bad, like teasing people or blowing something up," he said quietly, getting out of his bedroll then folded it up," I might as well go back to camp now. The dream only happens once a night anyhow….Better start now or be yelled awake by Mom and Dad looking for me."

~

"Breakfast! At last, I'm starved." Lina chirped, attacking her cooked fish greedily. Hiero was eating in the same fashion by a tree, not by the doused fire that everyone else was eating by. 

Lina grabbed up another helping before casting her eyes back at her sapphire-haired son. He looked very happy when he was eating or with Val, but mostly he always looked like he was thinking about something, his face depressed all the while. 'He is acting like Zel again. Does he think we don't love him anymore because of what Delphine said? He keeps putting that mask up when we try and do anything. Then again, I treat him less like my child and more like a man….but isn't that what he wants. I can't baby him anymore, he's older than everything except L-sama.' She thought, shoving her fish into her mouth absentmindedly.

"Hey Mom, can you move? I want some more fish." Hiero's voice piped. Lina blinked a moment then saw that Hiero was right in front of her, looking at her curiously, but not too much as to push it any further. "Uh, sure…." Lina said dumbly, letting her son pass to grab more fish, too much in her opinion when she saw he took half the roasted pile of yummy fish onto his small tin plate.

Lina jumped him before he could walk off with most of the food, but he managed to keep the plate balanced in his hands as he topple, only losing a few fish to the dirt ground. "OW! What the hell are you doing, Mom?" Hiero yelped, cramming a fish into his mouth. He knew what she was doing when she started to reach for his plate. Lina gaped as he stuffed the entire plateful of breakfast into his mouth and swallowed it.

"You pig! I didn't even get to have thirds and your seconds was half of our food! Give it back!" Lina growled, grabbing at Hiero's ear and mouth, yanking with all her might.

"OW! OW! OW! Mom, no. First come, first serve. I was hungry!! You said there was a town nearby, what are you freaking out about, OW! Peh! We can get more food there!! OW! Dad, get her off! ICH!" Hiero groaned, wishing he could turn his head to see how his father was taking this. He heard footsteps, so he gathered he father might be coming to help. 

Then the yanking stopped, Lina protesting and kicking when Zel grabbed her from behind and lifted her off swiftly from Hiero's back. "You dunce, we have to go through Delicia. That place is utter hell and their food is the worst….We had to go through there twice almost every damn year in hunting Luna down and I still dread going in that nut house of a town! That's why I'm beating on you, let me go, ZEL!" Lina yelled.

~

Hiero just looked at him mother blankly. He'd never heard of Delicia during his studies and never heard about it from anyone he'd met during his travels. 

"How bad can it possibly be?" he asked, regretting it when his mother's face went red with anger. From the way his mother was acting, he gathered it was something she didn't like. 'Maybe they raise giant slugs or cook slugs. That's pretty much the only thing Mom is scared of besides my late Aunt Luna.' He thought, backing up like crab before leaping up to run as his mother broke free of his father's grasp.

She started chasing him around the remaining fish, grabbing up one after another as she tried to swat at Hiero's head. "It only happens to be the most biased, escargot sucking, bronze lunatic female town that castrates men and their cohorts with the worst spells imaginable! Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to be a man in that village??" Lina yelled, managing to smack the back of Hiero's head once before he sped up. 

"Castrating? Eww!! What the hell kind of town is that?" Hiero asked, speeding up again to make it look like he was chasing his mother around. She was too enraged to notice this. "The entire village is like that of Femile, which I know you had to have heard of from living on our old continent for so long, except that the inhabitants are really female, not a pack of men in drag! These women are like amazons, and their idea of procreation is like that of a black friggin' widow spider, mate then kill. Any man that tries to pass through is either castrated by getting his stuff blown off or has to be their slave.  
"Wait, how'd you get Dad and Val through?" Hiero put to her swiftly, tackling her from behind, holding her down with all his might. She struggled, but she'd never get free. He was a lot stronger than she was, but he knew she'd fight him all the way. He was just like her, headstrong and impulsive, never one to go down quietly. "How else, she made us wear dresses and we moved through as quickly as possible. Go ahead and laugh." Val interjected, looking rather cross. Hiero didn't laugh. He slowly got off his mother and looked thoughtfully at his friend. "Sorry….though you all should have warned me about this before breakfast. I would have liked a little warning before you tried to cram some sissy suit on me. Not like I'd let Mom get away with stuffing me in one." Hiero replied evenly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well that's why we didn't tell you about it, we wanted to wait till the last minute so you'd have to put it on….this being the last minute. Last I head, they have lookouts at the entrance of Delicia and some men who tried to do what we do got spotted dressing in open area. It may have been miles away, but telescopes are real handy for those bronze she-demons. Those poor guys got blown apart before they even reached the entrance," Lina sniffed, brushing herself off as she went for her pack," So suck in your dignity and get ready for Delicia. I bought extra dresses for you and Justin so we can do this nice and quick."

Hiero looked at her sourly, then at Val, whose face looked as green as his hair. "No." Hiero said flatly, turning his nose up at his mother with narrowed eyes. Lina met this with her angry death look, but Hiero didn't back down. "That doesn't work on me, Mom. When I say no, I mean it. Val and me aren't putting on dresses, and that's final." Hiero said curtly.

"And why not? Castration doesn't scare you in the least? That's bull." Lina snapped, yanking out four dresses and tossing them at Hiero's boots. He looked at them and smirked. "I said no because I have a better idea." Hiero replied.

"And what might that be, genius?" Lina sneered. Hiero smiled and put his hands in prayer. "This….**_Phase Dorsa, overtake me!_**" 

There was a gentle glowing about Hiero for the moment, but it faded as did with his Void transformation. Yet, a dragon was not what replaced him. A lovely, young dark-haired woman with blue eyes stood there in mage robes, looking very pretty and smug. "Because, mother," the woman Hiero had become said sweetly in her honeyed voice," Why wear a dress when you can create the illusion of one with your own body? Are we all on the same page now? I'm not putting on a dress when I can just make others think I am. It's so much less embarrassing to my male dignity this way….and Val's is coming up."

Val was gawking at Hiero like he'd grown three heads, not moving even as Hiero's new form took aim at him with her hands. "**_Illusion_**….**_Gender-Bender_**!" Hiero announced, green tendrils of light wrapping around Val's stunned body all at once, breaking apart to reveal a pretty green-haired girl in a mint-green gown. 

"AH! What did you do, Hiero!" Val shrieked, feeling at his dress and suddenly very supple chest in alarm. "Don't be such a baby, it's all an illusion, a perfect illusion that even fools the one it is cast on as well as those looking at you. Your voice is the only problem, I don't do voices with illusions. I can do them on myself because I absorbed this woman, so I can assume any form of her life that she went through….which is why I'm so cute. Aren't I? Oh ick….her personality is in here too, I forgot about that." Hiero explained, sighing a little. 

It had been long time since he assumed the form of anything human size. Dealing with the personality trying to aid his own was laughable at times and at others they were a pain in the ass, especially when the laughing was directed at him, not from him. To see Justin smirking, Filia and his father blushing, and his mother struggling to keep a straight face, it wasn't as bad as it looked, but suddenly felt very embarrassed for letting Dorsa's mind filter into his so quickly. He shrugged at last, giving a toss of Dorsa's long, dark hair.

"Stop staring and stuff Dad and the justice freak into those….very puffy dresses. Heh, oh, sorry….uh, think of it this way, at least all the other times you got dolled up, you did it for revenge against Luna. Now you're trying to hold onto your ....pffft….manhood." Hiero was saying as seriously as he could, but the sight of Filia and Lina chasing Justin and Zelgadis around with dresses wasn't helping to keep the mood. He fell over laughing when Lina tackled Justin and tugged a gaudy looking pink dress over his frightened head and re-did his ponytail so it was high on the back of his head, completing the façade. Hiero heard Val start laughing and topped over as Hiero had.

Hiero tried not to look when Filia tackled Zel, proving that she was a lot heavier and stronger than he was. She proved it when she knocked him out cold with her mace and tugged a frilly lavender dress with puffy sleeves over his head. Hiero simply stopped looking when he saw his mother and aunt were stuffing balls of yarns down the fronts of the dresses. 'Hmm, I never want to leave Sakura Village again. I'll die laughing if we have to go through with this all over again.' He thought, giggling loudly.

**_~ Outskirts of Delicia Village ~_**

Hiero and Val remained at the back of the group, snickering at Justin and Zelgadis for their plight, getting dirty looks from Justin, who looked too damn adorable so dolled up to take seriously. Hiero and Val laughed each time Justin tried to do so, which resulted in one of the Saillune prince's many justice speeches and crying fits. They were only about a mile away from Delicia, but Hiero was very bored with being reduced to just laughing.

Zelgadis neck just turned pink and lowered his head, tripping occasionally on the hem of his disguise. Hiero made no comments about his father, he wasn't in for a beating at the stone hands of a highly embarrassed chimera, especially one that was his father. He didn't like to see his father humiliated at all, though he was content with making him blush about things concerning Lina. Girls mentioned in any general conversation were good enough to make his father and Val blush. It was just amusing to watch.

Right now, looking at Justin in drag was equal inviting to put his second favorite past time into play, to be insulting and a huge tease. "You know Justin, that color really makes your hips look fat in that dress. Just like you're grandmother….bet when your voice goes high it sounds as annoying as she did." Hiero spouted, a rude smile on his face.

Justin growled and looked back with another dirty look. "You dare take the sacred name of a queen and great justice champion in vain, villain!? I am doing this because your mother made me, coward. Can't even sacrifice your dignity for the greater good, you must use parlor tricks." Justin spouted, his voice actually sounding in a rage. 

'Hit a nerve, it's so easy with those loon Saillunes when their precious pride is attacked, not like they deserve dignity, bunch of nut cases. Hmm, parlor tricks, huh?' Hiero thought, taking slight offense to the insults.

Hiero smiled, his Dorsa form making him look more snotty than malicious as he set one delicate hand on his chest. "Oh, I think I'll cry and faint. You saw what I am capable of, I can do much better than some busty mage that rocked the elements in her time. And I can fry your hide to your head before you can blink, you little sissy prince. Save your justice for someone who gives a damn." Hiero said with mock hurt.

"Justin looked ready to say something, but thought better of it and looked back ahead. He muttered something, words that only Hiero and Zelgadis heard thanks to their wonderful enhanced hearing. "Stupid devil spawn….son of a bitch." Justin had said, and Zelgadis stopped all movement and looked in horror at Justin. It took the young Saillune prince all of a minute to realize he'd been heard.

"How dare y…." Zelgadis was gaping, but Justin was knocked away from him by a flurry of blue and black before he could say another word. Hiero's Dorsa form had rammed Justin from behind and was currently beating his face in. Justin socked the girl form in the face rather out of reflex of the pain he was getting. Hiero fell onto his back and Justin started choking him. "And you call me….gag….unjust. Little loser justice freak." Hiero said in Dorsa's voice.

His family and friends just stared at the two beat each other up, Hiero clawing at Justin's wrists and face and Justin trying to choke the life out of him. Finally, Hiero decided that he'd had enough and launched a swift and hard kick in between Justin's legs, cracking him hard in the groin. He felt a slight squeeze on his slender neck as Justin's eyes bulged and his mouth soured, then delighted his face with a smile as the prince rolled off with a pained moan. 

Justin brought his hands to his pained loins, as he lay sideways on the grass, the fluffy dress getting in the way and making it harder to stop the pain. Hiero didn't give him the pleasure of being alone with his agony and put him in a good headlock and began knocking his slim knuckles on Justin's head extra hard. "Take it back, you wuss. No one insults my mother! Not even me. I'll kill me first. Take it back!" Hiero growled.

"Yes, please do. Lina-chan's dignity is sacred, is it not little Hiero….girl. Hmm, that's a new look for you. Not bad." Xellos voice piped suddenly, from overhead. Hiero looked up casually at the trickster priest, who was floating a good distance above them, positioned between them and the town of Delicia. His eyes were shut and a pleasant smile was plastered on his face.

"Ah Xellos, get your dress on and get down here. The fight's just getting good." Hiero spouted pleasantly, rapping a pained Justin on the head. Xellos seemed to smirk, but he couldn't be sure.

"Love to under any other circumstance, but I'm here one business little boy. Xellas and I are sick of waiting for you to come to your senses and join us. This is my final offer. Will you stop being such a human…..and become a Mazuko? Last chance…." Xellos said in an almost casual manner, adjusting his collar a bit. His staff was glowing a gentle red at the moment, but Hiero gathered it was going to be short lived. His answer wasn't going to change, not for Xellos anyway.

He dropped Justin roughly onto the grass and stood up, prim and proper. "**_Phase Dorsa! Leave Me!_**" Hiero stated in a bored tone, his sapphire-haired true form reappearing after a flash of dark light. He looked up with a smile, his dark cloak rustling in the wind, his sapphire banging moving slightly with it like fine silk.

He lifted up his gloved hand and pulled off the glove, then unwrapped the bandages off of it. Hiero knew what was there, the symbol of the Dynast Grausherra, the Mazuko he'd accidentally gotten in the service of. The Dynast let him remain human and left his family alone, Xellas would never do that, not now or ever. 

He was content in displaying it fully to Xellos, though he didn't look very surprised, he was still smiling at Hiero. "I know about that little detail, but either way, we can just take you from the good smart ass frosty Mazuko Lord. The realm of the beasts is much more….exciting." Xellos chided, wagging his finger knowingly at a disgusted Hiero.

Then Hiero's smile came back as he wrapped his hand back up, leaving the glove on the ground. "Hmmm….now let me think….Uh, no. I am priest, as much as everyone hates that little fact, to Dynast Grausherra, the Ha-ou*. Why would I want to be a part of a rank amateur Mazuko breed when I can retain my great power, without you two losers making me look bad. The nerve." Hiero said sarcastically, dripping his pleasant satisfaction on every word.

Xellos fumed, gritting his teeth to the point of breaking, his left eye, thought shut, twitching. "My great Juu-ou** Xellas and my self, AMATEURS!!?? You should have stopped at the 'no' part and called it quits, I might have made your death a little quicker….but it seems that there is no reasoning with you. Everything dies, and so will you. There's a way and it's my way….but I'm going to break a few of my toys before I break you." Xellos crooned, his staff bright with red light. He fired directly behind Hiero, where his family and friends stood. 

Hiero whipped his head around to see they had all leapt out of the way, all weapons drawn. He was glad they were all right, but not happy that his father was struggling with his dress. 

Xellos let out a malicious and dopey laugh, forcing Hiero to look back at him over his shoulder. "Nice for a warning shot, little Hiero, but you're no fun tripping all over the place. Time to have a brief bit of fun before carrying out my orders to destroy you all. I won't be but a minute." Xellos said pleasantly, looking away from Hiero and the group to aim his sights towards Delicia.

Before anyone could get a word out, Xellos lifted his free left hand up and pointed at the town. Hiero barely had time to blink as the entire town was shoved by an invisible force so hard that it ripped the whole place apart in seconds, leaving nothing but blood stained stone and woods in place it all. Hiero waited a moment, reaching his mind out a little to see if anyone was left alive, but it was a wasted effort. Xellos had wiped the entire town out of life and structures. The sky was now filling with dark, purplish clouds, lighting and thunder toiling over each one.

"Gives a whole new meaning to the phrase 'Beat them single handedly.' But you being the Dragon Slayer of golden dragons, I should have expected such a pointless and petty act from you." Hiero said matter-of-factly as the sky was darkened. Xellos opened his eyes then, finally teleporting himself down in front of Hiero. He didn't look happy with the response.

"I hate that name." Xellos sneered. Hiero just smiled and teleported himself near Val. "Like I care. I thought you wanted to die already. Put 'em up, namagomi fruitcake." Hiero let out, taking out his demon sword. Xellos looked as stunned as everyone else, but Hiero paid it no mind.

"Stop your gawking and start fighting, weakling." Hiero grated out, sticking his tongue out at Xellos to egg him on further. Xellos smiled, which didn't sit well with Hiero. "Why take on the prize when I can take on a pawn." Xellos said pleasantly, a beam of red shooting out of his staff opal to his right.

He heard a loud yell, his mother shouting and Filia screeching. The loud thudding on the grass made his head jerk towards it, his eyes quivering.

"DAD!" Hiero yelped, his eyes wide with pain and sorrow before rage took them over and he charged Xellos. The sight of his father bleeding out of his chest with a large smoking wound, lying there on the ground writhing in pain was too much. He was going to finish Xellos off now, no matter what his dreams foretold.

~

"I'm good at goading people too. Hah, hah!!" Lina heard Xellos cackle, the banging of Hiero's sword against his staff ringing in her ears. She tried to push it away, her son's rage spreading throughout her equally, but she dared not leave her husband's side. "Filia, you know how to heal right?" Lina said quickly, pushing her tears back as hard as she could.

"Yes….we'll both have to seal the wound up. Mazuko magic is that deadly. Hurry, get all the recovery spells you can out of your body and cast. I'll use resurrection. Hurry, Lina." Filia said frantically, starting her spell up as Lina cast multiple recovery spells on her groaning husband.

Zelgadis' wound was sealing, but he was still bleeding out his dark chimera blood all over himself and the grass. Lina's gloves were drenched in it, but she went on casting even as Filia's hands began to glow, clutching Zelgadis' wound," **_Resurrection!!_**"

The wound slowly began to close, the bleeding subsiding generously enough that Zelgadis looked to be spared of anymore pain. Lina thought she saw a spark of pleasure in his eyes for a moment, but all was not pleasant behind her.

Lina found out the hard way as wet, warm stuff fell all over the, something smacking her in the side of the head. She fell on Zelgadis' arm, getting face full of drying chimera blood. 

She got to her feel quickly and looked towards the source of the attack, which was a lone Xellos with a trail of blood leading from halfway from him to her. She followed it with wary eyes, seeing her and Filia's sides were soaked with blood. When the trail ended, she saw Hiero lying in a tangled heap with Justin looking down at him, too scared to move. Hiero wasn't moving at all, her eyes and face flaming angrily when she saw why. He had a hole blown through his chest, she could actually see the grass and part of Justin's boot behind him. Blood was spreading in grisly red lake as he lay there, not breathing, just bleeding out floods of sickly crimson.

"He was protecting you again….stupid human that he is. Giving one's life over and over again just to see your lives go on. What kind of an idiot wants things slowing him down? He could do so much more with you all out of the way, but he keeps protecting you," Xellos hissed out sweetly, eyeing Lina as she stared at him dead on," Ah, well, that's the way the cutie pie crumbles. I'll just relieve him of you all while he regenerates, then maybe he'll sing a different tune." 

Xellos charged at Lina as she flung a barrage of Flare Arrows at him at him, but he teleport out of harms way and sent a smile and laughter her way. Lina cursed as she ran for him. 'Don't stand a chance against Mazuko magic. We've never had to actually fight him till now. I need Zelgadis now more than ever, other than Hiero, he's the only on with decent white magic and spirit spells.' She thought, preparing a Rune Flare.

"Ah, Lina-chan, how I loathe this. You would have been much better off marrying me and Hiero being my son. He would have come either way, I suspect….hee, hee." Xellos tittered, teleporting behind to give her kiss on the back of her neck, teleporting when she turned around to slash him with her sword. He appeared behind her again and gave her a good clock on the head. 

"Hold still, you lousy Mazuko pervert!" Lina growled, slashing his face open with her blade. It quickly healed and he hovered back a good distance. "Argh, dumb ass bastard! Eat…..**_Rune Flare!_**" she screamed, firing the energy beams at Xellos ever grinning face.

~

Zelgadis was finally able to sit up when he heard Lina screaming out a number of fire spells, his vision a bit blurry as he tried to focus on the fight. As his eyes focused, he saw Lina wasn't even grazing Xellos, and the Mazuko went on taunting Lina terribly and smiling all the way. "Filia, help Lina….," he told the dragoness, looking away from the fight to see Justin laying his son on the ground neatly," Justin and I will attend to Hiero. You and Val protect Lina."

Val had already tugged off his shirt before Zelgadis could finish, tossing his sword aside as his dragon form took hold of his body, the glimmering emerald scales glistening in the as the lightening flashed. He fired his dragon breath at Xellos back, catching him perfectly, but Xellos just looked at him sorely while he regenerated. 

"Giant iguanas now, Lina-chan? How insulting….to send such weak and ugly creatures to grace this battle of the damned. Makes my victory seem so hollow."

"You haven't won yet." Lina growled as Filia became a dragon, glaring wickedly at Xellos. Her flaming breath was practically licking at her jaws and nostrils. Xellos smirked, then shrugged. "You honestly thing a pair of overgrown iguanas and you can defeat me Lina-chan? Ugh, that's funny, even for you….this might actually be more enjoyable than I thought," he snickered, then swiftly rushed meet her, slamming his staff against Lina's sword," Come get some, my soon to be Mazuko sweetheart."

"In your dreams, fruitcake. HAH!**_ Bamu Rod!_**" Lina shouted, a long whip of fire appeared in her hands. Xellos wasn't avoiding so well but the pain he was put through was making his smile grow.

"This gets better each minute, Lina-chan, don't bore me too quickly." Xellos teased, letting the hits come more than trying to avoid them.

~

Zelgadis kept looking back forth from his wife and friends to his dead son, who's wounds were miraculously healing even in death. "I can't believe you never bothered to learn white magic….I'm still getting my strength back from Xellos attack, I can't help him heal any faster." Zelgadis grumbled, not knowing whether to be sickened by the slow healing rate of torn and burnt muscles and flesh regenerating or marvel at such a feat of a dead man.

"I'm sorry, but only the girls in my family get to learn white magic…..the boys become knights unless they say otherwise. It is just to help a downed man….even if it's this man. Why can't I go fight with the others?" Justin whined, getting smacked in the face, as delicately as his golem flesh could manage, knocking him flat on his back. 

"Because unlike the others, you have no magic skills and you are not a dragon. Xellos would kill you the moment he laid eyes on you. Trust me, you're better off staying out of this." Zelgadis said crossly, starting a bit as Hiero moaned.

"Damn Mazuko….when he says sucker punch, he means a lot of them. I'll show him, cheat me during a battle. I'm supposed to….cough….cheat." Hiero was mumbling as the last of his wounds closed up. His shirt was ragged shambles and blood stained every inch of his body, but he sat up as if he'd just woken up.

He didn't look very happy, to say the least, he looked terribly angry and full of venomous rage. "I guess that stupid dream was right, the Sword of Light can't be used by me to defeat that namagomi fruitcake." He said in his normal velvety voice, fully laced with dignified grace, his anger gone as if it had never existed.

Zelgadis raised an eyebrow. "What dream? You've been having more visions and didn't tell us?" Zelgadis said in shock. Hiero just gave him a sardonic look, as if to say," You can't be serious."

"All those nights of me waking up screaming and moaning in my sleep and you didn't think anything was wrong. Man, you are getting senile, Dad," Hiero said sarcastically, then pulled out the Sword of Light with it's blade still in place," No time for this talking crap, get this to Mom. She knows how to use it, so she's got to be the one to slay Xellos with it. I'm just going to soften him up for her. Tell her to shove it right through that namagomi's black heart after I grab him…..she does her part and she can keep the sword."

"What?" Zel demanded, but his son bopped him on the head with his elbow. "Oh, Dad, just do it, he's enjoying all that crap. She needs the sword….go on!" Hiero ranted, slamming the hilt of the sword in his father's hand before shoving him off towards the fight. Val and Filia were ruining what little grass remained on the battleground, Xellos taking advantage of their temperaments to get them to blast each other.

'Ah well, he hasn't gotten us killed yet….and I stress the word yet. Dammit Hiero, trouble is going to be your middle name from now on….if we survive the fruitcake. He was bad enough as our ally, as an enemy, I don't want to think about it.' Zelgadis thought, rushing off towards his wife.

She was hitting Xellos a lot with her fire whip no matter where he appeared, but Xellos was enjoying it all. "Enjoy this fruitcake," Zel mumbled as he got closer to the fight," _Source of all souls which dwell in eternal and infinite. Everlasting flame of blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the Infinite....**RA-TILT!**"_

As the spirit destroying blue-white flames of the smell began to surround Xellos, he vanished from sight, the smell crashing in on nothing. Xellos reappeared a good distance from the spot and wagged his finger at Zelgadis. "Ah, ah, ah, Zelly-chan. My game, my rules, my advantage. You'll never hurt me with such common spells. You can do better than this, surely….or not, either way, I'll have your son!" Xellos cackled, half ignoring the last lash of Lina's fire whip.

Zelgadis had reached Lina while Xellos had been speaking and remained close to her, his body still tired and sore from his earlier injury. "Is Hiero up again?" she asked quietly, her voice harsh.

Zelgadis nodded and handed her the Sword of Light. She looked fairly surprised at the gift, her eyes full of wonder for a few moments, then became skeptical. "He wants you to stab Xellos in the heart after he softens him up a bit. He says it has to be you, he can't do it….one of his vision dreams again. You can do it once he gets a grip on the fruitcake…." Zelgadis told her, sighing as the skeptical look refused to leave his wife's face," And he said you could keep it after you do the deed."

Her face lit up then. "If I get to keep it," she began, pulling the blade out of place swiftly," Then let there be light!" The familiar glowing blade of light shot out of the hilt in seconds. Zelgadis soon looked away from her, right at Xellos who was still hovering with his stupid grin several feet away.

"Like I'm scared." Xellos laughed, firing a crimson stream of energy at the pair. They both dove out of the way in opposite directions, but Xellos seemed hell bent on hitting Zelgadis. 'Life would be easier for him to make Lina a Mazuko if he kills me first. Stupid fruitcake!' Zel thought, barely escaping another blast with a rolling tumble.

He had no idea where he was going, just that he was trying to avoid being hit and to get closer to Xellos. The second part wasn't working out because Xellos kept driving him farther and farther away. He could barely make anything but the grass and dirt beneath him until he rammed into something hard.

The masculine groan was Val's, bare and weakened from his fighting with Xellos. His left arm was badly burned and his mouth was leaking a bit of blood. Filia was crouched near him in her cloak, trying to heal him. Zel felt he'd made Val's injuries worse, but he knew either way they would. Xellos was still shooting crimson energy at them.

In split second, put up every protection spell he could think of to block the first wave of blasts, each one destroying his spells on impact. Xellos smiled at Zelgadis' efforts even wider before he began to twirl his staff rapidly. "Good-bye, all….Lina and Hiero-chan are mine at last." He laughed, letting loose a cyclone of crimson lightening to spiral for the three heroes.

Zelgadis closed his eyes as the cyclone grew near, hating himself for not being able to protect his friends and praying Lina would defeat Xellos. 

"**_Guumueon!!!!_**" Hiero's voice suddenly rang out, and then Zelgadis' ears filled with the sound of a loud explosion.

As he opened his eyes, he saw the same anti-magic shield Hiero had used against Luna was all around himself, Val, and Filia. Looking back towards Xellos, he saw Hiero was levitating right in front of the angered Mazuko, grinning ear to ear. 

~

"Are you deaf, namagomi? No one takes my family away from me….or tries pathetically in your case and lives. I was trying to fight with my heart before, all the hate I feel for you, but that's irrational and stupid, pretty much what you are, weakling. The best you can do is pick on people and dragons….using your little disappearing act to win? Hmmm….Justin could wipe the floor with your face if all you can perform are stupid magic tricks not even fit for a carnival side-show. I hope this is all a joke and not your true power, that would be a pity, destroying someone so weak and foolish." Hiero said crisply, keeping his face and voice overly pleasant. It was making Xellos sick, his grin now a frowning sneer.

"Weak? Me? You little brat bastard child….I'll show you the meaning of mean!" Xellos growled, firing a bolt of crimson light at Hiero face. Hiero simply vanished and appeared behind him. "**_Chaotic Disintegrate!!_**"

The blue white light flew from Hiero's hands faster than Xellos could react, the spell catching him painfully in the back. He fell to the ground with sickening, wet thud as his oddly colored blood leaked from his wounds.

"I was a priest you know. Now, this is for everything you did to Val, namagomi. _Infinite earth, mother who nurtures all life, let thy power gather in my hand! **VLAVE HOWL!!**_" Hiero crowed, staying high in the air as he focused dead on Xellos position, a pool of magma forming under the pain Mazuko," Let's see how you like fighting a big cheater! Taste my….pleasure. Hah, oh…..did I melt your arm off? Dopey me."

Hiero made himself sound happier with each moment Xellos suffered. He went in the first time to brashly, to filled with angry and distaste, things Xellos loved and fed on. Hiero couldn't help but hate the Mazuko that had worried his parents that night he kidnapped him and when Xellas and him told Luna about Hiero's existence. There was so much to hate about him, but it was pointless to use it as an advantage. Xellos would get stronger if he showed his anger. Happiness and being emotionless, they were the key to starving a Mazuko, of power and mentality.

Hiero stayed high in the air as Xellos teleported out of the lava pit he'd created and appeared halfway between himself and his mother._ "_Don't go now, the fun's just started. This is for telling Luna about me!" Hiero shouted, emotions driven fully from him and the bracelet on his wrist glowed.

"_**A mere component of the Lord of Nightmares**_

Could release understanding upon the world

Frozen into the dark knife of annihilation

With our power, with our essence

Together we can destroy all who cross our path

Spirits of the gods, deliver your smiting blow.…

__

LAGUNA BLADE!!"

****

Xellos eyes bulged suddenly upon hearing the spell being cast, but didn't move. "You can't cast that without all the talismans of Lei Magnus, boy! Your spell is," Xellos was saying haughtily until the dark blade of the Lord of Nightmares formed in Hiero's hands,"….useless?"

Xellos was electrified by the dark energy of L-sama, batting his broken and bleeding body high in the sky before the spell faded out. Hiero floated downwards, his hair streaked with white, but he remained standing as he gathered his energy anew.

"Mother….after this next spell….argh, do as I said. You have to do this….or our asses are finished." Hiero shouted at her. She nodded in the distance, shouting back at him, "Fine, but watch your damn mouth or you'll be sucking on soap bars for a week!"

"Ah Mom! I'm battling….Ah, here comes our special guest." Hiero announced, pointing happily at the plummeting and bloody form of a haggard looking Xellos Metallium.

Xellos wasn't healing as quickly as Hiero suspected he wanted to, not even after his long drop and crash landing into the ruined ground.. Pushing himself into his mind slightly, he found that Xellos wasn't just lacking in a speedy recovery, he was lacking in strength from the attacks. 'Get ready for a lovely surprise, fruitcake.'

"Nice of you to drop in…but I'm afraid your stay is at an end. Lei Magnus actually had a message for you when I was talking with him all those decades ago, about your Xellas taking his precious talismans away after he worked so hard to get them." Hiero said rather pleasantly, grinning sweetly at the groaning, bloody Mazuko. The streaks of white began to fade from his hair, his sapphire Mazuko eye keeping on Xellos ever pained movement.

"What pray tell did Magnus say? That he admired my style and flair for fun and drama? That I impressed the great Demon King more than a weak little human upstart?" Xellos tried chortling, but it sounded a bit gargled and strained.

Hiero smiled. "Flattery will get you absolutely nowhere. No he said you need to be put in your place, like the fool you are, and I aim to please after I sort'a tricked the old psychopath. He's given me so much," Hiero sighed, shaking his head a bit to make his longest bang slide off his right, Mazuko eye," **_Blast Bomb!!!!_**"

~

A flurry and bright ring of energy balls formed around Xellos weakened form, his staff reduced to splinters and the opal it contain shattered to dust. His bloody, wretched body felt all the pain of Lei Magnus' powerful fire shamanism spell, each ball of white hot light bursting around him. They let out intense and volcanic heat that since every part of him, his amethyst eyes fastened on the similar and crazed looked sapphire blues of Hiero Greywords.

'I'll murder him for this….let Xellas rage, let them all rage, no one hurts me and gets away with it, especially not a little human brat!' Xellos tortured mind screamed. Xellos leapt up as best he could, leaking out his Mazuko blood, torn sinew and shatter bones, baring his teeth at the still smiling Hiero.

Suddenly a flash of red and white came in front of him, a white-hot pain erupting in his blackened heart. The pain started to infect every part of his body and dark soul, unable to speak or move as the pain pulled him down into Hiero and Lina merciless attacks.

~

"Oh….damn….Lina-chan….Hiero, what can be gained from denying the world my brand of fun? It's not fair!" Xellos sputtered before letting out a banshee wail as the pain crashed into him, the Sword of Light embedded fully in his chest and poisoned his body to death with its toxic blessed energy.

Hiero snickered behind his mother and spouted so devil may care," That is a secret!"

Lina watched with wide eyes as Xellos began to crumble into ashes, screaming all the way. When nothing remained of him, the sword swept upward hard since she'd been holding it in Xellos with all her strength, and it sent her toppling backwards into her son's warm body. He held her up, keeping her sword arm steady, and hugged her gently. "Congrats, Mom, you just destroyed another Mazuko and got the Sword of Light. How do you feel?" he asked pleasantly, still hugging her and nuzzling his soft, silken hair against hers. 

"I feel….hungry….and like putting you over my knee for waiting so long to tell us about your damn dreams." Lina spouted in a mock-annoyed tone, giggling slightly as her son's hair was tickling her cheek.

"I'm hungry too, if it helps any. Oh Mom, what fun is it if you know everything that's going to happen? I have to live with it, why should you suffer a life without interesting surprises? You're the great Lina Inverse, well, technically Lina Greywords, but you know what I mean. There's nothing my Mom can't handle in this chaotic universe." Hiero let out pleasantly, lifting his mother up in the air to swing her around a bit before setting her gently back on solid ground.

"Ok, ok, enough with the flattery, Hiero….for now. I'm just glad that's over with, and that I got a decent prize out it. Hee, hee, in your face Gourry, I finally got the Sword of Light." Lina crowed, raising the sword up happily as she used her free hand to flash a victory sign. Hiero smiled, one hand on his hip and flashed her one of his own victory signs. 

"It's easy to get mad at you, but it's hard to stay that way. Why do you have to be so damned adorable all the time." Lina said slightly, reaching up to rumple his hair.

"Heck if I know….let's just leave it at that and go home. I miss the Sakura Village's famous cherry pies and tarts….not to mention all their extra fat turkeys." Hiero said with a charming smile, his cloak fluttering dramatically in the wind. It was still dark out, but Hiero didn't seem to care.

"Lina! Hiero! Hey!" it was Zelgadis' voice, his rapid footsteps ringing blissfully in her ears as she turned to see him, a cloaked Filia, and Val with his shirt wrapped around his waist. "Hey, Zel-kun! We did it, the namagomi finally bit the eternal dust. No more rude interruptions now." She told him happily, noting all three of them looked as pleased as she did.

Zel embraced her tightly, kissing her fully on the lips before she could hug back. "Yeah, no more." He said adoringly, stroking one of her cheeks with a smooth stone finger.

"HEY! What about me?!" Justin's voice cried out. Lina looked back, seeing Hiero's pleased face sour at the very sound of Justin's voice, the young prince trotting up to them with tear filled eyes and his sword drawn. 

"Oh for the love of L-sama….why can't I get some damn peace and quiet!!" Hiero raged, making the prince stop in his tracks, a scared rabbit look crossing his innocent features. Lina and the others barely had time to react as Hiero whipped around and fired a ball of dark energy at Justin. On impact, a dark flash occurred for a brief moment, then Justin was gone.

"HIERO!! What did you do?!" Lina scolded, putting her son in a headlock. "Ah Mom, I didn't kill him.…gag….I just sent him back to Saillune. I can long-range teleport myself and other things….choke….now….ack! He's back home….I swear, please I need air!! MOM! You're embarrassing me, the little snot wad is home!!" Hiero yelped as his eyes went wide.

Lina squeezed his neck a few minutes more before letting him drop to the group in a coughing heap, then slapped him heartily on the back. "Just checking….having the loons from Saillune hunting us down for vaporizing their heir prince wouldn't be real good for any of us, Hiero. Now, let me get MY new blade for MY new Sword of Light, and we can get going. Ah, and no more damn Delicia to worry about either….Xellos came in handy for something, all be it so brutal. A few less slugs and castrating feminists in the world. Onward to home, guys, finally."

Hiero managed to get up and rubbed his throat as she quickly retrieved and fastened her blade into the Sword of Light.

"Yeah, I love you too, Mom….cough….finally I can sleep in my own damn bed and eat at my own table….and actually see what they and Sakura Village looks like with my own eyes." Hiero breathed out, still rubbing his throat and forming a faint smile on his lips.

Zelgadis chuckled at the display, Val and Filia both smiling. "Yeah, Hiero, finally we can all go home. Yeah!" Lina crowed, rushing off towards the mountains that held Sakura Village, Zel latching arms with her as she passed him by. Hiero followed, giving a blushing Val his cloak to hide his nakedness, and tugged him along behind his parents. Filia was right beside them, soon the entire group running off into the distance, finally going home.

**_~ Meanwhile ~_**

    * Saillune Palace -

"Someone! Anyone! Please! For love of truth and justice, I beg of anyone that can hear me! Get me down from here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Justin screamed, crying madly as he held tightly onto the tallest tower flagpole that Hiero had teleported him to.

**_The End_**….**__**Or Is It?

! Not by a Long shot, people….the insanity continues!

Check out the sequel "The Second Vision of Escaflowne: Seven Angels."

Note: ***Ha-ou** = Supreme King (Dynast Grausherra) 

****Juu-ou** = Beast King (Xellas Metallium)


	23. Ending Sequence

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story **__**

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Slayers" in any way, shape or form, so no one can sue me for this story. I don't own **Hammerfall**'s 'At the End of the Rainbow' either. I do own Hiero, The Dagger Guild, Onyx, the Divine Hand spell all of the people with pieces of Shabranigdo inside them, and Delphine, so ask permission if you wish to use them.

****

*Ending Sequence*

Author's Note: This is a dramatic heavy metal song, slow paced too, by **Hammerfall** entitled," At the End of the Rainbow" to depict that no matter what has happened, the Slayers will prevail. I hope you enjoy my take on the Slayers series and I look forward to hearing from all of you readers**.**

(Special Note: *Flash* = This word indicates a new sequence is starting, like the endings of the Slayers series, Flash pauses the song so the scene can take place, and comes again to signal the lyrics can start again**.)**

As long as I remember  
we've marched across this land  
oh, oh…._  
Reached for a new horizon  
pulled by the killing hand  
oh, oh_.…

**__**

*Flash*

The royal palace of Saillune is brought into view, moving in until the throne room is focused on, revealing Prince Justin standing on one of the throne chairs slashing his sword about dramatically and with poise. Two younger girls and a boy with dark hair and blue eyes are standing in front of the throne where he is, clapping and their little eyes filled with delight and wonder. Justin is relating to his much younger brother and sisters that he had a grand justice bringing adventure. As Justin goes on about how he got to travel with the great Lina Inverse and Zelgadis Greywords, a painting above the throne's is focused upon, showing his grandmother Amelia and his green-haired grandfather Jeffrey when they had they were married. They both look quite regal, smiling eternal in paints and oils upon their next generation of justice defenders. 

*Flash*

All fed up with lies  
the time has come  
to break these chains and fly  
Here we stand, bound forever more  
we're out of this world, until the end  
Here we are, mighty, glorious  
At the End Of The Rainbow  
with gold in our hands

****

*Flash*  
**Deep Sea Dolphin appears in the middle of the Dynast's throne chambers. He looks slightly pleased to see her . Norst is standing a ways off with Grou beside him, they are only mere silhouettes against the blue cold fire that lights the entire chamber. Grau is holding his staff firmly and watching Dolphin while standing with another figure, who is holding nothing.**

"Ah, cold Grausherra, our plan worked perfectly.. Xellos will no longer be a thorn in our sides, this makes Xellas an easier target with that sorry excuse for flesh gone. Yes, yes. So wonderful, like beautiful nightmare come true. Oh yes, darling sweet death. So sweet like rotting flowers." She said in a sing song manner. The Dynast gave her a sympathetic look as best he could.

"Generals, priests, come forth," the Dynast announced, standing up from his onyx throne before looking at Dolphin again," Yes, it is wonderful to have that waste of flesh out of our world. Hiero turned out much better than they thought he would. It warms my black heat, slightly, to see he's being so casual about holding the Demon King Shabrnigdo in his body along with so many other souls of great power. I feel almost honored to have such a powerful man as my priest. Wouldn't you agree, Hiero?"

As the generals and priests stepped forward, standing a bit behind Dolphin as she turned to gaze upon them, she saw Hiero standing between Norst and Grau, his sapphire hair shimmering like soft, liquid sapphire. He smiled at her and gave a slightly bow towards the Dynast. "Certainly, Ha-ou, so long as you stay out of my way. You flattery won't mean a thing if you touch my family and friends in any….unpleasant ways. But being a vessel for all this energy is fine, if you like that sort of thing.' Hiero replied in his velvety voice, eliciting a proud smile from the Dynast 

"Indeed….that doesn't bother me at all, my young priest….for now." The Dynast purred out, his red eyes flashing at Hiero gently.

*Flash*

We know the treasure lies   
beyond the pouring rain  
oh, oh.…_  
Our quest will last forever  
for you it's all the same  
oh, oh_.…

**__**

*Flash*

Hiero and Val are once again invisible and spying on women undressing in the bathhouse, but they are really crouched down low since the table hasn't grown any. Hiero is staring dreamily at a beautiful red-head with emerald green eyes he has missed more than life itself. It is his beloved Leila, wrapped up in a towel, her long red tresses enticing his senses. He sighs a bit as Val has been eyeing a rather perky blonde who is talking to a group of other females. Val gets a little antsy and before he knows what he's doing, he's poked her in the leg, canceling the spell in doing so. 

Both Hiero and Val get bug eyed and slack jawed when it happens, and slam their heads up against the table when the girls suddenly notice two young men are hiding in the bathhouse. They get pelted with underwear and towels, but Hiero dodges well and rolls out the way to be right in front of his darling Leila. She is startled to see him, as she's never seen his hair, but recognition dawns upon her when she sees his sapphire Mazuko eyes.

"Onyx?" she sputtered, and Hiero shook his head. "Onyx doesn't need to be around anymore. I am Hiero Greywords, now and forever, and the key to your long lost heart." He spouted with a poetic stance before sweeping her of her feet and kissing her deeply in sweeping bow.

She kisses him back as he takes her breath away, making her faint, but he goes on kissing her sweet lips. All of the girls in the bathhouse are terribly stunned by this act and have since stopped pelting Val and Hiero. When he finally stops kissing the fainted beauty, he lays her down on the table and looks at all the girls, saying," Hiero Greywords, the Chaos child of true love strikes again!" Val smirks at this and shrugs, grabbing the blonde female he'd been eyeing in a similar sweeping bow and deep kiss until she passes out.

As he lays her fainted body next to Leila's, the door burst open and Filia is standing there growling with her mace. "You little perverts!!" she shouted, rushing at both stunned young men. Hiero grabs Val's arm and teleport them behind Filia, letting her charge in her blind rage right into one of the bathes. She gets up sputtering to see that they have cut and run. She gets out of the water and races out the door to chase them all the way home.

Leila and the blonde have woken up since then, and as they other girls shut the bathhouse door, the blonde says," I think I'm in love." Leila sits up with the woman, thinking of Hiero and says," I know what you mean." 

Little do they and Filia know that Hiero and Val are on the roof of the bathhouse. Hiero and Val are both exchanging mischievous grins before they stand up and strike dramatic poses, Hiero aiming his sights and victory sign to the left and Val to the right, clasping each others free hands between them up high. 

"To protect the girls from devastation!" is what they crow out happily, keeping their poses as the sun shines down upon them.

*Flash*

No one can deny  
our future's set  
to reach above the sky  
Here we stand, bound forever more  
we're out of this world, until the end  
Here we are, mighty, glorious  
At the End Of The Rainbow  
with gold in our hands

****

*Flash*

It is nighttime and a full moon is out. It is shining down on the Greywords cottage. One particular room is focused on, Lina and Zelgadis' room. First shown are that their capes and clothing are all over the floor and soon focuses on Zel and Lina in their bed. They are snuggled up against each other under a quilt, Lina's back against Zel's front. Zelgadis is still a chimera, but Lina seems very happy to be resting in his strong arms and loving embrace. The moonlight shines down on their bodies, bare beneath the quilt. 

"Lina-chan, I love you. I'll always be with you, forever." Zelgadis whispers into her ear, lacing it with soft kissing as his hair shines of pure silver over her. Lina smiles, turns her body around in his arms and kisses him. "I know, Zel-sama, I love you more than my own life. I want to be with you always. Forever and beyond." She whispers to him, her ruby eyes glistening gently towards his sapphire blues. They smile at each other before peacefully falling asleep in each other's sweet embrace..

*Flash*  
_Let's fly away through the rain  
fly high, to ease the burning pain  
oh, the colours fading out  
The light is shining in the night  
it's up to you, it's worth the fight  
search before the colours fade_

****

*Flash*

Xellas is sitting languidly on her throne, her lips twisted in a vicious smile upon the sleeping form of Hiero Greywords in his own bed. She taps her finger on the sphere that is letting her see this, disgusted with his happiness. "Ah well, I was getting tired of Xellos anyway. But to hear that The Dynast and Deep Sea Dolphin were all against me in the first place, well I never," she hissed, cracking her wine goblet in her hand. She was too angry to even smoke her favorite cigarettes," No matter, best to think about the future, not the past. To think of how I will get back at my traitorous brethren is essential….but for now, I must get myself a new general-priest."

She touched the glowing sphere again to let it show off a young man in blue robes and with shockingly mint-green hair with a blonde streak, one who has excelled in mischief all his life, as well as the dark arts. He was busy throttling a female white mage with a number of ice spells, telling her no one would oppose him in his quest for fame and fortune. His blue eyes were wild with insanity and hatred, everything Xellas loved in a human male. 

"Yes….I can wait as long as they can. Yes, indeed." She chuckled, content enough to ready a cigarette. 

*Flash*

Here we stand, bound forever more  
we're out of this world, until the end  
Here we are, mighty, glorious  
At the End Of The Rainbow  
with gold in our hands……..

**__**

*Flash*

Hiero and Lina are eating Lina and Gourry style, eating a lot of food as fast as possible and even fighting over who got what. However, he is only fighting because he tries to take a few moments to enjoy some hot tea as his father is enjoying some hot coffee, and Lina is taking advantage of his eating pauses. Val is trying to eat and laugh at the same time, since Hiero fights so earnestly for his food. He starts to have a tug of war with his mother over a rather large loaf of bread, with Leila and the blonde young woman are staring adoringly at Hiero and Val.

…….._until the Slayers are needed again._


End file.
